Lullaby of Love
by RivLee
Summary: The sometimes crazy, sometimes funny, sometimes sad love lives of the young elves of Imladris. Takes place TA 279 to TA 2510. First in Legend, Lore, and Lullabies. Complete. AU, HET and OC
1. Foolish Little Girl

Disclaimer: Will say it once and only once, what's Tolkien is his, OC's mine, can use them if you want if you ask. :) 

**Chapter One: A Foolish Little Girl**

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

William Shakespeare

* * *

They had always played together as children, she one of the fewwho did not begrudge him friendship because of his position in the city. They were inseparable, always finding peace within one another. Members of the household and the court believed they would one day be wed; believed that love on the basis of friendship had evolved into love of a romantic inclination. They were wrong of course. Morwen and Elladan both loved thosewhoseemed out of their reach; who showed no signs of ever returning their attraction. Elladan had harbored a deep love for the Lady Aerlinn ever since he was young. Old enough to understand such attraction and young enough to know he could not act on such things.

Morwen's childhood crush on Lord Glorfindel had never diminished, no matter how much she had wished it to. The ailments of the heart had drawn the two friends ever closer together. Elladan, when not training or annoying his brother, tended to spend his free time following Morwen as she worked. Most times Lord Erestor asked her to leave her work early just to get Elladan out of the study.

Today was one of those days, with dear Erestor at his wits end thanks to the Green Wood and LothLorien representatives trying to kill each other, no matter theywere all the same kin. Needless to say, Lord Elrond was quite ready to spit nails and had since disappeared for a moment of calm and peace and left the infuriating elves to the Chief of his household. This being so, Erestor was in no mood to deal with the son of Elrondwho still acted like a mischievous child and more or less bellowed for the twin to leave his presence before he found a letter opener stuck through his right eyeball. Knowing that Erestor never made idle threats, Elladan had quickly made haste to the gardens, dragging his dear friend along.

The early evening had found the two friends enjoying the warm spring out on one of the open fields. Morwen sat on a soft spot of grass as she viewed the piles of letters stacked next to her, wanting to check the validity of their statements before they were sent out. Elladan, ever the child, went about climbing trees and being carefree. His voice yelled down from the branches to his friend,

"Elrohir seeks your company for this weekend's banquet. I think he is trying to make someone jealous."

Morwen, the aptly named dark lady, though not as tragic as her namesake had been, turned towards the source of the voice with a smile on her face,

"Ah, so I am the pawn in his game. Lovely. At least I do not have to accompany you to yet another banquet. I am growing weary of the death glares a certain group of female elves gift upon me every time I am within your presence. They are truly enamored of you."

"Not me, no. They are enamored of my title and my image. I desire none of them."

"Yes, we all know only one maiden holds your heart; although I think she is abusing it."

She grew quiet as booted feet barely made a sound as they impacted with ground. She did not have to turn to know Elladan had landed perfectly. The silent elf lord, trained to be so, broke custom as he plopped down beside her with an audible thump. A hand brushed hair away from her face.

"Do you truly think so?"

She glanced at him, noting the worry in his eyebecause his closest friend did not approve of the one he held so dear,

"Abuse is not the proper word. She knows of your attraction and yet she does nothing but turn a cold shoulder towards you. She declines your invitations every time you ask. She has also made clear on more than one occasion her attraction towards you. I understand the pointless feminine need of playing hard to get, but this is just ridiculous."

Elladan smiled, "You do not understand because you are not one of them. You grew up in the studies of Imladris not in the social circles of my mother's maidens."

"Yes and whose fault was that?"

"I simply asked my father for you to be included in my lessons. You were left to be fostered in our house, no need to separate you from the education my brother and I received."

"_Asked_. ASKED, he says! More like threw a tantrum, demanded it, and begged your mother to be your champion in your argument, knowing your father can deny nothing she asks of him."

Elladan tugged one of her braids, "You would not have enjoyed learning how to be a lady of the court. You are much too stubborn and far too bold."

She shook her head, "I am not so sure I would have disliked it. Part of me would have enjoyed it; another part of me knows I would have been bored beyond all measure. However, I do know that if I had been raised among the young ladies of the court, I doubt I would have developed my pointless and childish fascination with Glorfindel."

Elladan snorted, "I hardlybelieve that statement. Countless numbers of maidens, wed and unwed, blush and bat their eyelashes whenever he is near. You would have felt the same."

"No, I would have not. It is not his lookswhich attract me, though they are not lacking in any sense. Truly, he is far too fair for my tastes. It is the qualities of his personality, the passion in which he performs the simplest of tasks. It is his unwavering loyalty, his kindness, his wit." Morwen stopped suddenly and shook her head, "I am just a silly little girl."

Elladan smiled sadly, giving her free hand a comforting squeeze, "One day you will find someone."

"As will you."

* * *

A/N: Would love some feedback, good or ill. If you must flame, do as you must, if you have to take such a thing out on someone, then I guess it can be me. 


	2. As the Sun Dial Turns

**Chapter Two: As the Sun Dial Turns...**

_And since you know you cannot see yourself_

_so well as by reflection, I, your glass,_

_will modestly discover to yourself,_

_that of yourself which you yet know not of.__  
_-William Shakespeare

* * *

What few outsiders ever realized about the administration of the Last Homely House of the Westwasit wastruly nothing but mayhem. When dear Lord Erestor started to crack all of those below him would start to crack to the point where the Ladies Celebrian and Arwenwere allowed to advise Elrond and the Hall of Fire suddenly became decorated in pastels and frills. However, thosewere not the only ramifications that occured. When Erestor cracked, Glorfindel cracked and therefore Elrond cracked. When Elrond cracked Morwen cracked and therefore Elladanwould lose his small bit of better sense, which in turn led to Elrohir losing his mind. After one of the most horrible debacles Imladris had ever seen it was decided by Lord Elrond that when Lord Erestor, chief of the Household started to break, all councilors and scribes were to be as far from his study as possible and Lord Glorfindel was to be kept at the training fields for an indeterminate amount of time.

With the upcoming ball and Spring Festival, today was one of those days.

* * *

The Children of Elrond, both those of his blood and those of his generous adoptions, sat in one of the gardens, enjoying the gentle breeze and the free time. Arwen, still a few years off of her majority listened in jealousy to her older "siblings" speak of their plans for the upcoming ball.

Elrohir looked towards Morwen,

"Are we still going to this waste-of-time together?"

Morwengalnced back at Elrohir,

"Are you finally going to grow a spine and ask Nithiel to accompany you?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Good. I will be wearing a light blue; find something that matches."

Morwen gave Elrohir "the look', not as scary as Erestor's "look", but very close.

"You are truly one for romance and chivalry, Elrohir."

Elrohir scoffed, "If you were a maid I was smitten with, you would find yourself swept off your very dainty feet."

"Dainty are they?"

Elladan snorted, "One of the few dainty things about you. Now who I am to take to this thing since Rian has so graciously turned down my offer."

Rian, shaking her mane of red hair like a proud mare, held her head up high, "I will be no one's pawn, Elladan son of Elrond. If you wish to obtain the full attention of that...Lady, then you must push past all of her games and go on your own. Do not follow the foolish example of your brother here, and use another to make the one you desire jealous. It always ends badly."

Elrohir gave Rian an uncharacteristic dark look,

"Well it certainly will now that you have said that!"

Arwen, quite amused at the playful banter and tense undertones between her "siblings" just laughed at the fools everyone was making each other. Morwen caught her eye and they both shared a moment ofsilent laughter as Rian continued to shred Elrohir's confident plan into tiny little pieces of rotted parchment.

* * *

Two very amused Elf-Lords watched the children below, memories of long ago flowing through their minds.

"We were once like them." Elrond remarked.

Glorfindel shook his head,

"We were never so wicked. Those five could rule this land in the blink of an eye."

Elrond sighed, "They may very well one day."

"If that is so then there is nothing we can do about it. Rian and Morwen would be able to sail."

"Perhaps they may not wish it. Morwen holds a deep resent towards her parents and brother; Rian has always expressed her desire to travel West at the last possible moment."

"Rian is tied to this land. And can you blame Morwen? To be abandoned by your family simply because.." Glorfindel stopped, his anger still strong and deeply connected to those memories of so long ago. "She was one of the most mature children I had ever met, why they could not stay longer than they did..."

"They had no desire to raise another elfling, even if it was the Valar's bidding. And thanks to this family she has turned out very well, much better than if she had grown up in a homewhich had no desire for her presence. Now come my friend, we must go rescue Erestor before he finds a way to kill himself."

"I removed all objects with sharp edges and length enough to fit around his neck."

"He is an advisor, he will find a way."

* * *

Morwen walked to the kitchens in search of a snack that would tide her over until dinner. Curse that Thalion for causing her to miss lunch. She could seriously cause harm to that elf. Did he not understand the phrase "No, thank you."? Steadfast indeed. He was likeable enough, just not the one for her. She could more than understand pursuing someone who never returned your affections. In her case she did not even have the courage to pursue. It truly was sad. She had tried many things over the years to vanquish her childhood crush, and short of leaving Imladris nothing had worked. She had no desire to leave her homeland for an extended amount of time. However when she did she was always too busy to even think of the golden Elda.

As she walked through the many corridors that led to the kitchens she bid hello to many of the guests and servants roaming the halls of the Last Homely House. Entering the kitchens she realized she was not the only one in need of some slight nourishment as she saw Glorfindel preparing a small plate. A blonde head shot up as she entered, a sheepish look on the fair face.

"Morwen, why are you in the kitchens at this time?"

"I missed lunch, Lord Glorfindel. I was….making myself indisposed."

"Are you apt to decline every courtship invitation that comes your way? A young elf such as yourself should not be without love or the pretenses of it in their life."

Morwen gave a disinterested sniff at the apples and proceeded to pick through the muffins. "I have no need for pretenses in my life, I wait for love and love alone. I am sure something will alert me to the person, and if not, and if it is also so for him, Elladan and I made a pact long ago."

Glorfindel gave a small laugh, "If ever you two did wed you would be fulfilling everyone's predictions. Now, who would want that?"

Morwen gave a smile, "Their gossip will be even more fed come the next banquet. If all goes according to plan, I shall be accompanied by Elrohir. And if he finally digs up the nerve to ask Nithiel to accompany him, I will just go by myself and spend the night conversing with Erestor."

Glorfindel cocked his head to the side,

"You two are spending an awful lot of time together. Are you….?"

"Valar, no, Glorfindel! I work with him, I am his assistant and his former pupil. I am under his direction as one of the scribes. We find many things to discuss. I was the only child who did not find him terrifying or an old bore. We have always had an interesting kinship. He is a surrogate brother for me, the family I no longer have."

She finally selected her muffin and started to make her way out of the kitchens, however her curiosity got the better of her,

"Why _are_ you preparing such a large….snack?"

Glorfindel ducked his head as a blush started to spread across his features, turning the tips of his ears pink.

"I was..that is to say…..I….."

She hid her disappointment with a knowing smirk, "No one would expect you to be celibate for the whole of your life, Glorfindel; they would just not expect you to be so...active in the middle of the day."

* * *

Love it, hate it, don't care..tell me, I do wonder how you all feel about this. Flames will be read but I do respond to them. Constructive criticism encouraged. 


	3. The Tangling of the Webs Begins

**Chapter Three: The Tangling of the Webs Begins**

_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so._

William Shakespeare, "Hamlet", Act 2 scene 2

* * *

Elves are secretive by nature. Thousands of years of life makes one pile up more than a few skeletons in their closet. However, not all secrets are of a scandalous or harmful nature. Some are just kept for the simple reason that we fear their outcomes. Those who know the prophecies always try to run from them, to prevent them from occurring. But you can not fight fate. And what the Valar wills is what will inevitably occur.

* * *

Galdor of the Havens had always loved coming to Imladris. The minute one entered the realm of Rivendell a feeling of comfort came out to envelope and greet you. The Homely House was quite so. One could never tell what types of beings they would run into, or what elves of great legend and merit you would find yourself seated next. Galdor always loved speaking with Glorfindel of his past life in Gondolin, gaining insight of his namesake, Glador of the House of the Tree. 

However, most entertainment in Imladris was provided by the various children and foster-children of the Valley's Lord. It seemed every orphaned elf in Arda came to dwell in the House of Elrond. And this was most likely, for who would not wish to be raised in such a lovely and tranquil place?

Tranquility was not present today. As Galdor observed from his very comfortable seat in the gardens, one of the twins was going to be severely harmed by one of the advisors. Rian, he believed. And it would be injury by a very heavy tome. He wondered which twin it was.

"Elrohir, the Valar Forsake you!"

Question answered.

"Rian, I did not tell him! Arwen did!"

"Leave it to a male to blame his own folly on a female! His sister, no less!"

"Elrond believes those two should just wed and stop the inevitable."

Galdor started at hearing Glorfindel. He had not even heard the Elda creep up.

He smiled, "I would think Elladan and Morwen would be more likely to wed than Elrohir and Rian."

Glorfindel gave a small laugh, "Oh, no. Not at all. Feelings of lust and romance have never risen between those two and they never shall. If they ever do wed it will only be for reasons of eternal companionship but never for pleasures of the flesh."

"You are so sure of this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Besides, Elladan desires Lady Aerlinn."

"And Elrohir seeks Lady Nithiel. However, childhood fancy which we often mistake for love wanes when one is in the presence of the person the Valar has chosen for them."

"Ahh, and what of those of us who never outgrow our childhood fancy?"

Galdor jumped again, yet another elf having sneaked up on him. This however was the Lady Morwen, and he had not spent much time in her presence. Despite his surprise he did not miss the look shared between her and Glorfindel at that very moment. One would have been blind to miss the meaning in that gaze. Ahh….so here is the reason Morwen will never wed Elladan.

"My Lady, how are you today?" Galdor asked politely.

"Quite well, I assure you. I was sent to look for you. Erestor is in need of an unbiased opinion for the decorations and games being set up for the festival. He seeks your opinion the most. It has been some time since you have dwelt under our roof."

Galdor smiled, "Yes, it has, but the number of elves passing through the Havens has increased. I have not had much time to come for long visits. That tale, I am afraid, is for another time. I shall make haste towards Erestor's study before he finds a way to kill himself or another."

"Oh do not worry. Elrond had all sharp and relatively heavy objects removed from his office a week or so ago. One never wishes to be within Erestor's throwing distance this time of year."

* * *

Morwen sat down next to Glorfindel taking in the scene of commotion above them. 

"They act like children." She noted.

"That they do. Galdor seems to think it is secret love they harbor for each other."

"I must disagree."

"Oh?" Glorfindel arched one of his golden brows, "And why do you say that?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel gave her a cynical look,

"Funny how I recall a young elven girl, running around in the orchard with her braids flying behind her, trying her best to locate me to tell me of her newest secret hiding place."

"You would dare to hold my childhood against me? My, you are a rogue."

"So it has been said."

Glorfindel lifted a hand up and took one of Morwen's loose braids between his fingers,

"Although, I find it quite endearing you can not keep your braids in the proper style that befits a woman of your station. Wild and free you have been and wild and free you always shall be. I pray no one ever tames you, my little gypsy spirit."

Glorfindel went silent, his mind obviously going to some place of memory past.

Morwen gave a concerned look to her childhood hero,

"Glorfindel, are you alright? Do I need to call for Elrond?"

All the members of the Last Homely House knew Glorfindel could sometimes stray into the dark memories of the life he once lived, and the guilt he still carried from the foolish fall caused by his sinful pride. When the dark memories came upon him it was best to leave him in the presence of Elrond or Erestor, seeing as how they were there when the balrog slayer had returned.

Morwen sometimes wondered if Glorfindel's punishment was being sent back to Arda.

"Glorfindel?"

The golden elf snapped out of his trance,

"My apologies Morwen, my mind does seem to wander these days. Old age and all its trappings. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I shall go join Erestor and Galdor. Have a nice day, my lady."

"Aye." Morwen muttered, very confused.

* * *

Elladan watched Lady Nithiel as she continued her long and boring conversation with Lindir. A minstrel's talent truly came in music and not in conversation. Elladan was almost asleep from their talk. Why Elrohir felt attracted to her, Elladan could not comprehend. She was not right for his brother, which was obvious. Of course, his brother said the same about Aerlinn when Elladan mentioned her in passing. Perhaps Glorfindel was correct, these…infatuations of theirs were just out of what the twins believed they were supposed to desire. Not that Elladan truly trusted Glorfindel's advice when it came to love. In both of the elf's lifetimes he had not been bound, to male or female, and had not fathered children. He seemed to be the tragic elf of solitude. Even Erestor had more relationship experience than Glorfindel, and that was just pathetic. Elladan was not naïve, he knew lust and love were not the same in the least. But even Glorfindel's lustful flings lasted a day at best. What was he trying to run from…that could be the answer. 

Elladan shook his head, those thoughts were too serious. He must watch himself or else he would be made a councilor.

Rian.

Now, there was a perfect female for his brother, or Glorfindel for that matter. However, he already had his plans for Glorfindel. And Rian was not a part of them. Elladan continued his observation of Nithiel, she had to be considered the owner of the most beautiful voice in Imladris, that was without doubt. Her temperament could use some fixing, a bit more smiles as opposed to those blank looks forever on her face. She wasn't a simple elf at all, why she tried to appear as one was beyond him. Oh, well. If Elrohir wished to obtain her charms then he would assist.

Finally the conversation between the two minstrels ended and Elladan approached the Lady.

"Lady Nithiel?" He asked, using his most charming purr. Hours of practice had gotten it just right.  
Nithiel looked up with wide eyes, clearly not expecting one of the sons of the Lord to approach without reason.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I was wondering if you could assist me. You see, my dear friend Morwen, she has decided to lighten some of poor Erestor's burden with the upcoming festival and banquet. And as she tends to do, she took great advantage of my presence and unloaded some of the burden onto me. I have been placed in charge of the seating arrangements. Now, I found your normal place on the sheet of parchment Morwen so cruelly shoved into my hands, but I was not able to find the name of the fortunate person who will be accompanying you. Could you please inform me of this oversight?"

Nithiel lowered her blonde head, her eye lashes swooping down to cover her eyes. Her face was a perfect picture of the demure female.

"The reason there is no name beside mine is because no one has asked me yet. I do not understand why. Last banquet many offers came, but now there are none."

_(Because Elrohir has warned most of those trying to catch you as their prey off. You should really thank him for that),_ Elladan thought.

"That is a crime, my lady." Elladan stated in the prefect pitch of disbelief. "I must correct this grievous error. If it would please my lady, I will accompany you to the banquet and ball."

The blue eyes of Nithiel lit up with hope and excitement. (_Finally, true emotion)_. Elladan's thoughts were really not kind at the moment.

"Truly, my lord?" Nithiel asked, doubt and a bit of suspicion in her tone. Elladan was no rogue, but he did have a trickster inside of him.

"Truly." Elladan glanced at the window. "Oh, you must excuse me, my lady. I must get these table preparations to Morwen before dinner. I will speak to you later of our arrangement. Have a good day."

Nithiel nodded, "You as well."

* * *

Erestor took a deep breath. For the first time in weeks it seemed he had finally located a moment of calm. It had started at dinner and had stayed. The Household seemed calm as a whole. 

It could only mean one thing: a storm was about to hit, and it would hit hard.

The young ones would be the cause of this storm, with all the pain and drama that goes with the young and their relationships. However, this storm would be even more fierce, because it not only involved the young ones, but one of the ancient ones as well. The re-born warrior from the First Age.

Erestor found Glorfindel in the normal spot his friend went to contemplate the fate the Valar had set out for him.

Erestor located Glorfindel on the balcony that overlooked his favorite waterfall. He claimed the water soothed him. Odd, considering water led to the death of both Glorfindel and one of the closest friends of his past, Ecthelion.

"You will have to tell her the truth soon." Erestor stated, barely above a whisper, knowing what had brought his friend here.

"I truly wish not to. Can we not just act as if the decree never happened?"

"Glorfindel." Erestor shook his head and sat down next to his friend, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
"She will discover the truth soon, all secrets are eventually revealed. Why not ease both her suffering and your own? You know she will not be able to find true happiness in anyone else but you."

Glorfindel turned towards him, "Could you tell someone that? Tell them that their existence is solely because they are part of a bartered agreement made by the Valar? Could you tell someone of such sweet spirit that the minute she was born her parents left, her mother not staying even to nurse her? That they detested the idea so much of having another child they did not even stay for her first week of birth? I can not do that my friend, it would kill her. She would come to hate herself, her family, and most of all, us. All of us that lied to her and kept the truth hidden. I can not take the happiness in her soul away from her."

"You can not avoid it, Glorfindel. You will have to claim her in the end. She is yours."

"She is no one's. She is a wild spirit and I must keep her free."

"At the price of her heart? She will not love another willingly."

"We all must make sacrifices."

"Yes, we must, and we get rewarded for them. That is why the Valar decided upon your return that.."

"That what, Erestor? That they would purposely put me into a situation to which I can not find a way out? That they would torment me even more than what I felt in those Halls? Have you not realized that this is my punishment? To be so close to that which I want and to be denied it? All because of my foolish pride."

Erestor pulled Glorfindel into a strong hug, it was not often the elf became bitter, but when he did it was horrible. He placed a chastely kiss on the golden head.

"It will work itself out in the end, my friend, you shall see."

* * *

Please, pretty please, review. 


	4. All My Foster Children

**Chapter Four: All My Foster Children**

_The hand that hath made you fair hath made you good._

William Shakespeare, "Measure for Measure", Act 3 scene 1

* * *

The night before the banquet was kept in the normal vigil of the "children" of Elrond. Someone had once sneeringly stated Elrond had more brats then all other elven Lords in Arda combined. It was most likely true; growing up almost as an orphan himself had caused Elrond to swear anyonewho needed a home could find one under his roof. Though not openly acknowledged, this banquet was to welcome yet another heir of Isildur into the Last Homely House. It was never stated so explicitly, no one wished to make the poor mortal boy feel so out of place. Soon he would be inducted into this ritualistic vigil of Elrond's children.

* * *

The Lords of the House watched with sweet smiles on their faces as the younger elves went to their ritualistic night beneath the stars. The whole ritual had started when the children were very young, long before Arwen was born. This sneaking out from under their caretaker's eyes had made them feel so special. Once Lord Elrond had discovered their ritual camping adventures, he made no move to stop it but did have a guard discretely posted nearby, just in case. The children knew the guard was there and depending on their mood and who the guard was, they would either ask the guard to join them or they just ignored the guard's presence. 

There had been so many of these nights. Lord Elrond had always wondered what had made them wander out that very first night and then why they had done it so many nights since. They seemed to draw strength and courage from the cover of the night, courage they could not find in the daylight. They really were odd children, but they were a family. And a strong one at that. The ties between them would be harder to break then the most powerful metal.

The group of five were curled up on three soft blankets. Their many tasks of the night had been finished earlier, all could feel within their blood that this next banquet would be a turning point of some kind. They needed more time than usual to worship the night sky and nature in the dark. Arwen sat nestled between her brothers. Rian sat off to the side, staring up at the stars. Morwen was sitting behind Elladan, attempting to brush and plait his hair in the traditional styles they had created so long ago.

Arwen smiled with amusement as Morwen tried with all her might to run the brush through Elladan's hair, nearly breaking it in the process. Elladan kept grimacing, but kept quiet, knowing how much his hair had been tangled earlier in the day.

Morwen had to use one hand to hold Elladan's head in place and the other to try to run the brush through as she came across a very nasty tangle.

"What were you doing today in order to get your hair so tangled. Or do I not wish to know?"

Elladan gave her a small smile, "For your information, you littlie insinuating elf, I was riding today."

"You ride everyday, it is never like this."

"Well, I may have forgotten to re-braid my hair after my second bath. I mean, after that tumble into the mud puddle this morning I figured there was no real reason to braid my hair again. I had just finished my training exercises and duties for the day. I decided I had much too much free time and decided to go for a quiet ride. The wind however was very fast and my horse did not wish to go slow, and therefore I came off of my ride with many tangles in my hair."

"A simple 'I forgot to braid my hair' would have done." Morwen told him.

Elrohir raised his head up, "He started coming up with those elaborate tales years ago. He figured if he could not lie to father he could tell such a twisting tale father would become confused. Never really worked on father."

"It worked better on father than on Erestor."

"True. Of course, it worked much better on Glorfindel than Erestor."

"If we wish to go there, it worked wonders on Lindir."

"Well, than I must say that…"

"Will you two please stop it. It did not work on thosewho dole out your punishments and is therefore an unsuccessful tactic. Morwen, please go back to torturing Elladan with that brush." Rian stated.

Morwen's indignant stare, one that had been known to keep even Erestor in his place, was simply brushed off by Rian.

"Dearest Rian, I assure you I am in no way torturing Elladan. In fact, I am trying to be as gentle as possible however, when one is trying to comb through a rat's nest it is decidedly difficult."

Arwen just shook her head, "All of you are too stubborn for your own good. Now, be quiet. I wish to enjoy the night."

All smiled at Arwen, knowing in a very short time the hours before a banquet would be filled with a young maid's anxiousness over whether or not she was presentable enough. Celebrian was greatly looking forward to those days. Elrond and most of the elder male elves of the household were not. Morwen finished her torture task on Elladan and placed a sisterly kiss on the crown of his head.

"See, all the knots are out now; you will be lovely tomorrow for Nithiel."

Rian and Morwen smiled at the rude sound Elrohir made.

Rian turned to him,

"You have no right to make that sound, you should be thankful that your brother is giving you the chance to be within fifty feet of Nithiel's presence. Do not have such anger towards your brother because he has more of a spine than you."

Arwen, Elladan, and Morwen laughed at Rian's cheek. The girl really did have a sharp tongue. She looked so sweet and quiet but there was a reason why she was being groomed to be one of the counselors headed to the realms of Men. She had quick wit and thought fast on her feet. Morwen, with a more quiet and sarcastic wit was better suited for Thranduil's realm. She could battle in games of wit but could equally perform debates fought with historical precedents when she traveled to the Havens. Elrohir, however, did not appreciate being on the receiving end of Rian's comments. She had easily conquered the boy in such games since childhood and he always felt a tad lacking in her presence.

Elladan shared a secret smile with his "sisters." They had found out long ago Rian's sharpness towards Elrohir had to do with her secret adoration of the younger twin. Morwen and Arwen then shared a secret smile, what Elladan was not so aware of was Rian's object of affection had changed. Part of her still desired Elrohir, but the other part was beginning to look elsewhere.

The three rolled their eyes as Elrohir and Rian continued their argument from earlier in the week. Morwen nestled behind Elladan and Arwen moved to sleep behind her. They were lulled to sleep by the odd lullaby of elvish arguments.

* * *

Morwen continued to smooth down Arwen's braids.At this age the hair never wanted to stay in anything but free form. Even now as she stood as a young girl in a pale lilac dress, Arwen's beauty shone. Elrond would have lots of trouble keeping the eligible, and not so eligible, young males off of his daughter. She had her father's dark beauty with her mother's ethereal aura. Morwen smiled at her work; normal female she was not, but she did have a talent for hair plaiting. With the exception of her own, she tended to leave it down, but during the banquets she tended to seek out Erestor to do her braids. He had learned some of the more elaborate elven hairstyles, having on more than one occasion, to fix Elrond's hair into braids that showed his office. Arwen and Morwen turned their heads as Rian entered the room. She looked quite the beauty tonight, the rich green dress, a gift from a suitor of the Green Wood, set off her features perfectly. Morwen smiled at her foster sister, 

"Trying to impress someone are we?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds you two will surely tease me if I give you the answer."

"That would be a 'yes.'" Arwen stated.

"Just remember, clothes do not make the man, or female elf in this case." Morwen told Rian.

Rian just gave her a look, "And how convenient it is that your dress is reminiscent of the ancient colors of the House of the Golden Flower."

Morwen just made an exasperated sound, "While I would love to confirm your suspicion of my obsession, I promise you this gown was not of my choosing." Morwen gestured to the golden dress she wore, "It was in fact chosen by Celebrian, something about it brining out my hair. Arwen, I will be quite glad when you finally reach majority."

"I assure you, you are not the only one."

The three young females laughed. Soon there was a knock on the door, once given permission to enter, Celebrian appeared in a white dress reminiscent of her mother. The Lady of Imladris truly was breathtaking.

"Is everyone ready?"

The three nodded their assent, however, Celebrian still gave all the once over to make sure each hair was in place. Outside the door stood Nithiel. The lady looked extremely catching, the dark purple gown brought out her eyes and enhanced the color of her light hair. She would catch more than a few admiring glances tonight. Morwen only hoped Elrohir would be able to keep himself under control. She sent a prayer to the Valar as they walked to the rooms that held their escorts.

* * *

Glorfindel's eyes scanned the sitting room. Elladan and Elrohir had not managed to muss their clothes or hair yet, Celebrian would be quite pleased. Both the twins were arrayed in blue, Elladan's a tad lighter than his brother's. Thalion stood off to the side discussing some triviality with Erestor. Elrond stood by the fire, the flames off-setting his cream-colored attire. Glorfindel himself had dressed in his traditional House colors, as he tended to do for all of these blasted events. He never cared for them, not in either one of his lives. Glorfindel's eyes came to rest on the poor mortal boy, Tarkil was his name, only nine years of age. The pressure he must feel. So young and now fostered in the house of Elves. Glorfindel noted that the young boy had covered his ears so as not to show their rounded tips. Already he was trying to hide who he truly was, Elrond would most likely not agree to that. Contrary to what others said, Elrond was proud of his mortal blood. The mortal members of his family certainly carried much glory, and perhaps were the reason Elrond was so very compassionate. A few other advisors twittered about the sitting room, all awaiting the arrivals of the ladies. 

Glorfindel gave a sigh, Celebrian had come to him weeks ago and asked him for the dress Morwen was to have received on her day of majority, a gift of what was to signify their upcoming betrothal. Glorfindel had tried with all his might to avoid the event of betrothal and anything else that reminded him of the fate the Valar had set down for Morwen. She knew the basest of facts about why her parents had left her at such a young age, and even those had caused a certain bitterness in her person. How would she react if she knew the truth? He was pulled from his dark musings at the gasp Elrohir let out. He glanced up.

My, oh my, the lady Nithiel had certainly made sure to look fetching tonight. Funny how the eye she hoped to catch was not one of the young elves but of…

"Glorfindel, come over here, see how beautiful Arwen looks." Celebrian demanded from the corner.

"Of course, my lady, I shall be right there."

Tonight would be an interesting night indeed. Ah, young love, so sweet and so utterly confusing.

* * *

A/N: The story starts off in T.A. 289. According to Appendix B in LotR Arwen was born in 241, so she is 48, and I am going with the idea that elves reach majority at the age of 50. (This time also makes the twins 159.) According to the Peoples of Middle Earth, Tarkil was the heir of Elendil, of the Northern Line of Arnor (Islidurioni) was born in 280, so he's 9. 


	5. Like Sands Through the Hourglass, So Are...

**Chapter Five: Like Sands Through the Hourglass So Are the Hours of Our Banquet**

_Their understanding_

_Begins to swell and the approaching tide_

_Will shortly fill the reasonable shores_

_That now lie foul and muddy._

-William Shakespeare

* * *

There was an interesting tension setting over the dinner table. From Lord Elrond's point of view it was quite comical. However, his wife was becoming distressed. A fine game of musical chairs would have most likely suited most of the male, and a large portion of the female, guests at the dinner table. 

Lady Nithiel, guest of Elladan, kept glancing towards Erestor. Elladan glanced towards Lady Aerlinn often enough to be considered obsessed and he shot daggers at her companion, Thalion, when not fixed on the lady. Thalion's gaze was fixed on Morwen, accompanied by Elrohir, the very son of hiswho kept staring at Nithiel. Morwen, almost the most conspicuous of them all, occasionally glanced at Glorfindel. Glorfindel's guest, Rian, truly the most conspicuous of them all, glanced towards the twins at normal intervals, although which one she looked for was not certain.

Elrond then proceeded to study his advisors and other guests. Glorfindel's mind was obviously somewhere else, and not at all on his barely touched plate of food. Erestor at the moment was engaged in a positively horrid discussion with Galdor of the Havens, one in which Elrond had no desire to participate. Erestor, despite the rumors Elrond had heard otherwise, had long forgone the idea of love and the trappings of marriage. Tragic, really, as the elf would make a wondrous father. Just look at what he did with the whole mess of foster childrenwho had passed through Imladris!

Speaking of which, Elrond let his gaze settle on young Tarkil, although he absently noted Galdor's gaze traveling towards Aerlinn, with a name like "Sea-song" an elf of the havens was easily intrigued. Tarkil, for his part, was handling it all quite well. He only occasionally gaped at the elven females, although he did seem reluctant to look at Celebrian or Arwen for too long. Elrond's other guests seemed too concerned about their own goings-ons to pay much attention to the drama of young love playing out at the High Table. Elrond noted the gossiping servants had taken quite a notice to what was playing out between the higher members of the court. Elrond could only wonder what would transpire once the parties moved into the ball room. The younger ladies of the court were already throwing daggers at Nithiel and Morwen. Elrond hid his smile behind his wine glass.

Tonight would be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Elrohir had been told on countless occasions the available ladies of the court tended to throw daggers Morwen's way when she accompanied the twins anywhere. He had dismissed it as mere paranoia. Now, on the walk to the ballroom, he felt the eyes boring into Morwen's back. To an outsider it wouldappear Morwen brushed all the anger and jealousy directed her way off; however Elrohir could feel the tension in her arm, see the set of her jaw and also how icy her eyes had become. Elrohir was loathed to admit it, but whenever Morwen had that unemotional air in her eyes, it scared him. 

The eyes were cold, calculating, dead. No warmth, no remorse or passion, no happiness or fear or relief shown through. And that was the point, to be a counselor, especially a female one in the world of stuffy old male elves; one had to hide their emotions. And the eyes were the most vulnerable place of all. It frightened Elrohir that someone could be trained to appear so hard. It was a survival instinct truly, and this was the only way Morwen could hold her head high. It amazed him how fierce gentle women could be when it came down to something they desired. And to think, men were called fiercer.

Elrohir started having a very complex thought on male and female behavior when Morwen purposely stepped on his toe.

"What possessed you to do that?" He almost yelled at her.

"Well, you see, the dance has been going for about a minute and we have just been standing here. People are starting to stare; did you forget how to dance, Elrohir? Or perhaps a pretty birdie has caught your eye?"

"Oh, my dear Morwen, you are the only one I would dare to think about."

"Without that smirk on your face, I might have believed you."

"You wound me, my lady."

"And I'm sure you have lost naught but an eyelash from that wound."

"A tear I shall shed for the way you treat my affections so."

"Valar help the woman who finally falls for you."

"We know it will not be Nithiel." Elrohir's tone was sad and reserved. Morwen gave him a sweet smile.

"Feel pity for her, Elrohir, she has set her eyes on a target she can not have. Erestor's heart belongs to one only, and he does not dwell in Imladris."

"He? Really...who?"

"Yes, he. And I am not inclined to tell you. If you can not figure it out on your own, then it is your own fault."

Morwen was forced to stop her taunting as Elrohir placed her in an unnecessarily long twirl.

"Would you like my dinner to reappear on your robes?" She asked him.

"Of course not."

"Then never do that again."

"If Thalion only knew what kind of tiger you truly were he would stay far away."

"And to think that every ignorant female desires to be in my position."

"Well, we both know the wealth of knowledge that lies in ignorance."

"That makes no sense."

"It has to make sense, father said it."

"Your father is allowed to say it, you are not."

"And why is that?"

"He sounds all powerful and you sound like a fool."

"Your tongue could cut diamonds, my lady."

"Pardon me as I roll my eyes."

"Would you like to hear something odd?"

"What comes out of your mouth that does not classify as such?"

"I am trying to be serious here."

"Then proceed."

"All the ladies in the periphery believe I am whispering sweet nothings in your ear."

"Well, let them believe that you are a charming prince and I am a brooding lady and all shall be right in the world."

"You truly believe in holding to preconceived notions."

"I believe they are best when one tries to protect themselves."

"Hides you mean."

"Elrohir…"

Morwen was stopped short as Erestor came barging into the couple practically throwing Rodwen, the daughter of Mallovoriel into the arms of Elrohir.

"What is…" Elrohir was cut off.

"If you value your freedom, Elrohir and you, your position, Morwen, you will accept this exchange of partners without argument."

Morwen watched in amusement as Elrohir attempted to extract the hands of Rodwen from his person. Rodwen was a nice enough girl, but her mother kept her under lock and key and she was eager for any male to..ehem..bring her into adulthood.

"My dear Erestor, you should consider it honor that Mallovoriel would trust you with her daughter's.."

"Do not even attempt to say such a word. I do not even wish to think about such a thing. It's been over a millennia since I've even been asked to perform such a barbaric task. Faeleth would never let me hear the end of it if she discovered I was asked to do such a task."

Erestor was wary of the bright light that entered Morwen's eyes, he had learned to fear that light when the girl was just a babe, now it terrified him. He shook his head, a weary look entering his countenance.

"Eru, what have you done?"

Morwen put on her most sufficient innocent look.

"Me? I have done nothing, quite like you. Truly, I have not waited three millennia of doing nothing, I would never dream of stringing someone along for such an expanse of time. However, I have just informed Elrohir of your lover."

"You did what?"

"I informed Elrohir of your male lover who does not reside in Imladris."

"Why, why would you tell Elrohir such a thing? My lover is not male nor does she reside in any other elven realm save this one."

"I had my reasons, they are two-fold. One, keep Elrohir out of your personal affairs. He will one day discover why the lovely Faeleth has remained unattached all these years, and then you will never have a moment's peace. My second reason is simple: You need to wed her before the Third Age ends. She may not be getting any older, but she certainly is not getting any younger. The same came be said for you. Elves do pass their times of fertility.."

"Stop before you find your tongue cut out. I swear Mandos' Halls would be a reprieve from the scheming of you and Elladan."

"You must not forget Elrohir and Rian. Arwen participates every now and then, and I am sure Tarkil will love to be initiated into our group of mischief making."

"One would not be able to guess that you are over one hundred years out of your majority."

"Were you not the other day berating me for acting too serious?"

"I meant for you to turn your mischievous ways towards older members of our household. A certain blond elf."

"The night is still young."

" Tis." Erestor agreed.

Erestor glanced over Morwen's shoulder's his eyes assessing all the other couples dancing around the floor. Glorfindel had seized Celebrian from her husband. Elrond was now sitting at his seat, glowering at his seneschal. Perhaps Elrond's glare should have been passed to his right where Arwen was dancing with the young mortal boy. The poor boy seemed to concentrating on his foot placement more than the stunning elf maiden he danced with. Elladan seemed bored out of his mind as he danced with Nithiel, his head nodding at all of the appropriate times. Nithiel knew more about music and instruments than anything else and while her conversation would be quite engaging for a minstrel or an elder elf, to young Elladan whom delighted more in gossip and the history of battles, minstrel songs went on the list of boring. Elrohir had commandeered Rian from Thalion and placed Rodwen in the soldier's arms, a genius escape plan as the ever polite Thalion would never let a young elf maiden down. The whole situation of the night was quite humorous, although he would much prefer to have Morwen in Glorfindel's arms and that damnable Aerlinn in Elladan's arms. Everything would work out perfectly if all the elves would just comply with the obvious designs of their romantic fate all things in life would be well.

* * *

Glorfindel watched in amusement as Elladan and Morwen purposefully tried to trip each other as they danced. No matter how old the two became, when together they were nothing but a pair of misbehaving elflings. Erestor had somehow got swept up in Elrohir's arms and was obviously unhappy about it. Elrohir seemed to be questioning the poor advisor, while Erestor seemed to be doing his best to ignore the son of Elrond as he glanced to a dark corner of the room. Glorfindel followed his gaze…ahh, Faeleth. Valar, when would those two bind? Erestor had really waited long enough. He claimed he was waiting for the time when safety settled into Arda. Everyone knew they lived in the safest times of all now and that it would soon pass. Glorfindel knew the reason Erestor kept avoiding the ceremony, to bind with Faeleth and then to lose her to some unforeseen fate was more than the elf would be able to take. Erestor would fade fast. One does not survive the death of the most precious thing in their life since the First Age. Glorfindel could see, as the years went by, Erestor's resolve for holding to such a vow was fading. Morwen and Rian had a large hand in that. Morwen wished to see those she loved happy, and Rian just wished to be involved in everyone's love lives. She really was a successful match-maker, even though the match-making plans of Elladan tended to interfere with her own. Now, that would be a prize couple…Elladan and Rian. Valar protect all if they had children. Glorfindel's mind wandered off on all the terrorizing that could be accomplished by the offspring of Rian and Elladan only to be jolted out of his thoughts when the Lady Celebrian came to stand by his side. 

"Will you not dance with her tonight, Glorfindel? You two would look amazing out there. I forced her to wear that dress for a reason. It is time, my friend."

"You know how I feel about this."

"You love her. You may not realize it or acknowledge it but you do. And you also know she has always loved you. Why do you continue to postpone the inevitable?"

"I am trying to make myself like Erestor?"

"This is hardly a joking matter."

"Did I say I was joking?"

"If you are not, then do you not notice the unhappiness in Erestor's eyes? He wishes to be bound and to be a father in his own right, and yet he holds back because of fear. Faeleth loves him more than anything else in her life, but she is only an elf, and even the immortal get tired of waiting."

"Everyone here is so convinced in fate and prophesies; don't you then think that it will happen when it is meant to happen?"

"I happen to believe it was already meant to happen but you went riding off to Thranduil's palace and she went to the Havens. If left up to your own devices, a dwarf will become king of all the lands before you two will see the light. Why fight it, Glorfindel? Is it all really that bad?"

"Can we just not talk of this now? This night was going so well until you dragged such a dreadful topic into the conversation."

Celebrian narrowed her eyes, when next she spoke; her tone caused Glorfindel's blood to freeze,

"I hardly call love and happiness dreadful matters. You, being a cynical male, seem fit to believe that it is all hapless musings and fairy tales, the legend and foolery of unrequited love. The folly of the young female mind, that is what it must seem to you. But this is not a tale, Glorfindel, you of all elves should know that what the Valar wills does occur, They brought you back, for many reasons, mostly to keep your vow to protect this family. You agreed and the Valar saw fit to reward you with the one thing that has eluded you thus far in both of your loves: love. Not the fanciful kind that last for moments based on nothing but pure lust or pure infatuation but the loved based on important things: a lazy afternoon in the sun, an insightful conversation that goes on for hours, the simple knowledge that you love them because you know you could not live without their presence in their life. You are known for your wisdom, Glorfindel, it is time you turned your insight onto yourself. For so help you, if you break that girl's heart, you will find my mother to be a tame kitten when confronted with my wrath."

Glorfindel stayed in stunned silence as Celebrian resumed her former cheerfulness and made her way towards her husband and daughter.

* * *

Elladan stopped his quest of trying to ruin Morwen's new slippers when he saw the concerned look on her face. He looked in the direction of her gaze. The only thing that caught his eye was the poor young mortal boy, too small to reach the nearest bowl of juice. Oh, to be that small again, so easy to hide after making mischief. Perhaps he could get the young boy to carry out some of his more genius plans. Of course, the last few descendants of his uncle seemed more serious than his father on a day when someone got a crumb in one of the books. 

"Are you worried about the mortal boy drowning in the punch bowl? My fragile self-esteem can not take a lovely female ignoring my attempts at wooing."

"Attempts is the key word. And I doubt the poor boy is small enough to drown, choke perhaps, but not drown. No, look at Glorfindel, it as if someone has knocked all of the wind out of him. He looks ill."

Elladan glanced back at his former tutor and had to agree, but he also knew that look.

"Mother must have given him a tongue-lashing. I often looked like that after she had a "talk" with me. Always have feared her anger more than father's. He was always so easy to appease, just agree to clean books and listen to a lecture on the joys of maps. Mother has always enforced laundry and stable duty. Of course this is only after she scared you half to death with that tone of voice she gets when angry. One of the reasons why I know father never argues with her."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Nearly." Elladan spout out a few more trivialities, "Now I'm done."

"Good, now go over there and comfort him." Morwen stated.

"Me? You're the one that has been in love with him since you were a child."

"You were his favorite student." Morwen inisisted.

"Of course, no one in Imladris cleans ink pots better than I do. That was always Erestor's punishment that and the…stop distracting me from my point. Go over there." Elladan ordered.

"You go, you're the son of the Lord."

"You're the foster daughter."

"You're older."

"You're younger."

"We established that when I said you were older."

"You're shorter, better hugs that way."

"And easier to see someone's nose hairs."

"Did not need to think about that. Your dress matches his, you have to go over."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Forceful." And with that Elladan practically pushed Morwen into the wall next to Glorfindel.

* * *

Glorfindel raised a golden brow as Morwen was shoved into the wall. 

"What have we told you two about playing during a ball?"

"Make sure to embarrass King Thranduil at all costs?"

Glorfindel thought a minute and then smiled.

"Ah, yes, I did tell you that. However, Thranduil is not here, and as much as I love seeing Erestor's feathers ruffled, now is neither the time nor place to throw each other into walls. Wait until the minstrels start signing."

"And to think, you are to be a role model to us."

"I have my moments of scholarly grace."

"Once a century."

"Better late than never."

"That does seem to be your motto in life." Morwen muttered under her breath.

"What did you say? I did not catch it."

"We both know you did."

"Humor me."

"I'm not in the mood to. What scared you?"

"So direct, you used to ease your way into these things."

"Erestor has taught me different."

"So you have finally forsaken my lessons for his."

"He has taught me how to protect myself, in ways you never did."

"You will be a great advisor, you need to appear as if you have no heart."

"Why do you take your anger out on me?"

Glorfindel turned away from Morwen, he had not changed moods this fast in years.

"I am sorry, I am afraid I am not much for company tonight."

"What did Celebrian say to you?"

"Nothing of importance." Glorfindel stared straight ahead, watching as Elladan finally secured a dance with Aerlinn.

Morwen let out a hiss of exasperation, "Why do you always lie to me? Do you believe that hiding the truth from me protects me somehow? It hurts me more when you lie to me, hide from me, and hold back from me."

Glorfindel went deadly still at her words. Had Erestor told her?

Morwen lightly touched Glorfindel's pale face,

"Glorfindel, you look as if you have seen some shade of Mandos! What is wrong? Please tell me."

Glorfindel lowered her hand and then grasped both of her hands within his own.

"There are thingswhich are not yet meant for you to know; things I am not yet ready to tell you. Let us just enjoy this peaceful night. Come, let us dance, Celebrian will send me to clean all the linens if we do not."

Morwen decided to let it pass this time, knowing Glorfindel had been shaken out of his normally calm façade this night and simply took the hand he offered.

* * *

To those I can not e-mail my thanks to: 

elvenprincess : I have every intention to finish this story, I promise.

Jouri: Thanks for being my guinea pig.

To those I may have forgotten to e-mail my thanks to. I am truly sorry. But thank you for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them.

I am also sorry this chapter took so long, I try to post one a week, but midterms, fall break, and school in general hindered my plan. I'll try to be more prompt in the future.

P.S. If the list of OC's is getting too much for you, there is a character list on my website to help.The address can be found in my profile.


	6. A Simple Day

**Chapter Six: A Simple Day**

_O, how this spring of love resembleth_

_The uncertain glory of an April day!_

William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), "The Two Gentlemen of Verona", Act 1 scene 3

* * *

Erestor looked as if someone had just burned the whole of Imladris to the ground. It seemed the Valar had quite a sense of humor and they were currently directing it towards the too tense Chief Advisor of Imladris. The morning of the arrivals of the guests for the Spring festival had dawned….with snow. That, however, was not the reason Erestor looked as if he was about to die. No, no, that look did not come onto his face until a misdirected snowball, thrown by one daughter of Elrond landed on a very royal target, one youngest son of King Thranduil. 

The valley had gone silent.

One could not tell if Thranduil was enraged, shocked, or full of laughter. Legolas, said son of the King, was actually laughing, a joyous sound to all. His mother also had a lovely smile on her face, with no attempt at hiding it. Arwen, said daughter of Elrond was also smiling, knowing that since she was the youngest child of Elrond, and not yet at her majority, and the granddaughter of Galadriel, it was unlikely she would get into any trouble. The adopted children of Elrond, and his two sons, had escaped the scene seeing as how bursting out into tears of mirth and rolling around in the snow was not the sort of dignified behavior members of a great household participated in. Oddly enough, Lords Glorfindel and Celeborn and the Lady Celebrian had also disappeared for the exact same reason.

* * *

_Dinner time_

Elrohir looked as if he was about to throw his dinner plate at the youngest son of Thranduil. Nithiel and Legolas, both renown for their beautiful voices, were in a deep conversation about their favorite tunes and tales. Morwen rolled her eyes at the younger twin, really, he had nothing to worry about, Legolas was still very young. His eldest brother had been left in the Greenwood to test his ability to rule; Legolas was only allowed to come to Imladris because he was still at least 20 years off his majority. Nithiel may have been a tad eccentric but Morwen highly doubted she was romantically inclined towards Thranduil's Greenleaf. Really, Elrohir had issues with jealousy.

Morwen leaned over to Elladan and whispered in his ear, "Do something about your brother before the main course ends up on the head of the young prince."

"Do you have any bright ideas?"

"Ask Glorfindel to tell the story when he convinced the laundress Elrond wanted all of his clothing washed, including the robes he had set out for the day."

"Ah, yes, that tale. Glorfindel does delight in telling that when great guests are present. However, I have no desire to do stable duty with him for the next two months. You ask him."

"Do you honestly want your next cape made by my hands? You know I will be sent to the sewing room if I ask."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Sit here and whisper to each other quietly while throwing looks his way."

"Ahh…the paranoia technique. We haven't used this art of annoyance in so long, when did we last do such a thing?"

"Last week, with Lindir I believe."

"Yes, yes, that was fun. It really has been too long."

"It has."

"Ready?" Elladan asked his partner in crime.

"Already there."

* * *

Elrohir kept glancing across the table. Morwen and Elladan were deeply conversing while occasionally glancing at him. This was never a good sign. Last time they did such a thing Elrohir ended up locked in a wine cellar. Truly it wasn't their fault but they had worried him to the point of distraction. Those two were truly evil. Why father did not just keep them on separate ends of the table he did not know. Actually, he did. The last time they were on separate sides of the table and Morwen near the end of the table, Elladan had spent the whole dinner yelling down to her. Father had found it humorous, mother had not. Elrohir checked his clothing; everything was in order. His hands felt his braids and face; everything was fine. He shook off his paranoia and lent towards the soup dish, until Glorfindel slightly tilted his chair back. The movement off set Elrohir's balance and the younger twin took a somewhat tumble into the closest soup dish. Most of the high-browed dignitaries spent the rest of the dinner trying to hide their amusement at the soup-covered son of Elrond.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The day of the Spring Festival had finally arrived and surprisingly Erestor had not managed to kill anybody, although Elladan's ears were still ringing from the very long and loud lecture he received about trying to corrupt the more younger and innocent members of the household, namely Tarkil. Then he received another one on how a proper son of Elrond should act in front of such great dignitaries and then there was the last lecture on why he needed to stop distracting Rian and Morwen from their work. Honestly Erestor needed to loosen up. It was just a festival; Elladan did not understand why he was being so obsessed about every little detail.

Elladan stood on a balcony, surveying the crowd below, watching all those that had gathered for the contests and the displays. The Spring festival always seemed the most happiest in all cultures, elves especially. The re-birth of nature rejuvenated the spirits of all. With the coming of spring Elladan had made a promise to himself: to shed the autumn vows of his youth and to look to the spring of his future. He had decided, once and for all, Aerlinn was not meant for him. She was certainly interested in Galdor, an elf that knew her family well. She had spent more time in his presence in the past few weeks then she had ever managed to spend within Elladan's for the past few centuries. The folly of youth, as they say, leads one to knowledge as an adult. No matter how difficult that knowledge is to come by.

"The fact that you are not fading from heartbreak should tell you something."

Elladan visibly jumped as Rian's warm voice interrupted his thoughts. He always noted how everything about Rian seemed like fire: her hair, her voice, her eyes, her temperament. It made one wonder how burned you would be for daring to touch her flames. Elladan knew, had known, for some time that Rian desired his brother. He also knew the feeling was not reciprocated. Truly seemed to be a theme in this household. One does not come to the Last Homely House to find a content love life. One comes to Imladris to catch up on the latest elven gossip, this was true, but to see the over-romanticized love of the elves, love to last forever, Imladris was not your destination. LothLorien was. Truly he wondered how grandfather and grandmother put up with each other for so long, but then that was love. Someone to have long boring conversations with. No, wait, that was friendship. But, wait..

"Rian, would you say love is having long boring conversations with somebody and enjoying it?"

Rian, a redish-gold eyebrow raised at the arbitrary question, just smiled at Elladan, "It is love of a certain kind yes, the aspect of friendship we find in others. But the love, as we are told to experience it, is full of more passion, more fire."

Elladan thought about this for a second and decided he did agree.

"Yes, fire is the right analogy. Pain and beauty all in one. Warmth and destruction. The ever-burning flame, not just of life, but of the world."

"Is your philosophical moment over yet? Your father has asked for you to stop spying on everyone and to come down to the games. Something about keeping up appearances."

"Morwen is not down there."

"She is in a meeting with an advisor from the Greenwood, as is Erestor."

"Thalion.."

"Is training; the game he will participate in is coming up later."

"Nithiel.."

"Is with the main minstrels of LothLorien and Greenwood the Great. Lindir is with them as well. Your brother is down there, hidden in the shadows I believe. Dear prince Legolas is sitting with his parents. Aerlinn is with the Havens crowd. Tarkil is talking with the visiting Gondorians; Rodwen is chasing after a Galadhrim guard, and I am here. You have run out of excuses."

"ARWEN! Arwen is not down there."

"Arwen is in the tree right outside your window making mocking faces of you."

Elladan turned and sure enough, there was his sister, sitting in the tree, face full of mirth. And Glorfindel was at the bottom of the tree, begging for her to come back down as Elrond was heading over.

Elladan gave a disgruntled sigh and followed Rian out of the room. He truly hated being the eldest son. He was the child most responsible for keeping up appearances.

* * *

Morwen had never been so very bored in her life. If it was not for Arwen sitting in the trees mocking someone, most likely Elladan as that was the nearest bedroom, she would have fallen asleep hours ago. A glance over to Erestor showed he had already semi-dozed off. While Morwen agreed that the quality of the syrup produced by trees was an important thing, she did not understand why it needed to be discussed today. She cast a longing glance outside, where the merrymaking of many elves and men could be heard. The games had been going on for sometime, she had wondered who had won. Funny, she never liked those games unless she was not able to attend them. Normally there would be no meetings on holidays such as this, but the Greenwood elves would not be visiting for long and therefore every moment had to be utilized. Rian and Morwen had flipped a coin for who got the "honor" to attend this enlightening meeting. Morwen had lost and therefore she was here. 

Funny, so many desired to become counselors, if they only knew what the job truly entailed. Morwen kept sending prayers to the Valar for something to interrupt this meeting. Rainstorms, orcs, a sudden birthing, a rampaging horse, anything. There had to be some way to get out of this. Morwen looked back at Arwen and noticed someone was yelling up at her to come down. She titled her head slightly and saw Glorfindel there, Elrond slowly coming towards him. Suddenly, inspiration struck.

"My dear counselors, if you will excuse me, it seems that Lady Arwen is in need of some aid. I must hasten towards her. Please, continue, I will try to join you as soon as possible."

Erestor mouthed the word, "traitor" at her, but did nothing to stop her exit.

* * *

Faeleth stopped short at the sight of Morwen walking towards the fields. Hopefully Erestor was finally out of that meeting. Was the syrup trade really that important? And in spring of all times. She stopped the young elf, 

"Morwen, has the meeting ended?"

Faeleth smiled at the slight blush on Morwen's cheeks.

"No, I am afraid it did not. However, I saw an opportunity to make an exit and I grabbed it."

"And what opportunity might that be?"

Morwen pointed towards one of the larger trees. One in which Arwen was sitting, laughing as her elder brother teased her from the balcony while Glorfindel and Elrond stood below loudly whispering for Arwen to come down before she caused a scene. Faeleth laughed and shook her head. There was a reason why Morwen was training to be an advisor, and that was her ability to..ahem..bullshit the severity of a small matter. Morwen smiled at Faeleth's laugh and then said,

"I suggest you find an excuse for Erestor to escape that meeting. I would suggest ranting and tears for that would drive our Woodland ambassadors far away."

"That, in fact, sounds like a very good plan."

Morwen gave a smirk, "I will do my best to assure you will not be disturbed."

"For one raised by the great Lord Elrond, you have quite a wicked mind."

"I would blame it on his sons and my tutors. Good day."

"Good day, Morwen."

Faeleth walked quickly to Erestor's study, took a deep breath, willed tears, and then stormed into the office.

* * *

Glorfindel's neck was starting to ache from holding it at such an angle for such a long time. The novelty of teasing Elladan had quickly worn off. Arwen was refusing to come down, for no reason other than to further annoy her already perturbed father. Glorfindel of course would get all the blame for this. Whenever the younger elves became mischievous it was Glorfindel's fault. Really, he had only assisted them when they asked nicely. Who was he to turn down smiling elflings, a cruel heart could only do such a thing. He jumped at the warm hand that touched his shoulder. He lowered his head to make eye-contact with Morwen. 

"Having trouble with the Evenstar, my lords?"

"Yes, she is truly being a Nightingale and sticking to the trees." Elrond mumbled. "My great, wise seneschal here, entrusted with the authority to teach the younger elves of Imladris courage, wisdom, and honor is apparently not able to get my daughter down from the tree."

"He is a few thousand years old, Elrond, and re-born none-the-less, you must forgive him for his senility."

"I am standing right here." Glorfindel announced.

"I am quite aware." Morwen remarked, then tilting her head upwards, "Arwen, come down or you will miss the dances!"

"Are they on yet?"

"No, but they will be soon and you want to get a prime spot."

"Alright, Elladan is leaving his room anyway."

In two blinks of an eye, the young maiden was down the tree and hugging her father's side. Such a daddy's girl. The tranquility of the moment was interrupted by the very loud yelling coming from dear Erestor's study.

"What is that?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen smiled, "A diversion and an escape."

Elrond shared a secret smile with Morwen, guessing what was occurring,

"Well then, I suggest we all head back towards the main grounds before anyone notes our absence."

"Sounds wonderful, my lord." Glorfindel remarked, lightly tapping the top of Arwen's head as he walked by. Arwen took her arms from her father's waist and then started to chase Glorfindel down to the main grounds, much laughter resulting from their game.

Elrond just shook his head and walked besides Morwen,

"Tell me, how do the syrup prospects look?"

"Apparently we hide our secrets and Lady Galadriel is using some sort of enchantment to make her syrup sweeter. I did not bother to inform the dear elf that we import our syrup from LothLorien. That would have started the discussion on how we are trying to align ourselves with one and not the other. There was no talk of the syrup of the Havens nor the kind the Traveling Company uses. Where is Gildor, by the way?"

"Gildor and his people arrived later this morning. They are now sitting with the other Houses." Elrond stopped as he watched Glorfindel let Arwen tackle him, surely staining his lovely outfit.

"He really will be a great father one day."

"He does not ever see that day coming. He has told me so."

Elrond looked at Morwen, deeply into her eyes, "That will one day change; keep hope, my young one. For one day, all we will have is hope."

* * *

A/N: Just a chapter on a lovely day in Imladris, a little break from our regular soap opera. I would like to say this will be updated next Sunday, but I really have to write another "Grace" chapter and the poor "Enigma" readers, if there are still any out there, have been waiting for over a month. We'll just have to see what happens, inspiration may strike. 

To all those I haven't thanked by e-mail:

SingerAngel: I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll like this chapter.

And to all the others that read and yet don't review:

thank you very much, just knowing that someone is reading it makes me smile.

And to my special two, my motivators:

Jouri: Thank you for being my little tester.

Dimi: Thank you for laughing even though you don't understand a thing.


	7. Over the River and Through the Woods to ...

**Chapter Seven: Over the River and Through the Woods to Grandmother's Realm We Go**

_"Perhaps even these things, one day, will be pleasing to remember."_

-Virgil, Aenid

* * *

Existence is a constant process of change, a pattern, a cycle. Even elves, with their different views of times, have to go on with their lives. Spring had passed and Summer was starting. The loudest members of Imladris were about to be scattered to the four winds. Circumstances beyond the control of anyone caused councils of all kinds to be held for all different reasons. The largest group was heading towards the Havens. Another significant number was traveling towards the Golden Wood, and yet another to the Green Wood to smooth out a few diplomatic issues from the last visit of the dignitaries. Erestor was more relaxed this time of year. LothLorien tended to host a large Midsummer festival for the elves. Imladris held a smaller one for the elven and human, and the occasional dwarven resident of the haven. The celebration was one of a smaller scale, directed more towards the children and young courting couples than traveling dignitaries.

Glorfindel, however, was the exact opposite of Erestor at this time of year. His memories of the ancient celebration of Tarnin Austa drew near. A day most forgot. A celebration only read about in history books and told in ancient tales. For Glorfindel the day was steeped in the memories of the destruction of his city, the loss of his closest friends and his family, and of course, his own life. Glorfindel became extremely agitated as summer drew near. Each year the agitation seemed to get worse. The seneschal was slowly nearing his breaking point. Elrond watched in ever increasing dismay as his normally cheerful friend snapped at nearly everyonewho crossed his path. Bad memories were one thing; but rudeness could not be tolerated. Elrond was convinced that all his friend needed was a vacation; a time away from all the daily and mundane duties as the main captain of the Imladris guard.

Dear, sweet Elrond, so often out of the loop even within his own household. He really needed to listen to the whispered rumors more. Either way, Elrond had called his friend into his office.

"Glorfindel, what is the cause of your ire?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I need a break, a vacation." He was silent for some time. "When are Galdor and his group leaving for the Havens? Perhaps I shall travel with them."

Elrond glanced down at one of his many ledgers and located the correct one. "They leave next week. Morwen and Lindir are traveling with them. Morwen to deliver messages and visit a few old friends. Lindir is going on family business. Perhaps business with the guild there as well, I am not entirely sure. Would you wish to accompany them?"

"If it is possible, yes."

"You need a break my friend. I'm sure Balanauth would enjoy the time to shine as a head captain, also it could be an opportunity to give more responsibility to Thalion."

"And not the twins?"

"Somehow I do not see Elladan letting Morwen go for seven months at the least. He will most likely head out soon after the party. Elrohir has expressed a desire to travel to LothLorien. Seeing as how Celebrian also wishes to visit her parents….The house will be quiet soon. Erestor will be pleased to teach Tarkil in a quiet and calm environment for once. Manberuon will also be pleased to giver her lessons in peace."

"Arwen will not be pleased."

"Rian will still be here. A delegation from Gondor is coming. It will all be fine. You need this time to sort out your mind. Even the wise need a break for folly. You should go Glorfindel."

The Elda stared off into the distance and then slowly nodded his golden head,

"Yes, my Lord, I believe I shall."

* * *

Elladan was sulking. He did not often sulk, only when he knew he could not get what he wanted. Which meant that yes, he had many moments of sulking over these past few hundreds years when it came to Aerlinn, but other than that he was his remarkably cheery self. And true, he was nowhere's near as cheery as Elrohir, but then again Elrohir had to be mixing some of their father's powders to stay _that_ cheery. In fact cheery Elrohir was the reason for Elladan's current episode of sulking. Cheery Elrohir meant Elrohir was hiding his true feelings. Just because his brother was suffering a bit of broken heart he had to go off to their Grandmother to be assured he was not destined to be alone. Really, how childish. Like Grandmother's predictions were guaranteed to be true anyway. She once predicted Elladan would marry Rian. The visions of the future must have been overcast as opposed to just plain hazy that day.

Elladan detested when he had to choose between his family and his well…family. Elrohir and mother were going off to the Golden Wood until Valar knew when. Morwen and, if the rumors were certain which they tended to be, Glorfindel were galloping off to the Havens with only the assurance they would be back in time for Arwen's majority ceremony. Because Elrohir was running off it had been decided Elladan should not go on patrol with the guards, and therefore he could not spend time talking with Thalion. And Arwen, his father, and Rian would be staying here in Imladris. Of course, knowing Elladan's luck he would stay in Imladris long enough to have Rian and Erestor shipped off to the Green Wood for some diplomatic meeting and than Elladan would be charged with trying to teach Tarkil the whole of the history of Arda. Oh well, the Havens it was then. It had been so long since he had seen the sea.

* * *

Morwen gave Elrohir her very own patented look of death,

"What do you mean Glorfindel is going to the Havens? Tis just a rumor, I am sure."

Elrohir, looking deceptively innocent, shook his dark head, "No, I assure Morwen, I heard Ada speaking of it to one of the healers. He said Glorfindel is more on edge than he usual is and that the sea will calm his soul. It was Glorfindel's own decision to join the group traveling towards the Havens. He has old friends there as well, and the time away from his duties should do wonders for the caustic attitude he has been displaying lately."

Morwen plopped down on her bed and proceeded to scream into her pillow.

"Certainly the Valar hate me. I go to the Havens for one reason and one reason alone and now that reason is following me."

Elrohir rolled his eyes,

"You are being uncharacteristically self-centered about this. I know for a fact, as well you do, that Glorfindel is not attempting to be your personal bane. In fact he tends to avoid any situation that puts him into a position to elicit any sort of passionate emotion from you. Let's be honest, on the traditional lovers' holidays he avoids you like a man does a plague or a hobbit a famine."

"You do wonders for my self-esteem, Elrohir."

"The point I am trying to make, if you would stop interrupting me and stop focusing on yourself, is this: The Sea is what brought Glorfindel here from Valinor. The sea has played a vital role in both of his lives. Some of his most beloved memories occurred on the sea shore. Some of his most beloved moments occurred in Lindon. If any place on Arda can soothe him, tis there. Cirdan has known him for long and has a comforting ear. This will be good for Glorfindel."

Morwen sighed, "I know you are right. I just wish to wallow in self-pity some more."

"Well, we can call Elladan in here and have a self-pity gathering as we beseech the Valar to grant happiness to our hearts."

"Elladan is too busy sulking. And the love of his life is right under his nose."

"Who?" Elrohir asked incredulously, his eyes going incredibly wide.

"Tis not for me to tell, my dear Elrohir. It's just a feeling I have had. He is looking in all the wrong places for all the wrong things. Either way, no one can truly look for love. It beckons to all at different times in our lives. And we must follow it, no matter how scared we are."

"How lucky you are for it to have beckoned you so soon in your life."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Elrohir. I suffer bitterly for I love onewho does not love me in return. At least not in the way I wish him to. He fears too much for both the past and the future. He may, at some time in my life, be able to let his fear go. But one can not love truly with fear in their heart. And I fear that once he has finally let his fear go, I will be too hurt and too jaded to let him in. I am not lucky at all Elrohir. I almost feel cursed."

Silence reigned in the room for sometime as the two elves thought. Elrohir finally spoke,

"That right there was an impressive bit of self-pity."

Elrohir almost dodged Morwen's pillow.

* * *

Elrond watched sadly as the two very large groups headed off on their respective ways. It was rare such a large portion of Imladris' population left at the same time. He was sad to see his wife and youngest son, but he understood his wife's need to see her parents. Elrohir also needed to go off and cleanse the wounds of his heart. The Lady Nithiel had accepted the courting invitation of one of the other minstrels. Elrohir acknowledged the fact that he could not compete with someone that could relate to Nithiel in something that she loved the most. If only the female elf could have become an artist. Elrohir's drawing ability was well renown and most of the residents of Imladris had been the subjects of his illustrations since he was a child and could first pick up a piece of charcoal. Elrond's mind was more concerned with the group heading to the Havens. He had an odd feeling something would change during the stay at Cirdan's realm. And Elrond was not sure that this occurrence was of a favorable nature.

* * *

Thanks go to all those who have reviewed and who I have not been able to thank in e-mail.

Ren: I'm glad you stumbled upon my story and I am equally glad you are enjoying it.

Jouri: Thank you so much for your help with the picture, we will find a true Morwen someday.

Everyone else that has stuck with this story so far, esp. Sokochan and Radiion-hobbitwarrior. who have been kind enough to review every chapter, thank you so very much for your support.

Long-ass A/N time:

Probably wondering why this took so long…

Well, it was a tough semester and I having been trying to raise my GPA for when I have to do my applications for Grad school next year. So exams occurred, and then writer's block, and then I was at home for a month with crappy computer access. Excuses, excuses, I know. And I apologize profusely. I also apologize for the short length of this chapter, but it was either 3 little chapters or one REALLY long chapter that would take me another week or so to complete. Hopefully I am back on a normal schedule of updating once a week now. Hopefully. All I can ask is that you bear with me.

A/N 2: Well, I say this often and I'll say it again. Chapters do tend to appear first on my webpage, along with "teases" for upcoming chapters and OC character profiles in case you get confused. Or you can just follow all the links to quizzes, whatever you want.

A/N 3 Jan 2005, for some odd reason chapter 8 is not linking from chapter 7. You can get to it at chapter 6 and at the first chapter.


	8. The Old and the Senseless

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or the Universe. I do, however, own my OC's. You want to play in their sandbox, just ask me first.

Chapter Eight: The Old and the Senseless

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_-U2, "With or Without You"  
_

Glorfindel's gaze settled on two dark heads, cuddled up together under the shade of a tree. Elladan and Morwen had always snuggled up like puppies together, attempting to protect each other from the unknown darkness which laid in wait. They seemed so innocent as they slept and Glorfindel was reminded of all the times in the he past he had stumbled across such a similar scene. When they had been younger there had been a fear Elrohir would resent his twin's closeness with someone else, yet Elrohir would just join in the pile of sleepy and warm elflings. They would fall asleep in the oddest of places as children; rarely, if ever, in their designated beds. The soft carpet under Elrond's desk had been Elrohir's favorite. Elladan favored the warm patches of sunlight that came unto the main balcony connected to the library. Morwen always enjoyed sleeping in front of Erestor's desk in the library, claiming she felt secure there, on the spot of the carpet next to the warm fire. Glorfindel tended to find a little Thalion hiding under his desk on warm summer days and cold winter eves. Rian enjoyed sleeping in the fluffy linens kept in the cabinet of Elrond and Celebrian's quarters. Arwen, of course, only preferred a warm cuddle with whomever she should find. There was a very long time when one had to be careful of what they said and did within the Halls of Imladris. One could never tell when they would stumble across a very sleepy elfling, very agitated at being woken. Glorfindel missed those beloved moments. No feeling could quite replace that of having a warm and fuzzy elfling cuddling up to your side, seeking protection. All except Arwen were fully grown now. Yet they still maintained a childish innocence, growing up in relatively peaceful times. Glorfindel would do all within him to protect such fragile innocence. No one would threaten his family again for this was his family even if no bounds of blood existed between them. He had such a blessing as this taken away from him and destroyed once. Studying the two "children" of Elrond as they huddled ever closer, he vowed never again to let such an event happen.

* * *

Elladan was literally chomping at the bit. Overnight Glorfindel had seemingly changed from a shiny, happy go-lucky, former-Balrog-slayer into the frighteningly strict, over-protecting, Balrog-slayer in the flesh. Elladan and Morwen could not find a way to get out of Glorfindel's sight and they were starting to become insulted. They were adults after all and it was not as if they had never traveled to the Havens before. They knew the dangers which lay in wait. Elladan himself went out on patrols for Valar's sake. Glorfindel appeared to have forgotten all this pertinent information and the minute Elladan tried to ride ahead of the party to scout, Glorfindel barked an order at them to stay behind the Golden warrior. Morwen, who had a habit of never staying in the same place and talking to all in the riding party to see how they were faring, had already been chastised by Glorfindel earlier in the day. He had chastised her for "having the patience of a human child and presenting a perfect target for an orc and if she really did not have both the sense and patience to stay in one spot for long how did she ever plan on being a good counselor and furthermore what was she doing in this riding party?". Elladan had NEVER seen anyone throw such a death glare at Glorfindel. An angry and hurt Morwen was not a nice thing to deal with, she had learned her temper and revenge tactics form Erestor after all. Elladan could not wait until Morwen pulled Glorfindel off to the side and gave him the tongue-lashing of both of his lives. A Balrog was a kitten compared to an enraged elf maiden raised by one short-tempered Lord of Imladris. The thought of Glorfindel having a proper dressing down for his uncalled for behavior was the only thing keeping Elladan from smacking the dense seneschal with the blunt side of his sword. There had never existed such a tense silence in any riding party Elladan had ever been on, but everyone feared Glorfindel's ire. If he had said such a thing to Morwen of all people, the one elf Glorfindel was known for being extremely tender with, than what would he say to those he knowingly disliked? Elladan could not wait until they arrived at the Havens. Hopefully Cirdan could fix whatever was wrong with Glorfindel and Elladan could escape his sudden leash.

Galdor rode up beside Elladan, silently laughing at the perfect picture of agitation the elder son of Elrond made. He softly spoke under his breath to Elladan,

"You look ready to commit murder, my friend."

"Not murder, just a very justified act of violence."

"Ah, yes, what is wrong with your seneschal?"

"Valar knows. Erestor always said that the Valar only gave Glorfindel half a brain and even less of his sense when he was returned to life. I am beginning to believe he was correct."

Galdor's musical laughter could not be stifled, not even by the vicious glare Glorfindel threw his way. Galdor just held Glorfindel's gaze until the Elda finally dropped his eyes. While Galdor held Glorfindel in the highest esteem there was no need to travel to the Havens as if they bore a funeral liter. Galdor turned back to Elladan,

"He will be fine once we reach the coast. The Sea is said to calm all."

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer any of us can deal with an agitated and down-right snappy Glorfindel."

* * *

Morwen walked along the shore with Melui. Melui was one of her rare female friends; and even more was an everyday female, being only the wife of a ship maker. Before she had reached her majority Morwen had taken the requisite trip to another elven realm. Her realm was the Havens and she had stayed with Melui's family. They had been close friends ever since. 

"You seem troubled. Is there any reason why?" Melui asked.

"Truly?"

"Always truly."

Morwen sighed, "I came to the Havens primarily to seek solace from that which troubles me at home. This time the trouble has accompanied me here and kept me on a very tight leash. I know this time of year is always difficult for him. Everybody knows. But this year he does not like to have Elladan or myself out of his sight. It's as if we are elflings in his charge once again."

"He simply does not wish to lose you. You and Elladan are dear to him, Morwen, very dear. He could not stand to lose those so precious to him again. You must forgive him his madness."

"Aye. And I do forgive him. I just….I wish he would be calm. The sea should soothe his soul."

"Or it should cause past grief to rise to the surface. He should talk to someone."

"Yes, yes he should, Cirdan will most likely seek him out soon."

"Why do you not speak of it to him?" Melui asked.

"He hides those darkest memories from me. And truly I have no right to be angered by that; I am only his former student."

"Stop that; you are much more than that."

"Fine. His fellow worker."

"Morwen, must we play this game today?"

"Nay. I suppose we should return. Galdor can only have a conference with himself for so long."

"Pardon?"

Morwen looked at Melui with a deceptively innocent visage.

"Well, you see…as I said Glorfindel has attempted to keep me on a tight leash; watching me like a hawk. Galdor plainly saw I needed to get away and so he asked to converse with me on a private matter. Once we were alone and the door was closed and locked, Galdor helped me out of the window so I could get away. He has been in that room for at least two hours, I hope if Elladan is listening at the door, and he has done so since he was ten, he will not enlighten Glorfindel to the truth of the matter."

"That is a sketchy and yet complex plan based mostly on Fortune's Good grace. How do you and Galdor plan things such as these in such short moments?"

"We are advisors, Melui, 'tis what we do."

* * *

Elrond knew he was not fully informed of all the goings-ons in his household. He had advisors to take care of such things for him. However, he would have never believed he could have been so preoccupied these past few Ages not to notice the relationship between his Chief Advisor and one of the noblest of ladies of Imladris. He had always believed Erestor as one to have abandoned the notion of love and Faeleth as a lady waiting for a lost love to be re-born in Aman. And those two had never bothered to correct such assumptions. And yet here the two sat before him asking him to preside over their engagement and eventual bonding. Shocked would be putting it mildly. He studied the two elves before him. No, they did not seem to be suffering a temporary fit of insanity. They were certainly not acting as if they were being forced to do this. In fact, they had not even started to appear nervous until Elrond had begun his third hour of silent contemplation. 

Erestor finally spoke,

"My Lord, I do not wish to appear hasty, but a simple yes or no would suffice."

Elrond counter-acted with a question,

"For how long has this been going on? Truly?"

Faeleth exchanged a look with Erestor and then spoke,

"Since sometime late in the First Age. The exact date has passed from my mind."

Erestor nodded, "Mine as well."

Elrond slowly nodded his head and then braced his hands on his desk as he leaned forward,

"And in all those oh, probably two and a half ages, you never saw fit to bond? And further more never thought to inform me? Who knows of this?"

Erestor responded,

"Well, my Lord, circumstances kept us from bonding earlier. You know the Fall of Gondolin, Sauron, the Last Alliance, the twins. We were just waiting for the correct moment."

Faeleth continued,

"And to answer your other question, Glorfindel knows the most. Morwen is close behind him. Elladan probably suspects something."

Elrond, uncharacteristically, rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, he has a penchant for listening at doors."

Erestor snorted, "Only during council meetings. Lady Celebrian also knows, but that is only because she threatened us with a look very akin to her mother."

"Yes, I have been on the receiving end of that look. Sauron himself would flee from such a thing. If you have half the brain both of you are rumored to have, you will not mention that comment to my wife.

Erestor slyly smiled, "Your insulting comments about your wife are safe with us my Lord, I assure you."

Elrond nodded and sat back in his chair, "Yes, well, I certainly can not deny two elves I've known my whole life their long deserved happiness. I will of course preside over these ceremonies; it would be an honor."

Erestor and Faeleth looked much relived. However, something was bothering Elrond and before he dismissed the two he had to ask.

"What has made you decide to bond now of all times?"

Erestor coughed into his hand, "Some advisors -in- training are very scary and make the perfect threats."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Which was?"

"To reveal our relationship to Crabanon. And while Valar knows Crabanon is a wonderful painter, he can not keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"Hmm, that is the perfect threat. You have done well, Erestor. Yet another formidable advisor. Two actually, when one counts Rian. Perhaps I shall raise your pay."

"Thank you, my Lord, but that is not necessary."

"Nonsense. Elflings are expensive. Trust me. I foresee at least five of your own. Four being lovely little girls."

"Elrond, Do not give her any ideas!"

Erestor's indignant yell was heard throughout the Last Homely House.

* * *

A/N: I know this is long in coming, and should be longer, but I have gaps in what would have been the later part of this chapter. I figured something was better than nothing, and since it has been over a year…I just apologize for the wait. 


	9. Feeling Young and Reckless

Chapter Nine: Feeling Young and Reckless

_Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. _  
**Mark Twain**

**The Havens, Late Spring/Early Summer, T.A. 289 **

Elladan shifted once again as his right leg began to become as numb as his left. He contemplated the oddity of how elves could find a way to live comfortably in trees and yet failed to make comfortable stone floors. Perhaps the dwarves had their own stone working secrets when it came to comfortable floor space; it was a thing to ponder for the next meeting of all the free peoples of Middle Earth. Elladan had been occupying the floor in front of Galdor's study since Morwen had walked in for a meeting. A quick glance at the window assured Elladan it had, indeed, been three hours since Morwen had entered. Elladan had no earthly idea what they were doing. There had not been any sounds other than the occasional dragging of robes across the floor and plenty of page turning and quill scratching. Perhaps they were communicating silently, Erestor was most likely looking into the most stealth ways to communicate information so prying ears and eyes could not secret upon important plans. Elladan, if he were a lesser elf, would have been insulted at Erestor's increasing attempts to force Elladan away from any possibly explosive evidence. Elladan sighed and shifted again, wondering when Morwen would be finished. If only they could see him now, grand Elladan left to occupying floor space as he waited for a councilor to finish what had to have been the most boring meeting in all of Arda's history.

Galdor glanced up from his reading to see Morwen attempting to silently slip into his study though the window. He raised an eyebrow as she perfectly managed the task without any sound to give her away. Morwen mentioned for him to remain silent as she picked up a rather large tome on the history of Middle Earth. She quickly moved over to the door. Galdor watched intrigued as she stood as tall as she could, raising the book high above her head and then swiftly dropping it onto the stone floor. The answering "Manwe's Eagles!" from the other side assured Galdor that Morwen had taken care of their spy for the next few moments. The door was unlatched and Elladan, in the perfect form as a son of Elrond, marched in eye's blazing and rubbing his ears.

"That was uncalled for!" The indignant elf yelled.

Morwen gave him a scathing look, "What is uncalled for is the behavior you have been exhibiting since your elfhood. Honestly, Elladan, occupying the floor in front of a meeting's door is not a respectable characteristic of a future lord."

"Neither is deafness. Valar, Morwen, you've scarred me for life. I shall forever fear the sound of books hitting floors."

"You already fear books, Elladan. I'll be done in a moment. Go off and stretch your legs or get something for your ears."

Elladan gave Morwen one last look of malcontent and walked away. Morwen watched until he had turned down a corridor.

"Thank you, Galdor, for allowing me a moment of respite. I am sorry if I have kept you away from any other engagements."

Galdor shook his head, "It was my pleasure, Morwen. I needed some time away from others to catch up on my reading and correspondence. Though I must say, I commend you on the ability to silently slip in and out of windows."

A soft smile came across Morwen's face as she gave a small laugh, "Glorfindel taught me that trick as a child. He said it was best for my safety if I could escape from a place undetected. He was always so worried we would be trapped somewhere and not able to escape."

Galdor moved behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "The fears, follies, and sadness of his lifetimes have made Glorfindel overly cautious of the safety of those whom his loves. Do not worry about his current attitude, Morwen. I am sure Cirdan has calmed him now."

Morwen nodded and smiled, then gave a small curtsey and left the study.

_A Week Later _

**The Havens **

Elladan watched in morbid fascination as Morwen once again tried to evade the wooing attempts of one Sigilion of the Havens. Yesterday had been wild flowers which, sadly, contained a contingent of angry bees. The day before that had been music, which also, sadly, was of a song Morwen detested and resulted in her eye twitching whenever it was played. Before that was a flask of fine wine which proceeded to drip over Morwen's then white, now splotchy pink, gown. And even before that was the first gift, a small cat. Morwen enjoyed when it bit Glorfindel but did not enjoy when the cat insisted on sleeping on her papers. However, since she was blaming Sigilion for the cat's behavior, Morwen had decided to keep the pest. Elladan had wanted to name him Target Practice and Glorfindel agreed it was a proper name until Morwen, in cruel humor, suggested Balrog was perhaps a better name. Glorfindel had been indignant for a breath and then laughed for a long time. Everything had almost gone back to normal after the laughing fit, if not for the increasing death threats Glorfindel was making against Sigilion and now the beastly cat who had seen fit to use his boots as a place of relieving itself. Elladan leaned out farther from his tree perch to get a better look at the gift Sigilion would soon bestow on Morwen.

"Elladan why, exactly, are you attempting to become a tree elf?"

Elladan's startled yelped and ungraceful fall answered Glorfindel's inquiry. Glorfindel watched in amusement as his former (and sadly still current) charge dusted himself off and attempted to pull twigs out of his braid.

"Glorfindel, what a nice day, I did not see you lurking there. How are you doing on this bright morn?"

"I am currently wondering when it was you lost all semblance of sanity."

"Glorfindel, how dare you even insinuate that I was at one time sane! I shall have you punished for your lies!"

Glorfindel rubbed his brow, wondering just how it was Imladris managed to survive the twins. br

"Elladan, why were you sitting in the tree?"

"I was bonding with tree spirits?" Elladan tried, but failed when Glorfindel gave him a look.

"I was examining bark patterns?"

Glorfindel quirked his head.

"I was practicing for my sentry duty?"

Glorfindel raised a golden eyebrow.

"Fine, you win. I was spying on Sigilion and Morwen. He's about to bestow his gift for the day, and you must admit the last few have been amusing. I need something to entertain me, Glorfindel."

"I am sure Cirdan would have no great difficulty in finding a task for you. No matter, I must admit to being curious about the next gift of Sigilion. Now, back up in the tree and budge over so we can both watch."

Morwen saw Sigilion coming towards her bearing a package. She looked for all possible means of escape, but on an open shore it becomes quite clear when you are running away from someone. She mentally calmed herself. She had never believed there could possibly be an elf more persistent than Thalion. At least his attempts were made out of general affection, and honestly, if Morwen was any other she elf she would be honored by Thalion's steadfast presence. This Sigilion though, he was simply looking for a way into the royal favor of the High Elves of Arda. To be honest, it was most likely his father's doing. Glorfindel had never been a fan of Aglargelair, nor his two sons, and in his more free speaking moments (also known as drunken), would recount the many reasons for why such elves should be forced to pass into the West. Sigilion was drawing nearer, but a Valar seemed to hear Morwen's silent prayers for Cyllon, a messenger of the Havens, came running onto the shore.

"Councilor Morwen, I've been sent to find you! Cirdan had just received word that Bellion of Lothlorien is coming to the council."

Morwen grimaced, perhaps the Valar had not heard all of her pleas.

Sighing she replied, "Thank you, Cyllon. I best go to my quarters to prepare for his arguments."

"I would certainly think so, I hear he is most upset with current trading practices of Imladris."

"Cyllon, my good friend, Bellion is an elf who finds fault in everything and everyone and who only believes his opinion is the correct one. I was prepared for this; he is notorious for not announcing his intentions to visit until the last minute. Elladan, come down from that tree and assist me!"

Sigilion was left forgotten on the shore as Cyllon, Morwen, and a still twig-covered Elladan made their way to Cirdan's hall.

Glorfindel dropped down silently from the tree. He watched Cyllon, Morwen and Elladan until they disappeared into the hall. He turned his eyes onto Sigilion, noticing how the elf did not seem so much dejected as frustrated. Oh yes, this elf was not even attempting to cover up his true intentions in his wooing of Morwen. Glorfindel grimaced as another headache formed just in the thought of how he was going to get i this /i elf to leave Morwen alone.

Moments exist in every elven life when one questions what Valar they have angered. For the select reborn, the question truly revolves around whom they angered and in which lifetime. Glorfindel knew, despite his elect status as a hailed Lord of Old and a re-born Lord of the New Peace complete with Enlightened Knowledge (and various other capitalized titles), he had accumulated enemies in both of his lifetimes. Many of the enemies from his past were dead and gone. Most who had survived the fall of Gondolin were either now re-born children or had passed into the West. His newest enemies were the young elves who grew up regaled with his tales and had come to resent someone of such power and, quite plainly, hero worship. They resented him for his position in the elven society of Arda. They were suspicious of his relationship with Mithrandir and the trips he took with the Rangers of the North every decade. There were many who abhorred the amount of female attention his presence always caused; for the younger elves it was a form of jealousy, for the older and seasoned warriors it was a dislike of the immaturity and games of young females and their wiles.

Glorfindel did not care for any of their hatred or even their praises. Every elf and man knew fame was a fickle friend. Those often put on the pedestal of perfection were soon knocked down when they showed the world their true self, complete with imperfections. One thing Glorfindel was taught before he came to live on Arda once again was to hold in regard the opinions of a select few. Doing so was the only way to preserve a small shred of sanity. After all, who knew best the experience of being praised, beseeched to and cursed in one day better than the Valar?

One of Glorfindel's loudest critics was a troublesome elf of the Havens known as Aglargelair, the very father of this pest Sigilion. He had a particular affinity for spreading the most unsubstantiated tales concerning not only Glorfindel, but also the house of Imladris.

Now his son was, quite obviously and with no sense of any flair, attempting to woo Morwen. Glorfindel was annoyed, Melui was annoyed for Sigilion kept pestering her for information on Morwen, Elladan was not annoyed so much as happy to have something to do; which was thinking of various ways to force Sigilion away and taunting Morwen. Galdor insisted Sigilion was at least a better option for a lover than his father or brother. Glorfindel was just disturbed. Really, the gall of some people. Morwen was clearly not interested, had, in fact, remarked how Sigilion was making Thalion welcome. Glorfindel was amazed at the lengths lesser elves would go to in order to get closer to the noble elf families. He would not be surprised if once Sigilion realized Morwen was a lost cause, he would attempt to woo one of the twins next; or even better, Rian. Glorfindel smiled as he imagined the reaction of the fiery she-elf. The word "explosive" would not even begin to describe.

As Sigilion made his way back to his home, Glorfindel made his own way back towards the hall.

"GLORFINDEL!"

The captain of Imladris' troops was thrown out of his thoughts at the familiar and yet, not often heard, bellow of one Morwen of Imladris.

Glorfindel watched, with some amusement, as Morwen nearly stomped down the shore of the Grey Havens. Elladan, in the perfect image of a scolded child, followed close behind. The circlet on his head was slightly skewed and the twigs were still present; Glorfindel guessed, in all confidence and assurance from past events, Morwen had slapped the head of the son of Elrond with a rolled piece of parchment. Glorfindel gave a short laugh at the thoughts of overgrown elflings and moved to meet them, br

"Morwen, I believe your dulcet tones just called for me?"

He let out an undignified "oof" as Morwen threw something into his midsection.

"Since Elladan has proven his usefulness lies only in skewering beasts of some kind and NOT in keeping track of the bags he is supposed to be carrying-"

Elladan snorted, "You said it was not important."

Morwen glared at him, "No, I said I should not be in need of it but one never knows, which is why I entrusted it to you, my most loyal friend."

"Honestly, Morwen" Elladan started, "You can not blame me for the fact you had so many bags full of documents you could not carry them all."

Morwen looked ready to beat Elladan; Glorfindel decided now would be the best time to intervene. br

"As fascinating as your little spat is children, why was I both called for and then abused by throwing packages?"

"Because," Morwen hissed and threw another glance at Elladan, "I need you to ride back to Imladris to retrieve them. Now."

**Imladris, days later**

Elrond stood in his study, looking out over his realm. Dreams of a disturbing nature had awakened him this night and he had sought the wisdom of his friend, Erestor, who could often be found contemplating visions from his own restless sleep.

Elrond turned to Erestor, voicing his thoughts, br

"There are those who are destined for a life of unrest, unhappiness and loneliness. They are dedicated and true souls who must bear the burden of loneliness while all around others them live in decadent happiness. Glorfindel lived this once."

Erestor snorted, "And now he lives it again and is forcing Morwen into the same life."

"Yes."

"Can we not send them somewhere to…overcome their disinclinations to each other?"

"Erestor, is anything that occurs among members of this household ever i that /i. simple?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"If Glorfindel ever overcomes both his fear and his pride and if Morwen ever forgives his perpetual stupidity everything will work itself out."

Elrond paused for a moment.

"You're going to say 'However' aren't you?" Erestor injected.

"However there is no guarantee this life time will be the one for them."

"Only Glorfindel would need to die and be reborn more than once to get an obvious point through his thick skull."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "May I remind you your statement comes from an elf who waited three ages before he decided to bond and then only under the threat of blackmail? The Valar have their own reasons for guiding Morwen and Glorfindel down their respective paths and those paths do not necessarily lead them to each other."

"Why, Elrond, you're such an optimistic leader. I do not know how you are able to survive in these darkening times."

"I would do well to remember who serves whom, Erestor, chief of the Household of b Lord /b Elrond."

"Pompous are we?"

"Have you always been this infuriating or have I been ignoring it all this time?"

"Well, you have been a tad preoccupied fighting wars and taking in strays."

Elrond laughed, "Oh, yes, I do adore all my strays." 

Erestor nodded, "Yes, you made one your chief of Household."

"You have been a lovely cloud of sarcasm since you first arrived at the home of one Gil-Galad, High King."

"My mother always told me to make a memorable first impressions."

"Indeed. The lovely, 'Who is the ignorant son of a goat who created this atrocious system of cataloguing!' has always been quite memorable."

"How was I to know Cirdan had created that horrible system. I've never seen anything so nonsensical. Orcs have more organization."

"You could have been a tad more tactful. Cirdan still gets red-faced when your name is mentioned. I swear, one day he will throw you overboard."

"Which is why I refuse to be on the same boat as him. Water-logged Chief Councilors are not impressive sights."

"Neither are the bone-dry ones." A husky tone rang out in the study causing both Elrond and Erestor to flinch in surprise.

"Glorfindel, what an unpleasant surprise, you are supposed to be in the Havens." Erestor stated.

"I was, until it was discovered that Elladan had left one of Morwen's bags behind which contains documents she needs for an upcoming council. She stated they were not required but still helpful which was why she left them in Elladan's care. A councilor who was not supposed to make an appearance is on the approach and Morwen needs to reorganize an argument that requires the documents Elladan saw fit to leave here. I was ordered to come back and retrieve the vile bag."

"Ordered?" Erestor asked in all disbelief.

"Morwen's exact words were," Glorfindel paused as he attempted to raise his voice to a similar pitch of Morwen's, " 'You always boast about having the fastest and most fierce horse on Arda this side of Rohan. Go prove it.' This was, of course, after she had already thrown a pack of clothes and food at me. I believe her sarcastic comment had a bit of character assassination. I became quite surprised when she threw me into the stables. Quite a strong little she-elf. I believe she was driven on by some anger about something or other. Perhaps that Sigilion. He was hovering about her as I prepared to ride off but I told Elladan to handle him."

"WHAT!" Elrond was the picture of indignation.

"Yes, some elf by the name of Sigilion, son of Aglargelair. Serves in Cirdan's court. I heard his father wants him to make a 'smart match'. He's a just a little future councilor, who would ever want to spend more time than needed with a …" br

Glorfindel allowed his voice to trail off as he noticed the perturbed looks on the faces of his Lord and his Lord's closest advisor and councilor.

Despite the fact he stood taller and broader than both elves in front of him, Glorfindel still knew these were not the two elves you offended. He wondered if any other elf ever had a second re-birth, and if not, was he about to become the first?

Glorfindel cleared his throat and searched for the proper words, "That is to say, who would want to become involved with a very young future councilor who is not very educated and can not carry on long conversations about ancient tales…….and……and maps! Fascinating things, maps. All of the markings and different roads and they can be drawn in so many different styles. I should just cease now, should I not?"

Elrond, with his perfected look of disapproval, sneered, br

"No, by all means, continue your mindless ramble. Either way, you are doomed. You continue to ramble on like a misbehaving elfling and you will be delayed in returning to the Havens; Morwen will find a way to murder you in your sleep. Of course, if you still insist on continuing your non-self-preserving ramble, Erestor will probably murder you where we stand. I can not promise you I would make a move to stop him. And Glorfindel, you know how much I despise bloodshed near my books and even more so on my robes and then I would have to find someone to poison you." Elrond's speech was dripping with disapproval.

Glorfindel looked back and for forth between his Lord and Erestor. br

"You are, as always, wise in your council, my Lord. I will retrieve the lost bag and leave posthaste. Good day."

Elrond and Erestor stared him down as he swiftly walked out of Elrond's office.

Title from the Fall Out Boy Song, "Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of this Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued."


	10. For The Times, The Tears, The Laughter,

Chapter Ten: For The Times, The Tears, The Laughter, The Years

* * *

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
_-Sting, _Fields of Gold_

* * *

_The Beginning of Autumn, Imladris, T.A. 490_

* * *

The Lord Of Imladris cast his gaze over his realm, taking note of the activities of his people. The training grounds were full of elves, young and old, sparring against one another in matches of sport and jest; his sons and his seneschal were among the gathered, at once both taunting and praising the participants. The archery fields were full of elflings learning how to string and shoot their new bows, a skill currently taught more for hunting than defense, a very haggard Thalion was doing his best to instruct and not receive an accidental injury. Turning his eyes to the east he peered into the windows of the library. There the rooms were full of councilors, scribes, and aides, working through their tasks at a dizzying, yet detailed, pace. Morwen was noted sitting next to the fiery-haired Rian. Erestor was pacing behind them, a cloud of worry covering his countenance. A group of minstrels had gathered on the south porch practicing their songs for the upcoming festival. Many of the servants were cleaning and decorating the house in preparation for the arrival of their Lady Celebrian and their Arwen Undomiel, soon to return from LothLorien.

Elrond took this all in, reveling in the simple peace of the time, and yet knowing all too soon it would be gone. He could taste the change in the wind. It was as certain as the sting in the air that a change was going to come, and it would not be for the better. Already Autumn had arrived too early, already the Easterlings had made an attack, already the peace they had fought so hard for was starting to crumble.

Elrond had shared his fears with his trusted Erestor and Erestor in turn had his councilors, aides, and scribes on a constant search through all texts, new and old, looking for a hint of what was to come. Galdor in the Havens was also searching, his own Lord Cirdan having similar misgivings, and Gildor Inglorion had brought news when ever his traveling party passed through the realm.

Nothing, nothing was to be found.

And all this would be changing, so soon, the peace, the frivolousness so fleeting. Soon the training grounds would be for raising an army, soon the archery fields would not be full of elflings, but elders honing their skills to go in for the kill of two-legged prey. The minstrels would be preparing ballads of mourning rather than rejoice.

Elrond clasped his forehead, trying his best to drive off despair, knowing that while the peace would soon be gone, for now it was here.

"My Lord, are you not well?"

A husky voice broke Elrond's brooding, he turned, his eyes meeting those of one who had seen such darkness, who had fallen and come back. If only for this one, if only for him, Elrond hoped that this time, the darkness would not be so great.

"Glorfindel, I just spied you down on the training grounds. Has someone become injured?"

Glorfindel shook his head in the negative, "No, my Lord. Your sons and I simply noticed your brooding and decided it was high time someone distracted you before we were all banished to the library."

"I have banished no one to the library, Glorfindel."

"How do you then explain Elladan carrying a very exhausted Morwen from the library to her chambers, after working on one of your tasks?"

Elrond smiled, "I did not gift that child with her tenaciousness. Furthermore, I would never banish anyone to the library, it is my haven. Who would not enjoy so many books, scrolls, and maps, my dear Glorfindel? It would be like you banishing a soldier to the barracks."

"A most unlikely punishment, then. Are you certain you are well, my Lord? Your eyes are clouded with dark thoughts."

Elrond reached a hand out and patted Glorfindel on the shoulder, "I assure you, Glorfindel, 'tis nothing we have to worry about yet. Mayhap we never will. Now, tell me of the progress of our new young archers and watchmen."

* * *

The night had fallen among Imladris, and in the library only a stubborn few remained. The candles had been burnt down to mere stubs and yet still, they tried to find an answer. To what, they were not certain. The scribes, aides, and councilors were not among the wise, but their study of legends and lore, their work among the trivial running of government, their interactions with all sorts of beings, gave them a unique knowledge in the goings-ons of everyday life and gifted them with the ability to notice subtle changes. For some time, the subtle changes had been accumulating and now, now an attack had occurred in the north.

Morwen was tired. She was tired of running her eyes and fingers endlessly through scrolls, and books, letters and accounts. She was tired of waiting for words from the other realms. Tired of Erestor's distracted pacing, of Rian's subdued outbursts of frustration, and of Elladan's repeated inquiries of when they would be finished. Morwen was tired of not having a peaceful sleep since they had started on this task two months prior. Her mind wistfully went back to all those years ago, when her only concern was how to turn down unwanted gifts from an unwanted suitor. She never did find out what Elladan had done to send the elf away for good, though she was told it involved a dark cloak, some smoke, a wheelbarrow, and the two tallest elves of the Havens.

Morwen reached up to rub her weary eyes when she remembered her ink stained hands. Already her hair was covered in splashes of black ink. Glorfindel had come by earlier and pulled her hair back, securing it with a leather tie, stating he would not hear Lady Celebrian go off on yet another ink stained dress. Morwen would have been more amused if Glorfindel had not then took Erestor off with him for whatever concern he had. If she was an optimistic elf, she would have been happy Erestor was doing his nervous pacing elsewhere. As it was, she simply wanted all to suffer with her. An outburst heard from her left side brought her out of her musings and let her know that fellow councilors were just as annoyed as she.

"Oh, I have had it! Nothing, nothing is here! Nothing of use! If I wanted to know how to birth a calf, which incidentally, I decidedly do not, I would be more than informed. If I wanted to find the recipe for dwarven brew, I have it. If I wanted to know how to plait like a pro, there's a guide over there! Not one of this old, dusty, dirty, excuses for helpful and historical accounts can give us any idea of what is going to happen. Where's the foresight?"

Morwen gave her companion a bored look, "Rian, are you quite done proving your hair color matches your temperament?"

"For now." Rian answered in a huff.

"Thank the Valar," Morwen sighed, "while none of these pointless guides and accounts prove useful for our current situation, I'm sure they all serve their purpose. I will grant you that I do not see a reason for the 'Ballad to a Bar Wench' but even that could prove useful one day."

"In what way?" Rian asked.

Morwen smiled, "Oh, in the way we can ask Glorfindel why he and Haldir of the Tree decided to write such a shining example of elven song."

For the first time in many weeks, the tenseness of the library was broken as all gathered shared in the much needed relief of laughter.

* * *

Erestor smirked, "I told you that ballad would get you into trouble one day."

Glorfindel also smiled, "In all honesty, I thought the twins would have discovered it first. They certainly know the lines."

"Anyone who has been by the barracks on a 'spirit' filled night knows the lines to that song, Glorfindel."

The two elves stared out into the night, keeping their own fears at bay. They had discussed their concerns, both knowing like Elrond, that a change was to come.

Glorfindel turned to his trusted friend, "I have not had the chance to ask you, though I know it has been centuries, how does it feel to now be bound?"

Erestor did his best to suppress his surprise, "I assure you, Glorfindel, it feels very well. Though, I doubt many have been with their beloved as long as I before the bind. Little has changed, with the exception of the welcome of freedom to be open with each other in public. I did not realize how much it had bothered Faeleth until she let me know of her concerns. I understand them now. It was wrong of me to make her wait for so long. Worrying about what will be," Erestor broke out in a small laugh, "well, let us just say that it wastes valuable time. Despite the fact I am currently working some elves to insanity on such a worry."

Glorfindel watched his old friend, the mirth and smile in him, though the dark and brooding Chief of Household was still there, "And you will be a father soon, how does that make you feel?"

Erestor shook his head, "I fear I am more terrified of what the twins will teach the child than of the birth itself. It helps, I believe, to have seen so many young elves raised here, to know this is a good and warm place to have a family. It seems folly to bring a child into this time, when we know darkness is on its way back."

Glorfindel looked at the sky, marking the astral patterns, "Oh, Erestor, there is time yet. We should be enjoying what we still have, before it is forever lost to us."

Erestor studied his companion, "Truer words were never spoken, dear Glorfindel. You would do well to heed your own advice. Now, enough of these misgivings, tell me of the sparring battles of the day."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir sat outside the library, waiting to guide the weary academics to their beds. A burst of laughter had been the only surprise of the night, it was soon subdued and the familiar sounds of quills scratching on parchment and pages being turned resumed.

A bored Elrohir turned to an even more bored Elladan and started to engage in a game Glorfindel had taught them long ago,

"Dear brother, how are you feeling about his night?"

Elladan narrowed his blue eyes at his brother, catching a hint of the game,

"Perhaps you should ask our foresight gifted father?"

"Why would I ask him that?"

"Why not?"

"Can you not guess?"

"Can you not answer?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Are you dumb?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you both idiots?"

The twins looked up into the smirking countenance of Morwen.

Elladan turned to her, "Are you joining our game?"

Elrohir asked, "Are you trying to distract us?"

Morwen asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Repetition, point!" Both twins responded.

"I have not even joined your game." Morwen said.

"Statement, point." Both twins exclaimed.

Morwen stepped passed the two, shaking her head, "You're each as bad as the other."

Elladan jumped out following his closest friend, besides his twin, "Oh, dear Morwen, do not act so injured. You won the last five games. Mor? Wenny? Morwen. Ah, come on!" Elladan went running after her.

An amused Elrohir watched his twin, smiling at their interaction. One of the few true comforts in his world was watching Elladan grovel at Morwen's feet. Some things never change, thank the Valar.

"If they keep that up, people will suspect them of having more than a friendship." Rian's voice rang out above Elrohir's head.

Elrohir studied her. Once Rian had been a close friend, a disputed enemy, and a rumored lover. Now she was just another companion. Their acquaintance had waned over the years, each going after pursuits completely opposite to the other. Since Arwen's majority all those years ago, they had not had another full gathering under the stars. Rian, she was almost a stranger to him.

"Those who know them most dearly, Rian, know that will never be an option and that is all that matters. Let others have their gossip and their speculation, they can keep it all as long as Morwen and Elladan still have each other for balance and for their friendly love. We all need someone to talk to, to know they will love us unconditionally."

"Your twin has you, does he not?" Rian questioned.

"Of course he does, Rian, and he always will. But there are still things my brother can not or will not speak to me about, and that is where he has Morwen. Do not let your own jealousy cloud the purity of their relationship. Do not go searching for what is not there."

Rian lowered her gaze to Elrohir, "I do not know of what you speak."

Elrohir tilted his head, "Do you not, young Rian? I may not spend hours studying scrolls but I do have eyes and I have lived among people. You care for my brother not as a friend, not as an adopted sibling, but as a possible lover. More so than you ever cared for me."

Rian inhaled sharply at Elrohir's words.

"Do not seem so stunned, Rian. I knew of that long ago. We both know it would never have worked."

Rian nodded, "Because we are far too different."

Elrohir stood up, "No, Rian, because we are far too similar."

Rian looked shocked, "El-Elrohir, you do not mean to say that…"

Elrohir smiled, "I could never desire Morwen as more than a friend or a sister. I know her too well, there is no mystery there. Besides, we all know who Morwen belongs to, whether he is willing to make that claim or not. No elf in their right mind would ever sincerely peruse Morwen, simply knowing she would never agree and further knowing Glorfindel, or even Erestor, would put a stop to it."

"Have they done such a thing before?" Rian asked.

"Yes, many times. You see, it is essential for Morwen not to be with anyone but Glorfindel. It is, for lack of a better term, fate. Her lifetime is a lifetime of waiting, thank the Valar she has the strength to endure. Now, let us try to catch up with my fool brother before Morwen dumps him in the pond again. Last time the fish had such a terrible fright.

* * *

Think "The Princess Bride" in regards to Elladan's scheme.

The Game of Questions is shamelessly stolen from "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead" by Tom Stoppard


	11. Friends, Foes, and Fools

**Chapter Eleven: Friends, Foes, and Fools**

* * *

_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help. _

Epicurus

_Roused by the lash of his own stubborn tail our lion now will foreign foes assail. _

John Dryden

_Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools. _

Albert Einstein

* * *

_Autumn, Imladris, T.A. 490_

* * *

Morwen and Elladan were taking their daily tour of the small gathering of humans within the realm of Imladris. A large dirt path lead up to the outdoor arena were the merchants were selling their products and produce, flower stalls next to barrels of fish, fabric sellers next to traveling silversmiths. Morwen usually came to the area for the gathering of information from other realms or picking up much needed supplies, Elladan was there as a beast of burden and simply to fill his daily quota of people he must speak with. Today, however, Elladan was unusually quiet. 

"Elladan, you are currently in a brood fitting of your father. What is wrong?"

Elladan looked up from a book he had been inspecting for the past several minutes,

"What? Did you say something? I did not do it, I swear."

Morwen sighed, removed the book from Elladan's hands and smiled at the merchant, "Excuse us, please."

Grabbing Elladan's right hand she dragged him off towards the wall outside the apple orchard. "Sit, now."

The elder son of Elrond arranged himself on the low wall. Morwen placed her hands under Elladan's chin tilting it upwards, "You have been one sad elf for the past three days, what is wrong with you? Were you taunted on your last watch? Did someone dye your lucky hair tie purple again? Did someone switch out your and Elrohir's arrows? Was Muffy the Horse taken hostage again by Arwen?"

Elladan gave her an annoyed look, "Nothing's wrong with me. I was not taunted on my last watch, but if I am ever left with Thandrog again, who apparently thinks it is his mission to save every lost, abandoned and hurt animal in all of Arda, I may lose that last bit of sanity I am rumored to have. I could not get the dye out of my favorite hair tie and have moved on to a new one, Mother gave it to me. The arrows have not been switched out since the last time both Glorfindel and Thalion yelled at everyone and Arwen learned long ago to never take Muffy hostage. If Muffy is found anywhere outside my chambers I get to take Toothy the dragon hostage. I am fine, I am fine, and in case you did not get that, I am fine!"

Elladan stood up and walked off in a huff, leaving a stunned Morwen behind.

"What was that all about?"

Morwen turned to look at Rian, standing behind her.

"A change in temperament," Morwen murmured, then noticing the letter in Rian's hands, "is that for me?"

Rian stopped tracking Elladan with her eyes, absently handing the letter to Morwen, "uh, yes, it's from Galdor and is, apparently, urgent. You have another letter on your desk from the Greenwood."

Morwen tore the seal on the letter, quickly scanning it.

"Um, Rian…Rian…RIAN." Rian quickly turned her head back towards Morwen.

"Yes?"

"Galdor needs our help with the a matter, something about cloth trading and border disputes. It is not yet to the degree where Erestor needs to be called in, but Galdor is asking for me, or if I'm too busy, you, to aid him. I know you have not been to the Havens in some time Rian, would you like to go?"

Rian shook her head vehemently, "I try to avoid the Havens at all cost. I do not mix well with large bodies of water. No, no, I am much better suited to the wooden realms. Please, go. I know you have dear friends there. I shall look after everyone here. Let us go back to the House, I shall alert Lindir you need to leave and tell Glorfindel to ready an escort-"

"I do not need.."

"Elrond would not let you out of this realm without at least one person to escort you, not with the way he has been feeling. Now, let us be on our way."

* * *

Glorfindel knocked softly on the bedroom door and proceeded in as a voice gave him leave to enter. The opening of the door let in more light than let out. While most bedrooms in the House of Imladris were full of bright light, a newly adult Morwen had requested for one of the few darker rooms. She had always been a patron of dark and comfortable spaces. Walking into the bedroom Glorfindel took note of his surroundings. 

Morwen had gone from a large nursery for all the foundlings of Imladris, to a shared chamber with Rian, to this, her own room. In each of those moves a few prized possessions traveled with her, an old bound journal, the last of her family's effects, a small pewter fairy he had fashioned for her when she was but 30 years, and a raggedy stuffed cat, her first present from Elladan. He allowed a smile to appear as he remembered the young female elfling who was, with every passing day, growing into a formidable elven councilor. This was not the fae wild child of youth, but a grown and strong she elf. Despite knowing she could watch after herself, despite being aware she had trained for many years along side Elladan and Elrohir, he could not help but still see the small child who was both fascinated and terrified by thunderstorms, who cried for days the first time her real pet cat died, who revered books as others did jewels.

"Glorfindel?" Morwen's tentative inquiry broke his reverie.

"Morwen, I apologize. Old elves like myself often dwell in memory, I fear. I have just come to let you know Thalion will be your escort to the Havens. He will be with you through your whole stay."

"And he has agreed with this?"

"He offered, I believe he is tried of being the target in archery practice."

Both elves laughed.

Glorfindel walked over to Morwen, gently pulling on a loose curl, "What does this meeting entail, did Galdor tell you?"

Morwen shrugged, "Something about cloth trade, border disputes, us needed as arbitrators in a Green Wood-Golden Wood dispute. I swear, they get worse as the years go by. I also had a letter from one of the minor advisors from the Green Wood requesting my written testimony on some apparently insulting act I witnessed the last time Elladan and I were among Gildor Inglorion's people. I feel as if I am often watching over small elflings."

Glorfindel smiled, "Erestor has often said the same thing. And he has been doing this job much longer than you have. Albeit, you have yet to enrage a great elven lord."

"I do believe Cirdan has finally found the amusement in Erestor's statement. I do not, however, think he will soon be welcomed to the Havens with pomp and circumstance. Elves have old memories, as you know."

"That we do. Now, I fear, I must get back to my own tasks. Have a good journey, Morwen, and if you can find it in your dear heart to bring me back some of their specialty candy…"

"I shall ask Melui to make a batch for you. Good day, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel bowed his head and made his way towards the door.

Suddenly Morwen's voice again rang out, "It is getting worse, isn't it? The darkness."

Glorfindel turned from the door,

"Morwen, I…" he cautiously proceeded.

"Do not lie to me Glorfindel, I am no longer a child."

A rueful Glorfindel said, "Morwen, I fear you will always be a child to me." He paused at the dangerous look in Morwen's eyes. "Morwen, I am..."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me? I assume Thalion is waiting for me." She hurriedly stuffed some garments in a bag, not lifting her eyes up from her task.

Glorfindel walked over to her, grabbing her hand and hindering her movements. "Morwen, just….be cautious. Not simply on the road, but also in the Havens. I fear that without my presence or Elladan's there will be…"

Morwen pulled her hand out of his grasp, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Glorfindel. Whether you want to believer it or not, I am an adult. Besides, Thalion will be there."

Glorfindel shook his head, "We both know Thalion can not always be there. You have no idea who will be at this meeting. Just, please, stay close to Galdor or even Melui, very few dare to tempt her wrath."

After a moment, Morwen nodded. "I shall heed your advice as the seneschal of this realm, now, if you would excuse me, I must leave. Please, shut the door on your way out."

Glorfindel watched her leave, shaking his head at her current temperament. He would owe Thalion for this, the young elf had long ago lost his infatuation with Morwen and would not be as likely to excuse her ire.

If one thing could be said for the inhabitants of Imladris, they were not boring.

Glorfindel watched from the one window in Morwen's bedroom that looked towards the horse grounds as Elladan nearly tackled Morwen in a goodbye.

No, not boring at all.

* * *

Morwen organized her documents as Thalion kept the small fire burning. They were not far from the Havens, but the horses had earned and needed their rest. 

"May I ask you something?"

Morwen looked up in surprise as she heard Thalion's voice, they had not spoken much on their journey.

"Of course you may, Thalion. What is on your mind?"

"Elladan. I heard you two had a small spat not long before you left. However, his goodbye to you was most enthusiastic."

Morwen smiled, "First, Elladan more…spat at me. Something is on his mind and well, you know the saying about not taunting the trapped animal. Second, Elladan does not believe in letting people leave angry, just in case. He has heard too many stories from his father, and Erestor, and Glorfindel to live with the regret of not getting to say goodbye. It is one thing I must confess I have always adored about him. Now, Thalion, may I ask you a question?"

"It would only be fair."

"How are things going between you and that lovely seamstress, Eregeth?" Morwen suppressed her laughter at the blush staining Thalion's cheeks.

"I never thought you one to linger in idle gossip, Morwen, but Eregeth and I are simply friends. I will not deny I wish for more, but…I am a mere foundling of the realm and she is…"

"Thalion," Morwen sharply cut in, "you were never a mere foundling. You were raised by Lord Elrond himself, you are a guardian of the realm, you are a trusted warrior and instructor. Glorfindel is trusting you as my escort and since he often only trusts either himself, Elladan, or his second-hand Balanauth with my escort, you must see how much he values and trusts you. You are not a mere anything Thalion. And yet, you see yourself as such, I do not think I can condemn you for being so humble."

Thalion gave her a small smile, "I thank you for your kind words. I will admit, I never expected to hear such from you. Not, that I can blame you. I did pursue you most steadfastly in my youth."

"You were merely living up to your name, Thalion. Most of us leave behind those whom we fancied in our youth. Now, if you shall excuse me, I fear I should get some rest before we travel on. Good night, sweet Thalion."

* * *

Morwen had been in the Havens for less than a day and already she was behind on her work. 

"Galdor, why must we be the arbitrators on this case? Would not an elf closer to their realms be better suited?"

Galdor laughed, "Ah, Morwen, not a chance. The Havens have no supposed vested interest with either realm, while Imladris is seen as often siding with LothLorien, King Thranduil apparently admires the…spirit of both you and Rian. I must admit, I find it most peculiar that of all the elven realms, King Thranduil has been the most vocal about putting she-elves in positions of authority, more so than even Lady Galadriel."

"King Thranduil is probably well aware that she-elves are willing to go to any means to achieve their tasks. Despite what has been said about us, we are truly vicious beings."

"Ah, yes, you do so terrify me, Morwen, what with your cool intellect and sharp wit. I am shaking."

"As you should be." Morwen laughed, reveling in the simplicity of Galdor's friendship. "Do you not feel there is more to this dispute than who can sell what cloth in what realm? I may be overly suspicious, but I can not see either realm making such a fuss over a simple trade matter."

Galdor nodded, "I must admit, I too believe they are simply using this as an excuse to get into the Havens. It is a very long journey to make over a mere trade dispute. Have you heard anything?"

"Not in so many words. Glorfindel did seem overly concerned."

Galdor did not hide his own snort of derision, "Glorfindel is always overly concerned in regards to you, and the twins, and Rian, and Thalion. I am surprised he lets any of you out of his sight. In this instance, I would do well to heed him. We both must remember what he has seen. If Glorfindel has told you to be cautious, I would do well to follow his advice."

Both councilors returned to their work when Cyllon, the poorly overworked messenger, burst into the study.

"Councilor Galdor, Morwen, the delegation from LothLorien has arrived early and no one is here to greet them. Cirdan and his main advisors are out on one of the ships. I do not know what to do, what should I do? How shall I get to them? Swim, should I swim? There must be a boat…"

Galdor placed his hands on Cyllon's shoulders, "Cyllon, stop and breathe. Morwen and I will see to the delegation. Find Sirlowen and tell her to prepare rooms as quickly as her staff is able."

Cyllon nodded.

Galdor looked at him. Cyllon stood still. Galdor continued to stare at Cyllon, "Cyllon, now, if you are able."

Cyllon snapped to attention, "Oh, right." He took a deep breath and ran out of the room.

Morwen stood up from her desk, checking her hands for stray splashes of ink, "You should find him winged boots. It would make the poor dear less stressed."

"However, much more excitable, if you will come with me, we must go meet a pretentious lot of.."

"Galdor, they can probably hear you."

"…horses. I've always found the LothLorien horses very pretentious."

Morwen shook her head as they approached a large group in grey, chief among them was Rumil, brother of one of the most trusted sentries of LothLorien. Morwen suppressed the urge to grimace, knowing the upcoming meeting was going to be a verbal war. Galdor briefly met her eyes, a similar expression of despair in his own gaze.

* * *

Elladan was pacing Glorfindel's office, aiding the seneschal and Balanauth in the new sentry schedules, if aiding meant simply pacing back and forth in boredom. There was not much to do at this time. His mother and sister were again in Grandmother's realm. His father was currently in a meeting with Erestor and the head advisor of the Green Wood, apparently organizing a diplomatic visit for the King and his family. Elrohir was out with the latest heir of Islidur's, teaching him how to survive in the wilderness. There was not much to do except bother one's elders and eavesdrop, but Elladan had mostly grown out of his habit of listening at doors. No, he had grown to learn how to stealthily hide in the tress, but today was a day of rain and his need to know of King Thranduil's plans was not that urgent. 

The monotony of the day was suddenly broken when a wet and miserable carrier bird came in depositing two leather bound packages on Glorfindel's desk before heading out again into the storm.

Glorfindel gave the animal an amused glance while reaching for the first bundle which appeared to be a package of foodstuffs. The second contained a dizzying amount of missives.

He rifled through the various letters, one in particular stuck his fancy. He checked the seal on the back and smiled, looking up at Elladan,

"You have a letter from Morwen."

Elladan eagerly reached for the letter, wondering what events had occurred in the Havens. He quickly broke the seal,

_My Dear Elladan,_

_I fear more time in the Havens will cause me to lose all semblance of sanity. The supposed cloth and trade dispute was a simple an obvious ploy for a LothLorien and Green Wood spar by the sea. I fear they are doing their best to make poor Cirdan's beard turn white. LothLorien sent Rumil as their spokesperson while the Green Wood sent_ _Bellion, yes, that Bellion, the only elf your father has been tempted to bar from the realm. Apparently cloth and trade dispute in Quenya translates into grievances against a bordering realm. Galdor has already ended two meetings early for fear of physical blows. I am sure you can imagine how joyous my days have been. _

_I saw Sigilion the other day as I was walking with Melui, and the poor elf let out a terrified scream and ran in the other direction. What exactly did you do to him? While I admit I am thankful for not having to receive anymore of his so called gifts, I am not used to having an elf run screaming from me. Melui, however, thanks you for the continue bouts of laughter she is currently reveling in. And in case your brilliant and devious mind is wondering, no elf has tried their hand at wooing me during this stay. Granted, that could also be because I was seen taking my frustration out by throwing daggers into a training board. I figured it would better for diplomatic relations if I did not throw them at other elves. And truly, I did not mean to throw that one dagger at the Green Wood horseman, but Cyllon's bellowing startled me and my hand simply slipped._

_I do not know when the issue between the bickering wood elves will be resolved, but Galdor assures me I will be allowed to return before Mid-Winter. I fear Thalion is regretting his offer to stay with me throughout my time here. Please, make sure no sly opportunist tries to sway Eregeth to their side, I do think she would be most happy with Thalion. _

_I admit to missing you just a little, Elladan, as I could use a dose of you particular mirth and mischief. The Havens are not the same without you crouched outside the study door, pardon me, in your age it would be outside the study window in the trees. _

_Give my love to all, Elladan. I hope to see you soon._

_Morwen_

Elladan, after having read the letter to himself, proceeded to tell Glorfindel of Morwen's words.

"Glorfindel, we must rescue her from such a tedious and punishing mission. If not for her sake, for the sake of the poor elves she will eventually take her ire out on. Do you not agree, Balanauth?"

Glorfindel's second responded, "While my Lord's son has ulterior motives for bringing his companion back posthaste, I do agree it would serve us all better if Morwen was here. Rian is gifted, but Erestor is more suited to leaving Morwen with important and trusted tasks and truly, Glorfindel, with an impending visit from King Thranduil, she is more needed here than in the Havens trying to keep young elven fools from killing each other."

Glorfindel looked both at Elladan and Balanauth, studying his companions for sometime. Finally he spoke, "Well, I must admit it has been a long time since I staged a fake rescue mission. Let us speak with Lord Elrond, if only to see who he is willing to spare for this flight of fancy."

* * *

Galdor and Morwen had both long decided to simply ignore the bickering of the wood elves, letting them display their grievances while the two councilors worked on other tasks. The sudden quiet in the room caused both to stop their writing and look up, watching as the verbally pugnacious group of wood elves gathered around the windows. The voice of Rumil spoke of what had attracted their attention, 

"Is that Lord Elrond's eldest on the shoulders of Thalion dressed in a black cloak? And is lady Melui pushing the wheelbarrow they are standing in?"

"I admit, as rescue missions go, Elladan is most creative." The voice of Lord Glorfindel of Imladris rang out in the chamber, "While I acknowledge the importance of your current border, er, cloth trade dispute, I must grab our councilor Morwen and be off, she is needed at home."

Glorfindel strode over to the table, picking up Morwen's papers in his left hand, and her own hand in his right.

"Galdor, you can escape with us as well, there is always room for you at Imladris."

"Ah, Glorfindel, why it is taking all within me to turn down your generous offer, I must stay here and watch over the elflings, er, wood elves. I shall do my best to see you in the Spring, I have earned some time of my own after this latest task. Morwen, always a pleasure."

Morwen nodded at Galdor and turned to Glorfindel, "Shall we?"

"We shall. Now, let us go gather Elladan and Thalion before Melui actually sets that cloak on fire."

* * *

A/N 1: I admit my obsession with "The Princess Bride" needs help. Just be thankful I'm not quoting Mel Brooks up there. 

A/N 2: While the Thalion section might be viewed as pointless, the dear boy has an important role to play. And don't ask me why Galdor is so important in this tale, I do not know, he simply takes over.


	12. Blind

**Disclaimer: It's still fanfic, I still don't own Tolkien's world, though I like playing in his sandbox.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Blind**

_Yet often in lies truth is hidden_

-Glorfindel, _The Council of Elrond, The Fellowship of the Ring_, Book Two.

* * *

King Thranduil had accepted the invitation for a season long visit to the realm. The purpose for the visit was threefold: to strengthen diplomatic ties, to show goodwill between the two realms, and to ensure the crown prince could rule for an extended period of time. Thranduil, his wife, his two youngest and a small entourage were scheduled to arrive within the month, permitted the weather was still fair and there were no unfortunate surprises along the way. Winter was not yet upon them, but its frost was coming quickly.

The impending arrival had set Erestor's patience at the edge, never one to suffer fools lightly under normal circumstances, many did not attempt to darken Erestor's door. Morwen's choice, sadly, had been made for her and she now tentatively knocked on her mentor's door, opening it upon the "That better be you, Morwen, Valar Help Me."

"You wished to see me, Chief Councilor?"

The sharp eyes of her longtime teacher and friend mocked her, "Drop the titles, Morwen, we are all equals here. The day I let you pander to me is the day I let Crabanon transport a message of top secrecy. Come in, shut the door, and sit down. We have much to discuss and little time to do so."

Obeying her instructions, Morwen hurried to her seat.

Erestor continued, "As you know there are whispers of darkness come out of the north and the east, many are worried about a possible force being raised with an express purpose of mayhem and destruction. Their closest elven target would be the Green Wood, anyone with half a mind knows that. I fear certain…..members of King Thranduil's party are not delighted with such a visit to a foreign realm and could care little in the way of showing friendship. You know of the two I speak. They will either attempt to spread strife, spread rumors or do their best to destroy all sense of cooperation between us and them. I fear they will use Rian as a pawn in their twisted game, since she is most known to them. These…members have the ear of the King and while I do not fathom Thranduil has lost enough of his senses to be blind to their intrigues, I still would not give them any opportunities to aid in their prejudices. Please, speak with Rian, convince her that these members are not her trusted confidants. As confrontational as she is, she is far too trusting of those two….elves. I admire Rian's skills, but she has not had as much exposure to the different courts as you, nor, I fear, has she ever taken heed of mine, or Elrond, or Glorfindel's tales of political intrigue. After you are done with Rian, find something with which to bribe Elladan into proper behavior. We can not have a fiasco like last time, and no, I do not care to know who threw that snowball. I do not think Legolas will find it so amusing this time, he is at that age, you know. And please, make sure Elrohir does not have another jealousy fit when Legolas meets his current lady of the century. Finally, please find a way to remove that illustration of Galion Glorfindel uses for his knife throwing practice. Honestly, it is not as if the butler meant to drop the wine on Glorfindel's head, I swear, that elf has no sense of humor sometimes, the nerve…."

Morwen nodded at Erestor, noticing he was lost in his rambling as she quickly made her way out of Erestor's office to perform her tasks. Elladan and Elrohir would be easy, Rian, sadly not so, and she could always ask Balanauth to remove the illustration from Glorfindel's office.

As she had expected, Elladan was easy to bribe into respectable behavior, but that could have simply been his wish to wash off the mud he was completely covered in and in the wanting of the bathing products that few of the staff trusted Elladan with. With a promise of securing said products, Morwen had Elladan's sworn promise of good behavior. Elrohir, incidentally not covered in the mud his twin appeared to have bathed in, also promised he would be on top of his manners, stating he had no wish to be chastised by all of the realm. Now, now it was time to find Rian.

* * *

As Morwen made the long trek from the resident apothecary to Elladan's chamber, she spied Rian outside of the Memorial Gallery. The sacred spot would have nothing but silence and reverence, its walls covered with prayers for those who had passed. A list was kept under glass inside the room, containing all the known names of the elves who had died in Arda.

Morwen has always found it odd, how detailed and sacred the mourning rituals were for a supposed immortal race. She waited outside the Gallery, giving Rian her privacy.

"Are you in need of something, Morwen?" Rian softly inquired.

"Only a moment of your time. I can wait."

"No, no, I am done. For this year at least. What is it?"

"The delegation from the Green Wood, many councilors will be among them."

"Yes, I know them well. They are trustworthy."

Morwen sighed, silently cursing both her time and Erestor's decree, "Rian, do you know much of courtly intrigue?"

"I live in a court, Morwen, I know it well enough."

"Rian, we….do not live in a typical court. Lord Elrond has set up a more egalitarian court than any I have read about, I mean a court like the one in the Green Wood."

Rian started to walk past her, heading towards the corridor that went off to the bed chambers of the family, "Morwen, is there a point to your rambling?"

Morwen followed her swiftly, "Power, Rian. The power and the sway the councilors hold over their leaders. The power they can use to make their own prejudices the prejudices of their realms."

"You have been spending far too much time with Erestor. Such intrigues no longer exist, at least not to the degree you are implying." Rian said.

"Rian, we know they have never died. That is not the point, I just wish for you to consider how important it is to not give these councilors anymore than what they need to know."

"Morwen, you are being ridiculous!"

"No, Rian, please listen to me. Those who share a ruler's confidence, or their bedchambers, are the ones who hold the most power."

"Morwen."

"No, Rian. Those closest to a ruler are able to use their cunning, their knowledge, and their gilded tongues in order to sway a ruler into deciding on the side of a favored cause. Often lovers and close confidants have been used as pawns in games of the court. Things are no different here even if they are to a lesser degree, please tell me you are not that deaf and blind."

"Sigilion?"

"Yes, he is an example, used by his father who wanted to use me for his own gains. It is why Elrond allows so few very close to his family and his mind. We are different, in that we have been raised among him, but our lord has never been a fool. He swayed us to his side with comfort and kindness, inspiring loyalty to him from a very young age. Elrond knows how to play the game, he has been used as a pawn in the past. They all have. Ask Glorfindel to tell you of the secrets of the court in Gondolin."

"I have spent more time in the Green Wood than you have, Morwen, I would know better the minds of those….."

"Rian, you were an outsider from a rival realm and despite the amount of time you have spent within their presence, they would never trust you in full confidence. They would never trust any of us. All we have to go on is mutual respect for our positions and the hope that we are all willing to put aside our petty differences for the sake of unity and peace, or the semblance thereof. You could marry the crowned prince of the Green Wood and you would still be viewed with suspicion. Never, Rian, never assume what you are told is the complete truth."

"So, am I to just constantly view my colleagues as enemies? How are you so learned, Morwen, you are of the same stock as I…"

"Rian, cease. You and I, while the same age, are not in the same position. I have been learning from Erestor since I was a child, have been prepped for this position almost from birth, and while you travel to the Green Wood once a year, I spend as much time out of Imladris as I do in it. This, however, is not a critique of your performance, for I will be the first to say you are becoming a formidable councilor, this, however, _is_ a critique of the naiveté you bring to your position. I say it, Rian, only because I care about you and I do not want to see you, or your future as a councilor, hurt. Many of the councilors and advisors from the Green Wood and LothLorien, even the senior members here can be cruel. You would do well to remember that. Do not let them destroy you, Rian, do not let them make you a pawn."

Rian studied the sincere countenance of her foster-sister and friend.

"I thank you, Morwen, for your concern."

Morwen nodded, "And I thank you, Rian, for listening. And Rian,….I am sorry about your family, I hope they are doing well, wherever they may be on this day."

She walked off, suddenly stopping and turning around, "Forgive me, Rian, but I've just remembered something I have to get for Erestor. Could you please take this parcel to Elladan? He is in his chambers, as you know they are not far from here."

Rian, if only slightly suspicious took the parcel from Morwen's hands, "Third door on the left, correct?"

Morwen nodded and waited until Rian was further down the corridor before she let her smile show.

"I thought Elladan said he would be taking a bath in his chambers?" Glorfindel inquired from behind.

Morwen turned to face him, "He did, and he asked me to bring that package full of bathing oils and cleansers."

Glorfindel was attempting to hold back his smile, "And to think, I thought you above the frivolity of elvish match-making. Perhaps we should limit your time among Lady Celebrian, this could get dangerous."

"Glorfindel, correct me if I am so very wrong, but was it not you who rigged the door to lock Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian into Lord Celeborn's study so they could finally have a peaceful conversation alone without the whole court of LothLorien staring at them?"

"That, young one, was an act that has never been nor ever will be pinned to me. The door simply stuck."

"And I am certain that the salve you put on the door's hinges had nothing to do with making it stick even more."

"Who exactly have you been talking to?"

"Hador speaks very freely when he has young elves to hear his tales."

"Hmm, he always was a talkative one. Worse than a she-elf."

"You would do well not to assume, Glorfindel, Crabanon is male and the largest gossip in all of Imladris. I really must get back to Erestor, he is more worried than usual."

Both elves started walking back towards the studies.

"With the misgivings Lord Elrond has had and the increased bickering between the woodland realms, Erestor is right to worry. We cannot afford a diplomatic blunder." Glorfindel said.

"I have already said something similar to Rian. This visit is most important, and while I have no concerns in regard to the King and his family, it is certain members of his entourage that cause me worry."

Glorfindel gave Morwen a pointed look, pulling her closer and speaking lowly, "You speak of Saeros."

"Of course I do. First, how could anyone name their child that?" Morwen asked.

"I believe it is a family name." Glorfindel said.

"And secondly, why is he so trusted? He is barely older than I am."

"He is trusted because his grandfather was an advisor to Thranduil's own sire, Oropher. In all honesty, I do not know if Thranduil himself trusts Saeros all that much, but the opinion of the people hold sway, and while you and I and Erestor all know the truth of his actions and his dark character, the people of his realm know little of what he actually does, of the strife his comments often breed. Even Bellion is more tactful and calm than he. In the end, it is all about what Saeros represents, a noble line going back to their first King."

"Let me be the first to say nobility is overrated. If that is the type of…..elf a line produces than…" Morwen drifted off.

"I agree," Glorfindel said, "however, now is not the time to make such sentiments known, not when Rumor is waiting hungrily for her prey. Shall we go calm Erestor down?"

"Yes, but first, I must talk to you about an illustration you have, you see, Erestor feels….." Morwen's voice trailed off as the two elves finished their walk.

* * *

Elladan was luxuriating in that sinfully clean feeling of not being covered with mud. He had washed once just to get the dirt off and now planned to wash again to relax. That really was the last time he agreed to help Thandrog rescue some poor forgotten piglet. Elladan sat on the side of the tub, waiting for Morwen to arrive with the promised bath goods. Honestly, when that decree against him came for the improper use of bathing oils in the entrance way fountain came down, he did not think it would be for all time. Finally the much anticipated knock came at the door, and while it was not their normal knock code, Elladan figured Morwen was too distracted to remember such a thing and called for her to enter.

"Elladan, Morwen asked me to.." Rian's voice suddenly stopped, her eyes wide.

"RIAN. Wha…what are you doing in, in here?"

Elladan, why not normally a bashful elf (long patrols tended to force modesty away, unless one wished not to bathe or change their clothing), was still not accustomed to elf maidens who he was not intimate with on normal levels, nor elf maidens whom his parents had not seen fit to communally bathe him with (Erestor claimed to have a pictorial rendering of Elladan, Elrohir, and Morwen in a tub full of dirty water, the end result of a day spent running through puddles), and therefore was most surprise and uncomfortable with Rian seeing him in such a state of undress. As Elladan hurriedly reached for a towel, Rian hurriedly shielded her eyes with the package of bathing products.

"I..I am sorry, Elladan, Morwen she..and there was this speech..and she just walked off…and Erestor…and why are you lounging around in such a natural state when you knew Morwen was to arrive? Do you have no sense of propriety?"

Elladan, trying both to quell his embarrassment and his indignation at Rian's apparent indignation quietly stated, "To answer your inquires, I will simply remind you of the fact Morwen has been here nearly as long as I have and also that we travel together often. I am as comfortable with her as I am my twin or my fellow sentries on a patrol. I would have been more covered if I was expecting any other. Now, if you will just give me that package, I can go off to my bath and you can go off to wherever and we can both just forget this incident ever occurred. After, of course, we both have our discussions with Morwen."

Rian lowered the package from her eyes, quickly handed it to Elladan, gave a nod and hurried towards the doors, Elladan assumed she was in hot pursuit of Morwen.

Silently Elladan watched her go, slamming doors and all. He gave a laugh, a happy smile covering his face, and as he poured the oils into the bath water he reminded himself to find a pretty gift for Morwen later, after all, she had held up her end of the deal, both things promised had been fulfilled.

* * *

Glorfindel did not even bother to look up from his work as the doors to his office crashed open,

"She is not here, Rian."

"Then where is she? She is not in the study, or Erestor's office, the library, the stables, her room, the memorial hall, the music hall, and I know she is not in Elladan's room, so **where is** **she?**"

Still concerned only with his work he replied, "Now, I know this would be a novel concept to you in your current state, but perhaps she is, oh, what do they call it….working?"

"You are no where's near as humorous as you think, Glorfindel."

"Come now, Rian, I have been told I am quite funny."

"This is not a little game, Glorfindel. She did something deliberately cruel to Elladan, how could she.."

"What makes you think Elladan had no knowledge of it?" Glorfindel asked dryly.

"Because has so sup.."

Giving her a brief but pointed look Glorfindel said, "As if you have never seen Elladan lie through his teeth."

"So, that's it then. They have decided I am a little toy to be trifled with! And Morwen, after that long speech about who can and can't be.."

Glorfindel sighed, dropping his papers and resting his quill down, "RIAN. Please, sit down and listen. They did nothing but speed along which you have been taking ages to accomplish.."

"I do not know what you….."

Glorfindel held up a hand, "Let me finish. They know you, Rian, and they can see. For the past few centuries you have been pining away. Elrohir knows, Morwen knows, and Elladan…well…he has his own reasons for devising this scheme. Not, I assure you, that I am deliberately breaking his confidence."

"But why now? Why after all this time, have they become so proactive in this? Is it not my wish, my choice?"

Glorfindel again sighed and stood up, going towards his window and looking out at the training fields, watching the young elves play in fake battles. Smiling at the irony, pain, and beauty of it all. Fake battles in times of peace for amusement's sake, war a mere child's game.

Glorfindel spoke again, "Elrohir and Morwen specifically have decided to act now because of who is coming with Thranduil. There are those who know of your…weakness…when it comes to Elladan, who would use that care and that jealousy to turn you against those you have known for some time."

"Li..like Morwen." Rian said.

"Yes, like Morwen, one whom I promise you, you have no reason to fear. You have no reason to envy her, Rian. And while it is never possible to be as close to Elladan as she is, or more so as Elrohir is, you will still have the chance to know him in a way they both never will, nor do they want to. Rian, you cannot let your own doubt and fear and jealousy be used against you. You have a very good chance of obtaining that which you desire."

Rian quietly considered Glorfindel's words, after some time she spoke, "Should I consider all the allies and friends I thought I had made in the Green Wood new enemies?

"Of course not, we all have very good friends there. Elrohir himself is quite close to Thranduil's middle son. I will tell you what I told Elladan, Elrohir, and even Morwen, the first time they set out alone from this Valley, 'If you do not trust them with your own life, and even less with the life of the one you hold most dear, than do not share with them anything that could cause an end to said life.' It is a lesson, Rian, I have learned well."

* * *

"I suppose I should smack you and thank you for earlier."

Morwen looked up from her book at Rian's words, "I'd most likely welcome the smack now, in order to wake me. As for the thanks, I take it you enjoyed the view."

Rian smirked, "As brief as it was, yes. Glorfindel has told me why, for which I am glad. I was looking to murder you, to be truthful. Why you out of all people would risk such possible retribution for that act…."

"Glorfindel knows well how I feel about him, as I am told does the whole Valley and a good portion of Arda itself. As for a possible act of retribution, if you think in all the times Glorfindel has been my escort I have not take the chance to…"

Rian held up a hand, "I do not want to know. Honestly, he is like a father to me. How do you not feel the same?"

Morwen shrugged, "I have Elrond and Erestor for that. Even as an elfling, I viewed Glorfindel as more of an equal than someone to be admired and awed. I only tend to remember his proper title when I am annoyed with him or when someone reminds me to speak of him properly. And while I am unable to do anything in my situation, what will you do about yours?"

Rian gave a devilishly smile, "I figure, Elladan can come to me. I've been doing the pinning away all these years, he can do the wooing to make up for it."

"I believe, dear Rian, despite the extra work it will be for me on Elladan's side, you have a most excellent plan of action."

"I know." Rian suddenly went over to Morwen and quickly embraced her, "thank you." She whispered. She pulled back slightly than reaching a hand up, quickly slapped Morwen on the back of her head, "but do not do that ever again. I could have dropped that package and ruined my clothes with all those oils."

The two shared a laugh, reveling in the comfort of friendship

* * *

The elves of the House of Imladris were gathered on the steps and around the entrance yard waiting for King Thranduil's party. The group was sadly missing the Lady Celebrian and the Lady Arwen, but the rest of the assembled would do their best to fulfill those roles until the ladies were returned.

Elladan in proper regalia leaned over to his brother, "Do you know any funeral dirges?"

Elrohir glanced sideways at him, "Why would you ask that?"

"You might want to start singing them now." Elladan said.

"Statement. Point." Glorfindel said.

Elrond looked over at his friend, "I thought I asked you never to teach them that game."

"It must have slipped my mind." Glorfindel answered.

"Of course it did, " Erestor said, "it is not as if there is anything useful in there."

"Children, be quiet and look nice for the King and his party." Faeleth stated, quite annoyed, from her spot next to Erestor.

Morwen quickly pinched the bridge of her nose and quickly said to Rian, "This is going to be a long, hard visit. I can feel it."

* * *

Chapter title sort of, kind of taken from the Placebo song of the same title, but the definition of the world itself also works 


	13. What We Think We Know

**Disclaimer one**: Still don't own Tolkien's world. Rats, foiled again! The OC's, of which there are so very many, are mine…sort of. The names are elvish so I guess those are Tolkien's but the….you get my point.

**Disclaimer two**: Poem stanza at the end of the chapter is from the, lovely goddess that is Sylvia Plath and her poem _Mad Girl's Love Song. _I know, I know no one in Middle Earth knows who Sylvia Plath is, heck, Tolkien didn't, but I think both could appreciate the sentiment.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: What We Think We Know…………**

_Who stole your heart  
The smile from your face  
The innocence the light from your eyes  
Who stole your heart or did you give it away  
And if so then when and why  
_-Tracy Chapman, _Remember The Tinman_

* * *

As Lord Elrond look around his feasting hall, was quickly reminded of the last welcoming feast King Thranduil had attended in his home. Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of their father, Thranduil to Elladan's side, his wife, Laeriel next to Elrohir, this was followed by Thranduil's daughter, Merileth, and then his youngest son, Legolas. On and one the guests went. Glancing towards the end of the table he spied Morwen leaning in closely to Rian and Thalion speaking softly with Lindir. The warriors, old and new, where in the middle of it all, Glorfindel and his second Balanauth discussing strategy with Thranduil's seneschal Nordithen and his own second, Tirnion. Erestor was not far from them, trying to placate the very tired Faelteh who was most annoyed with her husband, as could be expected in her current condition. There was light and laughter among the group, a true enjoyment of the night, and Elrond could not have asked for more than that. Tomorrow may not be so peaceful, but as for tonight, Elrond would revel in the joy of a diplomatic visit that was, so far, successful. Here in his home, where everyone was warm and safe.

* * *

Tirnion sighed, pulling back his silver hair and loosely securing it with a leather tie. Imladris was a lovely place, but the sounds were all wrong, the smells all different. He was not yet comfortable enough to get a peaceful rest, he felt as if he was on patrol and was, alas, in a state of hyper awareness. He stood up from his bed, briefly noticing Norithen was not in his own bed, most likely talking with Glorfindel or reminiscing with old warriors in the barracks to pass the night away. 

Watching the play of the moonlight on the walls, he surmised it was not too late and was sure he could find someone to converse with, at least to save him from yet again wondering over the 'what-ifs' of life and the ever increasing frustration of not have the one he longed for.

No, he would not let such dark thoughts cloud his mind on his first night in this lovely realm.

In all his years of service, Tirnion had never had the good fortune to travel to Imladris. He was more often sent to LothLorien or on missions to the north and east, his apparently calm and placating nature something his King valued in the tenuous relations between those realms.

Pulling himself out of bed, he searched his pack for a clean tunic. Pulling it on and making himself presentable enough, he walked down the hall of the guest wing, heading towards the public areas of Lord Elrond's home.

Finding an empty terrace overlooking one of the gardens, Tirnion stopped and took in the fresh air, his eyes marking all the natural nighttime predators in the sky and on the ground. The musical sound of elven laughter caused him to lower his eyes to the garden below. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat as his heart increased its beat just a bit more. Smiling sadly Tirnion muttered to himself, "I knew she was not for me." Feeling like an intruder, Tirnion backed away from the terrace, not wishing to witness more of the scene between the two elves below, knowing that the innocent walk around the gardens at the moment could turn into more.

"They make a beautiful sight, do they not?"

Startled, Tirnion turned around, seeing one of the councilors of Lord Elrond, though he could not recall her name. She moved past him, lightly resting her side on the railing, dark hair falling to shield her face, "Their golden hair and pale skin, they seem to shine in the moonlight, appearing so otherworldly. I wonder, is that Glorfindel's true shape in the Other World? I must confess I do not know much about Merileth, but I do know she comes from a respected line."

Intelligent eyes locked with his own, "Are you mute?" she asked.

Giving a rueful laugh, Tirnion shook his head, "No, just startled. I did not hear you come up. I am normally more alert."

"You were lost in your mind, I hear us elves do that, you know." She said with a smile.

"Alas, there are some things I rather not think about." His eyes drifted down to the two below. All the years he had spent loving her, and all the years who would still spend. Glorfindel was a good elf, though, and he would make a good match for Merileth. His King would certainly welcome that marriage proposal.

Tirnion sighed again, cursing his heart for settling on someone so unattainable. Princesses did not marry lowly second-in-commands.

He jumped at the touch of his new companion's hand on his chin, turning him to face her. She looked into his eyes for sometime, and after apparently finding what she wanted to see, she broke out into a quiet, but long, burst of laughter.

Tirnion, though not knowing the reason, had to fight his own urge to laugh, "May I ask what you find so humorous?"

She held a up a hand, "L..let..le me.." she stopped to laugh again. Taking a deep breath, she started, "Let me attempt to surmise your situation. You feel you are too young for her and beneath her, you view any affection from her as nothing but what comes with the familiarity of knowing each other for so long. You have tried to make your feelings known but have been politely told 'no' and put in your place. And, despite it all, you still care for her and love her, even when you see her with someone else, even knowing you may never have your chance to be with her."

Tirnion gave her a suspicious look, "Are you able to read……"

"Hardly, I am just very familiar with the situation." She held out a hand, "Morwen of Imladris."

Shaking her hand he said, "Tirnion of the Green Wood. Morwen, you say, I have heard you name before………oh. Morwen of Imladris, the one who is in love with….oh, yes, I would say you know well my situation."

They both laughed again.

"Quite well. You have also now confirmed my suspicions that truly everyone has heard of my unfortunate state of affairs in regards to my heart."

"Oh, no," Tirnion assured her, "I am sure there are some dwarves who have not yet heard the tale."

Morwen smiled, "Well, that certainly makes me feel better, to know I am not the subject of gossip for dwarves, I know how much they love to spread tales."

Tirnion said, "Worse than bored sentries on a patrol. No one gossips more than they do."

"I was told just the other day she-elves gossip more than any other beings." Morwen replied.

"Have you ever met Hador of the Golden Wood? And I dare say you know Crabanon." Tirnion said.

Morwen laughed and nodded silently in agreement.

"How have you enjoyed your stay so far, Tirnion? Is the Valley pleasing to you?" She asked.

"I have enjoyed it, while we have our own beauty in the Green Wood, the river and the trees and all things considered, I must say Lord Elrond picked a most peaceful place to create his home. I can see why so many stop here to rest, and to heal, it is as if the Valley itself has the power to heal. I wonder if…."

"Morwen where have you…" Elladan's voice trailed off as he spotted the other occupant of the terrace, "oh, hello Tirnion, enjoying you stay?"

"Yes, I was just telling.."

"Great," Elladan interrupted, "Morwen, if you would. I need your assistance with something in the…um…library."

"Elladan, I am sure one of the pages can help you.." She said.

"Morwen, now, please?" He asked.

Morwen sighed and turning to Tirnion said, "Sorry, I have to help me. Nice to meet you, Tirnion, I am sure I will see you again soon."

Tirnion nodded, "Yes, we shall meet again. Elladan, always a pleasure."

He watched with an amused smile on his face as Elladan hauled Morwen into the House, dragging her in the opposite direction of the library. Tirnion shook his head, musing over the playfulness of the occupants of this house.

Giving one last look at the couple in the garden, he shook his head, and blinking back tears, made his way inside and towards the barracks, perhaps he could find more cause for laughter and solace there.

* * *

Morwen followed Elladan into the house, not bother to protest when he grabbed her arm and walked hurriedly towards his bedroom. Once they were inside and Morwen had managed to liberate her arm she asked, "Elladan, what exactly is wrong with you? I mean, besides what is already wrong with….." 

"I could very well ask you the same thing. Alone, with an unmarried male, on a terrace, with no chaperon!"

Morwen gave him a bored look, "Elladan, I am often alone with an unmarried male. I am currently in an unmarried male's chambers but that does not appear to be a problem."

"Of course not," Elladan protested, "it is me."

"We are agreed on that at least; it is indeed _you_. Elladan, he is deeply in love with Thranduil's daughter, he is not a threat."

"No, no, that is what he wants you to think! See, it is all a plan, he will reel you in with his charm and his sad story and how it hurts so much and then, THEN, when you least expect it, he will try to seduce you! It is a classic technique used by…"

"Elladan. While I concede to your point of classic seduction ploys, bowing to your knowledge and your own use of them, I can assure you, Tirnion, even if he tried, would not succeed. Now, what is this really about?"

Elladan was silent for a moment, wrapping a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Elladan, don't make me threaten Muffy."

"Fine, fine, you win." Elladan looked up, "You were laughing with him. Freely. You, you never do that. Not even with Galdor, or Elrohir."

"Elladan….," Morwen sighed, "I promise, no matter who I laugh freely with, it will always be the best with you. You are my Elladan, no one can take that away. Now, why were you really coming to see me?"

"No reason other than that I am bored, and Elrohir is off with the minstrels, and Rian has already retired for the night. I was on my way to the barracks when I saw you out there with him."

"He has a name, Elladan."

"I know he has a name, Morwen." Elladan replied in a childishly mocking tone. "Everybody likes Tirnion after they meet him, he is so nice, and so calm, and has no ulterior motives, so on and so forth. He is so kind and he helps orphans and saves kittens and is so polite. Something is wrong with that elf, I am telling you. The only good thing he ever did was punch Saeros into the Second Age."

"Did he really?" a shocked Morwen asked.

"Oh, yes. Saeros had made some comment about how inferior she-elves were to men and how having them as advisors was bringing the glory of the Green Wood down and well, as you may or may not know, Tirnion's mother and two sisters are all advisors. He did not take too kindly to the insult. Nordithen reprimanded him, of course, but since he only did what so many others wanted to do, it was hardly considered a crime."

Morwen shook her head in amazement, "He just seems so…"

"..much like a pacifist?" Elladan finished for her, "people tend to forget he _is_ the second-in-command. Personally, I feel that makes him more of a threat, he does not appear to be what he truly is……then again, who goes in for up front honesty these days?"

"I fear I do not know of any," Morwen said, "and I fear the meetings that are starting with the dawn of the new week will show us that. I must confess, I do not look forward to them. I fear we will just let Erestor do all the talking, or Glorfindel. He often has much to say."

"And people tend to listen to him. Or are intimidated by him. Either way, it works." Elladan said. He studied her for a moment, "Are you well? You seem a tad…off. Is it because Glorfindel was out there with….."

"I am fine," Morwen interrupted, "I just…I am fine, Elladan. May we go down to the Hall of Fire? I feel the need to hear one of Lindir's merry songs, and judging by his intake of drink tonight, I fear they will be quite merry."

Elladan, never one to pass a moment of fun, eagerly agreed.

* * *

_A Week Later_

* * *

Morwen was sitting in Glorfindel's office listing her grievances against Saeros, Bellion and their family lines when Glorfindel finally interrupted her tirade, 

"Morwen, sit down before you pace a hole into my floor. Erestor and I will handle it all tomorrow. I promise to glare Saeros into compliance just for you. Now, sit."

Morwen did, silently compiling to her superior's command. She let her fingers trace the familiar knot work wrought on the front of Glorfindel's desk. She smiled at the memory of her childhood, all the hours wasted away tracing the knot work on this desk, it had always calmed her.

Glorfindel looked up at her, smiling when he noticed what she was doing, "If this desk was not made a century before you were born, I would swear it was designed just for you. This desk is not, at all, in my normal style, the one I have in Erestor's office is testimony to that. I was just so drawn to this one."

"It is beautiful desk, the knot work was done with such detail and precision, such care." Morwen ran her hands along them again, "I must admit, I am quite envious of you having this desk. Though, I fear if I had one such as this I would never get any work done."

"I am certain you would find a way." Glorfindel was silent for sometime, studying her, "Morwen, I have to tell you…."

He was interrupted by knock on the door, Congweth, one of his men entered,

"Lord Glorfindel, one of the smiths arrived with this package for you."

"Ah, thank you, Congweth." He took the small package from his soldier, "you may go."

Upon seeing Morwen's look he said, "It is a present I had made for Merileth. I promised it to her long ago, and she reminded me of it shortly after her arrival." Glorfindel opened the box showing Morwen the contents of a beautifully wrought small silver rose on a chain.

"It is exquisite." She said, telling nothing but the truth.

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, she has a thing for roses, her name you know. I promised this to her, oh.." Glorfindel trailed off, "..my, it must have been before you were even born."

"Then that is a long time for a promise to go unfulfilled, how dare you keep her waiting for so long."

Glorfindel laughed, shaking his head at Morwen's cheek as he settled back into his chair, "I assure you, she has forgiven me all my faults."

"As she should, you are, after all, finally fulfilling your promise."

There conversation lulled into silence for sometime, Glorfindel going over his papers and Morwen silently staring at the window, her fingers again tracing the knot work.

"**_I should have loved a thunderbird instead._" **she said softly.

"What did you say?" Glorfindel asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing of importance. Is there anything else you need from me or may I go?" She asked him.

Glorfindel studied her for a moment, "Morwen, are you feeling unwell?"

She gave him a small smile, "No, Glorfindel, but I am finally starting to feel free. May I go?"

Glorfindel studied her again for some time but finally he said, "Of course you may, Morwen, you are free to come and go as you please, you know that."

Morwen nodded and walked from the room silently, finishing up the verse inside her head

_**I should have loved a thunderbird instead;  
At least when spring comes they roar back again.  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)**_

* * *

A/N 1: Don't kill me. If you kill me, I can't resolve this. And remember, just, we have not seen Glorfindel's side of things, just keep remembering that.

A/N 2: To stop any wondering, Tirnion is just that nice of an elf guy, he is not a romantic interest for anyone born and raise in Imladris. Now, you know that, and I know that, and Morwen and Tirnion know that, everyone else…….

A/N 3: For those going, "oh god, more original characters! I can't keep them straight!" You can get a link to my writing lj in my profile and a character list is on that. I'd give the link here but won't let me.

A/N4: Since I can't e-mail you the thanks, thank you Renna for your reviews! And thanks, of course, to everyone else who has reviewed.


	14. What We Think We See

**Disclaimer:** Still 99.5 Tolkien's. Original elves/humans and...the horse..those are mine.

**A/N:** This chapter may feel a little slow-going to many, but the reason is this, and the chapter before it, and the ones after, are essentially one big long 7 part chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: What We Think We See**

_Besides learning to see, there is another art to be learned- not to see what is not._

-Maria Mitchell

* * *

Glorfindel watched Morwen walk out of his office, intrigued by her sudden change in disposition. He turned back to the roster in front of him, debating on whether or not he should send only one of the twins on the next patrol, Elrond wanted at least one of them home to entertain Legolas or Thranduil himself. This would be the last major patrol before the Mid-Winter holiday. Glorfindel wanted his elves out and back before the snow started to fall too heavily for the horses to trudge through. Lost in his planning, and secretly wishing he could just pass it all off to Balanauth, Glorfindel did not notice Erestor had entered his office until a packet full of documents was flung down in front of him. 

Glorfindel looked up into the face of his old friend, "Erestor, while I assure you my friendship and affection for you knows no bounds, I have a good amount of my own work to do and, I do so believe, you have many more minions than I."

Erestor gave a disdainful sniff as he walked over the cabinet which held Glorfindel's stash of spirits, wrenching it open and pouring a drink into a considerable glass.

"That," Erestor gestured to the packet on Glorfindel's desk, "is not my work but complaints against the realm written by the hand of Saeros."

Glorfindel incredulously looked at the thick packet, "All of these are Saeros's complaints? He has been here less than a fortnight"

Erestor nodded, sitting down in the seat Morwen had recently vacated, "I am well aware how long he has been here. He sent me the first on the night of the arrival and I have been bombarded by them ever since. And I am not the only one he has been hounding. Eregeth was scolded into tears when he criticized her repair of one of his tunics. Apparently, a human child of the north has more dexterity and skill than she. What an orc."

"Now, now, Erestor, do not go insulting the orcs."

Erestor gave his friend a look, "You have a point. An orc has better manners. And really, Eregeth is one of our best, she is quite skilled, apparently they are much better in Greenwood the Great. Of course, his insult caused Thalion to be quite angered but Elrohir was quick to intervene and took Thalion to the training grounds for a practice match."

Glorfindel grimaced, "And how does Elrohir fare?"

Erestor shrugged, "His ribs will heal in no time. Thalion, of course, now feels horrible. Saeros had witnessed the sparring match and has been passing on his observations about the Imladris guard. If you look in the packet, complaint 122 through 164 are all in regard to the training of the Imladris guard."

Glorfindel put his head in his hands and blindly reached for Erestor's glass, he took a quick sip and handed it back to Erestor, "What are we to do? Morwen was just in here running off a list of her complaints against Saeros. I am guessing Rian is equally angered against her former friend?"

"Worse than angered." Erestor replied, "I had to forcibly remove her from the council before she physically assaulted him, which was, of course, his aim all along. That action, as you can guess, started Saeros's whole tirade against women on the council and how such weak and impulsive wills should not be making decisions for the realm. Thank the Valar Celebrian was not present to hear that, I can only imagine the bloodshed."

"Have you told Elrond any of this?"

"He is too busy keeping Thranduil and Laeriel entertained. Personally, I am glad they are not present at our meetings, I can only imagine how that would end, neither wanting to show blatant favoritism to their own side, but unable to turn against their own."

"Has any good come from the talks?" Glorfindel asked.

"Some," Erestor said, "Thranduil's other advisors certainly have many valid points, among those that despite the current manners of our young councilors and all other things considered, we should be doing all we can to keep the lines of communication open and peace between all. They are also currently working out a trading contract between their Wood and a few human settlements. They are proposing a trade road of sorts, going from the Havens to the human settlements."

"Galadriel is not likely to favor that, she does not like unknowns in her realm." Glorfindel said.

"Then I am happy to tell you the trade road's proposed route avoids LothLorien. There is, of course, a false proposal in the works to be sent to Galadriel and Celeborn, if only to not offend them for the supposed slight and assumption of their answer." Erestor said.

Glorfindel nodded, absently thumbing through the complaints of Saeros, "This elf could be trouble, Erestor. More so than even I imagined."

"I know, but we have little power over him."

"Not in his own realm, no, and while the rules of hospitality forbid us from doing much in this realm, I will say this: I do not want him left alone with the twins, or our beloved trio of foundlings. I do not care how charming Saeros may be to his own people, I can only imagine what he would say to Rian, whose family is dead and gone or to Thalion or Morwen whose families left them behind. If he slights any of them for that reason, I must confess, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Erestor gave a small smile, "I am most certain Elrond would have a sharp sword ready for you. He, more than any, understands what it is like to be left behind. He has sadly earned that experience more than once, I hope he never has to again."

"Even if he did, he would soldier on. Elrond is a survivor."

"To say the least." Erestor's eyes scanned over the desk, falling on the small box that contained Merileth's gift, "And what trinket does that box hide?"

Glorfindel smiled, "Merileth's gift, the one I was meant to give her before the end of the Second Age."

"That is the present you were meant to give her on the day of her birth? What kind of father-of-the-soul are you?" Erestor asked.

"Erestor," Glorfindel said, "Must I remind you how long it took you to marry your wife? And in my defense, there was the small problem of a war and its aftermath. And then there were twins and foundlings to help raise and then I, well, I must confess I forgot. Laeriel, apparently, has been reminding Merileth of my forgotten gift since the day she was born. Would you like to see it?"

Erestor took the offered box, studying the jewelry within, "It is very beautiful, she will love it. Which smith did this?"

"A human one, he comes from a family of a long line of smiths. I had one of his, well, ancestors fashion that pewter fairy for Morwen all those years ago."

"The same one who fashioned those ri…"

"Yes, the same one, though I believed we agreed never to speak of that matter until the time was right." Glorfindel spoke sharply.

"Will the time ever be right for you, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel stared off in the air for a moment, "One day, it will, perhaps."

Erestor sighed, "Valar forsake the person who created the word 'perhaps' for indecisive fools such as yourself. Now, enough of this circular conversation which is obviously getting us nowhere, nor has it for the past 300 years, let us plot how we shall intimidate Saeros into silence at tomorrow's meeting."

* * *

Glorfindel emerged from his office, stretching his back out as he was finally able to leave the imprisonment of his desk and chair. It was time for his daily, though informal, rounds. In the distance he heard the bell ringing to signal the beginning of yet another meeting. He let a smile come to his face, remembering one particularly amusing day of meetings when three not yet adult elves of the house had disassembled the chain to the bell, annoyed at the ringing which had continued interrupting their much needed sleep. Elrond has been quite reluctant to let his twins and Rian near the bell tower since that event. To be fair, the three had just returned from a long journey and were in need of a peaceful rest. 

Glorfindel enjoyed walking around Imladris, seeing the everyday tasks that made their lives function so smoothly. The familiarity of it all was often soothing to him. He walked down the steps into the laundry, smiling at the talkative elves and the songs that were sung by others as they worked. He spotted Eregeth walking towards the seamstresses quarters, Thalion calmly guiding her and assuring her she did have considerable skill with a needle and thread, while the head seamstress readily agreed with Thalion, even offering to sew Saeros's mouth shut. Turning down the hall he heard bellowing from the kitchen as a group of young warriors were admonished for attempting to raid the kitchens. The laughing group of young recruits suddenly stopped at the sight of their Captain. As one they gave him a simple bow and hurried off. There were many things Glorfindel would punish his recruits for, this was not one of them. Especially since the head baker would not know what to do with herself if she did not have elves at her doorway trying to make off with food. Exiting the house through the kitchens he walked on, passing the smokehouse, the training grounds, the barracks, the weapon storage, and finally he came upon the stables.

Glorfindel walked in, giving greetings to all the horses and their handlers, before he came across his own. Uilos shook her head with pride as she saw her rider and Glorfindel gave her a hearty greeting, "I regret that our ride will be short today, so many guests and so much going on. I shall have to convince Elrond we are in need of taking a long riding tour through the realm."

Glorfindel eased her out of the stables, smiling as he saw Merileth walking towards him,

"Good day, Merileth."

"Same to you." She brought her hand up cautiously, waiting for Uilos to signal it was okay to touch her. "My father and mother are reminiscing with Elrond about times past, so I came out here looking for my younger brother. Have you seen him?"

"I must confess, I have not seen much of your brother since he arrived in Imladris." Glorfindel said.

"Well," Merileth said, "he is at the age you know, so often pouty and moody."

"Yes, I remember it well, I watched five elves go through it very close together. I surely thought that would be the end of Elrond's patience." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, well, all of those elves came out very well. You have done a praiseworthy job in raising them, Glorfindel. They are all so crafty and quick thinking, so fun-loving, and so loyal to each other and those they love. I have no fear Elladan and Elrohir will be formidable and gracious rulers if given the chance. Thalion seems more than decent, defending Eregeth like that, let me be the first to apologize for Saeros's action, someone should. As for the other two, well, Rian is a world unto her own. I must confess, I have not spoken with Morwen, but her reputation has always been a good one. And I have heard Arwen is becoming quite the she-elf. You have done well."

"You could not have paid me a higher compliment, Merileth. As for Saeros, I am sure even he has a purpose to serve. I am surprised you not yet spoken with Morwen, Elladan is always clinging to her. You would like her, for she shares many of your views on life."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, she does not understand why so many elves fawn over me."

"Even with her deep love for you she does not understand? No, Glorfindel," Merileth said, "do not deny it."

"Infatuation, Merileth. She will grow out of it."

"Is that how you sleep at night?"

"I could say the same for you, my lady."

"We are not speaking about Tirnion. Enough of this, we have obviously come to a impasse. To make my day complete, I must mock you for the gift you have yet to give me."

"It is in a box in my office, the one in the house not the barracks. I will find it after my ride and give it you in front of your mother, if only to quiet her. You forget one gift…"

"Of importance since my father appointed you the one to help raise me in his absence."

"A position I still cannot fathom, all things considered."

"Glorfindel, when has my father not required the best of everyone and thing?"

Glorfindel silently conceded the point.

Merileth pulled her hand from Uilos's snout, "I shall attempt, again, to located my brother. He may have gone to the river, he says the sounds soothes him. Have a good ride, Glorfindel," and looking towards Uilos she said, "And you as well, Uilos, even if your forgetful master forgot to tell me your name. You must forgive him, for his is quite old."

Laughing, Merileth gave them both one last look as she went towards the guest stables.

Glorfindel turned to Uilos, "Well, shall we?"

* * *

Glorfindel let Uilos roam in the fields near the marketplace as he made his way down the dirt path towards the stalls and shop fronts. Glorfindel was in need of a few new quills, since Erestor had a penchant for taking his anger out on Glorfindel's quills rather than his own Apparently stylish quills were more satisfying to break than those standard ones used by most of the House. He greeted Eadwig the owner, inquiring about his family and waited for the requisite hour as Eadwig told of his family and events going on in his small village. He left the store, assuring Eadwig he'd be back next week to hear the latest tales. 

Glorfindel glanced over at Uilos, who seemed in no hurry to leave her slow roaming of the fields and being around a few familiar horse friends, and started down into the main market. Hearing a few familiar voices he turned to watch Faeleth dragging ordering Elladan to walk faster as the very aggrieved looking elf held her purchases. He scanned the crowd looking for Morwen, knowing Erestor had decided to excuse from the latest meeting in reward for the control she had shown in not threatening Saeros, and also knowing that wherever Elladan was, Elrohir and Morwen were not far behind. Glorfindel wanted to speak with her, still concerned over the curious state in which she had left his office that morning.

"Glorfindel," Nordithen said from behind him, "it is good to see you, my friend."

"Nordithen," he nodded in greeting, "should you not be at the lovely fifth meeting of the day?"

"I could ask the same of you. No, I came down here to find Tirnion and ask him to lead an exercise for some of my soldiers. He told me he was coming down here with one of your young councilors, um, Morgweth, Morgainne…"

"Morwen?" Glorfindel asked

"Yes, yes, Morwen. That was it. I did not know they were friends, but everyday here I have found Tirnion in her company."

"As for as I can recall," Glorfindel said, "Morwen had never met Tirnion before he came here. She is not often sent to your realm and tends to stay far away from LothLorien."

"She scared of Galadriel?" Nordithen asked.

"No, she feels out of place." Glorfindel said. Then, after seeing Nordithen's look, "the hair, she has dark hair, Nordithen."

While a brilliant warrior, Nordithen had, alas, taken quite a few knocks to the skull and was often slow on the uptake.

"Well, that's good. It would be horrible to have a name look hers and be as silver haired as Tirnion, people would wonder about the 'dark.'"

"Yes, my friend, yes they would." Glorfindel the scrutinized the crowd, searching among the many dark heads for Morwen. He finally found her standing near one of the bookstalls, laughing with the lithe form of Tirnion next to her, the smiling silver haired elf leaning over her shoulder and stealing some almonds from the pack she held in her hands.

"It is always nice to see the young elves in love." Nordithen said.

"What?" Glorfindel asked

"Oh, come now, Glorfindel, I know Tirnion has been infatuated with Merileth for years but it is high time he grew out of it. And look at him, he looks so happy. They can't all be like that one she-elf you always speak of, the one who has always been after you."

"Morwen." Glorfindel stated.

"What?"

"That she-elf who, you say, has 'always been after me' is Morwen. The Morwen Tirnion is currently standing with. And furthermore, she has not been after me, she has been….she is…she is just Morwen."

"Well, I am sure she is 'just Morwen,' Glorfindel, but you cannot deny her and Tirnion appear close to each other."

Glorfindel glanced over Morwen and Tirnion again, as he held up some trinket for her inspection, "Yes, yes they do."

* * *

Tirnion placed the small owl trinket back down, looking over the table for something unique. 

"I know Merileth likes roses, but honestly, everyone gives her something in a rose form, they have for years. I like to think that even if she does not have a special fondness for me, she at least appreciates the variety in my gift giving."

"Yes, I heard she was a fan of roses earlier in the day." Morwen said and, ignoring Tirnion's hand again reaching for more almonds to absently chew on, she looked back towards Elladan, laughing at the sight of him almost buried under Faeleth's packages. "Poor, poor Elladan, the price he must pay for being so generous."

"Do you not mean the price he must pay for trying to impress Rian?" Tirnion asked.

"You catch on quickly." Morwen said.

"Imladris has quite a gossip network, you just have to know who to ask, or rather, who to listen to." Tirnion said. He suddenly looked up, waving to someone near the marketplace entrance, "Look, there is Nordithen and Glorfindel. I shall go get them."

"Tirnion, you do not need to do that, I am sure they are quite……" Morwen trailed off as Tirnion made his way over to the two elder elves.

Morwen took a breath, fortifying herself, straightened her shoulders and forced a smile on her face, "Glorfindel, Nordithen, so nice to see you."

"You are looking lovely today, Morwen, I do not think I have ever seen you smile so much." Nordithen said, giving her a wink.

Morwen looked at Nordithen closely, "Are you feeling well, Nordithen? Your eye is twitching. We have healers for that, you know."

She glanced to her right as Glorfindel covered his smile with a hand, slowly he moved from her side to behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Nordithen, having been around Morwen her whole life I can assure you she smiles often, especially around Elladan."

"You must admit, Glorfindel, he is often a cause for mirth." Morwen said, attempting to ignore the feel of his hands.

"That he is. Now, you and Tirnion seemed quite taken with the trinkets on this table. What were you looking for?"

Morwen and Tirnion exchanged a glance, silently communicating.

"Um..gifts..of course." Morwen said.

"Yes," Tirnion concurred, " for each other. You see, in this season where gifts are exchanged for propriety's sake we figured, being such close friends, why not pick our gifts out for each other."

Glorfindel looked between the two, studying both before nodding his head. His right hand moved down to Morwen's waist as he guided her down the stalls, "How very…..quaint. Well then, perhaps we can find something more pleasing further down the line. As such _close_ friends,you should only choose the best for each other."

A bewildered Morwen turned to look back at Tirnion and Nordithen, as Glorfindel kept walking.

Nordithen turned to Tirnion, "My dear boy, just what exactly did you do to annoy Glorfindel so?"

Tirnion shrugged and then began to follow, Nordithen not far behind.

* * *

Elrohir, with his bandaged ribs, came upon his twin who, despite the amount of packages he was holding, had a considerably large smile upon his face. 

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"That was rhetorical so….point."

"Elrohir, did you not see?" an exasperated Elladan asked.

"Did I not see what?"

"Glorfindel, Morwen, Tirnion and Nordithen?"

"I see them now, was there something special about before?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Elladan shook his head, "Though, I do believe I just saw Glorfindel starting to stake his claim."

Soon Elrohir's smile matched Elladan's own, "We should get a snack, my dear brother, this could get interesting."

* * *


	15. What We Think We Hear

**Disclaimer: Still almost all Tolkien's, still only a teeny tiny bit of mine. **

**Chapter Fifteen: What We Think We Hear**

_The hearing ear is always found close to the speaking tongue_

- Ralph Waldo Emerson quotes

* * *

Elladan wandered out of the kitchens, chewing on a piece of sweet bread Laugoneth had shoved at him before he left. She was always convinced he had not had enough to eat and refused to let anyone leave her in hunger.

Today had been a good day, he thought, despite the slight ache in his arms from carrying all of Faeleth's things from the marketplace, (he was assured it would all be over the minute she left the so-called "nesting phase"). He briefly remembered his mother going through such a time with Arwen, he also briefly remembered that was the time his father spent many nights on the couch in his study.

Yes, besides the manual labor, there had been the delightful sight of his brother bested by Thalion, though, of course, Elladan would never take joy in seeing his brother injured, and of Glorfindel getting it through his great golden head that perhaps Morwen would not always be there waiting patiently for the Elda to make a move, and there was Rian who gave him an approving nod as he saw her carrying Faeleth's purchases and complimented him for being such a gracious elf.

Yes, indeed, it had been a good day.

Elladan made his way up the stairs, greeting the various staff members he met along the way. He started to make his way towards the family's private gardens when he heard a quiet, but heated, debate. He flattened himself against a wall in the corner and concentrated, dulling all his senses but his hearing, doing his best to make the words out.

"And now in your own realm you are too good for us, is that it?" An angered voice, in the accent of the Green Wood, said.

"Saeros, I, unlike you, do not view myself as better than another because of where I live. I am, however, loyal to Lord Elrond and I will not help you in whatever scheme you are planning. They were not lying when they said you are ruthless outside of your own realm." Rian's voice hissed.

"Rian," Saeros's arrogant drawl answered, "you will do well to remember you owe me. If it was not for my quick thinking, a war would have been declared on Imladris from that group of men you offended."

"I cannot believe you. You told me that was not my fault!"

"Oh, sweet, innocent Rian. You were so young then, your first trip out of Imladris on your own and your first true meeting where you were a representative of your realm. I knew you would do anything for the person who saved you from that disaster. And you did, did you not?"

There were sounds of a struggle and Saeros's laughter, "Now, now, Rian, you no better than to cause harm to a visiting dignitary. It would not reflect well on your already sad job performance if you were to violate the rules of hospitality."

"I despise you." Rian spat.

"I can assure you, orphan, the feeling is mutual." Saeros said in open disgust.

Elladan, fists clenching, made his move to confront Saeros when he was stopped by the voice of Tirnion, "Saeros! Get your hands off of her, what in the name of the Valar were you thinking?"

Elladan moved to view the group, staying hidden in case the element of surprise was needed. Rian was now standing behind Tirnion, who had obviously moved himself in between the two. Elladan gave him a nod in approval.

Saeros, his light hair unbound, laughed, "It is nothing of your concern, Tirnion. You can leave us."

"I would rather not. And when you attempt to harm our host, it is my concern." Tirnion's voice was dangerously low.

"She is not our host, Tirnion, she is nothing but a….."

"Silence!" Tirnion's voice was ice as he at once restrained both himself and Rian

Elladan, enraged, moved forward but was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. He turned to look at Glorfindel, who had a dangerous fire in his eyes.

"It would not do well to cause a diplomatic uproar at this moment, Elladan. Go get Morwen and send her down here to collect Rian. Then find your brother and go with him to Erestor's office, I will soon meet you there. I will handle this, though I assure you it is not in the way I wish."

Elladan, indignant, silently watched as Glorfindel strode over to the trio. Glorfindel silently waved Rian and Tirnion off to the side, telling them to go into the gardens and wait. As for Saeros, Elladan could not hear what he said, for it was spoken so softly. Saeros's expression showed enough for Elladan to guess that Glorfindel was livid and barely reigning in his temper. Glorfindel looked up, eyes locking with Elladan's, bidding him to leave. Having received his orders, now for the second time, Elladan left to do as he was told.

* * *

Elladan, more often than not, burst into Morwen's chambers, often finding her waiting for him as if she knew he was coming. Tonight was not one of those times. Morwen had not even registered the sound of her bedroom door crashing open. She was lost in thought, one hand clenching the necklace she often wore hidden under her clothing and the other loosely holding a brush, as if her thoughts had frozen her in time.

Despite his ire and sense of urgency, he approached her cautiously, as one would a wild animal.

He crouched down, lowing himself to her level, "Morwen?" he asked softly, and not getting an answer repeated her name again, gently touching the hand holding her brush. She visibly flinched, the brush falling from her hand,

"Elladan! I am sorry, I did not hear you come in." She looked around, as if suddenly realizing she had been lost in thought for some time, "How…how long have you been here?"

"Not long," he assured her, "but I fear I must interrupt your thoughts. There has been a situation. I need you to go down to our gardens and find Rian, she should be with Tirnion."

Morwen stood up, hurrying over to her wardrobe for an outer robe, "Is she well? What has happened?"

Elladan picked up her brush from where it fell, standing up he brought it to her dresser. He lightly stroked his hands over the small boxes and trinkets covering its surface, glancing up into the looking glass he muttered one word, "Saeros."

Morwen's eyes sought his out in the glass, sighing she said, "I told her to be cautious around him. I just knew he would do something like this, he is a horrible elf."

"I fear she did not have much choice in the matter. From what I heard, it appeared he had cornered her and demanded to she listen to him." He paused, running his fingers over the collection of smooth wooden figurines Glorfindel had carved for Morwen. She had so many of them, whenever Glorfindel came back from a long patrol he would give Morwen a handful of the small figurines that he had whittled away in his free time. Elladan knew she kept them all, and while only her favorites were on display, all were carefully packed away in a box under her bed.

He smiled sadly, noting how some things never changed.

Sighing he asked her, "Morwen, has Rian told you much of her time in Greenwood the Great?"

Finding a pair of slippers Morwen stated, "I must confess, she has told me little, as is her right. Why do you ask?"

She came over to him, searching through her bin of ribbons to find the proper one. He took it from her hand, mindlessly taking solace in working the plait into her hair, "It was just something Saeros implied in their conversation."

"Elladan", Morwen tried to turn towards him, but was hindered as he still held onto the ends of her hair. Allowing himself a laugh, he tied the ribbon to the end of her hair, letting it go.

"Elladan," she started again, "you must ignore whatever Saeros said. While there might be an ounce of truth in whatever he said, it is only an ounce. He would have chosen his words carefully in order to inflict the most pain and humiliation on Rian. He has been trained to make the most memorable and pressing arguments, he knows well how to use his words." She pulled him into a brief embrace, "Whatever is worrying your mind, my dear Elladan, I would ask you to let it go. Speak with Rian to find out the truth, do not take Saeros's words as the true account."

"Thank you." he murmured, placing a chaste kiss to her brow.

She smiled up at him, pulling away and walking towards the door. "Now, let us go calm Rian down before she decides to castrate all the visiting males from Greenwood the Great."

Elladan smiled, "If only I could assist you…or her..alas, I must located my aimless twin and then go to Erestor's office. Do you know where he has gone?"

Elladan chose to ignore the grimace Morwen gave, "Elladan, Elrohir..he..well…he went out into the woods…."

"Oh, well then,"

"To help Thandrog…"

"Oh, that's still.."

"With that colony of feral cats."

"What? I have to…" Elladan gave a disgusted sigh, "have Edlothiadeth prepare the healing ointment for all my scratches?"

Morwen nodded, "Good luck."

"And also to you." He answered.

* * *

Glorfindel stood in Erestor's office looking at the night sky, tapping his foot on the floor.

"I do not understand where that boy is. I told him, explicitly, to find Morwen and send her to Rian and then to gather his twin and come here. What did he do? Decide to play charades with them to give his messages?"

"Now, Glorfindel, be fair. Elladan must have brought Morwen up to date and Elrohir is out in the woods with Thandrog, it will take some time for them to return. Sit down."

"It is much better for us all if I stand here. If I sit, I fear I will give into the urge to throw something."

"Well, if you truly feel the need I have this new scribe I would not mind seeing thrown out of the windrow." Erestor said, looking at the notes from the meeting in disgust, "I swear, a chicken taught this elf how to write."

"Erestor, please forgive me for caring so little. I feel we have a more pressing situation."

"Glorfindel, there is nothing we can do about Saeros except keep the guards on alert and our merry mischief makers far away from him. How did you manage to restrain yourself from inflicting violence against Saeros?"

"I remembered how Rian, despite her temperament, goes weak at the sight of blood and I did not wish to cause her anymore distress."

"Ah, always the protector of the realm you are. And, apparently, of your property."

"Of what do you speak, Erestor?"

"I merely comment on your actions today in the marketplace. I was told, in quite amusing detail, that if you were a cat your hair would have been on end, back arched, claws scratching and mouth hissing, all at the sight of a male daring to laugh with Morwen."

"I did no such thing, I assure you. And Morwen often laughs with other males."

"Not other unattached males, who are warriors, who are new in her life, who are noted for their looks, who have a very nice personality, who are not like brothers to her, who make her laugh."

"Erestor, I believe you might want Tirnion for your own. That was quite an impressive list."

"Funny, oh, great and jealous Elda."

"I am not jealous of Tirnion. I admire his spirit when he came to Rian's defense tonight. I assume Saeros is going to get a nice talking to, having seen Tirnion's face, yet he still managed to hold his composure."

"Ah, you admire his spirit as long as he is not within Morwen's presence."

"Erestor, please."

"Glorfindel, you must do some…..'" Erestor was interrupted as the doors came crashing open.

"We are here and we are alive, despite the cats best attempts!" Elladan announced as he dragged his brother into the room.

Erestor amusedly looked at the twins, noticing the bandages on their hands and faces, "I take it the cats are still feral."

"Very much so, but Thandrog was right to worry about them with the coming of winter. He built them a lovely shelter around a tree, thought, one of the younger, and dare I say smarter, ones did follow us home in Elrohir's pack." Elladan answered.

"And where is the cat now?" Glorfindel asked

"Morwen." Elladan and Elrohir answered as one.

Glorfindel and Erestor laughed, knowing all stray cats either found themselves in the possession of Morwen or Thandrog, and while he would never admit it, Lord Elrond.

"It is good she has a feline companion. I know she missed that hell demon Sigilion gave her after it passed." Erestor said softly.

"Target Practice really was not such a bad cat." Elrohir remarked, "Now, why have we been called here?"

"Has you brother not filled you in on the situation?" Erestor asked.

"Honestly, Erestor, between 'those hell cats' and 'that orc's ass Saeros' I was quite confused. Though, I did manage to get out that Saeros has insulted Rian and is, apparently, holding her accountable for actions from the past." Elrohir said.

"That would be correct, very good, Elrohir." Erestor stated, ignoring Elladan's silent 'Show off.' to his brother. "I am asking you both, again, to use caution and restraint around him. You saw tonight Elladan, how Saeros works, threatening Rian with a dismal future and twisting the truth to fit his arguments and logic. Rian did, in her first lone mission, make a statement which could have caused a brawl. It was made out of both elven arrogance and her own ignorance of the people she was speaking with, and while showing an unfortunate aspect of Rian's personality, it also showed a failing in my teaching. Thranduil himself sent me a letter after the event explaining the situation in great detail and subtly suggesting I educate her more about the human realms before I sent her out again. I can guess why Rian never spoke of it, for fear and pride are both powerful things, but I can also surmise how Saeros was able to manipulate a young elf into his future schemes. Elladan, do you know what Saeros was planning?"

"I confess, I do not. All I know is that Rian replied with something along the lines of how she is loyal to father."

Erestor considered these words for a moment. He rang a bell near his desk and waited as a page came in, "Cannith, please find Morwen, Lindir and Thalion and bring them here. Also, send someone to the guest chambers to locate Tirnion and Lady Merileth and the young Legolas and also send them here. That is all." The page nodded and hurried off.

"What are you up to, Erestor?" Elladan asked

"Why, my dear Twins," Glorfindel said, "have I taught you nothing? Erestor is setting up a spy network and we are about to have our own council."

Erestor nodded to his long-time friend.

Glorfindel smiled, "Oh, this will be fun."

There was a tenseness to this council, as if all attending could sense something had gone wrong last night.

* * *

Chief Councilor Erestor was in attendance, as was Lord Glorfindel, and one of the sons of Elrond. King Thranduil's daughter and youngest son were representing Greenwood the Great, Tirnion standing guard over them. All were guests normally too important to be bothered with the trivial matters of the meeting. What the councilors did not see were the elves Erestor had strategically placed in the rooms and gardens around the council platform as observers. Elrohir, much better at hiding in trees than his brother, was placed in one not far from the meeting.

Morwen and Rian were placed in the healing room closest to the council platform. While being hidden from sight, they could still listen and observe the private conversations that went on during the breaks, as the elves wandered over the balcony above the healing room. Of course, guests did not know the room was a storage facility which no one spent much time in, but just to look convincing Thalion was playing the part of a wounded solider being watched over by his caring foster-sisters.

Lindir was placed in the balcony over the council in plain sight, supposedly composing new music but occasionally supplying the crowd below with calming music.

What the councilors did not know was that Erestor, the supposedly calm and respectful Chief Councilor of Imladris, did not take kindly to plots and schemes created and perpetuated under his nose, particularly when they threatened the peace of his home.

As the final bell rang signaling the start of the meeting, and as Lindir finished his playing for the moment, Erestor bit back his own smile as Glorfindel took on a pose of great importance and Elladan composed himself, showing he was indeed, the son of Lord Elrond.

Oh yes, Erestor thought, this would be fun indeed……

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to the reviewers I could not send a reply to, I really appreciated hearing your thoughts. 


	16. What We Think Smell and Taste

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Tolkien's world. Rats, foiled again! The OC's, of which there are so very many, are mine…sort of. The names are elvish so I guess those are Tolkien's but the….you get my point.

**Chapter Sixteen: What We Think We Smell and Taste**

_What's past is prologue._

- William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_ (Antonio at II, i)

* * *

_Everything was covered in fire and ash, the veritable smell of evil was in the air. The city was swelling with panic, elves fleeing in every direction, desperate to get out of the walled city._

_A great elf adorned in shimmering silver and diamond plated armor, face grey and covered in blood, hair unbound and flying wildly fought against a fire whip wielding foe of fire and smoke. The wounded elf, battle weary, continued to fight the enemy off in front of a glorious fountain._

_Flowered wreathes and garlands littered the ground, broken and trampled, covered in blood and fire, tears and ash. The elf by the fountain started to fall, his enemy with him. Screams of terror and loss rang out through the afternoon air, as fire and steam from the fountains consumed the city and its people as easily as their enemies overcame them._

Morwen awoke with a gasp, her heart racing. She surveyed her room, its calm serenity a mere mockery of what she had just dreamed. She could still see the war torn city before her.

Hastily grabbing a robe, she ran from her chambers, desperate to bathe herself in the fresh night air. She clutched to the railing of the nearest balcony, praying that the immovable stone would ground her, stop her shaking, stop the sight of all those elves and all those children.

She forced a sob of despair back. In all her years, she had never seen such a thing as she witnessed in her dream.

And she knew what it as.

She knew what she had seen.

She had only heard the story told in glorified tales throughout her life.

There was no glory in that battle, only tears and scars.

"Morwen."

She looked up at the soft inquiry, seeing Glorfindel standing behind her, Merileth at his side, her dress low enough to show the silver rose she wore around her neck.

Morwen closed her eyes, praying to any Vala who would listen to take the vision of the battle away.

"Morwen, please, what is wrong?" Glorfindel asked again.

She shook her head and using all her strength she forced her voice not to waver, "It is nothing, Glorfindel. Simply a bad dream."

"You were tired enough after a day of a council to dream?" Merileth's incredulous voice asked. "Dear me, Glorfindel, you have been too hard on the girl to push her into a dreamscape."

The scathing looks thrown in her direction both by Glorfindel and Morwen silenced her and she bowed her head, properly chastised.

"Merileth, Morwen has not had a true sleep in many weeks. She, and the others, have been trying to preserve the peace and sanity of the realm. That peace and sanity threatened by your own councilor, may I remind you." Glorfindel said.

"I apologize for my comment, Glorfindel, Morwen. I did not think." She said.

Glorfindel waved the apology off but Morwen was far too concerned with staying upright to care for a princess's hastily spoken words. It was taking all Morwen had to not lay her head in her hands and sob for the loss of so many elves she did not know.

"Morwen," Glorfindel reached out a hand to touch her face.

She jerked back, "Do not touch me." She spat out.

Glorfindel took a step back from her, eyes wide, "Morwen, you are not yourself. What is wrong?"

She again swallowed back her sobs, "I beg you, do not ask me for I cannot tell you."

"Morwen did Saeros or another attempt to…" Glorfindel said.

"No!" she cried out. Closing her eyes she pleaded softly, "No. Glorfindel, please, just this once grant me my wish and leave me be."

He studied her some time and then shook his head, "I am sorry, but I cannot do that. Merileth, get Elrond and one of the female healers up here, perhaps they can…….."

"Glorfindel…." Morwen pleaded again.

"Morwen, something has happened to you and I will be damned if I will let someone get away with such an act without punishment. Now, let me send Merileth to…."

"I saw it, Glorfindel." Morwen interrupted.

"You saw what, Morwen?" Glorfindel asked.

"Gondolin." She whispered.

"Did Elrohir show you his recent rendering of the city? While not his best work I hardly think it qualifies as material for a…."

"No, Glorfindel," Morwen shook her head, "I dreamt it. The Fall. As if I was there watching it all."

Glorfindel gave her a look, "That is impossible…"

"I saw Ecthelion fall." She murmured, no longer paying attention to the other occupants of the balcony.

"Morwen, stop this." Glorfindel coolly stated.

"You never said there were so many screams, so much, so much blood. How many died, how the streets were covered in ruined garlands, how the steam rose…."

"Morwen!" Glorfindel's yell silenced her own babbling.

"Glorfindel, what is going on?" Lord Elrond's voice caused all to turn to him.

Glorfindel glanced to his Lord, "Morwen had a dream, Elrond, that is all. She thought she saw…"

"From what I heard," Elrond interrupted, moving towards Morwen and gathering her into an embrace, "she did see, not thought she saw." He stood by Morwen, whispering soothing words into her ears to quell her shaking. "Glorfindel, please go wait in my study, I will soon meet you there. Merileth, I am sad to say Glorfindel will be otherwise preoccupied for the night."

Merileth gave a small curtsy to Elrond and hurried off to the guest quarters. Glorfindel gave Elrond and Morwen a long look before turning and slowly making his way towards Elrond's study.

"Come now, my child." Elrond gathered Morwen closer to him and started guiding her back inside.

Morwen buried her head into his robes, focusing on the sound of her face rubbing against the heavy velvet.

She could still hear the screams.

* * *

Elrond brought her to the family wing, softly knocking on one door, he waited until a very alert Elrohir appeared from inside. Seeing the state Morwen was in, he took her from his father. Giving Elrond a nod, Elrohir closed his door and made his way across the hallway to Elladan's chamber and entered the darkened rooms. 

Elladan woke up from his light sleep and studied his intruders. He looked from Elrohir to Morwen and back. Silently he pulled back the covers to his bed and welcomed his twin and his close friend.

Morwen clung to Elladan, quietly sobbing out all she had dreamed and what had happened after she awoke. The twins exchanged looks over her head, silently communicating their concerns. They did what they could, holding the soul weary elf, lending her their strength when she now had so little, attempting to calm her again.

Morwen breathed in the scent of the twins, smelling nature and life, laughter, and all things good that could have a distinct smell, if only in her mind. She willed the familiar and beloved scents to take over.

She could still smell the fire.

She could still taste the fear.

* * *

Elrond walked into his study, seeing Glorfindel mesmerized by the midnight sky. Erestor, most likely summoned by Glorfindel, sat by the hearth, quietly flipping through a book and petting the newest feline intruder of the household. 

Elrond sat down next to his Chief Councilor, "I did not send for you."

"After hearing his," Erestor gestured towards the window, "graceless bellow, I was coming in this direction. I do not think it would be wise to interrupt him now. He has much to think about."

"I agree." Elrond said.

They both glanced at their golden-haired friend.

"It seems I am not the only one tired of Glorfindel taking his time." Erestor said.

Elrond, despite the recent events, smiled, "Yes, I believe this can be viewed as a push, though I must admit I did not think it would be in this way."

Erestor shrugged, "Lorien may have been bored and wanted to make this visit especially memorable for our Green Wood guests. I am sure they had their reasons for scaring Morwen the way they did. Elrond, did she really…."

"From what I heard of it, yes. She did. Perhaps not all, but enough to scar someone who has never seen a real battlefield." Elrond said.

Erestor sighed, shaking his head in despair, "And where is she now?"

"With the twins, of course."

"Ah, yes, our little trio of sleepers. It has been many years since I thought of their special sleeping arrangements as children. You could never find them in whatever bed they should have been in."

"I often wonder why as children we have no problem seeking out the comfort of our friends in our times of need and yet……." Elrond trailed off.

Erestor studied him, a small smile on his face, "Dear Elrond, if we did not still seek comfort from out friends as adults, we would not be her right now. Albeit, we are not currently bunking down in a bed together, but we still comfort each other in our own way."

"Yes," Elrond said, "I suppose you are correct."

* * *

Glorfindel knew his friends were talking in the background, about what he did not know. His mind was to focused on those things he had once lived. 

He could still see the battlefield, his king, his friends, his people, his city.

He could still hear the screams of his comrades, those loyal to him, the roars of the demons, the cracking of whips, the sounds of steel meeting steel.

He could still smell the fire, the brimstone, the scent of death and evil and all that surrounded him. The smell of loss. And the flowers, all those flowers…….

He could still taste the blood, the blood from his enemies and his own, as he plunged to his demise.

Glorfindel closed his eyes, willing himself away from that past, that life.

He had lived and died and lived again. He did not need to waste time dwelling on the past, a past he could not fix, nor would it disappear.

He was revered in legends, though he felt Ecthelion had fought much more bravely. He was proclaimed glorious and a hero, though at the time all he could think of was surviving and getting those he held so dearly out of the prison that was once their beloved home.

He opened his eyes, staring at the night sky of Imladris, the peace and tranquility a world away from where his mind had been.

He turned to his old friends, both talking quietly as a small fire burned, contained in the hearth.

There were winter flowers on Elrond's desk.

There was laughter and light here, in this open realm, no walls to keep the people in or the others out.

Imladris was not Gondolin and Glorfindel had never been more thankful for that than he was in this moment.

"Why did they do it?" he asked, surprised at the harshness of his own voice.

Elrond and Erestor looked at him, "Who?" Elrond asked.

"You know who." Glorfindel said. "They had no reason to show her that."

"They had plenty of reasons, Glorfindel." Erestor said slowly.

"Please, give me one." Glorfindel said.

Erestor and Elrond exchanged a look and after a nod from his superior Erestor said, "To understand you. Your fears and your misgivings. What has shaped you, even in you new life. From what Elrond has told me, I do not think she has seen it all, Glorfindel. There will be more dreams."

Erestor studied him, "And will you be there to comfort her? Or should we just have her and Elladan and Elrohir move into one chamber together until this passes?"

Glorfindel glanced down at the floor, studying the swirls and patterns in the carpet.

"I do not think…" he started softy, "I do not think I can comfort her. At the mere mention of my past I yelled at her. I do not……I am not the one to offer comfort at this time."

Elrond looked at his seneschal, "I must confess, I did not think you could. I will do some study, see if it is possible to force these dreams out of her as quickly as possible, for while they linger I fear Morwen will not be in a highly functioning state. If you will excuse me, I must go see her now."

Elrond stood, patting Glorfindel softly on the arm as he walked past.

Glorfindel and Erestor stared at each other, willing the other to speak first.

"This will not destroy her, Glorfindel."

"You did not see her, Erestor."

"But I know her, Glorfindel. Do you really trust her strength and character so little? Do you really doubt her abilities that much?"

"You did not _see_ her, Erestor." Glorfindel reiterated.

"But I _know_ her, Glorfindel. Morwen is delicate now, yes, but give her some time, a few moments to analyze, a few days to heal, and she will be fine. If not wiser and stronger than before, unlike you, my dear friend, I believe Morwen knows how to listen to the Valar when they decide to speak to her. If she has survived your countless brushings-offs and, all things considered, infidelities with others.."

"I have not…."

"Glorfindel, do not argue this. One does not prepare for their future mate by…"

"I had already decided…" Glorfindel tried to argue.

"You think this is _your_ decision? That you have control over it? That you have control over her? Glorfindel, have you learned nothing from both of your lives?" Erestor asked sadly.

Repeating the gesture of Elrond he patted Glorfindel on the shoulder, handing him their new feline companion. He left the room, giving Glorfindel the time he needed to think.

Glorfindel looked down at the small cat, it's luminous green eyes staring into his own, "And I suppose you also think me a fool." He said to the cat.

The simple meow was his only answer.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews, I love to hear the thoughts and input of the people reading this story, be it great, good, or telling me to deal with my comma splice problem. 


	17. What We Think We Feel

**Disclaimer: Yeah, except for the OCs, still all Tolkien's world.**

**Chapter Seventeen: What We Think We Feel**

_Our feelings are our most genuine paths to knowledge. _

-Audre Lorde

* * *

The morning dawned bright, softly guiding Morwen out of her sleep. She looked up, the ceiling one of the healing rooms and not the ceiling of Elladan's room as she expected. She lifted herself up, tilting her had to the side and giving her bedside guest an inquisitive look. 

"I see you do not remember the last few hours." Lord Elrond said.

"I remember drowning Elladan in tears." She said.

Elrond smiled, "You did, the first time around. The second you woke-up screaming and then became quite still. That is when I moved you down here. The twins are camped outside the door. They even pitched a tent."

"Please tell me they did not."

"Seeing as how they have both been pulled off patrol duty as long as the party from Greenwood the Great is in attendance, they felt it was not proper to neglect their gear. I must admit, I blame Glorfindel for this."

"Why not blame him for all of this?" Morwen muttered.

"Morwen." Elrond admonished.

"Sorry, right. Do not blame certain Elda's for having their head so far up their……."

"Morwen." Elrond admonished again, "Now is not the time to take out your frustrations on Glorfindel. At least wait until he is in the room and Erestor is also present, for he has been waiting a long time to see such a thing."

Morwen narrowed her eyes, "He made a wager, did he not?"

"No." Elrond said as he nodded in the affirmative.

"And who is the other party? Elladan? Lindir? Elrohir? Thandrog?" As all these proved wrong Morwen paused, thinking over the members of the household. "Lady Celebrian?"

"Morwen, I assure you, my wife would never do such a thing as wager on a person's affections." Elrond said as he again nodded in the affirmative, assuring Morwen that she was, indeed, correct.

"I should have known." She laughed. Her eyes dropped to the blanket covering her, her fingers traced the healing symbols on the cloth. "Are they always like that? The dreams, the visions…are they like that for you?"

Elrond brought himself closer, sitting on the bed, his hands covering her own, pressing her palm down into the center of a star.

"The vision or dream and its effects differ in many ways, from the simple as in who was the sender of the vision and who received it, to the complexities of what the vision contained. You did not see a vision of the future, or of a current event, but you saw the past, and the past from a participant's perspective but from one who observed. And that more than anything tells us the purpose of the vision." Elrond said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"To learn, my child. To learn of things which are rarely spoken of in their true brutality. To understand why a person may have the fears they have and why the, pardon the pun in regards to the situation, walls surrounding them are so high and hard to penetrate. And to choose, to decide if he is worth it all. Morwen, are you sure you are strong enough to do this? To fully accept this? Glorfindel will not do anything to ease the way, he is most likely to withdraw more. If anything is to be done…."

"I must set it in action. If I have a choice, why was I given the vision in the first place?" She asked.

"I do not presume to know all the motivations behind the actions of those more powerful than I, however, I feel they showed you such a terrifying and brutal event to let you know what has come before, what may come in the future, and to let you decide if you are able to do this." Elrond said.

"I would say you and the Valar should know my love for him is true since it has been so long, but I guess three hundred and fifty years is not so long in the grand scheme of things."

"Hardly a blink of an eye for an elf. You are only three hundred and fifty-eight years old, Morwen, many things can change in that time, and while many things will change, do you think your feelings for Glorfindel will?"

Morwen glanced down at their hands, feeling the power radiating from the center of the cloth star, she was quiet for some time as she pondered her answer.

"I…I do not think my feelings will change. I…I simply feel it is right, Elrond, as if I know, as if I have always known. But I do not presume to know the heart of the other and I do not know if what he feels is anything but doting on me and if he ever could see me as anything but a child he helped raise."

Elrond gently raised her chin up, "It is an interesting and difficult situation, I admit, Glorfindel having watched you grow from a child to an adult. He was there to heal your skinned knees and tell you tales before bedtime, he was there to teach you your first archery lesson…"

They both stopped to laugh, Morwen's first and nearly her last, archery lesson was most disastrous. Glorfindel had been insistent she take a few more lessons just to see if it was Beginner's folly.

"….and he was there to teach you some lore and hand you over to Erestor when he realized books were better for your hands than bows. He was there at your majority, standing as your witness and making sure no overzealous young male made you uncomfortable at your first grown ball. Your love for him is as natural as the act of breathing, yes?" Elrond asked.

Morwen nodded, "I…I have tried to let him go, knowing how he so obviously has feelings for Merileth and…..Elrond?" Morwen asked as her foster-father braced himself on the bed, his body shaking with laughter.

"I, I am sorry, Morwen," Elrond wiped away a tear, "but the day Glorfindel courts Merileth is the day I hand over the Chief Councilor position to Crabanon. Not only would Thranduil threaten to castrate Glorfindel, with his wife's blessing may I add, but Glorfindel himself would probably wonder where his sanity went. You see, Glorfindel _is_ like a father to Merileth. He was chosen by Thranduil back in the Second Age to be Merileth's soul-father. Glorfindel and Laeriel are from the same family line, you see, and Thranduil, well, he wanted a noted soul-father for his daughter and who better than a re-born Elda? What could ever make you think there was more between them?"

"But..but..they were in the garden, walking and he gave her that necklace and…" Morwen trailed off.

"You honestly thought Thranduil would let his daughter roam the gardens at night, alone? As for the necklace, I fear that is a very late begetting present. Very late. Oh, my little Morwen, I fear your powers of deduction have failed you this time. There is nothing more there than familial affection, though they do often purposely mislead others in order to be left alone." Elrond patted her face in a loving gesture.

Morwen shook her head, "I guess I should tell Tirnion that. I must seek him out once I feel better. And I have to make at least one appearance where that……..elf Saeros sees me, we do not need him just finding another reason to spread false talk. Where is Tirnion? I was supposed to meet him this morning for a walk."

"Oh, Glorfindel took him out on a ride around the realm, Tirnion had been asking to see it and since the twins are currently preoccupied with guarding the doorway and playing with Ink Blot…"

"Ink Blot?"

"Yes, they named the cat. Do not ask me why, I beg of you. Glorfindel took the twin's place."

"So, Glorfindel has taken Tirnion out to parts unknown and they have no other companions?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Elrond asked.

"Only the fact Glorfindel practically marked Morwen as his territory the last time the three of them were assembled." Elladan said from the doorway, Ink Blot meowing his agreement from his place in Elrohir's arms.

"Oh, well, perhaps I should send someone out to them." Elrond said.

"Why bother?" Elladan asked as he flopped down on the end of Morwen's bed, "they are too far away now and only Valar knows where. No, I say just prepare the bandages and sit back and enjoy the fun as a diplomatic war brews."

"Elladan," Elrohir said, "stop trying to make the vein in father's forehead protrude. I am sure Tirnion and Glorfindel are having a nice, civilized ride."

Ink Blot gave his own answer to Elrohir's statement as he turned his back on all and started bathing himself.

* * *

Tirnion was sitting astride his horse admiring the river valley. His companion was quiet, obviously not in the mood for small talk. Tirnion did not mind, it allowed him to appreciate what he was seeing all the more. 

"You did not ask about Morwen, why she was not present this morning." Glorfindel said in a quiet, yet intense, tone.

Shocked by the sudden sound of Glorfindel's voice, it took Tirnion a moment to respond.

"Elladan told me she was sick, I assumed if I was to know more about the circumstances I would have been told. I do not presume to call myself a close confidant to her, though I hope to be one day. She is a very interesting being." He said.

"Interesting, is she? She is a very young but respected councilor in training who is in close confidence not only to the leaders of this realm but of the Havens as well. She is well-read and quite cunning. She is loyal to her friends and has a strength of character I have seen in few and yet you merely find her interesting?" Glorfindel asked.

Tirnion reigned in his horse in front of Glorfindel, "Glorfindel, have I offended you in some way? This is the second time you have been quite mocking and sharp with me. And yes, having spoken to Morwen I am aware there are many parts of her personality and character but I do not yet know the whole. It is not a crime to be 'interesting' Glorfindel, I would say it is a compliment. Now, do you treat all elves new to your realm like this or just those who dare to speak with Morwen?"

Glorfindel gave Tirnion a bored look, "You are a good soldier, and you would have to be for Thranduil to trust you with his only daughter. I commend you for your aid in the situation between Rian and Saeros and compliment your willingness to aid us with our polices towards Saeros. However, if you ever.."

"If I ever what, Glorfindel? Hurt her? You do not need to worry about me, you do a fine enough job for both of us. Furthermore, my heart already belongs to someone else and you are also particularly close to her. Are you going to ask me not to hurt her as well? You presume much, Lord Glorfindel, not only of my own feelings but of Morwen's. The least you can do is give her the respect to make her own thoughts and feelings known. If she truly wished to pursue me, in the name of her own happiness, would you stop her? Or me?"

The look Glorfindel gave Tirnion in that moment would have caused a lesser elf to quake but Tirnion had not survived life as a son without a living father among elves such as Saeros without developing a very thick skin.

"I would never stand in the way of Morwen's happiness, or Merileth's. I merely have concern over whatever pain they might experience."

"If you had such concern over Morwen feelings, in the very least you would not flaunt your relationship with Merileth under her nose." Tirnion stated.

"I am sorry Morwen is, apparently, jealous over my relationship with my soul-daughter, though I have known her for many more years and she is part of blood through her mother's side."

Tirnion, quite shocked, was not aware his jaw had slightly dropped.

Glorfindel gave him an amused, if but a tad bitter, smile, "You mean you did not know? Ah yes, elves as _young_ as you are probably not aware of the entwining of the royal families."

Glorfindel held back his laughter at the whole situation, his good humor a little restored, "Let us return to Imladris, Tirnion, I wish to see if Erestor is ready to discuss all of our reports from the meeting yesterday. Morwen turned in her notes before she became….sick…so her presence will not be needed. Perhaps you can see your…_close_ friend before we meet in the Chief Councilor's office."

* * *

Erestor looked over the crowd gathered in his office, privately pondering the logistics of how they all fit inside. Lindir was near the window, absently twirling a flute with his fingers. Elladan was talking to Rian about some traveling minstrel who was supposed to stop by for the Mid-Winter festival which, due to recent events, was going to have to plan itself. Elrohir was speaking with Thalion and Legolas about his best archery matches. Glorfindel and Merileth were off in one corner, speaking lowly to each other. Tirnion stood to Erestor's side, similarly surveying the crowd. 

Upon seeing Erestor's look he smiled, "Quite a group we have gathered. I suggest you start soon, I do not think it would be wise to keep so many personalities locked in one room."

"You do have a……" Erestor stopped as his door opened, a pale Morwen walking in, the recently dubbed Ink Blot in her arms.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I fear I am not moving at my normal pace today." Elrohir stood up, guiding her to the seat he formerly occupied.

"I thought you were still resting." Erestor said.

"Lord Elrond did not see a reason to keep me confined seeing as how most of my tasks allow me to sit at a desk and use my mental capacities over anything physical. I am well enough to sit here and listen and speak Erestor, I assure you."

Elladan supported her statement, "Father did say she would be well enough to attend any meetings today, as long as she was able to sit down."

"Yes, I am sorry we forgot to tell you, Erestor." Elrohir said.

Erestor waved off the apologies, "As she is already here and probably wasted what energy she had to get here, I will certainly not send Morwen back. Now, let us begin. Observations from the tree, Elrohir?"

"There was not much to see. However, Saeros and Bellion often passed looks between each other, I noticed some hand signals between them as well."

"As did I," Lindir stated, "though I did not see any action taken."

"Most likely because Glorfindel was attempting to glare Saeros into non-existence." Legolas's youthful voice stated. All within the room, including Glorfindel, could not help but laugh.

"At least that part of the plan worked." Elladan murmured.

"How about our occupants from the Healing Rooms? Did you three hear anything?" Erestor asked.

"I, for one, know more than I ever wanted to about how nice Thranduil's second son looks in his patrol uniform." Thalion stated, as Morwen and Rian shared a small laugh.

"There was little talk of importance." Rian concurred.

"That was most likely their own plan," Morwen said, "as much as I dislike Saeros and Bellion and all those in their camp, they are not fools. While they could not see us, and may not know who we are or where we where, they have to know eyes are watching and ears are listening."

"What do you suggest we do, Morwen?" Erestor asked, silently waiting to see his long-time pupil's answer.

"I..I do not know. A secret patrol? If they would speak freely it would be during a ride far out where no one could see them or within the guest chambers where they might feel safe behind closed doors…." she trailed off.

"We do still have members of the household staff who served as informants during the Last Alliance," Glorfindel said, "they now how to listen without appearing obvious and have been trained well in the art of detecting spoken codes and Elrond has kept their training up for situations such as this. While I will not reveal their names in order to protect them, I can still call on them if it is needed."

"I do not know if I want to risk such an action just yet. The patrol, perhaps." Erestor said. "Elladan, did you notice anything unusual from your spot on the council?"

"There was a young councilor who refused to meet my eyes, I do not know if it was out of fear or deference or something wholly different."

"Did you happen to catch his name?" Tirnion asked.

"I did not, but he was three seats down from Bellion on the right."

Erestor pulled the final seating chart from his stack of notes, "That would be Maergeredir, what do you know of him?"

"From all I know he has lived up to his name's meaning, he only keeps his mind to doing things which are good." Merileth said.

"He is the son of a craftsmen, not particularly common in our realm." Legolas stated.

"Tirnion?" Erestor asked

"As far as I know Maergeredir would defer to Elladan because he is someone much more powerful. He is a kind and sweet elf, easily manipulated. If he has a hand in Saeros's plots I would say it is against his will. I can try to speak with him, he has also never been to this realm. I am sure I can find some plausible reason to speak with him, gain his confidence."

"That would be best, he must know you hold more actual power than Saeros, and you have the backing of soldiers." Erestor said.

"Saeros has the court, Erestor, you must remember that. The people are powerful." Tirnion answered.

"You also have the backing of the royal family," Merileth spoke softly, "Legolas, Tholinnas and I will support you and I know father trusts his army more than he trusts his court."

"Are we decided then?" Glorfindel asked. "Secret patrols to hide in the vale, alerted when either Saeros or Bellion rides out and Tirnion is to gain the confidence of a possible pawn, that is our current plan?"

Erestor nodded, "Until I feel confident we have enough to bring to Elrond and Thranduil I fear it must be our plan of action. I urge you all to be alert and cautious in what you say and around who you say such things. While I welcome you here, Merileth, Legolas, and Tirnion, I must confess I will rest much better when you are gone."

"That makes two of us." Tirnion said.

"Then you all are free to go, except Morwen. I would like to speak with you, Morwen, if you are able."

"Of course." Morwen answered.

All vacated their various positions, Elrohir and Glorfindel lingering behind.

"I will wait outside to guide you back to your chambers, Morwen." Elrohir said, "I fear my twin has agreed to be Rian's beast of burden today at the market-place."

Morwen gave him an understanding nod as Elrohir left the room.

Glorfindel opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shaking his head he quickly walked out of the room, Morwen and Erestor's confused gazes following him.

"I swear, his senses really have left him. It is anyone's guess what goes through his head." Erestor said.

"Oh, he has probably just had a horrible confrontation with his own memories and feelings." Morwen said, "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"The Mid-Winter festival. Have you been able to achieve anything? I fear it is fast approaching."

"Minstrels have been secured and rooms are currently being prepared to host the Wandering Party. The food orders have been placed and our due to come in next week. Extra hands are currently being interviewed for the positions in the kitchen and the laundry. Rian took over half my tasks in the planning ever since she was warned against the Green Wood councilors. I dare say Faeleth has gotten far in the décor arrangements."

"Yes, well, she apparently enjoys things involving patterns and colors and lambs and chicks, who knew?"

Morwen smiled, "Yes, your child will have a colorful room. Is there anything else? I do not want to keep Elrohir waiting."

"How are you? I heard there was another dream."

She nodded, "After the first, the second was not as traumatic, though my reaction would not tell you such a thing. I remember it now."

"And?"

"I am not yet ready to speak of it, please give me sometime."

"Of course. Now, go entertain Elrohir and take….Ink Blot with you."

"I know," Morwen said, " it is a horrible name. I now know why you never let the twins name the horses."

"You can only imagine." Erestor sighed.

* * *

A/N 1: The twins were born in TA 130, I am making Morwen's birth year as TA 132, meaning that at the time this chapter (and mini-arc) is set in TA 490, the twins are 360 and Morwen 358, past their majority (going with the 'fanon' majority is at 150 or 100..or something less than 500) but not very old. ( For those wondering, Arwen is 249 and Elrond is aprox. 3,989 and no, I have no life.) 

A/N 2: Again, thanks for the reviews and once this little mini-arc ends, well, events of the Third Age will start to take their toll.


	18. Is Only A Small Degree

A/N 1: For those who wish to have a small summary before each chapter of the previous events, you can read it on my lj (link in the profile). I did this so people could either take the cut to the summary and then read the chapter or just read the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still mostly Tolkien's still only a few characters worth of mine.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Is Only A Small Degree…..**

_How poor are they who have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees. _

_-_William Shakespeare

* * *

Elrohir watched Morwen carefully as she made her way outside, ever insisting she could walk unaided. Elves, while able to go for long bouts without deep rest, able to endure bitter cold and blistering heat, and able to fight off horrendous physical wounds could not so easily fight off wounds to the heart, soul or the mind. Morwen had just endured a hearty mental bout with the Valar and however much she protested, her body was feeling the effect. Elrohir was at once both concerned and amused as he watched her walk as shakily as a new born foal. 

"Morwen, I really must insist I offer you a guiding hand, if only to protect dear Ink Blot when his elven perch falls down."

She slowly turned to him, "Do you not have anything better to do with your time?"

He laughed, "No. I must confess the best part of my day is basking in your wondrous grace. I do not know how I ever survived without it."

"Oh, Elrohir, my heart is all a-flutter at the thought of you so suffering in your admiration of me."

Elrohir lowered his head, "Truly I do, you vile temptress, you."

Both were hard pressed to keep the smiles from their faces, their long time game of mockeries would never grow old for them.

Elrohir held out his arm to Morwen, smiled as she finally gave in and took hold of him. Elrohir did not remark on how much she leaned her weight on him.

"How are you, Elrohir, truly?" she asked.

"I fare much better than you, I promise. Why do you ask?"

"I worry about you," she said, "Elladan is slowly but surely making his advances known to Rian. It has been a long time since you have visited your friends in LothLorien, and I fear I have also been neglectful in my speaking with you. There is a slight sadness around you, Elrohir."

"Morwen, I assure you, that while my twin and you are both very busy, I have other friends besides those in the family. I know it may be a shocking thing to believe, but I am, indeed, able to make friends with my fellow elves on patrol."

"Imagine that, I never would have guessed. You? Charming enough to make friends? Not possible." She said.

"I know, I was amazed myself." Elrohir played long but then continued in a more serious tone, "I am well, Morwen. I am not lonely, and to be honest I find Elladan's advances towards Rian as my prime entertainment of the day. I will confess I do miss my mother and sister."

"They will be back with the spring, yes?" she asked.

Elrohir slowly nodded, "So they say. Often mother has delayed her returns to our home. I wish I knew why."

Coming to the gardens they sat outside, both remarking on how the smell in the air indicated snow was soon to come, both enjoying this peaceful time with a close friend.

Alas, their tranquility was soon broken.

"Who put a tent in here?" Glorfindel's bellow could be heard from the healing rooms, and then "ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"

Elrohir turned to Morwen, eyes wide. While grown, even Elrohir knew to be cautious of an enraged Glorfindel.

"What was that?" Tirnion asked as he came down the steps into the garden.

"Good, Tirnion," Elrohir said, "Amazing timing you have. You can stay here with Morwen while I go…far away."

"He will just be more angered if he has to chase you." Morwen said.

"It would be best to hold to your honor Elrohir and face your fate." Tirnion agreed.

"Or," Morwen said, "You can just mention my name. I am sure he will go running off in the other direction seeing as how he has not said a word to me since he last bellowed my own name."

Elrohir glanced at her, "Morwen, do you want to have another pity party out here? Alas, you do not have any pillows to almost hit me with."

"I am sure Tirnion would take care of that problem for me." She said.

Tirnion smiled, "Whatever the maiden bids."

"Elrohir!"

Hearing the sharp bark of Glorfindel, Elrohir sighed and made his way back inside.

Tirnion and Morwen watched him go, looks of sympathy on their faces.

* * *

"We were deceived, you and I." Tirnion said as soon as Elrohir was further into the house. 

Morwen agreed, "And by our own minds, even, quite an accomplishment."

"Not so shocking." Tirnion said.

"There were two of us. At least, now we know." Morwen said.

"Yet we are still here, they are still there and little has been accomplished, except that we now know." He said.

"Yes," Morwen sighed, "Yes, we both have shown our hands to them and they, alas, still have the power."

Tirnion nodded, "As they always do. And what should we do? Well, we do nothing but wait."

"Wait, just wait, not move on?" Morwen asked.

"Wait." Tirnion said in a firm tone. "Our hearts are set, despite the doubts both of our own creation and others, our hearts are set. And honestly, who would we go to, each other?"

Morwen looked at him. "You are far too pale."

Tirnion looked at her. "And you are far too dark. Therefore, we wait, hearts set, until they are ready. Or until Glorfindel is ready, I do not know of Merileth and her choices. But I will be here. Waiting."

"Hearts set."

Tirnion sadly said, "That is the plan. To always be there, even if only as a friend. If that is all I can have….."

"…..then that must be enough." Morwen continued.

"We are very much alike, you and I." Tirnion said.

"Alas, there are two of us." Morwen agreed.

"And you both sound like a sad and depressing poem." Elladan's voice interrupted from above them as he looked down from the balcony. "Though, I suppose that is the way of true love, to be full of suffering. And waiting. Heart sets. Alone."

"Look, Tirnion, apparently the beast of burden is mocking us." Morwen said.

"Indeed," Tirnion smiled, "what an ass."

"Ah, the wit, it wounds me so." Elladan muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"You know, Morwen," Tirnion said, "I do not believe that is fitting behavior for a son of a great elven lord."

"I must agree with you, Tirnion. We should speak with Erestor about arranging etiquette lessons for our dear Elladan."

"Failing that, we can just inform Glorfindel of Elladan's current location."

"Why would that be a threat?" Elladan asked.

"He found a tent." Tirnion told him.

Morwen continued, "You know, the one you forgot to take down."

"And from the bellow, I believe he more stumbled into it rather than casually glanced at it." Tirnion said.

"Oh, right. And where is Elrohir?" Elladan asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"He went to face his fate." Morwen said.

"He has not come back out yet." Tirnion said.

"I hope Glorfindel didn't kill him, that would put a damper on the festival." Morwen said.

"Just slightly. So, Elladan, you were saying?" Tirnion asked.

"I, I think I hear father calling. Good day!" Elladan proclaimed.

Morwen and Tirnion watched Elladan scramble off.

"He is an honorable elf, to be sure, but whenever he angers Glorfindel he acts like he is a mere elfling." Morwen said.

Tirnion smiled again, "To Glorfindel he _is_ a mere elfling."

Morwen looked at him, "Tirnion, please do not bring logic into this, the twins are older than I."

"Right, no logical arguments. Morwen, are you feeling well enough for a ride?"

"As long as I am not expected to go far. Why do you ask?"

"We have not yet gotten our…"

"Ah, yes, the gifts. We should do that before they close up for the holiday, or the snow starts to fall. Well, if we shall ride out, we best start the walk towards the stables now; perhaps I will reach them before next year."

Morwen lightly pushed Ink Blot out of her lap and made to stand up, grabbing onto the hand Tirnion extended.

He slyly smiled at her, "I could always carry you."

"Oh, imagine the gossip that would spread on the account of that action. While I may be in the slight bit tempted to let you do such a thing, I do not want to face Erestor's wrath at the uproar. Though, if you help me onto my horse, I shall be forever grateful."

"For the sake of all the nerves in this realm, I was merely going to place you on a horse and lead us there. It would be the more sensible thing to do."

"There you go again, logic and sensible things and kindness. Do you not realize you are to be young and irrational and selfish?" Morwen teased.

Tirnion smiled down at her, "I have resigned myself to being called 'different' and I carry that title with the utmost pride."

"As you should, Tirnion, as you should."

* * *

Elrohir was silently finishing the task Glorfindel had set for him: stable duty. No matter that the tent was inside the house and had been pitched under his father's approving and amused eyes. No, no, Glorfindel had argued, the tents were part of the patrol and therefore under his jurisdiction which meant the twins were taking their punishment and they were taking it now. 

At least Elrohir was not alone; Elladan had literally collided with the Elda in a supposed escape attempt. Now Elladan was ankle deep in the least beautiful things about horses.

"He does this on purpose you know, he tells the stable hands to let it all pile up and then he finds a reason to punish us." Elladan grumbled.

"He is our highest commanding officer, Elladan." Elrohir pointed out.

"He is our highest commanding officer, Elladan." Elladan mocked.

"You are a fountain of wisdom, oh eldest son of Elrond." Elrohir said.

Elladan held out his shovel to his brother, "And you are a fountain of….Oh, hello, father, Glorfindel."

Elrohir turned, seeing his very amused father and a still annoyed Glorfindel, who was looking around the stables, marking their progress.

"Elrohir, it looks like you have done enough, you may leave. As for you, Elladan, more working and less mocking." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, sir." Elladan said.

Elrond looked between his sons, "Has Morwen returned from her ride with Tirnion?"

"What?" Glorfindel asked.

"What?" Elladan asked.

"Really, she went on a ride with him, how nice." Elrohir said.

"Elrond, you let her out riding with him in her condition, how could she even stay on a horse?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan had similar concerns, "Really, father, she is far too weak to be out with anyone who has not had proper training in the healing arts or in the care of Morwen."

Elrohir laughed at them both and turning to his father said, "Would you listen to them? Assuming a second-in-command for King Thranduil does not have even the merest of training in the healing arts or the ability to care for one female."

"Oh, Elrohir," Elrond said, "You must forgive them for they both have a slight veneer of jealousy over their eyes. Really, both of you, if I did not feel Tirnion was able to take care of Morwen, I would not have allowed them to ride out."

"Elrond, I trust your judgment as always, but she is far too incapacitated to be able to control a horse in the event of a sudden emergency." Glorfindel said.

"Which is why, Glorfindel, Morwen was riding on a horse Tirnion was leading. And they picked one of the tamest horses of our stables. If you are so concerned, I give you leave to go fetch her from the market-place." Elrond said.

"Perhaps, I shall, if only to get her home soonest. I feel as if snow will start any moment." Glorfindel murmured.

"Yes, the taste of it is in the air." Elrohir agreed, "I would set out now. Let me go get Uilos ready."

* * *

Elladan watched Glorfindel ride out as if he had a most urgent mission. His father had gone back inside the house, claiming the need to rescue Erestor from King Thranduil and his Lady Laeriel. 

Elladan looked at his brother, "Why are you not the least bit concerned about all the time Tirnion has spent within Morwen's presence."

"Because I know Tirnion is a pure heart. Furthermore, seeing new friendships always make me happy. He is a good elf, Elladan, and I know Morwen has already assured you he will never take your place in her heart. Do not begrudge her a close companion who can understand her situation far better than you. Plus, do you not have more important things to focus on, like a certain councilor by the name of Rian?"

Elrohir did not hold back his smile at his brother's blush.

"I…that is to say….I.." Elladan stammered on.

"Look at you, all flustered. I must confess, I am surprised out of all, you have chosen her."

"She is different, Elrohir, I can not explain it. I did not see it as a child, but now, it is as if I feel she is right."

"Because she is the one for you. I will not lie, I am jealous, for I fear I shall never meet such a being for me as long as I dwell on Arda."

"Elrohir, have you seen….."

"No, it was something Grandmother once said to me. Do not concern yourself with it, dear brother, for now is not the time for such thoughts. We have more important things to think about, such as, how will you manage not to step on Rian's toes at the Mid-Winter dance."

"That was not funny."

"I found it quite humorous. Now, elder brother, finish your task so we may go inside and rinse these lovely stable smells off."

Elladan gave his brother one last look and continued shoveling away.

* * *

"Where is she?" An icy voice demanded. 

Tirnion looked up to see Glorfindel, quietly enraged and certainly not the mocking elf he had been on a ride with earlier in the day.

"Glorfindel, how nice to see you. If you are asking about Morwen, who I assure you is an adult and capable of taking care of herself, she has been waylaid inside the shop of that man who sells the expensive quills. His wife insisted on giving her something warm to drink and having her sit by the fire and who was I to defy the orders of such a formidable woman."

Tirnion studied Glorfindel, noting the anxious air in his being, "You should have seen her earlier in the day or you would not be so concerned. She is fine, Glorfindel, and while she is not pleased with how your treated her with the bellowing and all on the balcony, she does not hold a grudge against you. Though she is not a great supporter of your current avoidance strategy."

After receiving no reply from the Elda, Tirnion sighed and said, "Go, look through the window of the shop if you do not believe me, she is resting peacefully. I did not have the heart to wake her and came out her to purchase the things she wanted.

Glorfindel slowly made his way over to the window, staring inside. "I should get her back to the house, she would sleep more peacefully in a bed." He said.

"Would you like me to…" Tirnion trailed off at the determined look in Glorfindel's eyes.

"I have been watching after her since she was a mere child, Tirnion, I assure you I can do so now as well."

Tirnion watched as Glorfindel stormed inside the shop.

A few moments later, Glorfindel came out with a sleeping Morwen cradled to his chest, wrapped in his cloak. Uilos, as if sensing her elf's need, had come up slowly, slightly lowering herself in order to ease the mounting. Morwen slept through it all, warm and content in Glorfindel's arms.

"It warms the heart to see such a thing."

Tirnion turned to the man at the stall where he had been standing, "Yes, yes it does."

Tirnion handed the man the proper amount for the gift he held in his hands, something he prayed would bring a small bit of delight to Merileth.

Smiling sadly, Tirnion gathered his, and Morwen's, packages and made his way to his own horse. As he started to ride back to the Last Homely House he sang softly a song of hope as the snow started to fall.

* * *

A/N 2: To Renna: the reviews never get boring! They brighten up my day. To Vailnor's Twilight: I hope my message go to you, if it didn't, thank you for pointing out my error. 

To everyone else: Just thanks for reading, reviewing, and keeping on with this story.


	19. Of Telling Stories And

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still not all mine. No profit is made off us this.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Of Telling Stories and…**

_There is fiction in the space between  
You and everybody  
Give us all what we need  
Give us one more sad sordid story  
But in the fiction of the space between  
Sometimes a lie is the best thing  
Sometimes a lie is the best thing_

-Tracy Chapman, _Telling Stories_

* * *

She smelled smoke and melting wax. 

Morwen came out of her rest, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The ceiling was the familiar beams of her own bedroom, though she wondered how this was, seeing as her last memory was a warm fire, a small chair and a rambling woman.

She lifted herself up, turning her head to the side as she watched Glorfindel light the candelabra near her door.

"You are awake." He said.

"Am I? Seeing as how you've spent the past day avoiding any opportunity to be alone with me, as far as I know this is either a dream or a nightmare." She said.

Glorfindel laughed softly, shaking his head, "I suppose if that was the only critique you have of my behavior, I should count myself fortunate."

"I never said I was done. Give me a few more days to regain my strength and I assure you, you will then know all of my critiques."

Glorfindel gave her an impish look, "I must watch my back then, for I do not wish to fall victim to your sharp tongue."

"Perhaps if you stopped creating situations which require me to use it, you would not have a such fear." Morwen remarked.

Her eyes tracked Glorfindel as he walked over to her dresser, his hands lingering over the wooden figurines he had often crafted for her.

"You are missing a few of these, I do so believe." Glorfindel said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You are avoiding the question."

He glanced at her over his shoulder, "You did not ask a question, you made a statement."

Morwen held back her annoyance, "Fine then, you are avoiding the statement."

"And now you are avoiding the question." Glorfindel said.

"I am not avoiding it, you of all people should know," Morwen gestured to the group of figurines, "how many of those there are. I could not fit them all on the dresser."

"Then perhaps I should stop making them for you."

Morwen bit her lips, refusing to give into either the anger or despair or hurt that statement caused, "If that is your choice, then I guess I must be satisfied with it."

Glorfindel turned to her, leaning back against her dresser, "Most maidens in your situation would protest and then insist they loved all the figurines or other gifts of mine, falling over themselves to please me."

"Glorfindel, not to be a paragon of arrogance or elitism, but if you have yet to figure out that I am not like most…..she-elves you have known then I worry about your powers of deduction."

"You never have been, you know." He said, "Normal, that is. Even Rian cares more for dresses and ribbons, trappings of what it means to be a she-elf."

"I enjoy looking put together as much as the next she-elf, but I do not value dresses or ribbons because they are frivolous things that cannot stand the test of our lifespan. They are things easily forgotten, ruined, and replaced. You are very careless to assume all she-elves are twittering fools."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, "I never said they were twittering fools. I merely passed observation about your own uniqueness."

"I am sure, behind closed doors and where they can be their true selves they are all unique."

"All elves have a uniqueness about them, Morwen."

"Glorfindel, I have just woken up, is there a point to all these seemingly circular conversations or are you trying to push me into insanity?"

"I am merely making conversation, I did not realize it would be such an offense."

Morwen shook her head at him, "You are being insulting and condescending."

Glorfindel leaned towards her, "Perhaps there is a reason."

"Perhaps you will tell me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps I am angry with you." Glorfindel let his words ring out.

"What reason would _you_ have to be angry with _me_?" Morwen asked.

"For the apparent lack of sense you have experienced with the coming of the winter. You let yourself go off with some stranger, you fell asleep somewhere outside of the House with no guards, you could have been hurt, you could have been…."

"I wasn't. I wasn't hurt. I was not with a stranger, I was with a trusted warrior. I was sleeping in a public area of a shopkeeper who is a trusted vendor to this House and who, may I mention, is a relative friend of yours. Stop treating me like an elfling."

"Then stop acting like one!" He yelled.

"Glorfindel!"

Morwen and Glorfindel turned to see Elrond in the door way, Elladan and Elrohir behind him, all with looks of concern on their faces.

"Glorfindel," Elrond started again in a much calmer tone, "King Thranduil wishes to go on a ride through the realm. The snow has stopped falling so it will be safe, go wash and change and get a guard ready, take Elladan and Elrohir with you."

Glorfindel stared silently at Elrond for a moment, then nodded and headed for the door without bidding farewell to Morwen.

The twins shared a look between each other and then slowly followed behind him. Morwen watched them go, almost sad she could not be with them.

Elrond came into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the small window and pulled back the curtain, letting the soft light bathe the room, contrasting with the light from the candle.

"You did not have to intervene." Morwen said.

Elrond gave a deep sigh and walked over to her, "I fear I did, before both of you said things you would always regret and never forgive."

* * *

Morwen sat outside in one of the gardens, in a chair protected by the snow due to its strategic position under an awning. Her mind wandered back to the earlier moments in her day as she tried to determine what had set her on edge. 

Lord Elrond had given her a clean bill of health, telling her the night of peaceful rest had done her well. And yet, there was still an uneasiness in her. She was physically well, her mind was back to normal, but something was off. Besides the fact once Glorfindel returned from escorting King Thranduil and his party around the realm, she had gotten into another verbal spar with him.

She did not understand where his sudden shortness with her had come from, all she knew was that it would be over soon, by his decree or by hers. He was acting like a child and Morwen, well, even she admitted she should start being the better elf and stop taking the bait.

Though she didn't think it was fair that she had to be the better elf. Since she was so _young_ and _inexperienced_ as Glorfindel so kindly pointed out to her during their second verbal match of the day.

Honestly, Mid-Winter was turning out to be such a joyous season.

"Morwen, may I speak with you?" The voice jolted Morwen from her chair, her quick reflexes saved her from taking a tumble into the snow.

"Merileth, I am sorry, I did not hear you…"

"You were lost in thought, I am not insulted. Having witnessed that spat between you and Glorfindel today, I would hope you would be contemplating on things."

"Are you here to tell me I should give up?"

"I am here, Morwen, to tell you to never let go."

Morwen, surprised, looked up into Merileth's ageless golden face.

"Do not be so shocked, Morwen. I have always been a champion for your cause, despite what you may think of me. Glorfindel is dear to me and I want him to be happy…..and with you, there is no need for artifice. He does not have to be a legend."

"He never was." Morwen laughed, "One does not associate the word 'legend' with the elf who was Elladan's favorite 'horsey' until he was deemed still enough to ride a pony. He has always been a little over exuberant."

Merileth smiled as her eyes focused on something in the horizon, "The happiest letters I ever received from him were when you were children. It was good for him, to watch so many children grow under his care, to have them know him as a normal elf, not someone from mostly forgotten lore."

"I fear that in my case, that has not turned out so well."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Merileth asked. "Morwen, he all but threatens Tirnion if he has been in your presence for too long or is sitting too close to you……and yet, he is not doing the same to Elladan over Rian or any other female in this realm."

"Save you, his soul-daughter." Morwen said.

Merileth glanced down, "He has his reasons for that."

"Why do you not let Tirnion…"

"He is too young. He is too young and too kind and too pure. Life in the court, that would ruin him. And I…I'd rather have him whole." Merileth said.

"If by whole you mean silently suffering and never saying an ill word against you." Morwen could not help but remark.

"He is still Tirnion. And Morwen, I have tried everything to get him to turn elsewhere, you must believe that I want him to be happy. I was even engaged for sometime in order to convince Tirnion there would be no chance between us….and he never gave up, he has always been there and I would be a liar if I said I did not pull strength from that."

Morwen looked at her own hands, deciding she should tell Merileth the truth, "He thinks you do not care for him at all, at least not anymore."

Merileth looked up at her, shock on her own face, "He has never said…"

"And he never will. You have his heart, no one else does nor will they ever."

"There must be something I can do, some way I can force him…." Merileth said.

"Merileth, _you_ do not have control over the choices of _his_ heart. The least you could do is let him know he is a dear friend to you. That should sustain him for another few centuries."

Morwen glanced at the bracelet Merileth wore on her right wrist, surprised it was not made of roses but rather a breathtaking combination of leaves and half moons and suns with blue jewels in the middle.

"That is a very lovely bracelet, Merileth. I assume Tirnion gave it to you?"

Merileth looked down, her left hand lightly caressing the links, "Yes, for Mid-Winter a few years ago. I was…..everyone else gives me roses, he rarely does. I once mentioned how much I loved the play of the moonlight and the sunlight through the leaves. A year or so later, he gave me this."

"And the blue?" Morwen asked.

"My favorite color. Everyone assumes it is.."

"Red like the most common rose." Morwen finished.

"Or green like the leaves." Merileth said.

Morwen was quiet for some time as she debated on how to phrase her next argument.

"Ask yourself, Merileth," she said, "if any other could care so much about you. _You_. Not your title, or your beauty or your family. When all that is stripped away and nothing is left but who you really are, ask yourself if any other elf on Arda would want you or could even love you to the degree Tirnion does."

Merileth looked up at her, tears clouding her eyes and smiled,

"You will make one formidable councilor. You notice much and use that knowledge well."

Morwen shrugged the compliment off, "I have been trained well. Erestor misses nothing, as you may have guessed, even now when he is distracted with more important matters. Now, let us get you inside before someone sees you in such a distraught state. Valar knows Saeros would jump at the chance to paint me a villain."

She held out a hand to Merileth and they both walked inside, never noticing the bright eyes that had watched them from above.

* * *

Glorfindel walked into his office, closing the door as he felt all his years weigh on his shoulders. 

He closed his eyes and willed his headache away.

It would be better his way. It had to be. This was the way, the only way.

She would hate him after this.

This was the only way.

He made his way over to the desk, his fingers tracing the knot work she was so enraptured with. He doubted she would be darkening his door much anymore. He followed the lines of the desk. Few knew the convoluted lines lead into a flower similar to what had been on his helm in Gondolin.

He moved some of the paperwork from the center of the desk, pressing his palm down into the center of the flower, willing some sort of stability from it.

His eyes drifted over to the small silver box Morwen had given him when she was but 40 years. Her first project when Elrond had decided the children needed to learn the occupations of all those in the house, to learn respect for those who worked with their hands and what they did. It was supposed to be a keepsake box, but had turned out far too big for such a job.

And yet to Glorfindel would not have it any other way.

He walked over to it and lifted the lid. He reached inside, his hands tracing over a wooden box containing jewelry he no longer had use for, not after today's events. His fingers drifted over the various sketches Elrohir had drawn over the years, the poems Rian had tried to compose, the copies of Elladan's beautiful handwriting, the first letters Morwen sent on her visits outside of the realm, full of her nervousness and her happiness. Her fear and her eagerness. Tear-stained from homesickness and smelling like sunlight and sea.

Sadly he closed the box and went to sit down at his desk. There was work to be done.

Glorfindel looked up as an enraged silver-haired elf stormed into his office, truly not surprised to see him, though Glorfindel admitted he had been expecting someone with darker hair to storm in on him first.

"What was that?" Tirnion demanded.

"I believe that was me asking to take a young woman of the realm to the Mid-Winter banquet and dance."

"Yes, it was, a young woman who just happens to be one of Morwen's largest critics and is on line with Saeros for being one of the least tolerant elves in all of Arda, perhaps Aman as well."

"Now, Tirnion, I have been in Aman and I would not say…"

"That is not the point! You are doing this on purpose for whatever misbegotten reason you have got in your head that this is the right thing to do. What is wrong with you Glorfindel? You have the love and devotion of one of the most worthy beings on this earth, how is that not enough for you?"

"Perhaps I do not feel inclined to her."

"Perhaps you are a spineless excuse for an elf. Why are you doing this?" Tirnion asked, trying his best to understand.

"Why do you care, Tirnion? If you claim to be only a friend, why do you care?"

"Because, Glorfindel, I have lived through it. Seeing the person you love, and you know at least one time cared for you, court another being is akin to slitting your own wrists and asking for Mandos to pay you a visit."

"Then perhaps you both should learn to move on." Glorfindel stated.

"Perhaps you should learn to trust _us_ Glorfindel. We know what is best for us. It is our choice." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel shook his head, "It is not her choice, she was forced into this from birth."

Tirnion looked at him, disbelief in his face, "And now you are forcing her out? How is that better? How does that make it any easier for her?"

"I am letting her go, to live freely. To find some elf that will make her happy and this way, I can have no claim on her. I am letting her go, Tirnion."

"Are you, are you really? Can you sit there and honestly tell me that when she introduces you to whatever elf she forces herself into at least tolerating that you will not treat him just as you have treated me, if not worse?"

Glorfindel was silent.

Tirnion shook his head, "I do not understand you. You are known as honorable and brave, have died defending the line Lord Elrond descends from and were brought back to defend it once again. You have faced death countless times and still have not backed down and yet one little she-elf forces you into cowardice."

"Everyone with half a mind knows it is far more difficult to risk the emotional than the physical. The physical heals much more quickly and easily."

"And you are not willing to take that risk, for you or for her?" Tirnion asked.

Glorfindel again remained silent.

"Let her go, Glorfindel, either let he go or do something about it. You claim to care for her, and want her happy, and want her safe. If that is true, if that is really what you want, let her go or give her what she wants, what you truly want. Because what you are doing right now, it is killing her, slowly but surely each little jab, each little insult. And Glorfindel, it is slowly killing you as well."

Tirnion stood up then and made his way towards the door.

Before he left he said, "I hope you do not make martyrs out of the both of you on the altars of stubbornness and supposed unrequited love. Forget what you think is proper, what you think would be best. Trust your instincts, Glorfindel."

With those words Tirnion left. And with those words, Glorfindel found it difficult to breathe in his study. Grabbing a cloak, he ran towards the stables.

* * *

Morwen breathed a sigh of relief as she sat at her familiar desk, taking comfort in the routine. So much had not been routine lately. It was as if with the frost of winter came the frost of Glorfindel, at least in regards to Morwen. She was almost too tired to deal with this and yet she knew this was a test she could not fail. No matter how much she would dearly love to see him slammed into a wall at the current moment, she had to endure. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, at least that's what she had always been told. 

She also wondered why so many elves had been whispering whenever they saw her today, though when one is carried into the house by Glorfindel, asleep and his arms and the next is having a public argument with said elf, she should have known it would be a matter of gossip.

She had yet to understand why she was getting such sympathetic looks. She would have to further investigate that once she had finished some of her work.

She reached into the stack of papers pulling out the seating chart for the Mid-Winter banquet and dance, checking it over one last time to make sure everything was correct.

When she glanced at the seating chart for the royal table she saw something that made her blood run cold.

She could take the snide comments about her youth, the condescending tone he had adopted when speaking with her, but this, this was just cruel.

Taking a deep breath she called one of the pages over to her, "As far as you know, is this correct?"

"Yes, Morwen, Lord Glorfindel asked her to the banquet today in front of many. It was a shock to all of us, indeed. I was certain he would go alone as he always does when not here to escort Lady Arwen. I was most surprised since you and that lady have never gotten along."

"Indeed, we have not." Morwen attempted to keep the acid out of her tone but from the look of the page she had not been successful. "You must excuse me, I have something to finish elsewhere."

Morwen stood up and forced herself to walk sedately to Elrond's study, her head held high, her gait certain and steady.

Only her eyes showed the banked fury.

And under that, the pain.

* * *

"Where is he?" 

Elrond, Erestor and the majority of two royal families looked up into the determined face of Morwen.

"Who, Morwen?" Elladan asked, truly confused.

"Elladan," Elrohir looked at his twin, "who is missing? Who is missing and sighed his own death warrant earlier today when he made that one action?"

"Oh, Glorfindel! I saw him ride out on Uilos as if demons were behind him. Though, seeing you now Morwen, I guess he was right to. Did he really…"

"He did." Morwen spat, her rein over her temper starting to loose.

Erestor stood up from the table and walked over to a wardrobe reaching in for something.

"Did you see what direction he went in Elladan?" Morwen asked.

"East, but Morwen, if you need to speak with him…"

"She needs to do it now." Erestor said. He handed her a heavy cloak, "in case it starts to snow again." Morwen nodded, murmuring a soft thank you and turned to hurry out to the stables.

"So," Thranduil asked "should we start planning Glorfindel's second burial now?"

* * *

A/N: As always, those who I am not able to e-mail my thanks to: thank you for the reviews. 


	20. Reality

**Disclaimer: Still mostly Tolkien's.**

**Chapter Twenty: ……Reality**

_Self-respect permeates every aspect of your life. _

-Joe Clark

_Well I won't back down_

_No I won't back down_

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

_But I won't back down_

_No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from draggin me down_

_gonna stand my ground_

_... and I won't back down_

-Tom Petty, _I Won't Back Down_

* * *

Morwen found him sitting under a large oak tree, the massive branches keeping the grass below relatively covered. 

Morwen stopped her horse and dismounted, letting him go over to Uilos.

Glorfindel watched her from under the tree, a guarded look in his eyes.

They stared at each other in silence.

The snow began to fall.

There was nothing but silence.

Glorfindel slowly stood up and walked up to her. He stared down at her, his eyes searching her own.

"I will not apologize." He said.

"And I will not ask you too. If you were expecting me to run into your arms sobbing and begging for you to rescind your offer to her, I am sad to say you will be sorely disappointed." Morwen said through a clenched jaw.

He held her chin in a tight grip, "The day you grovel at my feet is the day I must fall upon my own sword."

"Do not worry, I would never lower my self to such a position, not for you." Morwen spat.

Glorfindel took his hand off of her, backing away.

"You are angry."

She lifted her head in defiance, "I am far beyond angry. At the moment I am currently battling my disgust."

"Then why not do what any maiden would? Find your own elf to pay me back with as you should." Glorfindel said.

"I am not that petty nor that pathetic." Morwen said.

"You do not know of what you speak…" Glorfindel started.

"I know, Glorfindel. I know much more than you give me credit for." Morwen finished.

"Morwen," he pleaded, "you do not understand, it has to be this way. You have a choice now."

"I have no choice, at least not in your eyes. You seem to think you made my choice the moment you asked _her_ to accompany you, knowing I could overlook and forgive any other she-elf but her."

"You presume to know my mind?" he asked.

"Oh, Glorfindel, I know your mind perfectly well. I finally know and realize why you are doing everything you are." Morwen looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes, "I never thought you one to run in the face of fear."

"You would not understand, Morwen."

She walked up to him, her dark eyes burning into his, "Try Me."

Glorfindel looked off to the side, his eyes following the paths of the snowflakes, "When I came back to Arda there was this…."

"Decree from the Valar that stated you would be rewarded with your heart's content for your service, an elf practically born for you, one with no family ties so as to allow them to follow you wherever you needed to go."

"Did Erestor tell you?" Glorfindel asked.

"He would never betray such confidence. I read the account years ago, in the Havens. I confessed, I always hoped it was speaking of me…"

"You hoped?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen continued on, taking no notice of his question, "..but you did nothing and so I just decided to wait and watch. Valar knows Imladris always has orphans running through it. But then there was no one and then I had the dream. And Lord Elrond said something to me."

"And what did he say?"

"That I was shown what I was shown in order to know I was being given a choice. It was my decision." Morwen said.

"And what did you decide?"

"You have already decided for me, have you not?" Morwen asked him.

Glorfindel looked down at the snow covered ground, unable and unwilling to look into her face, surprised at the odd sensation he felt in his eyes, as if tears were forming.

* * *

Elladan looked outside the window, concerned as the snow started to fall more steadily. 

"They have not returned. We should go ride out after them."

"Elladan," Erestor said, "if you interrupt them at this time when they are having a discussion of the utmost importance in concern to both of their lives and hearts, Eru help me, and consequently you, when I decide just exactly what to do to you."

Elladan gave a small smile and turned back to the window.

* * *

"I guess I have." Glorfindel said in a soft voice. 

"Of course, I never had enjoyed when other's take my decision out of my hands." Morwen said, fighting back the urge to both smile and cry as Glorfindel glanced up at her, bewildered.

"I may have grown up with dresses in the colors of the House of the Golden Flower, and a necklace around my neck bearing said House's helm and small wooden figurines made in the likeness of the people and the animals and the homes of the Golden Flower, the Fountain, and the Harp. I may have had that all, but I still had the choice to turn back from it, to refuse it. I never did." Morwen said.

"You did not know the full extent of it all, until now. Now you do." Glorfindel said.

"And I still not have turned back from it." Morwen said, the conviction in that statement as strong as any oath Glorfindel had heard a warrior swear.

He studied her, not knowing what to say.

And the snow continued to fall.

* * *

"Are you not the least bit concerned of them being out there? Alone? With anger and other fierce emotions?" Elladan asked. 

"Elladan, whatever is being said this very moment was meant to be said long ago." Erestor stated.

"How long?" Elrohir asked, now intrigued.

"Since Morwen's majority." Elrond murmured softly from his position standing near the hearth.

"Their betrothal was to start on that night." Thranduil continued.

"It was the only reason why we came here for her majority, thinking we would finally see Glorfindel happy." Laeriel said.

"He gave no such indication….." Elladan trailed off.

"He saw Morwen laughing with Thalion that night and in that moment he decided it would be the worst crime to deny her the chance to follow her own heart." Erestor said.

"Her own heart leads to him. How could he not know that?" Elrohir asked.

"Elrohir, what we think and what we know and what we feel, all are easy to doubt in the face of fear and uncertainty. When it is your own heart at risk, when it is the heart of the one you care deeply for……sense has little do with it."

* * *

"I have decided," Morwen started, "that you can try your very best to hurt me and turn me away and force me into something _you_ think is best for me, but I will not be deterred. I know what is best for me, Glorfindel, who is. And I will not let your fear and your ill begotten sense of propriety ruin the both of us." She pressed her fingers to his lip, stopping him from speaking, "I will wait until you are ready. I have made my choice, Glorfindel, long ago, before any dreams from the Valar or guests from Greenwood the Great. Now it is time for you to make your own." 

She stepped away from him and called out to her horse. Throwing one final look at Glorfindel over her shoulder, she hurried back to the House, snow falling around her and being kicked up by the horse's hooves.

And Glorfindel did not know if he had ever seen her more beautiful.

* * *

It had been a fortnight since the confrontation in the woods. Morwen and Glorfindel were completely civil to each other but any elf with half a mind could see the tension and unease brewing underneath the surface. 

While Glorfindel was showing obvious signs of weariness and fatigue, Morwen was always seen with her head held high, her spirit in tact. She was at peace with herself and any elf, even Saeros, could admire that.

Even if the elves of Imladris were no closer to unraveling whatever plot he was hatching.

Tirnion had tired to coax information out of Maergeredir, but whatever Saeros had threatened him with was so extreme Tirnion felt it would be centuries before he could discover any useful information.

The Mid-Winter festival was tonight, happiness and playfulness was in the air.

Even Morwen had a smile on her face, though the cause of her mirth was not so amused.

She sat in her room, garbed in a dress of rich green as she watched Elladan pace back and forth, worrying his lips between his teeth.

"Elladan, as long as you remember to not step on her feet, you will be fine."

"We know I will, when I get nervous around her I tend to lose all sense of coordination, you saw what happened last week!"

"But Elladan, you looked so charming covered in that blue ink. It brought out your eyes nicely."

"Father has told me Mother will be quite upset to see that shirt ruined. Apparently one of the best weavers in LothLorien made it."

"And I am sure that said weaver would be delighted to make another shirt for a grandchild of their Lord and Lady."

Elladan let out a deep breath, "You are right. I need to stop worrying about this. It will all be worse if I do."

"Thinking can be a horrible thing." She said.

"Yet if we led our lives based on instincts, how dangerous would that be?" Elladan asked.

Morwen nodded, "And to think, some say you have not a drop of wisdom in you."

"Alas, they can not see past my brutish exterior to the great mind inside."

Elladan came over to her, pulling her hair back, "You have not styled this mop of yours yet."

"I am not sure what I want to do with it. I was thinking…" Morwen was cut off by the strong knock at her door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Elladan asked.

"No, and if it was Elrohir he would have knocked once and then come in."

"It appears we have a mystery guest."

Said guest knocked again.

Elladan looked at Morwen and shrugged, walking over to the door.

He opened it, his jaw dropping open in surprise.

"Thárien? How did you get up here? What are you doing here? Who let you up…"

The she-elf pushed past him coming to a stop before Morwen, her eyes blazing.

"You, you pathetic little orphan! What did you say to him? What trick did you seduce him with to get him to your side? I know you, I know your kind, willing to do anything for a warm bed and a roof over your head. Everyone knows the only reason you are here is…"

Morwen stood up staring at Thárien with unmasked hatred.

This was the she-elf who had saw fit to attempt to ruin Morwen's career at every opportunity.

This was the same she-elf who had, since Morwen's childhood, taunted her as a child left behind. A child her parents did not want.

This was the same she-elf who was to be Glorfindel's guest tonight.

"Thárien, what a joy to start off my night with the sight of your face. Now that you have come into my chambers uninvited and have all but called me a whore, I am sad to say, I must ask you to leave at this moment or I fear I will be in violation of those uppity kin-slaying laws."

Elladan had put a hand over his mouth and uttered a faux-cough to cover his laugh. Thárien had a tendency to bring out everything Erestor had taught to Morwen, including how to say insulting things in a polite tone of voice.

"What did you say to Glorfindel?" The enraged she-elf-demon asked.

"Thárien, I know this might be a tad difficult for your mind to comprehend, but living in the same home as Glorfindel means I have said many things to him, though the most recent was 'please pass the salt.' I am sorry if that offended you, I did not know you were a salt activist, I shall apologize to the salt next time I am within its presence. To be fair, you were not present to be the salt's voice."

Elladan was quickly losing the battle with fighting off his laughter.

"He stopped by my home this eve in order to inform me while he was gladly escorting me to the night's events there would no similar opportunities in the future. What did you say to him? What have you used to bribe him?" Tharien demanded.

Morwen let out a very put upon sigh, "Thárien, I assure you, I have bribed Glorfindel with nothing, nor did I say anything to him in regards to his relationship with you. Now, please, I must insist you leave before poor Elladan goes into a fit or before I call a guard to have you removed, then, alas, you will not even be going to the festival."

Thárien narrowed her eyes, "I will remember this." She spat.

Morwen watched her go, Elladan biting his lips to keep the laughed inside. The moment the door was slammed closed Elladan broke out into a fit of giggles.

"That was.."

Elladan was cut off as someone again knocked on the door and then walked inside.

Elrohir stood there, dressed and ready to escort Morwen down to the feast.

"Elladan, why are you sitting on the floor? Morwen, why are you not ready? And did I just see Thárien coming out of here?"

"Well, Elrohir, you see there was this…" Morwen was cut off as another knock sounded at the door.

"You are very popular tonight." Elladan managed to stutter out in between his giggles.

"I do not know if that is a good thing. Considering the last unknown guest to knock at my door was Thárien I fear the elf on that other side."

"It could be Tirnion." Elrohir said.

"Not tonight, he will be watching over King Thranduil's children all night."

The knock sounded again, more forceful this time.

"Someone should open the door, if that is Erestor he will be quite annoyed at being forced to wait." Elladan said.

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, his jaw dropping open in surprise.

Glorfindel gave the twin a curious look, "Elrohir, as handsome as you are, I assure you that is not your best look."

Shocked silence answered him.

"May I come in?" Glorfindel asked the three elves inside.

Shocked silence answered him again.

"Should I try another language?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan let out a laugh slightly tinged with hysteria and Elrohir looked at Morwen who gave him a nod of acceptance. Elrohir stepped inside and let Glorfindel into the room.

He studied the twins, nodding in approval at their garb. His eyes drifted to Morwen, noting her still unbound hair, "You are not ready yet." He said.

"I could not decide what plaits to put in my hair. Elladan and I were about to start debating which ones would be best."

"I have a suggestion of the style, if you would like I can put it into your hair. I fear Elladan does not know this one." Glorfindel said.

Morwen cautiously nodded her acceptance. Her eyes followed Glorfindel as he walked over to the bins containing her hair ribbons and beads and leather ties. He bypassed the ribbons, selecting only a handful of golden beads and a few dark hair ties.

He gestured for her to sit down on the chair.

Morwen sat, facing the window outside as Glorfindel made quick work of her hair.

She heard Elrohir let out a small gasp, "That, Glorfindel, those are the plaits to signify…"

"Elladan, Elrohir, will you leave us for a moment. I fear I must speak to Morwen in private."

Morwen turned to look at the twins, studying the curious look of Elladan and the shocked look of Elrohir.

She tried to turn her head to see the plaiting style in the looking glass, but Glorfindel stopped her, his hand holding her chin in place.

"Elladan, Elrohir, please?" He asked.

The twins nodded and made their way outside, both looking back once before the door closed.

Glorfindel looked back to Morwen, offering her a hand as she stood up.

"Glorfindel, what are you…."

"I am making a choice." He said.

His fingers softly searched under the collar of her dress, finding her necklace and pulling it out.

"Do you know what this signifies?" he asked.

"It is the flower that was on the helm of Gondolin."

"Yes, but do you know what it means in this context?"

"No, I do not." She answered.

"It means," Glorfindel started and stopped, clearing his throat, "it means in this context as a small gold flower on a chain that 'this is one who may belong to the House of the Golden Flower.' It is a necklace to symbolize a courtship."

Glorfindel reached up, quickly undoing the clasp of the necklace and taking it from Morwen's neck.

She had never felt more bare in her life.

Glorfindel took the necklace, placing it in his pocket. Before Morwen could protest he pulled out another necklace, this one a slight mixture of blue and gold, its flower much more prominent than the other necklace.

Glorfindel quickly placed the necklace around Morwen's neck, leaving it hanging over her dress for all to see.

"This one, with it's slight entwining of the blue and gold around the flower means 'this is one who will belong to the House of the Golden Flower.' It is a necklace of betrothal."

Morwen took in a short, shaky breath.

"Glorfindel."

"I cannot promise you it will be anytime soon, I cannot give you an exact time for when I am able to fulfill the wish you so want granted. But as you wait for me, I shall wait for you as well. And one day, when the darkness we both know is to come has passed, then, you will wear the last necklace in the sequence, that is, if it is still your choice." Glorfindel said.

"It is still my choice." Morwen stated, simple but true.

"I am glad." Glorfindel laughed. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I must go now. And you, you must not keep Elrohir waiting."

Glorfindel made his way to the door, giving the twins a nod as he stepped out of the room.

Elladan and Elrohir came running inside.

"Morwen! Elrohir told me that hair-style means you are betrothed, or, at least it did, back in the First Age. Is it…are you…are you just…" Elladan seemed quite confused.

Morwen looked in the mirror, taking note of the simplistic yet beautiful hair style, a secret smile on her face.

"I know, Elladan." She said, "I know."

* * *

A/N 1: Here Endeth the mini-arc. Which actually turned out to be one part longer than I thought. Next chapter, there will be a time jump. And thank you for the review. 

A/N 2: And this was so earlier than I planned to write/post this but it would not leave me alone.


	21. A Fearful Start

**Disclaimer: I only own my original elves, humans and horses. The rest, she is Tolkien's.**

**Chapter 21: A Fearful Start**

_Nothing travels faster than the speed of light with the possible exception of bad news, which obeys its own special laws. _

-Douglas Adams, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

_And I have lived that kind of day_

_When one of your sorrows will go away_

_It goes down and down and hit the floor_

_Down and down and down some more_

_Depression_

_But I now there'll be some way_

_When I can swing everything back my way_

- The Clash, _I'm Not Down_

* * *

_Imladris, TA 1050_

* * *

"Councilor Morwen, a letter has arrived for you from Greenwood the Great, as have packages from Lords Glorfindel and Elladan." 

Morwen smiled at Cannith, once a page and now a scribe and yet, still eager to please.

"Thank you, Cannith, you did not have to bring them to me."

"It was not a burden, I wanted to do it for you." Cannith gave her a quick bow, laid her letters and packages on the desk and hurried out of the room.

"I never seen an elf so eager to please." A soft voice murmured from behind Morwen.

She turned and gave a look to the dark-haired she-elf, "Eluialeth, I am certain I heard your mother tell you to join Lady Celebrian and her circle for a sewing lesson."

Eluialeth, acting like the young elf she was, rolled her eyes, "That may be a fitting task for my sister, but I am not Galueth and I do not care for such things."

"No, Eluialeth, you are certainly not your sister." Morwen laughed.

Morwen studied Eluialeth, so like her father Erestor in temperament but so much like her mother in looks, except for hey eyes. Eluialeth's twilight colored eyes were a mystery, Eluialeth had yet to realize what a treasure eyes like hers were, something Erestor was most grateful for.

Her sister Galueth, she was a different elf entirely. While Erestor would never say he was disappointed in his eldest, Galueth was not a she-elf looking to be the next great mind of Imladris. She was a good friend of Arwen and close to many ladies of the court, but she was far from the type of elf her father usually surrounded himself with.

Eluialeth, well, she had also inherited Erestor's' keen wit and sharp tongue and had no interests in dresses or ribbons. Morwen smiled, reminded of her own youth. She looked at the obviously bored elf.

"Well, you can stay here and watch me as I go over my letters and write some more correspondence, or you can go down to the stables for me and see how much progress is being made with Glorfindel's new horse."

Eluialeth, never able to pass up the chance to test her observation skills quickly said, "I shall be at the stables!"

Morwen watched her go, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.

Putting aside what she could only guess was Tirnion's letter, she reached for the package from Glorfindel, not surprised to see more figurines. She studied them, "Ah, so I see we now have the rest of the House of Swallow. I guess the Heavenly Arch must be next."

She gave his letter a cursory glance, knowing this one was merely for show, insurance in case the package fell into the wrong hands.

Morwen then opened Elladan's package, wondering what he had sent and knowing Glorfindel's true letter would be contained within. While those close to Glorfindel and Morwen knew of the slight change in their relationship it was not common knowledge. With so many unknowns about the future, one Glorfindel and Morwen both knew would not be easy, they had mutually agreed to not publicly announce the change, both to protect Morwen and lessen Glorfindel's worry.

That did not mean Morwen had to like it. That she was not occasionally frustrated by the fact she was betrothed to someone, but in truth there was little change in their relationship, and that she only received letters containing Glorfindel's true thoughts and worries when he could hide them in letters from the twins. Occasionally these letters would contain orders to be taken to Erestor , knowing that if the letter ever fell into enemy hands, the hidden orders to Morwen would make little sense to any save those who knew the true intent.

The package from Elladan contained a book of lore he had found at some shop in the North, a handful of Elrohir's sketches to be added to the collection, a letter and a gift for Rian (who, even after near on six centuries, was still not yet in an official relationship with Elladan), two hair claps for Erestor's daughter and a rock to add to Elladan's "I was at this place and have a rock to prove it" collection. Morwen smiled as she pondered how some things never changed. His letter contained nothing but brief ramblings and occasional observations of the men and women of the North.

Not finding Glorfindel's letter at the bottom of the package she turned back to the items. The book would be far too obvious and even Glorfindel could not find a way to push a note inside a rock. She checked the hair clasps, but there was nothing hidden there. Her eyes darted between the gifts for Rian and the stack of Elrohir's drawings.

Between two sheaves of sketches a small pocket had been made and gently shaking the pile, Glorfindel's letter fell out.

She opened the letter, almost screaming in frustration when she saw it was written in Glorfindel's own unique code. Putting it aside for the time being, she reached over to open Tirnion's letter.

Reading the first few lines she hastily grabbed Glorfindel's coded letter and ran towards Erestor's study.

* * *

As the father of two relatively excitable she-elves Erestor had become used to his door violently bursting open. What he had not expected was to see Morwen on the other side of the threshold. 

"Morwen?"

"I have a letter from Tirnion and a letter from Glorfindel in code, I have not had the time to decipher it yet."

"Has it…" Erestor trailed off, ever since the coming of the Istari, or as the other called them wizards, he had waited for and feared this day.

Morwen nodded sadly, "From Tirnion's letter, I would say it has. Five elves have died suspiciously since the last time he wrote."

"Erestor!"

Elrond came storming into Erestor's studying, a missive in his hand with the wax seal of King Thranduil on the back.

Broken. Like so many other things of that realm.

Erestor eyed the letter with sadness, they all knew this was coming, had felt it. But now, now it was truly here.

"Elrond, what has Thranduil said?"

"There are suspicious death for which he cannot account, he had increased his patrols by three and is still unable to control whatever vile thing is coming. Some of the livestock have fallen ill. He is requesting some of our trackers, if we have any to spare. He is deeply distraught. Something dark and evil has fallen on Greenwood the Great."

"Yes, evil is a horrible…" Erestor started.

"No, Erestor," Morwen interrupted, "a literal darkness has fallen on Greenwood the Great, it is worse in the south of the wood. Tirnion has been sent out on many missions to gather the people up and move them closer to the King's home."

"Thranduil is expanding the palace to go deeper into the rock, for protection." Elrond said.

Erestor held out his hand, "Morwen, let me see Glorfindel's letter to read if he has any knowledge of this."

She handed it to him, silently marveling at how quickly he deciphered its contents, "Glorfindel has also heard whispers of the this evil. He feels we should send aid to the Green Wood. He also has orders telling Balanauth to start training the recruits here for active battle. Glorfindel and the twins are coming home much sooner than expected."

Erestor put the letter down and rubbed his forehead, "The humans have given Greenwood the Great a new name."

"What is that?" Elrond asked.

Erestor looked up, his eyes full of sadness, "Mirkwood."

* * *

Many curious elves crowded the entrance plaza to Imladris as the party containing Glorfindel and the Twins returned, months ahead of schedule. 

Rian and Morwen watched from above as the party rode in, all looking tired, some even wounded. The twins, the twins had an air of sadness around them.

Morwen studied them and finally, though she did not want to, she looked at their eyes. Biting back a gasp at what she saw there. It was in Glorfindel's eyes, Erestor's, Elrond's, all the old warriors, all elves who had killed another living being and seen a battlefield full of dead.

Morwen put a hand over her mouth, a single tear falling from each eye.

"Morwen, what is it?" Rian asked, her voice tense.

"They have killed." Morwen said.

In all their years on patrol, the twins themselves had never seen a true battle, never had to take another life, save an animal when in need of food.

And even after that patrol, they had been saddened.

This….this was much more than that.

Glorfindel rode in last, bypassing the greeting party and hurrying his horse over to the stables, his voice already calling for Balanauth.

"Should we go down there?" Rian asked.

Morwen studied the gathered elves.

"No, go down to the healing rooms and offer help there. I will go to Erestor and see if he has any need of me."

Rian nodded, hurrying off to help deal with the few wounded. Morwen gave one last look at the twins, watching their father and mother embrace their sons, Arwen standing beside them, placing a soothing hand on both of their backs.

She turned to go to Erestor's office nearly colliding with Glorfindel.

"How did you get up here so…"

"Did Tirnion contact you?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, I received his letter on the same day…"

"What did he say? Did he have anything of importance to report?" Glorfindel asked.

"Suspicious deaths and he has been asked to round-up and escort the small elven populations in the south of the Green Wood."

Glorfindel nodded sadly, "I fear it shall never be called Greenwood the Great again. We passed its borders on the way back and were waylaid by a small band of orcs." Glorfindel let out a sad laugh, "We were not prepared. Even with what we have seen hints of in the past, we were not prepared."

"Glorfindel, what happened?" Morwen asked.

He looked towards the sky, shaking his head. "We heard their screams, a small village of humans. We tried to save as many as we could, urging them to go seek refuge in Thranduil's realm. I do not know if we sent them to safety or death. The orcs came soon after that."

"The twins?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel suddenly pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head, holding her to him as if reassuring himself she was alive and well.

"I did not wish for any one of you to see such things, to have to live through them. All that hope and….the twins are not even a thousand years old. We were supposed to have peace and now, I am not sure what we have." He whispered in a quick hush.

He pulled himself back from her, silently reaching up to her cheek to wipe off some of the grime that had transferred from his clothes to her, "I am sorry about that."

Morwen shook her hand, taking his hands within her own, clasping them tightly. She studied them, hands covered with dirt and calluses, as weary as the elf they belonged to.

"It is fine, Glorfindel. For me, it will wash off. It will just wash off."

Glorfindel nodded, choking back a hysterical laugh, "I fear that is all I can ask for now."

* * *

The tension in Elrond's office was thick, all those gathered on edge. 

There were a few guests, for with the news Glorfindel brought home with him and the news from Thranduil, missives had been sent to Gildor Inglornion and Galdor in the Havens, not knowing both elves were already on their way to Imladris. LothLorien had not yet responded to their own missive, most likely busy tightening their own borders in preparation for what was to come.

"We are already preparing a party to go to…" Elrond had to force the word out, "Mirkwood. There will be trackers and archers, along with a few councilors to ease the fear. Rian is being sent, since she is known to the elves of the realm."

Elrond's eyes traveled over to his son who had, upon initially hearing the news of Rian's eminent departure, not hesitated to make his opinion known.

"I must ask you, Galdor, Gildor, have there been any attacks on your people? Any hints at all?"

Galdor spoke first, "None at all. We have not had much activity since the Istari came to our shores. Cirdan must have heard something, he has been ordering many ships to be built. We will offer any aid we can, but I fear being coast-dwelling elves we are not so suited to the deep woods. Cirdan is willing to send a group here to be trained."

Elrond nodded, "Thank you, Galdor. If Cirdan is still willing, I will be glad to have the elves housed and trained here. Gildor, has your Wandering Party heard anything?"

Gildor shook his head, "Not much, Lord Elrond, and what we have is not of evil beings at all. Between Imladris and the Havens we have seen a new settlement of beings pop up, they are small, half the size of humans. They are merry folk who delight in plant life and the simpler pleasures. We have tried to approach them, but they seem fearful of us. They are peaceful beings, Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled, "Yes, Mithrandir made mention of the creatures you described. I doubt greatly that they will be a worry to us."

Elrond looked at all gathered in the room, "We must get started, I am afraid we have little time to waste.

* * *

Glorfindel prepared his pack for travel, yet again, knowing it was something he would have to get used to, the constant traveling. 

Elladan had made him promise to guard Rian with his life and Glorfindel would do his best to hold to that promise.

He stopped, pressing a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath, willing calmness into his soul. His other hand twirled the necklace he usually wore hidden under his garb, caressing the symbol used by the House of the Golden Flower for their battle shields, the spectacularly sun shaped golden flower. He absent-mindedly counted how many times he had carried such a shield into battle.

It was far too many.

Even under the sadness there was a sick sense of excitement. He was, after all, first and foremost a warrior. It was the occupation he had held in both of his lives and Glorfindel knew he performed his task well. But the price for such things was always far too high.

He heard the soft knock at his door, knowing who stood on the other side.

If what was to come cost him that, something he held most dear, Glorfindel was not sure what he would do.

"Come in." He bid, his tone soft.

Morwen slipped inside, his eyes tired, having spent the past few nights switching off with Celebrian and Arwen in soothing the twin's restless sleep, she had not had much time to rest herself.

"Is Galdor well?" He asked.

"Quite. He has already left, hurrying at once to the Havens."

Glorfindel nodded, "Do you have any last requests before I am off?"

She nodded, holding out three thick letters to him.

"I know one is for Tirnion, the others?" he asked.

"Merileth, and the other is for you. It is a long detailed list of Imladris' most humorous moments, in order to bring you some light-heartedness when you will need it."

Glorfindel took the letters, his fingers caressing the writing.

"Thank you, I am sure I will need it."

"It was Elladan's idea. I was merely the scribe." She said.

"Yes, but I am sure while it was Elladan's idea you were the one to sit down alone and write it." He said.

Morwen dropped her eyes to the ground, her stance indicating Glorfindel was correct.

"They have a new horse for you named Glossien. I have seen them train him and he is a worthy horse. Spirited, to be sure, but a fighting soul." she said.

Glorfindel smiled, "Good. I have been anxious to get another worthy companion. While the one I rode out into the North wasn't bad, she was awfully skittish around the battle and we cannot have that."

"I do not think you will have to worry with this one. He is one of those descended from Uilos." Morwen said.

"Oh, then I will not have to worry at all." Glorfindel said.

Glorfindel watched her as she nervously twirled the ring on her finger that marked her as a Councilor of the Realm.

"You are nervous." He stated.

"Of course I am. People I care about are riding off into uncertainty, I think that warrants a nervous reaction. Not to mention people I care about are already living under a dark shade."

"Ah, I see it now, you only worry for your dear, sweet, Tirnion." Glorfindel murmured slyly.

"Oh, will you let it go! How many times must Tirnion and I put up with this?"

"I think I am justified, I did find you two sleeping in a tent together and he was shirtless."

"He was injured!" Morwen protested, "And he would not let me sleep outside on the ground and I would not let him do the same because of the wound and…" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, at least I know your good humor is not failing you."

"Never. I hope that moment was on the list." Glorfindel said.

"It is not, since I do not think you wanted to be reminded of how you almost attacked him."

"He had his arm around you."

"We were sleeping."

"Yes," Glorfindel said tenderly, "You two looked quite peaceful. You gave us all a scare when you did not come back."

"Well, that is what happens when one takes a mighty tumble due to crumbling rock. The first concern is survival, the next seeing to medical needs, and then resting."

Glorfindel held out his hand to her, pulling her to his side once she accepted it.

"Be careful, while I am gone." He murmured into her hair.

"I am not the one…"

"Morwen."

"I know, be careful what I put in writing and what I say to people. Do not share my concerns and fears with any but the select few. Be wary of strangers passing through the realm."

"Very good. I have one more to add."

"Yes?"

"Do not going out riding or walking alone."

"Glorfindel!"

"Morwen, we do not know yet what is out there and how far it has spread. Stay to the gardens if you need to be outside alone. Please, Morwen, it will put my mind at ease if I have your promise to heed my words."

Morwen sighed, "I promise. I do not enjoy the decree, but for the safety of all concerned, I promise."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Very good." He pulled back from her, gesturing for her to sit in a chair. "Now, tell me of what has happened in Imladris while I have been away, and what news Galdor brings from the Havens."

* * *

Elladan watched the party set out, already sick with worry. 

"I fear some of them may not return." He said to his twin.

"They will try their hardest to return, you know that Elladan." Elrohir said.

"And," Morwen added from his other side, "Rian will be inside Thranduil's palace, more safe there than anywhere else."

"Yes," Elladan agreed, "but they have to get there first."

"They will, Elladan, you shall see. They will get there and help Thranduil, attempt to assess the situation, and they will return to us." Elrohir said, giving Morwen a look over his twin's head. She nodded at him, as they both moved to embrace Elladan.

Elrohir's head turned towards the West, "It sounds like a rider is coming."

"Father said he was expecting Mithrandir some time this year, he just did not know when." Elladan said.

"I think Lord Elrond will soon have his answer." Morwen said.

"One of us should go tell someone to make a room ready." Elrohir said.

While Morwen and Elladan agreed, neither moved from the embrace. They all stood on the balcony, clinging to each other. Unaware they were being watched.

* * *

"Elrohir makes a good point, you should ask for a room to be prepared." Erestor said to Elrond. 

"Mithrandir is showing up unexpected, he can wait." Elrond said. "I would much rather watch the comfort and closeness of friends."

Erestor looked down on the little triumvirate, "Yes, though, they stand lesser than usual now. Tirnion, Rian, and Thalion should be among their ranks. Galdor as well."

"Yes, but that," Elrond gestured to the group below, "is the base. The strongest I have seen in a group of friends for some time."

"They will need each other to survive this." Erestor said.

"And we will need to see them like this to survive it. To know that despite it all, there is a reason why these things are worth fighting for." Elrond said.

Erestor clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, marveling at the silent strength of the younger generation below. He did not know when he had been more proud of the young elflings he had helped raise.

* * *

A/N 1: No, this is not my normal update pace, at all. I just really want to get this part of the series finished before Thanksgiving (in the USA which is in Nov). And when I said we would be time jumping from now on, I did not lie. It's the only way to get from the beginning of this story to TA 2510 when this segment of the series ends. 

A/N 2: Renna, I am thisclose to demanding an e-mail addy just so I can give you the nice long I-am-so-verbose replies I give everyone else, but to answer your question….it is complicated. Does he have genuine affection for her? oh yes, very much so. Does he trust her? Oh yes, very much so. Is he slightly terrified? Oh, yes, indeed, very much so, but the terror goes two ways, both for his own self and in concern of her own safety. But rest assured, he did not do what he did just to make her happy. Even I, angst half-deity I can sometimes be, am not that cruel.


	22. The Wisdom of Fools

**Disclaimer: I only own my original elves, humans and horses. The rest, she is Tolkien's.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Wisdom of Fools**

_We thought, because we had power, we had wisdom. _

-Stephen Vincent Benet, _Litany for Dictatorships_, 1935

_Perhaps the most delightful friendships are those in which there is much agreement, much disputation, and yet more personal liking. _

-George Eliot

* * *

_**Mirkwood, TA 1100.**_

Glorfindel dropped tiredly onto his pack surveying all the equally weary elves gathered around. Thranduil's decrees to move his people to the north of the wood had become demands as all watched a dwelling of darkness and shadows go up on Amon Lanc, now also called Dol Guldur

The future of his woodland kin did not look peaceful.

Glorfindel had spent a good part of the last fifty years in the newly-called Mirkwood, helping the elves move and re-build, feeling it was the least he could do since his own realm had few reports of attacks.

Things had changed in Mirkwood, not just with the coming of the shadow, but within the royal family. Berenon, Thranduil's eldest had married thirty years ago. His sister, Melieth, had surprised and shocked many when she had given her hand to a march warden of LothLorien, ten years past.

No one, not even Glorfindel, had seen that coming. Thranduil though, he was both saddened and pleased to see his daughter go, saddened to see her leave and pleased to know she was in the realm of Lady Galadriel and would be protected.

Glorfindel had been in Imladris, having just arrived home from a trip to the Havens when the news came to him of Merileth's impending marriage. Morwen had burst into his chambers begging him to let her ride to Mirkwood to comfort Tirnion.

Glorfindel could not let her do that, and in the end it was for the best since Thranduil had sent Tirnion to Imladris for the winter, supposedly to 'help train Imladrian guards in new techniques.'

Tirnion had returned to Mirkwood, head held high and spirit intact, Glorfindel admired the elf greatly. Tirnion had even stood strongly, if a bit stoic, at Merileth's wedding, bidding the Lady his most sincere wishes for a prosperous and happy future.

Some elves really were better than others.

Glorfindel stretched his body out, unrolling his pack to rest for the night. He looked up into light eyes as a pack of letters was dropped into his lap.

"I thought you were guarding the royal family?" he asked the intruder.

"I was," Tirnion said, "But my King was so annoyed with the continued inquires from the eldest son of your Lord as to the state of Rian, he sent me out here to deliver the bundle of messages."

"And did any other correspondence from my home arrive?" Glorfindel asked.

"Morwen sent me a letter to give to you, though honestly, from what I saw of the writing it makes no sense."

Glorfindel reached up to Tirnion, pulling his ear as one would a small child, "Tirnion, how many times must I tell you to stop reading my letters from Morwen."

Tirnion laughed, "Come now, Glorfindel, they bring me so much laughter, the ways in which she insults you, and your guilt complex and your…stop, stop!" Tirnion giggled as Glorfindel reached up to pull on the other ear.

"Here," Tirnion was shaking with laughter, "here is the letter."

"Thank you." Glorfindel snatched it from Tirnion's hands, leaving the other elf to control himself.

Glorfindel quickly scanned the coded letter, and while amused by the first line which plainly informed him what he could do with his forsaken code and where he should do it, he was quite confused by the rest of the contents.

Reaching into the stack of Elladan's letter he plucked out what he guessed was the most recent and scanned it for any sign of what Morwen implied. There at the end it stated simply in Elladan's beautiful hand,

"_And father wishes you home soonest to sort out the issues between the light, the many colors, the browns, and the greys. He is having quite the time trying to sort them out, though father has always been a champion of the greys."_

"Are you quite finished, Tirnion?" He asked.

Tirnion gave him an impish smile, "You started it."

Glorfindel shook his head, "Wood elves. Now that you are done laughing, though truly it warms my heart to hear such a thing, I have been informed, twice it would seem, to head home in order to stop Lord Elrond from causing a diplomatic blunder."

"Problems within the court?" Tirnion asked.

"No, problems with his own feelings and that of his wife's parents. I need not mention why Elrond does not spend much time inside LothLorien."

"It is the hair. Arwen, alas, seems to handle that well. I am sure Morwen has shared her more colorful take on the elves of LothLorien with you." Tirnion said.

"Yes, her take on them became decidedly more colorful after the…er.." Glorfindel stopped himself.

"You can say her name, Glorfindel. After the wedding between Merileth and that march warden." Tirnion said.

"For one who loved her for so long, you are taking this remarkably well." Glorfindel observed.

"I have not faded from heartbreak." Tirnion said, shrugging, "I figure that is a sign."

"Tirnion, there are…."

"Glorfindel, Valar help me if you say there are more elves in Arda."

"I was going to say Aman, but you clearly get the sentiment. Now, I hand command of these elves over to you…."

"Handing me the command of my own elves? My, you are generous."

"Tirnion," Glorfindel said as he packed everything up, "I must say, I will miss your brand of humor when I have left. I fear the taste will linger with me for some time."

"Admit it, Glorfindel, I have grown on you. Despite all your attempts to glare me into a very untimely death." Tirnion smiled.

"Indeed. I will see you again, Tirnion."

"Of course. Give Morwen a kiss for me?" Tirnion asked.

Glorfindel threw a look over his shoulder at the silver-haired elf, happy to see him laughing once again, even if it was at Glorfindel's own expense.

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 1100**_

Elladan stormed in Morwen's chambers and proclaimed, "She thinks I am a brute! Rian! She has not written back to me, in all of fifty years! She must think I am some kind of brute!"

Morwen looked up from her book, "She does not think you a brute, Elladan."

"Yes she does! Comparing me to all this slender and graceful wood elves. She must think I am a brute! And so do you, I've heard you say so!"

"I certainly do not think you are _just _a brute. You are Elladan." Morwen informed him.

"Yes, Sir Brutish Elladan, the elf-man. All brawn, no brains and certainly not worthy of intelligent Rian's time."

Morwen let out a breath, having prepared herself for this, and placed her book on the bedside table, "You are intelligent Elladan."

Elladan snorted.

Morwen continued, "Yes, Elladan, despite your current imitation of a horse, you are intelligent. Despite your protestations and appearances to the contrary, you are one of the most well read individuals of Imladris. Besides that, you are a skilled warrior, a defender of this realm. You are strong, Elladan, in mind, body, and character. You are kind and loving, you go out of your way to help others and you hold little arrogance over others, though your title would justify such behavior. You are anything but a mere brute, Elladan, and if Rian cannot or will not see that, than she is neither worthy of your heart or time."

Elladan's shoulders slumped and he shuffled over to Morwen's bedside, flopping down next to her, his head resting in her lap.

"I fear we have had a similar conversation like this before." He said.

"Alas, my dear Elladan, we have. This time, however, I do so hope I am wrong. I would dearly dislike having to disown my foster-sister."

"She would just have to get used to it. I've known you longer."

Morwen laughed, "Did you fall off your horse and hit your hear on that last patrol? You are in quite a mood."

"She has not written back. It has been fifty years, Morwen!" Elladan complained.

"She has much to do.." Morwen started.

"Glorfindel manages to write, in code might I add, as you always complain." Elladan said.

"…and perhaps she does not know what to say…" Morwen tired to continue.

"A few 'how are things?' is not hard to write." Elladan said.

"….or how to say them safely. It makes little sense to the outsiders of this realm to find an elf who is still not a full councilor sending letters to the son of Lord Elrond." Morwen finished.

"You send me letters." Elladan argued.

"Elladan…"

"…but you are a full councilor, have been for some time now. Why has Rian been so delayed?" Elladan asked.

Morwen looked off into the distance, contemplating her answer, "She has not attend enough councils in enough realms to qualify. She still has two more languages to master. She will be there soon, but until that time….."

"She could always send letters to you, or Erestor, hidden like Glorfindel does." Elladan said, pout and all.

Morwen did not have a counter-argument for that.

"Let us not think of such things. Your father will be setting out soon, leaving you in charge with your brother, that is a merry thing to think about." She said.

"I hear all of Imladris is preparing to go into hiding."

"Elladan, you did terrorize many as a child."

"I was merely keeping our population on alert."

"And sending us all into nervous states." A third voice said.

Elladan and Morwen both flinched and turned to look at Glorfindel standing in the doorway, quite amused.

"You're back." Elladan said, "Do you have a letter from Rian?"

"Elladan, I am sorry, I do not." Glorfindel said, watching as Elladan's shoulders dropped.

"I did, however, leave Rian at the entryway to her chambers. She was quite happy to be home aga…."

"Thank you!" Elladan hugged Glorfindel and walked quickly out the room.

"That was almost cruel." Morwen said to Glorfindel.

"But he is so much happier now." Glorfindel said, coming to sit down in the spot Elladan had recently vacated, laying his head down in Morwen's lap as Elladan has done.

"Did you speak with Lord Elrond?" she asked.

"I did. The…Wise," Glorfindel forced the word out, " are debating on whether or not to invite King Thranduil, seeing as how he is so weighed down already in the care of his own people."

"They should still ask for a representative, at least to counter any claims of diplomatic alliances against one realm." She said as she caressed his hair.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "You and the twins are being left in charge, how does that make you feel?" He asked, clearly wanting the subject of the council to drop.

"Not so much, Councilors older and more experienced than I will be here."

"Ah, but they will not be handling Erestor's duties."

"Faeleth is helping me. Eluialeth has offered her services."

Glorfindel laughed, "She is so eager to grow up."

"Well," Morwen said, "she feels all of the most interesting elves are older than her. She has no great affection for those of her age.

"Reminds me of another young elf I once knew." Glorfindel said, voice full of fondness.

Morwen let out an indignant laugh, "I have much affection for elves my age, look at the twins, and Rian, Thalion, and Tirnion. True, I think the rest can just….go, but I would perhaps change my opinion if I knew them a little better."

Glorfindel smiled and reached a hand up, playing with the dark strands of Morwen's hair.

"Tirnion is doing much better now, he sends you his affections. I left him in laughter."

"I am glad to hear it. I worry for him." She said.

"You care for him deeply." Glorfindel observed.

"As do you. You cannot tell me after all the years you have now spent in his presence you are so indifferent to him as you were once were."

"Yes, he is…" Glorfindel trailed off, searching for the proper term.

"…like a younger sibling to you?" Morwen asked.

"Yes, I do believe that describes it well. There is much to admire about him."

Glorfindel paused for a moment considering how to phrase his next words, "Thranduil offered him a chance out of Mirkwood and away from LothLorien."

Morwen's eyes widened in surprise, "He did that?"

"Yes, he offered Tirnion a position as an ambassador of Mirkwood to Imladris. To live here and send correspondence back and forth with the King. Tirnion turned him down."

Morwen was clearly shocked, "Why would he do that?"

"From what Thranduil told me, Tirnion said that as a warrior he was of more use to Mirkwood in the woods than in Imladris, that his job was to serve and protect the royal family and he could not do that from so far away. He made sure to also state while there were many whom he loved here in Imladris, his family was in the Mirkwood, as were his comrades. I believe Thranduil was quite speechless at such a declaration."

"Tirnion does have a way of getting to the heart of the matter, and saying so in such a polite and strong way one is often left disarmed. I believe he learned that technique from his sister and mother."

"Yes, have you ever seen them at a council?" Glorfindel asked, "They are quite a sight. They left a poor elf from LothLorien cowering in his seat, all while wearing smiles on their faces."

Morwen nodded, "You should tell Elrond to recommend them for this special council the so-called-wise are holding."

"Morwen!" Glorfindel protested at the disrespect.

"I think we all know wisdom is not necessarily measured in how many years one has lived. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are older than Lord Elrond but you and I both know who is truly the most wise out of the three. I understand that Lady Galadriel can seen into the future, and perhaps it is her seemingly lack of compassion towards other races that throws me off, but if I ever had a problem, I would much rather go to Lord Elrond, knowing he would do his best to solve it."

"All three have seen many dark things in their times, and have lived through much. Though, I would also be more likely to go to Elrond. Granted, we are both much closer to him, he does tend to consider all avenues before making a decision that will benefit the most. I just hope a course of action is put into place, we must know what vile thing has set itself up in Dol Guldur."

"Then should you not be preparing to leave?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel moved his hand to her neck, gently pulling her down for a soft kiss, "I would much rather take a quick respite here, if it fine with you."

Morwen smiled, "Was that a kiss from Tirnion or from you?"

Glorfindel laughed, "If that was a kiss from Tirnion, I fear I may have to harm him, which would make me so very sad since he is now dear to me."

Morwen and Glorfindel shared a smile, taking comfort for a small moment.

* * *

Elladan looked at his hands, commanding them to stop shaking. He gently knocked on Rian's door.

A very tired she-elf opened the door and groaned, "Elladan, I am too tried to deal with any chastisement you are prepared to give me. I am sorry I did not write, but I was often busy and when I had time I did not know what to say. Please, you can lodge any complaint you want, but do so tomorrow after I have rested."

"Rian….."

"Elladan, please."

"Rian, I just…I just want to ask…… for permission…..to…..to court you." Elladan said.

There was silence between the two, suddenly broken as Elrohir dropped the tray he was holding.

"Um, do not mind me, I am just a figment….who is picking up fallen food." He said.

Elladan turned back to a still silent Rian.

"Rian?" he softly inquired.

She was quiet.

Rian eventually remembered how to make her mouth and vocal chords work, "…Yes, I would….I would like that very much, Elladan."

"Good. Great." Elladan said, smiling nervously at her.

Rian returned the smile, "I, I am sorry, I really must rest."

"Oh, oh of course you must! I wish you sweet dreams and a good rest." Elladan said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Thank you." Rian said softly as she slowly shut the door.

Elladan let out a breath, and turned to his twin.

"You are quite clumsy and loud for a figment."

Elrohir looked up from his spot on the ground, "I did not expect to be walking in on you asking Rian such an important question. I really am sorry, Elladan."

"It is fine, Elrohir, the end result was the one I wanted. Now, let us pick up your…lunch. I am sure Slingshot will enjoy this feast."

Elrohir laughed, "Morwen is going to slap you when she finds out you've named her new cat Slingshot. And Thandrog will do the same when he finds out why."

Elladan smiled, "Morwen would never slap _me. _Furthermore, I did not mean to throw the cat, he simply shot out of my hands!"

"I know, Elladan, I know." Elrohir said. He smiled slyly as this brother, "Elladan's in love." He chanted and laughed as his twin started to chase him down the halls.

* * *

Elrond listened to the commotion outside his chambers, shaking his head at the exploits of his children.

"Do not worry, Elrond," Celebrian said from beside him, "they will rule well while you are gone."

"It is not for them I worry." Elrond murmured.

Celebrian laughed softly, "It is a gift for us, that even with grown children, their laughter still rings throughout our house."

"Yes," Elrond said, "it is a gift. One I am most grateful for."

His wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Why do you worry so about this council? It will be full of so many with a common purpose."

"Celebrian, I…" Elrond trailed off, "Some of the most powerful beings in Arda will be there, and even with a common purpose, self-pride and self-wants will get in the way. The very idea an elf from Mirkwood might not be present, when it is in there home where the danger lies, sets me on edge."

"Mother and father simply do not wish to bother Thranduil at this time."

"They should, for courtesy's sake, extend the invitation." Elrond argued.

"I thought you had already decided to do such a thing." Celebrian said.

"I have, though it is not in my realm where the meeting is being held." Elrond said.

"Well, when the White Council is held here, you can extend the invitation to Mirkwood before all others." Celebrian said.

Elrond gave his wife a look, "I know you think it foolish that I worry about such things, but these are delicate times."

"And I know you will do what is best." Celebrian said. "Now, let us finish packing so we can be on our way. Arwen is waiting for us in the Golden Wood and I deeply desire to see her as soon as we are able."

* * *

_**LothLorien TA 1100**_

Glorfindel rubbed his temples and reminded himself it would not be best for the sake of diplomacy to send Curunir flying off the royal talan.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked down into the eyes of Mithrandir, an equally frustrated look on his face, "So, all the Wise of Arda have decided something dark and evil is in Mirkwood." He said.

"Really?" Glorfindel asked, "I never would have guessed such a thing. It is not as if I have spent the better part of fifty years helping them fight off such a thing and watching that fortress built at Dol Guldur." He sighed, "I thought the councilors from Mirkwood were going to throw a fit."

"A very justifiable one at that." Mithrandir said. "We have both been near Dol Guldur, what do you feel lies inside?"

"Something very evil, something we have not seen in many years. Elrond and Celeborn both fear it is…"

"A Nazgul." Mithrandir finished. "I am sad to say we won't know for certain until it is far too late."

The bell signaled for the rejoining of the council. Both Glorfindel and Mithrandir sighed, "Here's to hoping this half goes better than the first." Glorfindel said.

"If not," Mithrandir smiled, "I happen to know where Celeborn keeps his secret stash of spirits."

* * *

A/N 1: Really, I have work to do, that's why I keep giving warnings that I won't be updating the next day and then…look, I made a liar out of myself. It's all the proverbial muses fault, the muses are all, "you don't need sleep, write, write, write and then write some on that nasty scholarly stuff."

A/N 2: Renna, It is a complicated and a slow but steady relationship, I guess that answers it. And I'm a darkness and light type of person, I like angst and drama and humor all in one.


	23. The Wheel's Still In Spin

**Disclaimer: Original characters supposedly belong to me, though the non-original characters events, worlds etc do, most indeed, belong to Tolkien.**

**Chapter 23: The Wheel's Still In Spin**

_Nothing endures but change. _

-Heraclitus

* * *

_The Havens, Spring, TA 1300_

"Galdor, can you find a way to convince Lord Cirdan to exile Aglargelair and his two sons?"

Galdor looked up at one very annoyed Morwen of Imladris, trying his best to hold back his laughter. From some resource of his soul Sigilion had found enough courage or stupidity to attempt to court Morwen again, as did his brother, Adan (so named by his father in an attempt to show he did not have prejudice against the other races) in the vain hope that someone in the family would get close to Imladris.

Morwen was not impressed, to say the least.

"I thought you were escorting Rian and Eluialeth around the Havens." He said.

"I was, until we were waylaid by Sigilion and his brother. I decided to do the honorable thing and sacrificed myself to the cause. Melui is showing them around now." Morwen reached up pulling some leaves from her hair, "I had to.." Galdor reached over and pulled out a few twigs, "Thank you, Galdor, I had to take to the trees to get away from those……"

"Fools?"

"Yes. Fools, perfect term. And let me tell you, those wood elves get so much of my respect. I thought I was going to fall near on ten times."

"To be fair, they do have systems of ropes to guide them, and much larger and sturdier tress with far more branches." Galdor said.

"True, but still, I never realized how far from agile I was. Remind me not to mock Elladan the next time he falls out of a tree." Morwen said.

Incredulous, Galdor asked, "Elladan still takes to the trees?"

"Occasionally. He does so more for solace now than for eavesdropping. Though, occasionally, still eavesdropping." Morwen said as she pulled yet another leaf out of her hair.

"Good to know….." Galdor started.

"…some things never change." Morwen murmured.

Both were silent as they pondered over the changing events of the last centuries. It was getting worse, though none would openly say such a thing. Elves were starting to come to the Havens now more to sail to Aman than to visit near the sea. Gildor Inglornion had become more of a guide for those leaving than a ruler over a party of wandering elves. It was a sad yet inevitable fate.

Galdor looked down at the letters on his desk, "Reports have come from the patrols around the Misty Mountains, the orcs have grown. Rumor has it the dwarves are fearing an attack."

Morwen sat down at her own desk. Galdor had it moved into his office years ago, to secure both of their nerves.

"Thalion had mentioned there was a fear of their numbers growing. On each patrol he has led they have encountered more and more." Morwen said.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have another group of Haven elves willing to go to Imladris for training. I meant to send that message out to Glorfindel this morning." Galdor said.

Galdor started to look through his various piles, Morwen standing up to help him. The wayward letter was finally located near the window.

"You know," Morwen said as she pushed herself up from the floor, "it would be better to send that to Congweth or Balanauth. Eru knows where Glorfindel is at the current moment."

"Do I detect a hint of anger there?" Galdor asked.

"Annoyance, really. I know I should be used to it and to a small degree I am…." Morwen trailed off.

"But couple his constant travels with the fact that only the few select know of the truth of your relationship and the little time you do have together is full of your duties, yes, Morwen, I think you are allowed to be slightly annoyed." Galdor said, then added, "..no matter how selfish that may be."

"Galdor, I am now reminded of why I have always enjoyed your company." Morwen said.

"Well that makes two of us." Galdor said, laughter shining in his eyes. "Now, let me get this to Cyllon."

Morwen raised a brow, "He delivers long distance messages now?"

"No, but he does run them to the post of the messengers who go between the realms. Cirdan says it is good for him to get all that energy out."

"Yes, what is Cyllon like when it is storming and he is not sent running around the Havens?" Morwen asked.

"Who said he is not? Cirdan thinks running around in the rain is good for the soul. You have to sail a ship in much worse." Galdor said.

"Ah," Morwen said, sitting down at her desk to get back to her work, silently laughing.

Galdor shook his head at her and walked out of the office to find Cyllon.

* * *

Morwen stood in the kitchen of Melui's home, Rian and Eluialeth in the library upstairs. 

"Thank you for showing them around, Melui, I am sorry I had to abandon you." Morwen said.

Melui waved the apology off, "It was quite fun, actually. Well, Eluialeth was quite fun, Rian was……"

"Annoying?"

"Yes." Melui nodded.

"Yes, she gets like that when she is in an unfamiliar setting. And she has not spent much time out of Imladris since Elladan started the whole courting." Morwen explained.

"Really? I thought for sure should go to Green…Mirkwood. It is still so difficult for me to say that." Melui shook her head in disbelief at the situation.

"Difficult for those who live there as well. Tirnion often says he is surprised at what he has gotten used to, seeing so much darkness and little light." Morwen murmured, tracing a finger along the cutting board.

"Yes, it is amazing what we learn to get used to." Melui said. "I have been living here for so many years and I have never seen this many elves pass through only to go farther west."

Morwen moved to Melui's side giving her a hug.

"We are still here. And we should spend our time laughing, not upset." Morwen said.

Melui laughed, "Yes, we should speak of the most current tactics Sigilion is using to attempt to seduce you."

"Oh, that will be a merry talk. Is a fish supposed to be a good gift? Am I to be honored by that?" Morwen asked.

"Well, it is common enough food here, maybe he thought you were hungry?" Melui pondered.

"Melui, it was a fish I am sure the other fish eat for a snack."

"A little hungry then?"

"Perhaps we should get the old wheelbarrow out." Morwen wondered.

"I do not think Rian would allow Eluialeth on her shoulders, or the other way around." Melui said.

"They do clash. Largely due to the fact Eluialeth thinks any she-elf foolish enough to go for Elladan is not worth her time." Morwen agreed.

"Really?" Melui asked surprised, "But Elladan is such a nice person."

"He is the big brother who has taunted her for being the baby of the family for years." Morwen explained.

"And Eluialeth let him?" Melui asked.

"Well," Morwen paused taking a sip of the drink Melui held out to her, "when Eluialeth was only 90 she pushed him into the fountain. That quickly stopped his taunts. She was, I fear, too young to realize they were made out of nothing but the deepest affection."

"Oh, Imladris, such a stoic fortress and yet such a silly place." Melui mused.

"Alas, it happens with so many carefree young elves running around." Morwen said.

"Oh to be so young again…" Melui trailed off, "…though, you would not know that. You are still so young to me and have so much to learn."

"Oh, Melui, your encouragement of me is so very great."

"I am merely pointing out that there will be much to come in these next few years, things you've never experienced. I remember what it was like during the Last Alliance, even as young as I was. The fear, the uncertainty and how we learned to take each moment of laughter and happiness and cherish it. People say the children who have been born and have grown during this peace have had it best, I feel they are at a slight disadvantage, for in truth, they do not yet appreciate all they have. And they won't, tell it is gone."

Morwen dropped her eyes, idly playing with the chain around her neck.

"Never matter," Melui said, pulling some dry goods out of the cupboard, "let us get this to Rian and Eluialeth before they manage to destroy my husband's study, I fear that will set him on edge."

* * *

_Imladris, Summer TA 1300_

Glorfindel rode into Imladris, Elrohir riding behind him supporting a wounded Elladan.

Elrond rushed down the steps, "What has happened?"

"A very large band of orcs." Glorfindel answered. "I do not know where they came from, but they were heading towards the dwarven settlement in the Misty Mountains. I sent Thalion ahead to offer aid if it is not too late."

"And where is Balanauth? Is he injured?" Elrond asked.

"No." Glorfindel said, dismounting and helping Elrond pull Elladan from his brother's arms, "I sent him to recover Rian from the Havens. She would want to be here and Elladan would want her here."

"It is not as bad as it looks, father." Elrohir said, "I sent him to sleep to fight off discomfort more than anything else. It was a clean slice through the shoulder."

"And the others?" Elrond asked headed towards the healing rooms.

"They will soon arrive. There are not any grave injuries, but a few will need stitches and to have some shrapnel removed. Laugoneth's son will need the remnants of an arrow head removed from his back. The wound was clean, all things considered and he was well enough to ride." Glorfindel informed his Lord.

"Or so he said he was, like any proud warrior." Elrond said, giving Glorfindel a knowing look as they laid Elladan down on the bed.

"He should be awake in less than an hour." Elrohir said.

Elrond nodded, "Very good, Elrohir. You have learned your lessons well."

"Indeed he has." Glorfindel said, "Our injuries would have been much more difficult to take care of if we had been lacking Elrohir's considerable skill."

Elrohir bowed his head in thanks at the compliment.

Elrond patted both on the shoulder, "Go, wash up. I will stay here with Elladan until he wakes, tell the healers to send any they cannot yet see here. Get some rest, both of you."

Glorfindel nodded, guiding Elrohir out of the room, "I know it is difficult to leave your brother now, but it would be best if you followed your father's advice."

"I am aware of that, Glorfindel. I would just rather know he is safe. I know he is, and even if he wasn't, he is in the best hands."

Glorfindel watched Elrohir go. Smiling as he remembered his long ago days, a literal lifetime ago, when he honestly believed there was nothing his own father could not fix.

He made his way to his quarters and let out a world-weary sigh as he closed the door. Tonight he would rest and tomorrow he ride out again.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

_Imladris, Autumn, TA 1300_

Glorfindel sat in Erestor's office watching the plainly disturbed elf pace back and forth.

"Erestor, it is hardly the end of the…." He started.

"Glorfindel, when you have daughters you may sit there and tell me it is hardly the end of the world when some……excuse for a male elf attempts to marry your eldest, but until that day, you will sit there silent until we both find a way to undo this engagement." Erestor spat.

"Am I to sit here the whole time or may I get up for a drink?" Glorfindel asked.

"Glorfindel, a pesky elf from LothLorien is trying to make away with my eldest. This is not the time for foolery!" Erestor yelled.

"Faeleth seems to find him a perfectly respectable elf, or she would not have consented to the engagement." Glorfindel tried to explain.

"Indeed, Erestor," the voice of Tirnion interjected, "I have met this Orophin and despite some of his relations, he is a perfectly respectable elf. Lady Celebrian also threw in her favor for the match."

"Tirnion, it is not best to annoy one's host." Erestor said.

"Forgive me." Tirnion quickly said, biting his lips to keep from smiling.

Glorfindel reached over and lightly tapped him on the back of the head, "Do not taunt the Chief Councilor."

"Speaking of Councilors, when is Morwen to return?" Tirnion asked.

"After Mid-Winter if the weather permits." Erestor answered, "Eluialeth wanted to see a Mid-Winter festival in another realm and Morwen agreed to stay to offer her company."

"Oh, Glorfindel, does Morwen no longer desire to be in your company?" Tirnion asked, more out of jest than out of serious inquiry.

"If you must now, I prefer her in the Havens…." Glorfindel said.

"Do you?" Tirnion asked.

"…because she is safer there than she is here." Glorfindel finished. "I believe it was the fear of having to see your countenance again, Tirnion, that kept her in the Havens for so long."

"Ah, yes, blame it on the wood elf." Tirnion said.

"Speaking of wood elves, what has Saeros been up to?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel suddenly stood up, embracing Tirnion, "You have managed to do it, my dear Tirnion, you have managed to finally get Erestor's mind on something else. I applaud you."

Tirnion pulled back from the sudden embrace and gave a graceful bow. "It is what I am here to do. As for your inquiry Erestor, he has been delighting in the fact the darkness and all with it has allowed him to spread more rumors and malcontent. Elves are more apt to believe him in these days. I fear King Thranduil is merely waiting for a reason to forcibly send him off to Aman."

"Oh, yes, that would be a lovely thing to do with him." Erestor said.

"Bellion has calmed these past centuries, though I believe that has more to do with the realization that to survive and still manage to prosper we need to at least be civil to our fellow elven kind." Tirnion said.

"It is good to know that even in these days stubborn elves can learn a good lesson." Glorfindel said.

"Indeed." Erestor answered, clearly implying something else.

The mirth of the study was broken as a pale faced Elrond walked in, clutching a hand to his forehead.

He spoke softly, "I have just far spoken with Mithrandir and Galadriel."

"What have they said?" Erestor asked.

"It has been confirmed." Elrond said, sadness in his tone, "the Nazgul have re-emerged."

* * *

Glorfindel could not remember the last time he had ridden so hard. He had left most of his patrol behind, eager to get to Morwen and Eluialeth, eager even more to get them back to Imladris. Not even the Havens were safe if the Nazgul had been let out. 

Elrohir was the only rider to keep pace with him and even he started to fall behind. His current horse, Ninglor, was eagerly pushing on, as if sensing her rider's nervousness. Glorfindel knew they would have to rest soon, but as for now he pushed on.

* * *

_The Havens, Mid Autumn, TA 1300_

Morwen was trying to avoid Adan, Sigilion's even more abhorrent brother, but was finding the library of the Havens was not so easy to hide in as the one at Imladris.

"Adan, what will it take for you to leave me be?" She asked.

"A simple moment with you, Morwen. I am sure once we have spoken you will…"

"…want to avoid you just as much as I do now. Adan, really, I am not eager to be in any sort of relationship. I am much more better suited to being alone."

"Rumor has it you have been with an elf of Mirkwood, one of the warriors."

Morwen bit back a groan, "And this time, I assure you, rumor is wrong. Tirnion is dear to me, I will give you that, but he is like a brother."

"And what of Lord Glorfindel?" Adan asked.

"What of him? He is a lord of my realm and known to me my whole life." Morwen said, not lying.

"Rumor says…" Adan started.

"Adan, your time would be better spent if you did not waste it listening to rumors." Galdor said from the doorway.

"Galdor, they have let you out of that cage of an office? How quaint." Adan said.

"Yes, well, you know, hard work is what happens when one is a trusted member of the realm. Now, if you will excuse me, I am need of Morwen's assistance."

Adan narrowed his eyes and watched Morwen as she quickly made her way over to Galdor. They hurried out of the room. Galdor did not say anything before he could speak and be out of range of Adan's ears.

"Reports have come in form the Rangers and the Wise confirming that the Nazgul have reappeared." He informed her quietly.

Morwen could not hold back her gasp, "Eluialeth and I must get…"

"Cirdan has far spoken with Elrond, despite his distaste for such a task. Glorfindel and a guard are on their way. Knowing Glorfindel, he should be here before nightfall. He will need to rest, as will the party once they arrive. Anything you must finish and anyone you planned on visiting in the next few weeks, I suggest you start making your apologies." Galdor said.

"I will at once. Eluialeth will not be pleased but, hopefully, she will understand the urgency." Morwen said.

"If she does not initially, Glorfindel will make sure she does by the end of it all." Galdor murmured.

* * *

Glorfindel and Ninglor came racing up to the stables of Cirdan's realm. Thandrog and Morwen came running out of the house, having anticipated his arrival. 

"Where is Eluialeth?" he asked

"With Melui in Galdor's office." Thandrog answered, "Go inside with Morwen, Glorfindel, I will see to your horse."

"Thank you, Thandrog, I fear Elrohir is not far behind me." Glorfindel said.

"Cirdan has already been alerted of the impending arrival of the guard. He has rooms prepared for the night's rest." Thandrog said.

"I shall go thank him at once. Thandrog, thank you." Glorfindel said.

"You are most welcome, Captain." He answered.

Glorfindel strode over to Morwen fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and making certain she was well.

"Are both you and Eluialeth well?" he asked, walking sedately at her side.

"Yes, there has not been a hint of what is going on in the rest of Arda here in the Havens. The Havens are still far removed." Morwen said.

"Yes, well," Glorfindel said as he pulled off his riding gloves, "I fear little will stop a Nazgul if they have a reason to attack."

"Have they just been gathering strength since the end of the Second Age?" Morwen asked.

"As far as we can tell, yes." Glorfindel answered as he followed Morwen into the house where the councilors' offices were located.

"Has your stay here been nice? I apologize for cutting it short, but we will all rest easier knowing you and Eluialeth are safe within our realm." Glorfindel said.

"No apologies are needed. The stay has been nice and peaceful with the glaring exceptions of recent events and waiting to hear Elladan had healed from his injury." Morwen said.

"Yes, Elladan was quite insulted you were not by his bedside to watch him bask in the glow of Rian's concern." Glorfindel smiled.

"From what I saw of Rian the moment she heard of the injury I do not think I would have been able to handle such a….glow." Morwen murmured.

"You did not tell me of this." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, I believe she used curses even Cirdan has not heard."

Glorfindel laughed, reveling in the feeling. Laughter and merriment had not been his most recent emotions.

"Sigilion and his brother still causing you trouble?" he asked.

Morwen shrugged, "As much as can be expected. Their father is even more desperate to get them into a court more connected with the rest of Aman. I tempted to tell Adan that Tharien is still not married, but then I would run the risk of having to deal with the both of them."

Glorfindel shuddered, "Please, for my sake, do not give Aglargelair an excuse to come to our realm."

"Oh, that is just a horrible thought." Morwen said as she pushed the door to Galdor's office open.

As the door closed to all outsiders, Glorfindel took Morwen's hand in his own, grateful to know she was truly there and safe.

* * *

The journey back to Imladris had been nerve-wracking. There were a few minor skirmishes with small bands of orcs. Eluialeth, who had never seen such a being before, had taken to sleeping close to Morwen, seeking comfort from her older friend. Even Morwen, who in the past three hundred years had seen her fair share of the ever increasing orcs, was horrified by the sight of these orcs, largely due to the fact they wore belts of dwarf beards around them. It was safe to say at least one of the dwarven settlements in the Misty Mountains had been attacked. 

Glorfindel, overprotective of those he viewed as family in the best of times, was needless to say difficult to live with on the journey back. This time, however, Morwen could not be angry with him, especially as the shaking body of Eluialeth clung to her whenever night fell.

Morwen had never been so exhausted from a return journey to Imladris though she was warmed at seeing Eluialeth reunited with her parents and sister.

"I fear she will not be content for some time." Glorfindel said from beside her.

"She has a family who loves her deeply and is within the boundaries of her home, she will at least sleep tonight." Morwen said.

"And you?" Glorfindel asked.

"If you are unable to locate me in the morning…."

Glorfindel laughed, "Look for the twins. Some things…"

"Never change." Morwen smiled, "and hopefully, they never will."

Glorfindel, aware of the crowd around them, pulled Morwen into a chaste embrace, "Hopefully, in some contexts they will, for the better." He whispered into her ear and walked off to tend to his horse and his soldiers.

* * *

A/N 1: Title is from a line in Bob Dylan's _The Times They Are A' Changin'_: Come writers and critics/ Who prophesize with your pen/ And keep your eyes wide/ The chance won't come again/ And don't speak too soon/ For the wheel's still in spin/ And there's no tellin' who/ That it's namin'. In fact, the song can sort of be viewed as the soundtrack for the chapter. 

A/N 2: Since I have had a few inquires about this: The events mentioned in this chapter (the return of the Nazgul, the attacks of the dwarves in the Misty Mountains, the ever increasing orc populations) all did happen in TA 1300 so says the Tolkien timeline. Of course, a heck of a lot more is going on at the time….but I am writing about the elves and ok, am being just a tad neglectful to the humans of Middle Earth. For the curious, you can look at Appendix B of _Return of the King_ (the book, people) or google the Encyclopedia of Arda.


	24. Bondings, and Hobbits, and Threats

**Disclaimer: Original characters supposedly belong to me, though the non-original characters events, worlds etc do, most indeed, belong to Tolkien.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Bondings and Hobbits and Threats, oh my!**

_Dorothy: Weren't you frightened? _

_Wizard of Oz: Frightened? Child, you're talking to a man who's laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe... I was petrified._

_-The Wizard of Oz_, 1938 Film Version

* * *

_**Imladris TA 1641**_

* * *

Glorfindel sat in Erestor's office, attempting to hold back the anger at what was in his hands. 

Threats, all of them, lodged against Rian and Morwen.

It had taken all the restraint in him to not attack a man at the last meeting he had attended with Morwen. The man had seen fit to verbally attack her and in, what he thought was private, threatened her with physical harm if she did not follow the man's judgment. And Glorfindel could do nothing, stand and listen and order one of his soldiers to intervene since Glorfindel feared what he would do.

Of course, before said solider could intervene Morwen had, while raising her voice so many others could hear, verbally chastised the man to the point where he was begging for her forgiveness.

That had not stopped the written threats and accusations from pouring into Imladris. Glorfindel had taken to demanding Rian and Morwen's mail come to him first unless said message was from a known ally.

Glorfindel took the stack of threats and dropped them on Erestor's desk. He studied his friend and finally asked," How did you do this?"

"What?" Erestor asked, truly confused.

"Hide it, hide it all for the majority of two ages." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, while Faeleth and I hid from the public, we did not instill on each other the controls you and Morwen have. Faeleth and I were lovers in all that time, we were not waiting for the proper time to…begin." Erestor said.

"I will not run the risk…." Glorfindel started.

"And even if you were tempted I would beg you not to do such a thing. Though putting a vow of celibacy on yourself does bring me much joy." Erestor said with a smile.

"You are such a comfort, my dear friend." Glorfindel said in a dry tone.

"I am aware." Erestor was silent as his eyes settled on the stack of letters Glorfindel had disdainfully thrown down on the desk. "Are they all threats?"

"Yes, most directed at Rian. Though even those have a certain sense of decorum to them as opposed to the ones directed at Morwen, which frankly I do not understand, seeing as how she was the one to offer them aid during the Great Plague, at great risk to her own being."

"I am sure more than a few became infatuated with her, elves do not often walk among their kind." Erestor said as he grimaced in distaste at one of the more colorful threats. "As far as they are concerned, she is a councilor of a suspicious people and an unwed female in a position of power, an even more fearsome thing."

"They have much more important things to worry about." Glorfindel said.

Erestor said, "They are not able to comprehend that, so they turn to the familiar fear, a female in power."

Glorfindel placed a hand over his eyes, "What I would not give for more of the Dunedain."

"If only." Erestor said as he walked towards his balcony.

Erestor looked down on a group of humans below. They had fled the Great Plague of four years ago and come to settle here. Elrond had sent out as many of his healers as he could, even sending out elves who knew only the basic skills on healing if only to aid, and still so many had died. The plague had taken Gondor's king and all of his children. That area had seen much misfortune in the years past.

Glorfindel came up beside him, "Those human families have settled well."

"Yes, though I fear the daughters are quite infatuated with all the elven warriors." Erestor said.

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, that one blonde one, the one who likes music, she is quite infatuated with Elrohir."

"And poor Elrohir does not know how to let her down gently." Erestor said.

"He has always had a soft spot for the humans." Glorfindel murmured.

"As he should. He is aware mortal blood is one aspect of his very complex bloodline and he does not shun that, nor does Elladan." Erestor said with pride in his voice.

"Yes, but Elladan is so obviously smitten with Rian, an elf. Elrohir…" Glorfindel trailed off.

"Will make the decision that is best for him, as will Arwen. It is a longtime off, do not worry about it now." Erestor said.

"Where has Elrohir gone off to?" Glorfindel asked.

"He went to visit some of the periannath in the closet town, to make sure their recovering is going well. Alas, they are still very cautious of him but I think even they admire elven beauty."

"And they must sense that he means them no harm." Glorfindel said.

"No, one of them often gets him into a long talk about plants and trees whenever he stops to visit. Are the Rangers still doing a patrol on the outer-most borders of the periannath's homelands?" Erestor asked.

"Yes, I think we would all like to keep their border's safe, even if they could do without our help. They do not need to know what is out there." Glorfindel sighed.

The two laughed at one of the traveling fabric salesmen ran down the steps in a daze an annoyed Rian telling him what he could with his fabrics.

"I thought the bride is supposed to turn into a monster, but it seems Rian is doing that job just fine for Eregeth." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, many are eagerly anticipating the bonding of Thalion and Eregeth, if only to get Rian to resemble her normal self. How is Morwen handling it all?" Erestor asked.

"From what she has told me if she hears anymore about the 'proper food to eat' and the 'proper ribbons to wear' and the 'proper hair-style for she-elves standing as witness' and the 'proper nameless herb to place in the right shoe' she is going to show both Eregeth and Rian the 'proper way to throw someone into a fountain.' I fear Morwen has little tolerance for this…."

"Nonsense?" Erestor attempted.

"I was looking for a more proper term, but Morwen also used the term nonsense." Glorfindel said.

"She is near her wit's end. She begged me to find some reason to send her off to the Havens until a month before Eregeth and Thalion are to wed." Erestor said.

"I hope for her sake you at least tried." Glorfindel said.

"I did. I was going to send Eluialeth with her." Erestor said.

"Smart move, considering what happened the last time Eluialeth was fed up with all nonsense concerned with a binding ceremony." Glorfindel laughed.

"Now, now, I am sure my daughter did not intend to dye her sister's face purple."

"Of course she did not. She was aiming for more of a blue from what I heard."

Erestor laughed, "I honestly believed Galueth was going to kill her. I have never had to fight down my laughter so much."

"Yes, as a father and a councilor you must be objective in these situations."

"At least Eluialeth used dye that easily washed off."

"Galueth did not know that." Glorfindel said.

"Which made it all the more humorous." Erestor said.

"Especially when Eluialeth told Galueth if she spent more times studying 'useful things' she would know by the smell of the berry used the dye would easily wash off." Glorfindel laughed again.

"How did she learn of that dye, I thought it was only.."

"..used by healers, yes. Elrohir told her in passing when she was asking questions. I do not think he realized just how….helpful….his comment would turn out to be." Glorfindel said.

Their shared remembrance of times past was broken as Morwen came into the study, a wide smile on her face.

"Erestor, you must read my most recent letter from Tirnion. You will quite enjoy this new development out of Mirkwood."

Erestor extended his hand to read the letter, Glorfindel following from over his shoulder.

_My Dearest Morwen,_

_While I would love to spend the next few lines bidding you long greetings and wishes of good health and telling you how much I miss your lovely face…_

"Laying it on a bit thick, is he not?" Glorfindel asked as Erestor made a motion to quiet him.

…_I fear I am far too eager to tell you of the best bit of news us Mirkwood elves have had in many long years. _

_Saeros has been banished._

Erestor stopped reading, his hands falling down in shock, "I most certainly did not see that coming."

"Keep reading." Morwen said.

"Yes," answered Glorfindel as he made an attempt to take the letter, "keep reading."

_Somehow the elf, and calling him such a thing wounds my soul, had gotten it into his head he could overthrow Thranduil._

"What an idiot. Does he have any idea of who Thranduil really is?" Glorfindel asked.

"Apparently not, but he does now." Morwen said.

_While I am sure you know Saeros was a favored son of the realm, at least in the people's eyes, they love and adore their King much more. Saeros had been making arguments against him for some time, ever since Thranduil proposed to move the majority of the people from tree dwellings to his safe hold in the rock._

"Something he simply did because he cares about his people and wishes to protect them." Erestor said.

_Saeros had said Thranduil was trying to turn us all into dwarves._

"Bad move. Just…how stupid could he possibly be?" Glorfindel asked.

_Needless to say, Thranduil was far from amused and had taken to "forgetting" about letting Saeros inside the new doors he has installed in the palace entrance. You know, the doors I told you about, the ones only Thranduil has real control over._

"I always said those doors were the best thing he's ever done…besides getting the good luck from somewhere to marry Laeriel." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, may we continue?" Erestor asked.

"Of course." Glorfindel said.

_Thranduil was quick to point out, after Saeros's many accusations of neglect on Thranduil's part, that if Saeros was so concerned about the elves living inside the palace rock, should he not be embracing the chance to sleep in the talans in the trees? Saeros, alas lacking both logic and common sense, was not amused. That was when he started to make accusations that the only reason the darkness was spreading was because Thranduil was on the throne and the Valar were punishing them for letting him stay there._

"He is not that foolish." Erestor said, "it is not possible."

"Oh, I think he is." Glorfindel said.

_Thranduil laughed at him, for a long time, and then thanked Saeros because he had not had a need to laugh for so very long._

_The councilors soon stripped Saeros of his position and three days later he attempted to throw a coup, he and his own foolishness versus all of the elves of Mirkwood._

_I feel your powers of deduction can guess who won. _

"The question remains, what did Thranduil do?" Erestor asked.

"You could, oh, I don't know..what do they call it…keep reading." Morwen said.

_My King, showing a level of restraint frankly many did not think he had, gave Saeros a small laugh, a pat on the head, and then in a voice that would make an orc tremble told him he had two hours to get out of Mirkwood, consequences be damned._

_Thranduil was nice enough to provide Saeros with a horse, a knife, and a pack of food. He even sent a missive to Gildor Inglorion informing him of the situation and telling Gildor it was his decision whether or not to take Saeros into his group. Thranduil would not feel betrayed if he did and would not be the least bit disturbed if he did not. _

_Frankly, I think Thranduil handled it quite well._

"To say the least." Erestor said.

_All those once feared to be in Saeros's camp are now being questioned, though many turned from him long ago. As for Maergeredir, while I cannot share with you what Saeros was holding over him as it is most personal, I can assure you the situation has now been rectified and Maergeredir has become a much more happy elf._

_Now, I must tell you of the most curious squirrel I observed the other day..._

"Is there anything of consequence after this?" Erestor asked.

"Not unless you wonder about the most curious matter of Mirkwoodian Squirrels." Morwen said.

"Well," Glorfindel said as he perused the rest of the letter, ignoring the raised brows of both Erestor and Morwen, "at least one delightful thing has happened these past few days. Though, I'd give close to anything to have seen Thranduil's face when Saeros attempted the coup. Really, such behavior among the young elves today."

"So says the ancient one." Morwen mumbled causing Erestor to laugh and Glorfindel to give her a look.

"Yes, well, seeing as how you are betrothed to such an _ancient_ elf I think it would be best for you not to mock them." Glorfindel said.

"And it is perfectly fine for you mock such _young _elves?" Morwen asked.

"You are young only in age." Glorfindel stated.

"So now he tells me." She said to Erestor, who was doing his best to hold back his laughter at the antics of the two.

* * *

Elrond sat in his study going over his correspondence. 

A seedling of the White Tree had been planted in Minas Anor. A lovely thing to hear after the White Tree had died, as if it too contracted the Great Plague that had ravished many parts of Arda.

Celebrian was holed away in her parent's realm again, seemingly better able to deal with the past events in her home than in her husband's realm.

Elrond wondered if she would even be back for Thalion's wedding.

The thought of dear, sweet, determined, quiet, steadfast Thalion being the first of his "children" to wed brought a smile to Elrond's face.

The bonding ceremony was something the realm needed, something to take their hearts and minds off of what was going on in other places.

The humans who had survived the plague and had come to settle within Imladris's borders also needed the ceremony, if only to see that in some respects the two groups were not so different.

Though there would, of course, be parts of the ceremony that would baffle the humans. They could still observe the traditions familiar to their own and perhaps be soothed by all the elven song and prayer devoted to a bonding ceremony.

Though Elrond could not blame Elrohir and Morwen for their desire to flee the realm until so much of the preparation was over and done with. Galueth's ceremony had been bad enough, but this was one between two members of the household with an overzealous Rian at the helm.

With Arwen at her side.

Elrond held back a laugh at what he thought poor Elladan would go through when he and Rian finally picked a proper date.

To be fair, Morwen would probably be at the helm of that one, just to ensure no one strangled the bride before her day.

"What fills you with such mirth?" A rough voiced asked.

Elrond looked up from his desk, "Oh, Mithrandir, just the thought of the young elves."

"Ah, yes, the wedding. I fear dear Rian is making much more of it than Eregeth ever wanted and Eregeth does not know how to say 'no.'"

"Yes, that seems to sum it up quite well. Is there a reason for the sudden visit?"

"Can I not just spend time with a fellow lore master?"

Elrond gave him a pointed look.

"You are much too suspicious, Elrond. Though, I did wonder if we could discuss the periannath, or as they call themselves, the hobbits."

Elrond shook his head in amusement and made his way to the door to call for a page to bring refreshments, knowing how long Mithrandir could and would talk.

* * *

Elrohir gave his horse one last pat and made his way into the house. He had met Mithrandir on the way back and guided him into Imladris. Knowing his father was in a meeting he decided to wash up and then hunt down his twin. 

As he made his way to the stairs he was stopped by the sound of whispering. He turned and saw a group of young human females gathered around the enclosed space where the horses were trained. He smiled at them, giving them a wave.

Elrohir shook his head in amusement as he was answered with more giggling and whispering.

Elrohir was passing by the minstrel's hall as a hand reached out from below his and grabbed his ankle.

"Wha….Elladan? Why are you hiding under a table?"

Elrohir was forced under the table with his twin, as they both attempted to cram in the tight space.

"Shh, I am hiding from Rian. She has gone.."

"Insane?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes! She has lost all reason and now she is talking about when we will bond and Elrohir, I have not even thought that far ahead yet!"

"Elladan, it's been over five hundred years since you asked to court her, that is a valid topic for her to explore."

"No, not it is not. I…I feel pressured Elrohir and I am stressed and I believe I am developing a nervous twitch."

The twins were interrupted as the cloth covering the table was pulled back and an amused Glorfindel looked down on them, "I thought you two had grown out of this habit."

"I was forced under." Elrohir said.

"I needed a good place to hide." Elladan said. "Glorfindel, why is Morwen not badgering you with all these demands about when you will wed?"

"Elladan, first, remember that is not something of which we speak of in the open." Glorfindel said.

"Right." Elladan said, ignoring his smirking twin.

"Second, Morwen told me of the pact you two made years ago, if you had not found someone by a certain age you would turn to each other…"

"And if we had, we would be married to our respective partners at the same time." Elladan finished.

"Indeed. Well, I also have a pact with a very old friend who fell while I was in Gondolin, and I vowed to never get married unless he was able to stand there and mock me while he gave his sympathies to my intended." Glorfindel said.

"Meaning…." Elladan started.

"Unless they see fit to re-birth him and send him to Imladris, it will be a long wait." Glorfindel finished with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Glorfindel, I have finally have a plausible excuse…reason." Elladan said.

"Reason, Elladan, go with reason." Elrohir said.

Elrohir watched as his brother dashed off, laughing at him, "Is that true?" he asked.

"Quite, Ecthelion made me swear a vow. I do fear the day when he and Morwen meet."

"Why?" Elrohir asked.

"I fear the schemes they will come up with at my expense. If I did not now Morwen's father was in no way related to Ecthelion, I would have started researching her family line for clues. Alas, she is more closely entwined to the house Erestor comes from."

"Really?" Elrohir asked fascinated.

"Oh yes. Quite scary actually. I do wonder what Manwe was thinking when he made that line." Glorfindel said.

"Probably plotting revenge against someone." Elrohir said.

"Indeed." Glorfindel said.

Elrohir noted Glorfindel was holding his side, "What did you do?"

"Oh, that new, and I only used the word horse because demon would be wrong, saw fight to send a slight kick to my side. I just came from the healing hall." Glorfindel said.

"Ah, yes, I fear you should stick to white horses, Glorfindel."

"Yes, indeed." Glorfindel agreed.

Elrohir spoke with Glorfindel for a few more moments and then headed off to wash-up and rest.

It was good to be home again.

* * *

Glorfindel sighed happily, in a content state as Morwen sat behind him unbraiding and brushing out his hair. 

"The horse really kicked you? Has a horse ever dared to do such a thing?" she asked, carefully working out a knot.

"Not that I can recall. I fear I will not be recommending this horse for breeding, it is a demon." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, be nice." Morwen chastised as she tugged on his hair, "finally done getting all of these knots out."

"Good." Glorfindel said, leaning back and tugging the brush from her hands, tugging her arm to gather her close to his good side.

"What did you do today after that riveting letter from Tirnion?" he asked.

"Avoided Rian, talked to Eluialeth, she seemed quite intrigued by Tirnion's letter. Apparently she also observes the curious behavior of squirrels."

Glorfindel laughed, "What interesting acquaintances you have, Morwen."

"May I remind you, they are also your acquaintances. One is, in fact, the daughter of your very close friend."

Glorfindel toyed with her hands, "Sadly, I know many more disturbed elves. One day when you are older.."

He laughed as Morwen thumped his side.

"….I will tell you the story of Ecthelion, Duiliun, Rog, a tree, a very strong piece of rope, a horse, and Meglin's bathing chamber."

Morwen laughed, "I fear I do not want to know, I will have nightmares."

"Yes, they often caused such a reaction in people." Glorfindel said.

Glorfindel went silent, idly enjoying the calm peace, "…it feels good."

"What does?" Morwen asked.

"Being able to talk about them without so much pain. Often we forget all of those good times, when really, they should be all we think of."

Morwen nodded, "One day we will learn to do so. Though, perhaps, only thinking of the good times every now and then makes them all the more special."

Glorfindel smiled at the sentiment and leaning over he gave Morwen a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He said, meaning it in so many ways.

* * *

A/N: Renna, thanks for the review, always good to know you are enjoying the story! 


	25. To Be Doubtful

**Disclaimer: Original characters supposedly belong to me, though the non-original characters events, worlds etc do, most indeed, belong to Tolkien.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: To Be Doubtful**

_To believe with certainty we must begin with doubting. _

-Stanislaw Leszczynski

_**Mirkwood, TA 1974**_

Morwen had not visited Greenwood the Great often when it was in its prime. Since the shadow had fallen she had not been under the darkened eaves, Glorfindel and Elrond had both forbid it and for once, understanding the situation, Morwen had not tried to convince them with logical arguments.

When Thranduil himself had extended an invitation to the family, providing a full guard to meet them at Imladris to guide them along the way, even Glorfindel could not turn down such a generous offer. The twins had decided to go as representatives of the family, Eluialeth as a guest and a scribe. Rian had declined the invitation to go as a councilor, knowing Morwen had longed to visit Mirkwood in order to see Tirnion and Eluialeth _might_ just tell the orcs where they could find Rian.

Needless to say, Rian and Eluialeth still did not get along.

Rian would be in the Havens, completing her diplomatic mission cut so short all those years ago. Thalion and Eregeth would also be accompanying her, slowly but surely setting up their home in the Havens. Eregeth's parents were already in residence and Cirdan had offered a position to Thalion to train his elves. Glorfindel had even given his blessing to Thalion and offered to visit as a special instructor.

The reason Thalion and Eregeth were still not residents of the Havens was one not so simple and yet not so complicated. Thalion had wanted to take the position Cirdan offered but did not wish to leave the only home he had ever known and those he considered family. Morwen had told him, with all the love in her heart, he was a fool for dallying, sometimes you must move on, and considering the state of this it would be much better to raise a child in the Havens rather than Imladris not to mention the fact Imladris was not exactly going anywhere. Soon after that, Thalion and Eregeth began to look for a home.

Morwen smiled at the memories as she watched the soldier training below from one of the few balconies in Thranduil's palace. Tirnion was leading them, Nordithen having ever so slightly transferred his tasks onto Tirnion. Nordithen was preparing to sail, his wife wishing to move on.

"I have always found the soldiers more graceful than dancers." Lady Laeriel said from behind Morwen.

"Yes, they are quite amazing to watch." Morwen said.

Laeriel watched Tirnion help a soldier, not by embarrassing him but subtly suggesting and guiding.

"He is a good leader and teacher." Morwen said.

"Yes, Tirnion is most special to Mirkwood. I must confess, I was most upset with my daughter when she broke his heart. Every time she broke his heart. Tirnion deserves better than that. But Merileth, she is happy and what more could I ask for?"

"There is that, I suppose." Morwen said.

"So how are things with your own soldier?" Laeriel asked.

Morwen laughed, "Which one? I fear I know much too many. Elladan and Elrohir are both well as you have seen. Thalion and his wife are quite happy. You see Tirnion more often than I."

"And Glorfindel?"

"I…." Morwen trailed off, "We, we do not often see each other."

"By choice or by circumstance?"

"Both, sadly. Our duties send us both all over and it has become almost painful to…hide. I fear I have had more than a few bouts of jealousy over our situation in comparison to others." Morwen said.

Laeriel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I never told your of my story with Thranduil." Laeriel laughed, "Much like you, I had my heart set on my own golden warrior before I had reached my majority. Oropher, alas, was not so open to my kind even though my family had been among his people for centuries, after they had fled Gondolin. They could not stand to be near the sea or to be around those their nephew had died defending. It was too painful, so they came deeper into this world. We were always marked out though, not Silvan nor easily identified as Noldor nor Sindar like Oropher's kind. We were outsiders and I grew up knowing this, either way, I fell in love with a Sindar elf, not much older than myself, the one who would always be found training or conversing with the trees, able to control nature to a small degree. I had no idea he was the king's son and even if I had, I highly doubt I would have cared. Later I was to find Thranduil had also seen me and watched as I watched him…" Laeriel laughed, "…our whole relationship for thousands of years was lived in secret out of fear of Oropher. We were even married in secret, I gave birth to Berenon and Merileth in secret."

Laeriel broke off looking out into the horizon, "I am positive Oropher knew, he just chose not to believe. When Thranduil became king and announced me as his lady and our children as the heirs, well, needless to say some where none too pleased."

"Is that why you do not have the title of…" Morwen started.

"Queen? Yes. And I did not want it, not at that time when there were some many grudges against non-Silvan and Sindar elves. Things were starting to change and now this darkness…" Laeriel trailed off.

"Makes the Silvan elves of LothLorien and those of this realm suspicious of each other." Morwen said.

"I doubt any here expected us to be more welcoming of the sons of Gil-Galad's herald than to those from the Golden Wood, even now when my daughter is a part of those people." Laeriel said.

"The nonsensical complexities of diplomacy and politics." Morwen murmured.

"Yet you deal with them willingly." Laeriel said.

Morwen shrugged, "I enjoy a challenge."

Laeriel smiled, "As do I yet you have taken on a challenge in your duty and in your life."

Morwen gave her a look, "Did you not also? I merely have a paranoid Elda on my hands, you have a powerful King in, and I mean this with all respect, an ever-worsening situation."

"There is that." Laeriel said in an amused tone, repeating Morwen's words from earlier.

Laeriel's eyes drifted down again to the soldiers, smiling as she spied her sons and her husband among the gathered. "Oh dear, they are trying to get Tholinas to practice his swordplay, again. I fear my second son is more suited to archery and creating his father's crowns than that. Legolas and Berenon, well, they are much better."

"I always thought of Tholinas as more of than a warrior, though to be fair many councilors of old were once warriors." Morwen said.

"Yes, Thalion's mother is a prime example. Tholinas, I fear, tries to be a warrior if only to get along with his brothers. Thranduil has told him he can simply be an archer and a craftsman and we will be happy for him but with our current state of affairs, he wishes to learn how to defend himself and others in a combat."

"He runs the risk of being a hindrance rather than a help." Morwen could not help but point out.

Laeriel nodded, "Yes, Thranduil is trying to find the most proper way to word that sentiment. I think his current tactic is to show Tholinas that it is simply not his strength."

Elladan came to stand beside Morwen, "What are you two lovely she-elves watching?" he asked.

Looking down at the training ground he smiled, "Oh dear, they are not trying to teach Tholinas how to.." Elladan grimaced at the loud smack that rung through the air and the mumbled 'I am fine' form Tholinas. "..apparently they are." Elladan said. "I think I shall go down there and…" Elladan paused at another loud smack "…tape up Tholinas's ribs."

Laeriel nodded, "Thank you, Elladan. Is your brother still speaking with our healers?"

"Yes and Eluialeth is taking notes of ever single detail as far as I can tell. I did not know an elf could write so quickly." Elladan said.

All three elves jumped at the particularly loud sound of bones crunching.

"Yes, best be on my way down there." Elladan said.

Laeriel just shook her head and followed Elladan to aid her son.

Tirnion and Morwen watched, both trying their hardest not to laugh, as Eluialeth went on and on about how disorganized the library at Mirkwood was and how only a fool could have set up such an atrocious system. With Thranduil's blessing Eluialeth had already started to reorganize, muttering under her breath the entire time about how a male obviously set up such an disorganized cataloging system.

Tirnion whispered to Morwen, "Is Erestor ever like this?"

"Apparently he once said the same thing about a library which Cirdan had organized. To this day if you mention the words 'Erestor' and 'library' in front of Cirdan he gets red in the face. Once Galdor, in a subtle protest of the amount of work he was being told to handle, gave an hour long speech in which those two words repeated often. It was one of the most delightful things I have ever witnessed." Morwen said.

"Now, that is a tale for the ages." Tirnion said. He beckoned towards the doorway, indicating he would rather talk somewhere else, preferably where Eluialeth would not gift him with glares.

Morwen nodded and followed him out into the halls.

"What did I ever do to be the cause of her anger?" Tirnion asked.

"Existed. Following that, you did once call her the most 'adorable little elven poppet' you had ever seen." Morwen said.

"She was! She's quite petite for an elf and even with her attitude, you must admit, there is something charming about her." Tirnion said.

"Oh there are many things charming about her; I happen to find her attitude quite charming." Morwen said.

"Of course you do, you wish you could be so terse." Tirnion dryly stated.

"Alas, I do. Now, why have you felt the urgent need to speak with me outside the library?" Morwen asked.

"A simple inquiry of concern, not mine, but Glorfindel's. You did not answer his last letter to you and had it not been for Elladan recounting what you said to Bellion about his decided lack of diplomacy skills and you having sent a letter out to Erestor that day I fear he would have come bounding in here demanding to know where we hid the body."

Morwen grimaced, "I am sorry, I am sure his letter to you was quite…terse."

"To say the least. Morwen, it is not like you to forget such a thing." Tirnion said, giving her a look.

"I….we parted on decidedly bad terms when I left Imladris. I was feeling sorry for myself and jealous of the fact so many others can live out in the open and we both passed harsh words back and forth. The letter he sent was almost a further rebuke of my behavior and suggested that perhaps I was yet too young to deal with such a relationship, though I do not think he quite meant his words as I took them. Deciding I did not want to send a letter laden with expletives to him, I just decided it would be better to send a bland note and then I must have forgot to send it out." Morwen tried to explain.

"Or forced yourself to forget." Tirnion gave her a quick hug, "it is not like you to act in such a way. I find it hard to remember a time when you were jealous over someone else's relationship."

"It is not a feeling I often welcome, I assure you. It's just….Tirnion, it feels sometimes like he is punishing me. As if he is testing me to see if I am strong enough to endure such a thing and the minute he finds me unworthy I will be let go."

"Morwen," Tirnion admonished, "stop thinking such a thing. You must know how he feels.."

"That's just it, Tirnion. I don't." She look at him with sad eyes, "I don't. Not anymore. Not lately."

Tirnion gave her a sad smile and pulled her close, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head, "I do, Morwen. You have nothing to worry about, you must tell that over curious mind of yours to stop thinking."

Morwen laughed, pressing closer to him as he offered her comfort.

**_Imladris, Winter, TA 1974_**

Balanauth came into Glorfindel's office, a look of concern on his face, "Lord Glorfindel, we have just received very disturbing reports from our allies, both Ranger and Elven."

"Yes?" Glorfindel asked.

"Captain, the Witch-King has taken Fornost."

Glorfindel stared at his second in disbelief, "Balanauth, are you certain?"

"Yes." He nodded, "I am sorry to say, but yes."

Glorfindel put his head in his hands and took a deep breath, "Prepare the troops, take them out to meet the Dunedain, those who are still there and any of Cirdan's people if they still dwell near the river from the last attempt. I must head in the other direction to Mirkwood and collect the twins and send the others home."

"Is that wise? To do so at this time when there will be few to spare in their guard?"

Glorfindel felt his jaw clench as he contemplated the situation. No, that was not something he was willing to risk.

"You are rational, as always Balanauth. They must stay in Thranduil's realm until there is someone to guide them. I will ask Elrond to contact Celebrian's people and see if any are willing. Mirkwood will be too busy trying to defend any evil fleeing from the north and there are those already in the south."

"Glorfindel, what are we to do with those who have survived?" Balanauth asked.

"Send them here, I am more than certain Elrond will welcome those of his brother's people. We do still raise the heirs after all."

Balanauth gave a nod and left the office. Glorfindel looked around his office and wondered how long it would be until he saw it again. They were all surely headed towards battle.

**_Mirkwood, Winter TA 1974_**

Eluialeth sat by Morwen both supposedly reading. Eluialeth had given up the pretense long ago and Morwen was not even attempting to pretend her thoughts were anywhere but on what was going on in the north.

"How long will be staying here?' Eluialeth asked.

"Elrond's letter said to wait until Glorfindel came and he would tell us the next action. However, it appears you will finally see a Mid-Winter festival in another realm, though I do not know how happy it will be with many out guarding the road from the Grey Mountains."

"If this is all taking place in Anor, why is Glorfindel coming here?" Eluialeth asked.

"To gather the twins. Balanauth is most likely setting up camp with the soldiers somewhere in the north. Cirdan tried to assist with a fleet as few years ago, but the ice was too thick. I pray some where able to escape." Morwen said.

"But where will they go?"

"To Elrond, failing that, they will wander. People such as they should not be so devastated. Yet fairness has little to do with it all. How are mere men able to fight off something like the Witch-King?" Morwen pondered.

"All they can do is try." Eluialeth said.

"Yes," Morwen agreed, "that is all any of us can do."

_**Mirkwood, Winter TA 1974.**_

Glorfindel had been lucky to encounter few attacks as he made his way through the Misty Mountains, Congweth and Thandrog at his side.

"We will only be able to rest here two days at most. More than the twins may follow us into this battle, remember a soldier is a solider, do not judge them because they are wood elves. I assure you, they are much better archers than the both of you combined." Glorfindel told them.

Congweth and Thandrog nodded at their captain, both understanding his was now more their leader than their friend.

Both went silent as they came upon the first set of stone doors leading into Thranduil's realm, amazed at the brilliance and further shocked when they moved as if on their own accord.

Glorfindel rode ahead and allowing himself a small bit of amusement turned back to his soldiers, "If you do not want to be crushed between the doors or locked out of them, I suggest you hurry in before King Thranduil tires of waiting for you." He said as he dismounted.

"He is right, you know. I have little patience."

Both Congweth and Thandrog snapped to attention as the King of the Wood Elves spoke.

Thranduil laughed giving Glorfindel a warm embrace, "Oh, these are fine ones, Glorfindel."

"They are just amazed by your magnificence, Thranduil." Glorfindel said.

"As they should be. The twins are out on the training grounds with many of my own troops. We will take care of the horses. I am sure you are quite desirous to see your councilor in order to discuss our unfortunate recent events. She is in the library with the scribe, who, as you might delight in knowing, has completely rearranged my library." Thranduil told him.

"Yes, she gets that from her father. Thank you for your kindness, Thranduil. It is most appreciated." Glorfindel said.

"I am only sorry you are unable to dally here." Thranduil said.

"As am I." Glorfindel said as an elf came up to take the reins of his horse. As he hurried into the palace he heard Thranduil asking Congweth and Thandrog about the last archery competition they had competed in and what was their best shot.

He made his way towards the library, silently wondering over how much had changed since he had listed visited the realm. The elves had adjusted well, they were surviving and living.

He walked into the library, gesturing for the few inside to leave. He walked over to the hearth, giving Eluialeth a small smile and a nod.

Eluialeth retuned the gesture and then, giving Morwen a quick hug, she left the room.

Glorfindel leveled his gaze on Morwen. There was no fear in her, only a sense of being resigned. There was no anger in her eyes, though there was some defiance.

"You have not written." He said.

"I had nothing to say." She answered.

Glorfindel sat down beside her, "Tirnion said you were not angry with me."

"He is correct." Her tone was still quite sharp.

"Morwen, I do not have time for this." Glorfindel said.

"No, Glorfindel." Morwen said, "You have all the time in the world."

Glorfindel let out a frustrated sound, "If you are unable to handle this…."

"Then what, Glorfindel, end it? Is that it?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel kept silent, his jaw clenched.

"If that is what you feel is best, then perhaps we should." She said.

"If that is what you want." Glorfindel forced out.

"Would you really just sit back and let me go on with someone else?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel closed his eyes at the thought, "If that was what you wished." He said.

"So, if this instant if I told you I was leaning towards some other elf, some other solider, you would just sit back and let me go, not even try for me? Not even bother?"

Glorfindel stood up and walked over to the table holding a pitcher of water, desperate to get away from Morwen's dark gaze.

"You did not answer, Glorfindel." She said. "Would you be like Tirnion? Send me off with your blessings and wishing for my most fortunate future?"

"No." Glorfindel said his tone quiet and deadly.

"I did not hear you." Morwen said, voice flat.

"No." Glorfindel stated.

Morwen stood up, walking over to him "Why not? Why would you not give me such things if it was what I wanted, if it was what you felt was best for me, or so you say. Why not, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel placed the glass down. Pressing his hands onto the table, "Because they cannot have you." He said.

"What was that?" Morwen asked.

"Because they cannot have you." He almost yelled.

"Is that all I am, Glorfindel? A possession to be had?" Morwen asked, gaze strong but voice wavering.

"You know you are more than that." Glorfindel spat out.

"Do I? Have you ever said such?" Morwen asked

Glorfindel looked at her, his anger replaced by disbelief, "Morwen you know you are more than that. You know."

Morwen nodded and walked back to the fire, curling up in the chair.

Glorfindel made his way over to her surprised to hear her softly crying, Morwen rarely, if ever, allowed herself the comfort of tears.

"Why, why is this so difficult for you? Why can you not just give us both what we want?" Morwen, sobbing, brokenly asked, "Why…."

Glorfindel kneeled before her and gathered her into his arms, planting soft kisses in her hair,

"Morwen, shh, how long have you been like this? How long have you had these doubts?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

She clutched to him, "Since…" she paused and tried to pull back but he would not let her, "..since I am not sure when. For some time…I…I do not know when it started. And I hate it, Glorfindel, I hate feeling like this. It is one thing to doubt when you have not had proof otherwise but it is another to think perhaps you are lacking, you are not worthy. To have your fears realized that…"

Glorfindel pulled her closer, framing her face in his hands, "Morwen, there is no one more worthy, trust me. And if you do not trust me, trust the Valar, for I doubt they are wrong."

Morwen let out a small laugh, "You did not trust them."

"I was proven wrong, was I not?" He asked. "Please, Morwen, please just give me the time I need." He murmured.

Morwen clutched his tunic in her hands, "How much longer, Glorfindel? How much longer do you plan to punish me like this?"

"No, no," he tried to soothe her, "no, Morwen, not punishment."

He gently pulled himself out of her grasp, running his hands through her hair he said, "You must trust me in this. I will not put you at risk, I cannot. You have to sense what is coming, if even just a little, this upcoming battle is just one of the many parts of the beginning. I will not endanger you even more by letting all know just how dear you are to me. I must be able to go out there and know you are relatively safe within the borders of Imladris or even now in Mirkwood. I cannot let my mind worry about some enemy hearing of us and attempting to use you against me, to harm you. Rumor is one thing, Morwen, and as long as you are seen as nothing more than an infatuated councilor you have some degree of safety." He kissed her softly, cautiously, not allowing himself to be lost in the sensation, "Please, Morwen, wait for me, at the end of this all, I swear, I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. You know this is how it has to be."

Morwen silently nodded, her hands toying at his braids, "I know what you speak is right, but I fear at this time I do not wish to heed it. I know this is how it must be. Just, please, do not expect me to like it."

"No," Glorfindel laughed, "I would not expect you to."

Glorfindel held her for a few more moments and as her eyes finally dried and she stopped shaking he asked, "Better?" and at her nod he stood up, offering a hand. "Let us find the twins, I fear we have much to discuss and little time to do so."

"You want us to stay here, do you not?" Morwen asked.

"At least until the snow has cleared. Elrond is asking Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to send up a guard for you. It is the least they can do. Now, let us go."

Morwen and Eluialeth watched the party of elves both of Imladris and Mirkwood ride off for Fornost.

"Do you think it will be a long battle?" Eluialeth asked.

"No," Morwen said, "But I do think it will be devastating. Let us go inside, I must send this letter out to Rian or Elladan will never let me hear the end of it."

"Nor will Rian." Eluialeth mumbled.

Morwen allowed herself a smile, even with uncertainty and the own doubts she still had, there was hope of normalcy even if it came wrapped up in a petite elven package overflowing with sarcasm.

She pulled Eluialeth close, "You are a gift to me." She said.

Eluialeth just smiled, "Father says the same thing."

A/N: Next few chapters will be during/after the Battle of Fornost


	26. Councilors and Cavalry

**Disclaimer: I own the ocs and not much else in this world. Tolkien and the people who own his work, they own the rest of it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Councilors and Cavalry**

_Now each visitor shall confess  
The sad valley's restlessness.  
Nothing there is motionless-  
Nothing save the airs that brood  
Over the magic solitude._

- Edgar Allan Poe, _The Valley of Unrest_

* * *

_**Imladris, Early Spring, TA 1975**_

"You cried?" Rian asked.

"Yes, yes, Rian, I cried." Morwen answered

"You cried." She said.

"Yes, Rian, I cried, I sobbed, I did not wail."

"You never cry, have you ever cried? Even when Elladan accidentally pushed you down the stairs and you sprained, bruised and near-on broke quite a few bones you did not cry." Rian said.

"I was still in shock, one moment I was standing and the next I was sprawled on the ground in some pain with what seemed like every elf in Imladris rushing to me side and Elladan screaming as loud as he could for Lord Elrond." Morwen tried to explain.

Rian giggled at the memory, "The first and only time we saw Lord Elrond shirtless."

Morwen shuddered, "Yes, that may have kept me from crying more than anything, it put me into even more shock."

"…but you cried!" Rian said, again.

Morwen let out an annoyed breath, "Rian, yes, I CRIED! Now, may we move on."

"Are you going to cry if we don't?" Rian asked with a smirk on her face.

Rian laughed as Morwen threw a pillow at her.

"That is the last time I share my fears with you." Morwen said.

"Oh, Morwen." Rian walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace, "I tease you only because I love you so much. What did Glorfindel say upon your parting?"

Morwen shrugged, "Stay in the palace and keep up correspondence between the realms."

Rian sighed, "Typical. Before that?"

"Try not to get myself killed by an orc or a troll or anything else since he is not quite certain where his mourning robes are." Morwen said.

Rian nodded her head slowly, "And before that?"

"Make sure Eluialeth ate her vegetables because Erestor worries about her health."

Rian shook her head in amazement, "Out of general curiosity, what did you say to him?"

Morwen titled her head as she tried to remember, "I asked him to do his best not to be killed and to try to make sure the twins weren't either."

"The amount of love between the two of you is overwhelming, honestly." Rian snickered.

"Personally, I prefer honest observations that convey a sense of normality rather than impending doom. No need to weep over him now, or rather then, when I can just save it for his corpse." Morwen stated.

"Morwen!" Rian was shocked.

"Right, horrible and inappropriate of me. I think this is how I cope, I bury it under layers of sarcasm and then lose all sense of tact. If I did not I would be thinking about how Arvedui, a boy we helped to raise, has now drowned and how the whole of the North Kingdom has been laid to waste and how the elf I am betrothed to and many of those dearest to me are out there fighting against the chief of the Nazgul and personally, I do not wish to dwell on such things. Perhaps we should talk about Cirdan's fleet being stopped by the ice, again. Or perhaps we might speak of the forces being raised in both the Havens and here and how Elrond has already set out with another guard for battle or that Erestor is currently in Gondor trying to rally their troops and you, and I, and Arwen have been essentially been left in charge since Lady Celebrian wishes to be close to her family and Elrohir has not yet returned from the battle field." Morwen took a much needed breath.

"I thought you wanted to not dwell on such things." Rian said.

"Alas, when the stacks of paperwork because of such things are staring me in the face, even I can not avoid it. Have the contingent of healers been sent to the Havens?" Morwen asked, turning back to her work.

Rian nodded, "Yes. We also have many of those who have fled the North Kingdom offering their help as aids. The chief among the healers still present in our hall are willing to train them if we give them leave."

"It is Arwen's decision. Where is she?" Morwen asked.

"Holed up in her room. I think the responsibility frightens her." Rian said.

"Ah, yes, the realization your life is not so care free as you think and the lives of many rest in your hands. Shocking, indeed. Nevertheless…" Morwen trailed off.

"I already sent Lindir to try and coax her out. Faeleth is also handling the planning of the rather subdued spring festival, so that is one less thing to worry about." Rian tried for optimism.

"At least there is something." Morwen said.

Morwen and Rian watched as the door opened and Eluialeth stepped in side.

"You have a letter from Galdor, Morwen."

Morwen stared at the letter in Eluialeth's hands, not certain if she wanted to read what was enclosed.

Rian took the letter from Eluialeth, thanking her and ignoring the look she received in return.

"Do you want me to open it?" Rian asked.

"No, it is fine. I am sure it is nothing. Let me see it please." Morwen took the note, reaching for a dagger and cutting the seal open. She scanned the letter and was comforted in knowing some of her worst fears had not come true, at least not yet.

"Elrohir will be delayed in returning. He is brining some of the more injured with him, those who will not be able to fight again until they fully heal and have a long time to do so. Elladan is among them, Rian, but he is in good spirit. He just has quite a nasty hole in his side, apparently. Cirdan, Elrond, and Glorfindel ordered him back to the house. The troops from Gondor have started to trickle in, coming in through the river. That means Erestor should be returning soon."

"But Elladan is alive." Rian said, wanting to assure herself.

"Alive and making jokes from what Galdor writes. Elladan hopes you will admire his new scar." Morwen said.

"As I hope Elladan will admire the bump he will get on his head! Honestly, is there a target painted on him? I swear, if it is not one thing, it is another." Rian muttered.

Morwen scanned the rest of the letter, "There are some death on our side. Their families will have to be contacted."

"There is something wrong when an elf's life is ended." Rian's voice was full of sadness.

"There is something wrong when any life is ended before its time." Eluialeth said.

"Yes, there is." Morwen agreed.

She placed the letter down and let her eyes drift towards the north, silently prayers repeating in her head.

* * *

_**Fornost, late summer, TA 1975**_

Glorfindel tried to hold back his irritation as the Captain of Gondor again praised himself for his most recent actions in battle. The man had a mighty spirit to be sure, and his aid of ships, men, and horses was more than appreciated. However, the way in which he treated some of the female elven warriors, some who had watched Elendil meet his fate, was hardly praiseworthy, same with his tendency to call Cirdan 'Grandpa.' Glorfindel had never suffered boasting fools lightly, having long ago grown out of such a habit himself.

Dying could do that to an elf.

He understood, more than anyone, pride in accomplishments, but honestly, among Cirdan, Elrond and yes, Glorfindel himself, Earnur, Captain of Gondor, was hardly the most valuable individual out on the field.

Even Glorfindel acknowledged that sentiment had elven arrogance in it but it was, nonetheless, true.

Elrond say down beside Glorfindel, "You are brooding."

"I am trying to be more like you." Glorfindel said.

"Ah, well then, we must find you a map. The only proper way to brood is to brood while looking over a map." Elrond joked at what many had termed his 'map obsession.'

"Not a book?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, no, you will read the book. Brooding and reading while brooding are two very different things." Elrond told him.

Glorfindel laughed, "Thank you, Elrond. I needed that."

Elrond smiled, "Of course you did. I certainly know I am feeling ancient on this battlefield, you must be…"

"Feeling like one of those old and hardened warrior elves I mocked in my youth. Youthful bravado and old experience hardly mix." Glorfindel said.

"Try doing your best not to yell at your sons for their seeming frivolity on the battlefield." Elrond grimaced at the memory of his actions.

Glorfindel covered his smile, "They often are verbally playful as they fight Elrond, but I can assure you they both take their positions very seriously. If Elladan was any less of a warrior, that injury to his side could have been far more serious."

"I know, and in retrospect I can see that, but when they are your sons, it is different." Elrond said.

Glorfindel smiled at his own memories, "I know. I was…terrified the first time I let them go out on a week-long patrol and I was not with them. Balanauth later told me he was certain I would kill him if one hair on their heads had been harmed."

Elrond gave an affectionate smile to his friend.

Cirdan walked over to them, "One of those….men just asked me why they were letting a grandfather fight. Was that an insult?"

"I believe they wonder at you because you are an elf with a beard and you do have quite a weather beaten face, my dear friend." Elrond said.

"Yes, well, considering the fact I am sure Arwen has hair ribbons older than most of them…" Cirdan trailed off as Glorfindel and Elrond laughed.

"The battle is going in our favor, we have that at least." Cirdan said, "though I would much rather be out on the seas right now."

"Poor Cirdan, forced to stay on land." Glorfindel said.

"'Tis a very harsh punishment, to be sure." Elrond said.

Cirdan gave him a look, "Elrond you would know how I feel if you were ever denied your beloved maps or books."

"It would never happen for fear of the outcome." Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded, "Indeed. Though I do share your sentiment, I wonder how things go in Imladris."

"Erestor is there, Elrond, he will take care of the realm and the library….er, sorry, Cirdan." Glorfindel stopped himself.

Cirdan gave a cough and Glorfindel and Elrond pretended they did not see the twitch in his eyes

"As I was saying," Glorfindel continued, "I am certain Erestor has it all under control."

* * *

**_Imladris Last Summer, TA 1975_**

Erestor was laying his head down on his desk, praying for his mental fatigue to go away.

"Erestor?" Morwen inquired from the door.

"Yes, Morwen, come in." He answered, all the years of his life weighed down in his voice.

Erestor ignored the sounds as Morwen stumbled over everything in the room. Erestor had blown out all the candles and put dark cloth over all the windows in the hopes his headache would dissipate.

"Erestor I hate to…" Morwen stopped as she came flying into his desk. "sorry. I hate to bother you but there is a contingent of advisors from Gondor here wishing to discuss relations between our realms."

"Do they not have a regiment of soldiers out at Fornost fighting this very second?" Erestor asked.

"Apparently they feel the need to talk with us while Elrond is away and their soldiers are fighting." Morwen said.

Erestor sighed and pushed back from his desk reaching over to the windows and pulling back the cloth.

"I've never wished for a battle field more than I do now." He muttered.

"To be fair, Erestor, it is a sort of verbal and mental battle field."

"Morwen…"

"Go entertain the guests and look official and competent and intimidating."

"Thank you and please, tell Elladan and Elrohir to meet me down there."

"Of course." Morwen said and left the room.

Erestor walked over to his desk pulling out the satchel that held all notes and observations on the advisors of Gondor. He took one last breath and made his way to the meeting hall, preparing for his own fight.

* * *

_**Fornost, Autumn, TA 1975**_

The battle field was quiet, far too quiet. The orcs and goblins had been driven back into the mountains and an uneasy silence had settled over the field. Even those who had never experienced a battle before knew this was not the time to celebrate, there was something else yet to come.

Glorfindel looked out over the horizon, trying his best to find a sign. The battle had been waning for some time and both Cirdan and Elrond had gone back to their respective realms weeks ago. Elrohir had traveled back out as a replacement for his father, both as a solider and as healer, but with their side winning he was not often needed in either capacity.

The men of Gondor and the elven cavalry had succeeded in routing the forces of the Witch-King driving the forces, both orcish and human far back and away.

Still, there was something to come.

A cry rang out and Glorfindel whipped his horse around to face the mountains again there, there confirming all fears of the Wise and the unknown fears of many others, was the Witch-King himself.

Glorfindel situated himself on his white horse and watched as the Witch-King rode out, waiting to see what action he would take.

Death is often called a pale rider, or a rider on a pale horse, but evil…. Evil was another thing entirely and the Witch-King embodied the word.

He was garbed all in black, a black mask on his face, and he sat on a dark horse.

Many of the men of Gondor started to turn back as did the men of the North and quite a few elves.

The dark presence was in the air, invading the wind with its smell.

It was a smell Glorfindel was familiar with, one that still haunted his dreams.

The horses on their side protested even the elven ones could not be soothed.

But Earnur, Captain of Gondor attempted to ride forth.

Glorfindel bit back a smile, be it courage or foolishness the man did have a spirit.

"Are you not going to go save him from almost certain death?" Elrohir asked from his side.

"I suppose it would be the noble thing to do." Glorfindel said as Balanauth watched Earnur ride on, a smirk on his face.

"Morwen's going to kill you either way." Elrohir said.

"Most likely." Glorfindel said, attempting not to think about the wound he had on his side.

He patted the mane of his horse and asked "Are you ready for this."

He laughed as he was answered with an arrogant snort.

"I may have insulted her." Glorfindel said to Elrohir.

"It seems you have." Elrohir smiled.

Glorfindel pulled on the reins and raced ahead urged on by the flailing of Earnur's horse and the laughter of the Witch-King, a sound that had frozen many in their place.

Glorfindel did not know why but something about his presence sent the Witch-King into flight and as he rode off Glorfindel heard a powerful voice in his head, one he had not had the grace to hear since he dwelled on Aman.

Glorfindel watched the dark rider go off into the shadow as he sat on a pale horse.

He turned his head to the side as he heard a horse riding up, only slightly surprised it was Earnur.

"Why are you not going after him?" The Captain of Gondor demanded to know.

Glorfindel gave him a steady look, hiding back a smile of satisfaction as Earnur bowed his head.

"Earnur, I assure you, no being on this battlefield is capable of slaying the Witch-King, to go after him would be certain death and believe me, dying for glory is not all it is said to be. You serve your people much better by staying alive."

Earnur seemed to protest, anger and vengeance clear in his countenance.

Glorfindel gave him a warning look, "**_Do not pursue him! He will not return to this land. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall_**."

Earnur gave one last look to the horizon then turned back towards his men, disgust obvious in the set of his shoulders.

Elrohir then rode up, "Glorfindel, you were glowing."

"I believe it was the sweat, actually, this wound is starting to pain me." Glorfindel answered him.

"No, Glorfindel, you lit up, like Grandmother does when she is angry. You glowed with a white light." Elrohir said.

Glorfindel considered this for a moment as they rode back towards the encampment, "That does make some sense, what happens when an Elda meets a Wraith. That must have been his reason for running off."

Elrohir nodded, "Is what you said to Earnur true?"

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Glorfindel, I may be half-elven but I do still have the ability to hear like an elf."

Glorfindel smiled, "Of course you do. To answer your question, yes, it is true. He will not fall for some time and a man certainly will not be the one to bring him down."

"Then who will?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel smiled, "Riders on a pale horse."

* * *

_**Imladris, Autumn, TA 1975**_

Morwen looked up at the soft knock on the open study door.

"Lord Elrond," she smiled, "you are looking concerned."

Elrond smiled back at her, "Well, I must ask you to not get angry when I tell you something."

Morwen sat down her quill and closed up the ink well. Checking her hands for stray ink spots and finding none, she folded them into her lap. "Very well. I shall try not to become angry, though I make no guarantee."

"Of course." Elrond said. He walked over to the window staring out of the court yard.

"I have far spoken with Glorfindel. The Battle of Fornost is over."

"That is very good news." Morwen said.

"Glorfindel is slightly injured."

"Is he well?" Morwen asked.

"He is able to ride." Elrond answered.

"Right, but is he well?" Morwen asked again.

"I think he is more hurt than he is letting on."

"There is starting to be a little anger." Morwen said.

"Yes, well, rogue orc apparently. That, however, was not the news I feared would anger you."

"Well then, what is?" She asked.

Elrond turned to look at her, noting the tightening of her jaw and the defensive posture of her arms warped around her self.

"Before the battle was over, the Witch-King descended onto the field."

Morwen let out a harsh breath, her shoulders sagging.

"Earnur the Captain of Gondor rushed forward to confront him but his horse was not so keen on the idea."

"Smart horse." Morwen murmured.

"Glorfindel intervened and sent the Witch-King into flight."

"He did what?" Morwen asked, her voice wavering.

"Morwen, he did what he was supposed to do. Out of all gathered on those fields he was the only one capable of putting up a fight." Elrond said.

"Right, that is his duty I understand. But did he happen to do this before or after he was injured?" Morwen asked.

Elrond grimaced, "Before." He said in a quiet tone.

"Right." Morwen stated. "If you will excuse me, I need to go practice my knife throwing."

Morwen stood up and marched out of the office.

While she was angered, Elrond could clearly see the slight tremor in her hands, a sign of her fear.

Elrond felt a smile come to his face knowing Glorfindel was going to get quite an earful on his return. Such things, such obvious signs of love and concern did delight an elf as old and wise as he. Shaking his head and closing the door to Morwen's office he made his way towards the healing rooms, preparing them for the soldiers to come.

* * *

Here be a ton of author's notes. 

A/N 1: The prediction Glorfindel makes to Earnur is directly from J.R.R. Tolkien's LotR Appendix A. (page 1027 in the all inclusive paper back version I have). And no, it is not said whether or not Glorfindel was injured at the Battle of Fornost.

A/N 2: The version of the events surrounding the Battle of Fornost slightly differ in the LotR appendix addition and the account of the death of Arvedui in the _History of Middle Earth Volume XII: The Peoples of Middle Earth_. (Yes, I own it, because I am a dork and big on research because I am a dork with one history degree and am getting another.) Appendix A makes it out like the Rivendell crew just came out of nowhere and sent the Witch-King flying. While the HofME version makes it seem like Elrond did the overthrowing. I'm saying Elrond was there, went back home, and made Glorfindel do the dirty work for him (and really, Glorfindel is the one who made the prediction about…the Witch-King's death as it is referenced many times, so I would take the Appendix A as complete and total truth..of a fictional event).

A/N 3: Renna, you get a virtual hug, big time.

A/N 4: Just occurred to me the whole "on a pale rider/horse" thing and people wondering, well, that's what my tarot cards show for death, but it also is a Pier's Anthony book title…in a series of books names after tarot cards that I never read because my mother tried to force them on me. I'm pretty sure it's also a biblical reference but it's been ages since I looked at Revelations. I'm sure Terry Pratchett fans also know this, though I am sorry, Glorfindel's horse is not Blinky.


	27. Hindsight and Foresight

**Disclaimer: Still almost all Tolkien's**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hindsight and Foresight**

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof. _

-Richard Bach_, Illusions_

* * *

_**Imladris, Early Winter, TA 1975**_

Rian stood beside Elrohir helping him crush up the ingredients for one of the many healing salves.

"You do not have to do this, Rian. You can go off elsewhere." Elrohir said.

"What will I do, Elrohir? Elladan is off patrolling the borders, Erestor is in a supposed meeting, and Morwen is, well, we both know where Morwen is currently hiding."

Elrohir smiled grinding up a plant, "Yes, that we do know."

"So, do you think she has threatened him with castration yet?" Rian asked.

"Oh, no." Elrohir said, "I think she is far too busy making sure he is well and that he never scares her like that again."

Rian snickered, "Glorfindel should be scared, you should have seen how hard Morwen was throwing those knives after she heard he rode out to the Witch-King while wounded."

Elrohir stopped his task and turned to look at Rian, "Is that why there is a new board up for practice?"

Rian nodded, "Yes, she split the old one in two."

Elrohir did not bother to hold back his laugh, "Well, it was so nice to know Glorfindel. He will be missed."

The two shared a laugh, unaware of Lord Elrond watching them with a smile on his face. His eyes drifted to the closed door of Glorfindel's current room and he laughed at the formidable elven guardian who sat outside the door, book in hand and glare in place.

* * *

Glorfindel sighed, both in contentment and in slight pain, as he laid in his bed in the healing halls, Morwen curled up against his finally having ended her sobs of fear and frustration. 

Eluialeth, their frightful guardian, was outside the door making sure none but the privileged few could enter. Erestor and Balanauth were kind enough to hold a "meeting with Morwen" so as to cover her absence from any events.

Glorfindel ran one hand through Morwen's hair, the other holding her close to his right side, both elves cautious of the wound on his left side.

"If you keep crying on me Morwen, I am going to develop a complex." He said.

Morwen laughed, "I would hit you but I fear Elrond's wrath."

"A mighty thing, to be sure." Glorfindel said.

Morwen nodded, laying her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Glorfindel lowered a hand and started to run his fingers up and down her forearm, silently calming her and telling her it would all be fine.

The room was silent, though the sound of the healers chanting a few rooms down did flow into the room. Morwen was lost in thought and Glorfindel was far too thankful to be resting.

The wound in his side probably should have been treated much earlier and therefore a slight infection could have been avoided.

Morwen and Elrond both had not taken well to Glorfindel's 'all's well that ends well' strategy to things. To say the two had not been amused was an understatement. Glorfindel didn't think Elrond could still curse in such a manner. The wound was almost worth it, just to have seen and heard such a thing.

Morwen suddenly broke the silence, "When we got the report back from the field telling us you went up against the Witch-King, I do not think I have ever been so terrified and so angered all at once in my entire existence."

"Give it time, you are young yet." Glorfindel said.

"I am over 1,800 years, Glorfindel." Morwen pointedly reminded him.

"And Elrond is over five thousand. Give it time, trust me, there will be many more things in this world for you to become enraged over rather than me…….." Glorfindel said.

"Running after the Witch-King? While injured and knowing better? Somehow I doubt that." Morwen let out a slow breath, "But you were just doing your duty, what you are supposed to and I suppose I cannot fault you for that."

"Good to know your rationality can apply to our relationship." Glorfindel said, the smile taking the slight sting out of his words.

"You obviously have not yet seen the new practice board for knife and dagger throwing." Morwen said.

Glorfindel lifted his head to look down at her, "What did you do?"

"It was quite an old board, anyone could have made it split. I just happened to be the one to bring about its inevitable end." Morwen explained.

Glorfindel let out a pained laugh, "Balanauth always told me I would rue the day I taught you how to throw a knife."

Morwen smiled, "You were always so insistent I knew how to defend myself, even though you never let any of us out of your sight at the time."

Glorfindel was silent for a moment then said, "We both know I cannot always be there and even if I could often times propriety will not let me intervene. I am certain one day the skills you have learned will be most needed, though I also hope they never have to be used."

Morwen nodded and let out a breath, "How did you feel out there? To be like that again, a warrior on a battlefield?"

"The truth or what you want to hear?" Glorfindel asked.

"If you did not tell me the truth as the truth is, I fear that wound would be the least of your worries." Morwen said.

Glorfindel smiled again, "I was at once both exhilarated and saddened, as I always am when I am doing what I am trained to do. One of the odd things of our world, how we preserve the peace through fighting….I felt quite old and hardened this time. It may have been all the Gondorians and the realization the time of my generation has passed, the time of the elves is…well let me just say the men of Gondor were doing quite well on their own."

"What of the people of the North Kingdom, what will they do now?" Morwen asked.

"I suppose they will be talking with Elrond as to what exactly they should do. Their home is ruined and no one desires to dwell in those lands again, not like they were a few years ago. Many of their people have been lost forever. They must now decide how to proceed." Glorfindel said.

Morwen nodded in understanding, moving closer to him.

"Morwen?" He asked.

Her words were quiet, "I feel much sorrow for them but I am so very glad you were not lost."

Glorfindel placed a soft kiss on her head in response, "As am I." He said, "As am I."

* * *

Elrohir watched as his father discussed the plans for the future of the Dunedain of the North with their leaders. 

Glorfindel had finally been let out of the healing halls but with a warning from Lord Elrond that if he even heard a whisper of Glorfindel trying to get into active duty in his current state, the repercussions would not be pleasing.

Personally, Elrohir thought it was just his father's way of getting Glorfindel to do those evaluations on all the soldiers, the ones he had been 'misplacing' for the past decade.

Elladan had ridden out to deliver a message to their mother, one urging her to return to Imladris as soon ass she was able. While never one to listen to rumors concerning his own family, even Elrohir had to admit the whispers of his father planning to have harsh words with his mother were valid. Despite the fear for her own safety and that of her home realm, she was still the Lady of this realm and Arwen should not yet be taking on her duties.

Their mother used to be so involved in the running of the realm, cared so deeply for its people, but it was as if when the shadow fell on Mirkwood she started to pull away.

He turned his attention back to the leaders of the Northern Dunedain, they all looked so tired and weary yet still there was a strength in them.

"Of course we will continue to raise the heirs here." Elrond assured them. "It is the least we can do for you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Aranarth said.

"Where will you go now?" Elrond asked.

"We will wander, a moving target is not as easy as a stationary one." Aranarth said.

"You can always find a safe place to rest in this realm." Elrond promised.

"We thank you, Lord Elrond. We must be on our way to gather the scattered groups of our people."

"Of course. Elrohir can assist you if you are in need of another rider." Elrond said.

"Elrohir," Aranarth said, "would you be able to travel with us for some time?"

Elrohir stood proud, "Of course I am able. Let me gather my pack and I will meet you near the stables."

"I will inform Glorfindel." Elrond said. He gave his son a pat on the back, "Be cautious."

"Always." Elrohir smiled.

* * *

**_Imladris, Early Spring TA 1976_**

The new year had come upon them and passed. Elrohir had returned with the Dunedain. Aranarth had officially become their chieftain and the heirlooms of Arnor had been brought to Imladris. Elrond would guard them well.

Those closest to the family had watched as Elrond received the most precious packages.

Aranarth had told him, "We now scatter to the winds and these cannot travel with us. We give them to you, to keep them safe until the time comes when they are to be returned."

Elrond had taken all of the heirlooms in his own hands not letting anyone else touch them and he watched as Aranarth and the Rangers of the North went off into the wilderness. Elrond had then gathered all the most trusted close to him to unwrap them and put them in more secure holdings.

While many had witnessed the passing of the heirlooms to Elrond, few knew their exact location within Imladris. For now they would be held in a secret compartment in Eluialeth's room, as few would suspect such a mundane place and even fewer would dare to trespass into Eluialeth's chambers.

Morwen watched from between the twins as Elrond carefully unwrapped the cloth holding the most sacred of the heirlooms. Erestor and Glorfindel were beside him, holding the new container it would rest in until it was time to emerge again.

"Are those really…" Elrohir started.

"..the Shards of Narsil?" Elladan finished.

"Unless you can think of another great sword deemed so worthy to have its broken parts carried most securely and secretly around Arda….yes, you two, I would say those are really the Shards of Narsil." Eluialeth said.

"Have you no awe? No respect for the past? That sword…" Elladan said

"We all know what that sword has done. I prefer more to revere the person who held that sword and used it to perform said actions." She answered.

"Elladan, she has a point." Morwen said.

"Yes," Elrond interrupted, "but the objects tend to last longer than the people. Even the eldest member of the Dunedain is so far removed from Elendil that he is almost a god to them and therefore his sword, even in shards, must have some power to them."

"At times," Glorfindel continued as he secured the container, "it is much easier to revere the object rather than the person, especially for a person wielding said object. While a man or elf or she-elf may be a great fighter they could still doubt their skill. Put a sword like this one, intact mind you, into their hands and suddenly they can do no wrong."

"Yes, we are all such interesting creatures when we lack self confidence." Erestor said.

"And the amazing and fearful things which we accomplish when an object give us too much self confidence." Elrond murmured, a dark look in his eyes. He stood up and placed a hand over the newly sealed hiding place as he murmured an incantation.

Erestor made a gesture to get everyone out of the room, "The Lady Celebrian should be arriving today."

"Finally." Rian said as Morwen fought against her own childish laugh.

"And it would not be for the best if all of us were absent upon her arrival." Erestor finished.

"Even if she deserved it." Eluialeth said as the twins and Arwen gave her dark looks and Rian and Morwen looked in the other direction.

* * *

Lady Celebrian had been back for two days and while the realm rejoiced at having their Lady returned, there was a tension between the family. Erestor had ordered them all either off of duty or on light duty in order to give Elrond and Celebrian the time they needed to speak of urgent things. Morwen had been one of the few charged with a task, overlooking a couple of scribes. 

Morwen studied Eluialeth and Cannith as they worked in the library through stacks of old correspondence. They were supposed to be gathering information for Erestor to take on his diplomatic mission to Gondor. The sound of raised voices caused all to flinch inside the library.

Morwen bit her lip and tried to go back to her work but Eluialeth and Cannith were obviously trying to determine where the sounds had come from.

"Do not let it concern you." Morwen said to them.

"Morwen, that is coming from Lord Elrond's study." Cannith said.

"I am aware, Cannith. Ignore it." She ordered.

The voices became louder and Cannith and Eluialeth exchanged concerned looks.

Morwen put down her quill, "Your work is done for the day."

"But Morwen.." Eluialeth protested.

"The work is done. We have more than enough here. Go and enjoy the day, it is warm for early spring." Morwen said.

Both scribes gave a nod and put the correspondence back in its place. Morwen watched them as they cleaned up their work stations and left.

She silently watched them go before she turned back to her own work. She did her best to ignore the arguing in the background. When it only preceded to get louder she stood up and went in search of Erestor or Glorfindel.

* * *

Glorfindel made his way towards Elrond's study, he had been on his way when Morwen literally came running into him. Either Elrond or Celebrian yelling was a bad sign, both of them yelling…. Glorfindel did not even want to comprehend that. He neared the door and then jumped back as it came flying open, Celebrian storming out and giving Glorfindel a glare as she walked by him. 

He gave her his own look and then walked inside. Elrond was gripping the window sill, anger clear throughout his body language, from his clenched jaw to his stiff back.

"I take it she found your request for her to stay within the realm more like a demand." Glorfindel said.

"It did come out that way, though she came into the study quite angry at me for forcefully requesting she came back home." Elrond said.

"Even she must know the amount of time she spends in LothLorien can be seen as disrespectful to the people of this realm." Glorfindel said.

"She claims the children are gown and with Elladan's relationship with Rian….she feels that role has also been fulfilled and therefore she is not much needed here." Elrond said through a clenched jaw.

"She married a Lord knowing full well what was expected of her." Glorfindel said.

"I do not think she realized how successful this realm would be." Elrond shrugged.

"If it was smaller she would be needed even more." Glorfindel protested.

Elrond held up his hands is despair, "She is no longer content to stay here for long. She still loves the children but she can only find herself truly happy in the Golden Wood."

Glorfindel nodded, "She feels the most safe there. With all the uncertainty and with, frankly, the orc patrols around the realm she must feel the most safe in LothLorien."

Elrond nodded, "She wants to keep Arwen there with her."

Glorfindel pinched the bridge of his nose, "She needs to realize it is not all about what she wants."

Elrond gave a rueful smile, "That would be when the yelling started. I take it you heard that."

Glorfindel nodded, "Morwen and a group of scribes heard you in the library. She came to find me."

"I should go reassure her." Elrond said.

"Don't bother. She understands more than you think. We have all seen the tension building between you and Celebrian." Glorfindel said.

Elrond gave a sad nod, "I have come to fear Celebrian and I may have rushed into our marriage, not even wed three thousand years and we hardly stay in the same realm. I do care for her, deeply, I always have but there are still moments when I feel we do not know each other. We had those pleasant years when the children were young, when all seemed hopeful and peaceful, as if no dark thing could ever exist. She has always spent at least one season out of the year in her home realm. I fear one time she will set out and never come back."

Glorfindel walked over to his friend, "Elrond, have you seen something?"

"No, Glorfindel. I simply have a feeling it would be safer for Celebrian to stay inside our borders. She disagrees, even when I made to show her LothLorien is closer to any darkness than we are, she still insisted."

Glorfindel stood silent beside Elrond.

Elrond turned to look at him, a sad smile on his face, "I envy you, if but a little."

"Why?' Glorfindel asked.

"Whenever you wed, you will not do so out of a political need or from other pressures. And you will have no need to doubt.."

"Elrond, stop this." Glorfindel ordered his friend. "You have no reason to doubt Celebrian. She has been homesick, the darkness has taken a toll on her and I dare say she is not quite sure how to handle all the humans in our realm, having them at the market is one thing but seeing them in the house at all times is another. Things…change in Imladris much quicker than they change in the Golden Wood and that can be hard for an elf to deal with, difficult for them to adjust."

"She has never expressed such concerns." Elrond said.

"Perhaps she does not wish to be seen as less than she should." Morwen said from the doorway, both elves whirling around to stare at her.

"You left the door open." She said.

"Did anyone.." Elrond trailed off.

Morwen shook her head, "Not that I could see." She proceeded inside, firmly shutting the door.

"Lord Elrond, if I may.." She started.

"Of course." Elrond said.

"Lady Celebrian is the daughter of formidable elves and is married to one. She has been groomed for such a position since her birth. All simply assume she will perform her duties well, expertly even. Perhaps she fears that if she dwells too long here people will see her as an…imposter of sorts. When in the Golden Wood she does not have to be in a position of power and when all things were peaceful her most difficult decision was where to hang a tapestry. You seem to assume she knows how to handle this situation, knowing the years she has lived but….knowing how uncertain I am in these times as a mere councilor I cannot begin to fathom what she must feel."

Both elves seemed to consider her words.

"Celebrian was never near the battlefields of the Second Age. Galadriel forbid it." Elrond said.

"She was not born until the Second Age, therefore she would have seen none of what the First Age wrought." Glorfindel said.

"It is something to consider." Morwen said. "Consider it and then perhaps talk to her in a place she would feel more comfortable and less…." Morwen looked around Elrond's office, at the books and the maps, the ancient weapons on display, "…..less stifled."

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and Glorfindel nodded, "She is a she-elf, that gives her claims credence."

"I also remember her thinking her stuffed cat could talk." Elrond said.

Morwen sighed, "I was a child."

"Who is now telling me how to handle my wife." Elrond said.

"Not telling, Lord Elrond, suggesting. Offering my opinion as a councilor of this realm to my Lord in his need for advice and historical precedent in order to settle a dispute." Morwen said.

Elrond gave her smile, "Erestor would be proud. I shall take into account the advice of my young councilor and perhaps apply it to my current dispute. Now, I must go find my wife before someone is harmed. Whether homesick or worried, Celebrian does still have a temper. I bid you both a good day."

Morwen and Glorfindel smiled at each as Elrond walked off.

"Very well done, Councilor Morwen of Imladris." Glorfindel said in a teasing voice.

"Much better than your fumbling explanations, Lord Glorfindel, Captain of Imladris." Morwen said, not to be outdone.

"Did the twins hear them? Arwen?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen shook her head in the negative, "Elladan and Rian went out for a ride earlier and Arwen bullied Elrohir into taking her out to the village."

"Good, they did not need to hear such a thing. What of Eluialeth and Cannith?"

"They only know there was an argument coming from Lord Elrond's study. They do not know of the participants. I sent them outside before the real yelling had started." Morwen said.

Glorfindel noticed the worried look in her eyes. He gave her a soft and reassuring smile, "They will sort this out Morwen, Elrond and Celebrian will sort this out."

"I know, I know it is just the result of fear and frustrations and Elrond having already spent most of this week being reminded of past things he has no desire to remember. Celebrian's perceived slight could only push him more. You are right, they will work this out. It is not as if they have much choice for another option." Morwen said.

"No," Glorfindel agreed, "they do not. It is what happens when one marries out of duty and obligation rather than feeling. Though among all nobility, the former is more common than the latter."

Morwen silently held Glorfindel's gaze.

Glorfindel continued as he walked over to her, "Though sometimes true affection does blossom from a marriage of obligation and sometimes marriage based off nothing but initial affection ends very unhappily for all concerned."

"And what of a marriage made out of love?" Morwen asked as he came to stand before her.

Glorfindel smiled, reaching a finger out to trace her features, "Now, love is an entity unto itself and at one moment can seem so powerful and the next as if it never existed at all. Marriages and love, alas, those are tricky things to say the least. And yet.." Glorfindel pause as he leaned down closer to Morwen, "..when it is true…" he pressed a finger to her lips, "…then there is hope for it is so very rare."

He allowed his eyes to meet her own nothing but amusement and conviction in her gaze, "Indeed, Glorfindel, I must agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments."

She pulled herself away from him and made her way out of the study, a knowing smile on her face to match the one on Glorfindel's own countenance.

* * *

A/N 1: If you've PM'd me recently or did a review and I did not respond, I do apologize. is either not sending me such things or gmail is not getting them, so, I only know about the reviews when I go to and see the stats for Lullaby and go, "well, something seems different…oh." Alas, I cannot receive pm's that way. Do not hesitate to e-mail with questions or drop a line on my lj, which is probably the easiest way to get me. 

A/N 2: teeny time-jump after this chapter.

A/N 3: Renna, as always, thank you.


	28. Once To Life and Twice To Death

**Disclaimer: I own the ocs and not much else in this world. Tolkien and the people who own his work, they own the rest of it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Once To Life and Twice To Death**

_If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant: if we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome. _

-Anne Bradstreet, _Meditations Divine and Moral_

* * *

**_Imladris, Spring, TA 2048_**

"That utter and complete ass of a human!"

Morwen heard the bellow from Glorfindel's office and jumped to the side as a dagger came flying out, embedding itself in the wall across from the office.

Morwen cautiously peaked inside, stealing herself to make a quick escape from anymore flying weapons. She raised a brow at the clearly enraged elf.

"Perhaps I should come back later?" She asked as she forced herself not to flinch under Glorfindel's ice cold glare.

"What?" He barked out.

Glorfindel shook his head, "I apologize, Morwen. I have received some disturbing…..news from Gondor's king."

"Earnur, the start-up captain who tried to take the Witch-King on?" Morwen asked.

"Precisely." Glorfindel spat out.

"I gathered from what you did to the poor wall the news was more infuriating than disturbing?"

Glorfindel gave her a confused look, "The wall?"

Morwen gestured to the hallway outside.

Glorfindel lowered his head in a bashful manner and went to the hallway to retrieve his dagger.

"I, um, thought the door was closed…..obviously it was not."

"Would you have not seen…..you threw it over your shoulder, didn't you." Morwen said.

"Maybe." Glorfindel answered as he pulled the dagger from the wall, inspecting the blade for damage.

Morwen sighed and shook her head, "What did Earnu…" she stopped at Glorfindel's obvious twitch, "..um, the King of Gondor say to you?"

"Oh, nothing much." Glorfindel said as he stood in the hallways looking for something to cover up the obvious dent in the wall. "He just saw fit to inform me that five years ago the Witch-King issues him a challenge."

"When he took over Minas Ithil?" Morwen asked.

"It is called Minas Morgul now. As you know, the siege was quite a blow to Gondor. Earnur had just become the King and, so it would seem, did not yet want to ask for the suggestions of his elven elders as to how he should proceed." Glorfindel said.

"He wasn't foolish enough to answer the challenge, was he?" Morwen asked, trying not to smile as Glorfindel moved one of the hall tables under the dent.

Glorfindel walked into his office, retrieving a large vase full of tall flowers, "Apparently some merciful Vala saw fit to grant him enough restraint to not answer the challenge. However," Glorfindel paused as he placed the vase on the table, attempting to arrange the flowers to conceal the tell-tale spot, "he has started to reconsider."

Glorfindel turned to Morwen, silently asking if she approved. The flowers did cover up the spot well, even if the table seemed a bit out of place. She nodded, for it was the best Glorfindel could do until he bribed one of the housekeepers over to his side.

Glorfindel gave one last approving nod and came over to Morwen, guiding her inside the office and closing the door.

Morwen sat down, not bothering to stop her hand from tracing the knot work on the desk.

"His advisors are letting him go ahead with such a plan?" She asked.

"Apparently." Glorfindel said as he settled himself in his desk chair.

"Did you not explicitly state the Witch-King will not be killed by a…" Morwen started.

"Yes, well, Earnur does not seem to mind his elven elders. If he answers such a challenge, he will die. I do not know how I can make it more clear to him." Glorfindel said, his jaw slightly clenched.

"He probably think himself even more invincible now that he is King." Morwen said.

"Indeed." Glorfindel agreed.

Both looked towards the door as it opened, Erestor stepping inside.

"I was hoping to find the two of you here. Glorfindel, there is a company of dwarves here and they would like to speak with you."

"It's the least I can do for our dwarven allies." Glorfindel said though his eyes showed he was not so keen to speak with them.

Erestor nodded, "Morwen, Celebrian and Arwen will soon return with all the trappings for the Spring Festival could you them."

"Of course, Erestor. Less ribbons and buntings, more nature and reverence." Morwen said.

"Exactly." Erestor nodded then looked at both elves expectantly.

Morwen and Glorfindel moved to carry out their tasks.

* * *

Morwen studied Lady Celebrian as she instructed a group of elves on where to place the stringed lanterns, smiling at the light she saw in her Lady's face.

Lady Celebrian had changed much in the past years.

The Lord and the Lady of the realm had come to some sort of understanding; Celebrian would spend the winter and spring of the year in Imladris and the summer and autumn in the Golden Wood. When times called for it, she would spend the whole of the year in Imladris.

Something Lord Elrond had said to Celebrian all those years ago must have struck a chord within her. She was happier than Morwen could remember, especially considering the events of 1981.

Lord Elrond had, in that year, forbid her from going to the Golden Wood following the attacks on the dwarves of Moria. Rumor had it a balrog had appeared.

Morwen still remembered the nightmares that had awoken in Glorfindel upon that news. Elrond had given him concoctions every night to send him into a dreamless sleep. There were still times when it was obvious Glorfindel was lost in thought, thinking of the foe who had brought home down once before.

The balrog was not the event that had sent Celebrian into a small bout of despair.

No, it was the attack on the northern woods of LothLorien and the fateful end of two of the elves fleeing to the south, Amroth and Nimrodel.

Celebrian had known Amroth since she was a child and in a way, Morwen herself believed, Amroth was like Celebrian's own Glorfindel. He was a lord of the Golden Wood, and while not a fan of King Thranduil had strived to get along with him. He ruled the more northern half while Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had taken the southern, though now they were the sole rulers.

Morwen had never met him but she had heard tales of him. Nimrodel had been his beloved and in the confusion of the fleeing she had been lost, Amroth had gone to find her and also was lost, to the despair of all those who loved him.

It was only fitting they had been lost together.

There were still those who searched for both Nimrodel, her lost companion, and Amroth, even Gildor had dedicated an entire section of his party to search for them.

All these years later there was still nothing.

Celebrian had found solace and happiness somewhere though, and had pulled herself out of her own darkness.

Lord Elrond was certainly the happiest Morwen had seen him in years.

"Morwen, stop being such a councilor and get over here. Tell me them the purple is far better than the blue." Celebrian said, her ever so musical voice tinged with laughter.

Morwen could not stop her smile, "Whatever the Lady bids."

"Oh, do not be so with me." Celebrian said, coming over to her and playfully tying Morwen's hair back with one of the ribbons, "I do so remember when you were but a child, all wild braids and scratched legs."

Arwen laughed, "Morwen? Scratched legs and wild braids? I find that hard to believe, even when looking like a drab councilor she has always been so well kempt."

"Not so much when she was young, our little wild child of Imladris." Celebrian said, her voice full of memory and affection.

"Now, I do believe Elladan has bested me there." Morwen protested.

"Our wild spirit then. You see, Arwen, when Morwen came along the household believed all young she-elves were like Aerlinn or Tharien, nice and quiet and proper. Morwen proved them all wrong." Celebrian stopped for a moment, "Rian even more so."

"Yes," Morwen said, "Let us think of Rian. The child who bit Lindir so hard when she was tired of her harp lessons she left a scar. The child who, though by accident, knocked down a whole shelf of Elrond's books in an attempt to reach a perching owl. The child who…"

"As an adult is tempted to remind her foster-sister of the time she accidentally slapped Glorfindel with a hefty tome and broke his nose and gave him two beautiful black eyes." Rian said.

Arwen was shocked for a moment, then soon found herself in a fit of laughter.

"I would remind you, dear foster-sister, I was struggling with that tome as I stood high on a ladder and you were the one who told Elladan to tug my hair in order to see how high I would jump." Morwen said.

"That accusation has never been proven." Rian said.

"Thankfully. Glorfindel still gets twitchy whenever someone mentions the 'tome incident of TA 201.'" Celebrian said.

"Alas, poor Glorfindel's nose has never been the same." Rian snickered.

Morwen narrowed his eyes, "His nose is just fine, thank you very much."

Arwen giggled, "Of course you would say that, Morwen, you are still so infatuated with him after all these years."

Morwen gave Arwen a curious look , then she remembered that Arwen was not one of the select few, nor, was Celebrian (though even Morwen knew Celebrian saw far more than any gave her credit), "Yes, Arwen, I am. I fear it will never go away and honestly, I pray it never does."

"Oh, I doubt it ever will." Celebrian murmured and as Morwen met her eyes she saw the knowledge there. Celebrian knew and she obviously approved.

"Now, let us get back to the decorating." Celebrian said. "I want this festival to be most pleasant. Especially since we will be hosting guests from Mirkwood."

"Who is coming this time?" Rian asked as she helped hang up a leaf green bunting on the balcony.

"Laeriel, Tholinnas and Tirnion as their guard. I believe Laeriel insisted Tirnion needed to take a leave."

Morwen snickered, "Considering in his last letter to me he asked how horrible it would be if he used the new recruits for target practice rather than trying to train their incompetent selves, I believe you are correct. He has lost much of his good humor in the past few years, doing the work of five elves as opposed to one."

"Yes, I heard they are trying their best to find a second-in-command now that Tirnion has advanced and Nordithen is off in the Havens." Rian said.

Morwen nodded, "Yes, Seidron is the most likely candidate. His test will probably be how well he can manage while Tirnion is gone. Valar help him, it will be a true baptism by fire."

Celebrian laughed, "The poor boy, if Tirnion doesn't get to him, Thranduil will."

* * *

_**Imladris, Mid-Spring, 2048**_

Tirnion sat near one of the lone archery ranges in Imladris doing his best not to think of what Seidron was doing with his troops back in Mirkwood.

There was a friendly but competitive competition going on between the elves gathered on this range, the private one for Lord Elrond and those he considered family, both by blood and by bond.

Elladan and Elrohir were among the gathered, as was Glorfindel and Balanauth. Eluialeth was their objective scorekeeper since, honestly, no one could cozy or bribe points out of her.

She also would not be likely to tell anyone, save her father and Morwen, how the elves were gossiping like the old ladies of the human settlements. Erestor and Morwen were already quite aware of such a thing.

"I am merely saying," Elrohir grunted as he pulled his deeply embedded arrows out of the target, "while Morwen may glare and throw knives at a practice board in anger, Rian will glare and throw knives at a person in anger. Therefore, I see Elladan as more foolish and smitten than Glorfindel."

"And we must do well to remember," Balanauth said, "Elladan is most close to Morwen as well so, to be fair, he gets both of them."

Tirnion smiled at Elladan, "You obviously have a death wish."

"Not at all." Elladan said. "I merely like to be kept on my toes."

"Let us also say, Elladan's life will never be boring." Glorfindel said with a smile as he re-strung his bow.

"Oh please," Eluialeth said not bothering to look up from her book, "Morwen has it the worst. She deals with all of you, plus Rian, willingly."

"The poppet has a point." Tirnion said, laughing at the glare Eluialeth gave him.

"The poppet is contemplating using _you _as target practice." Eluialeth said.

"How many points would that garner her?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"I think it would have to do with placement." Elrohir answered.

"And impact." Balanauth said.

"Distance as well, and whether or not he was stationary or moving." Glorfindel said.

"And if she was using a long or short bow against me and the type of arrows." Tirnion said.

Eluialeth shook her head at them and sighed, "Are you five going to continue with your competition or may I go inside?"

"We'll continue." Elrohir said.

The other elves stood back as Glorfindel, with a piece of dark cloth covering his eyes, readied his bow.

* * *

_**Imladris, Spring Festival, TA 2048**_

Elrohir smiled down at Morwen as they both participated in a most lively dance. The Spring Festival was the most relaxed and informal of all. It was revered for the bringing of new life to the world, but still, it was full of song and dance much more happy than the stoic sounds of autumn and winter and the lazy pace of the summer music.

He let his gaze travel over the party. Celebrian was laughing with Faeleth as they watched Tirnion lead Arwen in a dance, both mindful of the playfully glaring Lord Elrond. Glorfindel and Laeriel were catching the eyes of many as their wide smiles and golden hair attracted the light from the lamps. Elladan and Rian were pressed close, whispering to each other, taking little note of the pace of the music. Tholinnas stood near the minstrels, taking delight in their skill. Even Eluialeth was smiling as her father swung her around.

Lindir's hands must have been aching from the pace of the music, but he was all too happy to continue.

All of their human and dwarven guests seemed to be at ease as if sensing there was no need for pretense when the elves were being so carefree.

"Where is your mind?" Morwen asked.

Elrohir smiled, pulling on one of Morwen's flower entwined plaits, "Everywhere, dear Morwen."

"As per usual." She smiled.

"Of course." Elrohir said.

Morwen's gaze traveled over to the side. "You should dance with Celuwen."

"No, no, there will be none of your elven match-making tactics used on me." Elrohir said.

"It is just a dance, Elrohir. And be honest, who would you rather have use such elven match-making tactics on you, me or Elladan?"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at her, "You're very good."

"I am very aware. Now go." Morwen said.

"What will I do with you? It would be most improper to leave my partner in the middle of a dance." Elrohir said.

"Which is why I am here," Tirnion said, "Well, that and I am tired of your father glaring at me, I believe he has gone from playful to serious."

Elrohir looked at his father, now dancing with his sister and warding off any potential suitors. Elrohir shook his head, amused but defeated, "I guess I should go ask Celuwn for dance."

* * *

Morwen and Tirnion nodded as they watched him leave.

"That was simple." Tirnion said as Elrohir walked off.

"He is just remembering the last time Elladan and I conspired to have him dance with an elf maiden." Morwen said.

"Oh dear, what did you do?"

"We merely told him if he ever desired to see any of his clothing again, and also never desired to have to walk from the Bruinen to the house in his most natural state, he would therefore agree to dance with a selection of elf maidens at the Autumn Festival. We kept all of his clothes hostage until the festival was over."

"Surely he could have procured clothing from elsewhere." Tirnion said.

"Yes, of course, but Elrohir is both picky about the fit of his clothing and quite happy to play along. It brings joy to his life, honestly." Morwen said.

"Elrohir does seem to revel in making other people happy." Tirnion said.

"He is very compassionate and does thrive off the joy of others." Morwen agreed.

"A very good trait in a ruler, if he ever takes on such a role." Tirnion said.

"He very well may. Now, enough of serious talk. This is a festival, frivolity should be commencing all over." Morwen said with a smile.

Tirnion smiled in return, "Let us dance. I can only hope Glorfindel will not spend his time glaring at me now."

"He has learned to not glare at you." Morwen said. "Well, to not do so under most circumstances."

Tirnion laughed and took Morwen's hand, leading her over to the group dance.

* * *

_**Imladris TA 2050**_

Morwen jumped at the sound of frantic knocking on her door.

As she pulled it open she was surprised to see Erestor on the other side.

"Erestor, what has happened?"

"Glorfindel has received some very disturbing news and he will not tell anyone what it entails. He has locked himself in his study." Erestor said.

Morwen look concerned, "Has someone asked Lord Elrond to come, he.."

"Morwen, please, we have already tried that. We are hoping he will let you in." Erestor said, true worry in his eyes.

"Erestor I do not think…." Morwen started.

"Morwen, think, when was the last time Glorfindel ever truly denied you something, well, as long as he felt your safety would not be compromised. Please, Morwen. We need to at least know what the letter said." Erestor pleaded.

"If it was something of great importance, would it not come to Elrond?" Morwen asked.

"Morwen, you have been a councilor for how long? And a scribe before that even. News dealing with armies or things of such a nature tend to go to the captain of a realm first." Erestor said, always the teacher.

"Of course, of course." Morwen agreed.

Morwen closed her door and made her way down the hall, Erestor by her side.

"There is no guarantee he will let me inside." Morwen said.

"There is the hope that he will." Erestor said.

Morwen gave him a nod and as they came to the office door, she took a breath to calm herself.

She knocked softly and inquired in a soothing voice, "Glorfindel, may I come in?"

* * *

Glorfindel looked up from the letter on his desk as he heard Morwen's tentative voice.

He let out an annoyed sound, knowing full well this was Erestor's doing.

He opened the door wide enough only to permit Morwen to enter. He gave a dark look to his old friend as Morwen slipped into the office under his arm.

"Erestor, you do your job far too well." He said.

"I would not have to if you would not worry me so." Erestor said. "Tell Morwen to find me in my office when she is done getting the information from you and you have stopped acting like an elfling."

"To think, I once wondered what I would ever do without you." Glorfindel said through clenched teeth.

"You would miss me, greatly. Now go, go, little Glorfindel." Erestor said, a smile on his face as he saw his friend was in not so dire straits.

Glorfindel laughed and shook his head at Erestor as he closed the door.

He turned to find Morwen at his desk, reading over the letter that had caused him such trouble.

"You also do your job far too well." Glorfindel said as he leaned back against the door.

Morwen looked up at him, completely unashamed, "You told me to never waste an opportunity to gather information. I certainly did not tell you to engage in a verbal game with Erestor. Though you may owe him an apology."

"I was upset." Glorfindel explained.

"As you should be. Erestor, however, should know that Gondor now has no king and no heir." Morwen said.

Glorfindel pinched the bridge of his nose, "They would still if he had just heeded my words the first time."

Morwen came over to him, giving him a quick embrace. She moved to pull away but Glorfindel quickly pulled her back.

She laid her head to rest on his shoulder, "Some people do not listen, Glorfindel. It is not your fault Earnur succumbed to pride and took on the Witch-King's challenge."

"I should have made the threat more clear." Glorfindel insisted.

"Glorfindel nothing is more clear than 'you do so and you ride to a most certain death' or 'he will not die by the hand of man.' Earnur's death lies only on the shoulders of Earnur."

Glorfindel let out a sad laugh, "I know you are right. I just, I cannot help but think…"

"There was nothing you could do….from what you have told me Earnur has been wanting a re-watch with the Witch-King since the Battle of Fornost. It is not your fault. Erestor even visited Gondor and made sure to stress to all the advisors that Earnur's pride needed to be controlled." Morwen said.

"Mardil did his best." Glorfindel pointed out.

"And now Mardil is the Steward." Morwen said.

"Earnur may one day be found." Glorfindel said.

Morwen gave him a dubious look.

"I never said he would be found alive." Glorfindel clarified.

"There will be a council over this." Morwen said.

"Of course there will be and I guarantee I will have to attend it." Glorfindel sighed.

"We should go tell them now." Morwen said.

"Indeed. But let us linger here for some time. I would take some comfort in our closeness." Glorfindel said.

* * *

A/N: Renna, again, thank you for the review! 


	29. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Mostly Tolkien's, only ocs are mine**

**Chapter 29: Remembrance**

_In times like these, it is helpful to remember that there have always been times like these._

- Paul Harvey

_The true way to mourn the dead is to take care of the living who belong to them._

- Edmund Burke

* * *

**_Between Imladris and Mirkwood TA 2460_**

They had called it the Watchful Peace and never had a name been more apt for a time. Peace had existed throughout the lands and yet under it all, every race in Arda remained cautious.

Everyone knew it could not last, knew it was as simple as the calm before the storm, knew something was building.

Glorfindel never thought the storm would break like this, the peace destroyed in this way.

Tholinnas, Thranduil's middle son, the archer but not warrior, was being seen to by a team of healers in hope he would not yet pass.

The pass in the mountains was cluttered with the bodies of elves from Mirkwood and Imladris and orcs from whatever hell had spewed them forth.

He had already passed by the lifeless bodies of Congweth and Cannith, who had just been sent on his first mission to Mirkwood. He had not even made it through the mountains. More of Glorfindel's warriors dotted the pass, many more being carried back to the nearest safe point to be treated. Thranduil's people were doing the same for their own.

Glorfindel lifted his head as Elladan and Elrohir came riding up with Morwen behind them.

She would be taking the names of the dead and would bring them back to Imladris, would put their names up on the Wall of Remembrance.

Glorfindel walked over to her, "Morwen, Cannith…"

"I know." She said, no emotion in her voice. She made her way over to where Cannith lay, calmly removing the personal items from his body. Writing his name down on her tablet even as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"She was the one who approved Cannith's leave. He begged her to do so, to choose him over Eluialeth to be sent. Morwen decided to give in because he had never seen Mirkwood." Elladan said.

"She has been deadly calm since she heard the news." Elrohir said.

Glorfindel nodded in understanding, "It is the first time one of hers has died. It is different when one is not under your command. Elrohir, please go assist the Mirkwood healers. Elladan…."

"I will take up the watch from Balanauth." He said.

The twins went to perform their tasks as Glorfindel continued to study what had become a battlefield.

Tirnion came up to Glorfindel, "I have lost 10 on my side, 23 are wounded, 7 of those are dire."

Glorfindel nodded, "8 gone on our side, 28 wounded, 10 dire."

Tirnion laughed humorlessly, "At least more orcs dot the ground than elves."

"The one good thing we have." Glorfindel agreed.

"Do we know where they came from?" Tirnion asked.

"Not yet, they must have built a stronghold somewhere in the mountains."

"There is Moria." Tirnion pointed out.

"That could be likely but…I am not sure. Our scouts have not seen anything."

"We've been lax. Took the peace for granted." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel shook his head, "And this is the price we must pay."

Tirnion nodded, giving Glorfindel's arm a pat, "I will give the name of our dead to Morwen."

"I will put them up on the wall myself. I am sorry for the loss of your soldiers, Tirnion." Glorfindel said.

"Same to you, Glorfindel. Just….pray Tholinnas will pull through." Tirnion said.

"I assure you, our healers will do everything in our power for now, Elrohir is on loan to you."

Glorfindel watched Tirnion walk over to his own people.

Glorfindel bowed his head and said a prayer for the dead and dying.

He turned to those still able warriors.

"Start securing the bodies of those Morwen has already seen to, they need to be brought home for their final resting. Help the elves of Mirkwood secure their own. After you are done with that, check on your fellow warriors, help the healers if they need it, then go home and be thankful you will see another morn. Stay on alert throughout it all."

His warriors, old and young, male and female, gave him a nod and went to perform their tasks.

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2460**_

Morwen chiseled Cannith's name into the wall, her hands only shaking with a slight tremor. The mourning drapery, so rarely used they were at first hard to locate, cloaked the House of Elrond. Thalion had returned from the Havens, his wife and two young children with him, to say one last goodbye to all of his old friends.

Erestor looked just a little older, Elrond a little tired, Glorfindel simply more resigned.

Celebrian's planned trip to LothLorien had been cancelled and the Lady had offered no protest.

Tholinnas lay recovering in the healing halls, though it would be long before he would be able to travel.

The constant chants of loss in the air were starting to grate on Morwen's nerves. As sad as she was over the elves who had died, they would have preferred a celebration. Cannith most of all would be dismayed his end had caused despair to come to others and work to be backed up.

Morwen did not know when her laughter had mixed with her tears but she did know she felt most secure in the arms around her waist. She turned into the embrace, even if it was not the normal arms she sought comfort in during times like these. She breathed in the scent not of Elladan and Elrohir, but of Glorfindel.

"It is a strange feeling, is it not?" Glorfindel asked as he pulled her down into a sitting position.

"What?" Morwen asked.

"To laugh and cry at once." He said.

"Yes, it is." Morwen pulled away, "I am sorry for getting the wall dust on your tunic. I am afraid white appears quite clear on black."

"It will wash off." Glorfindel said.

Morwen nodded, "I feel as if I sent him.."

"You did not." Glorfindel said.

Morwen shook her head "No, I.."

Glorfindel gripped her face between his hands, "You did not. Cannith's death rests on the shoulders of that nameless Evil. Or rather, Mandos may have been in need of a most eager to please scribe."

"Oh, yes, I am certain Mandos is really in need of a scribe, like the Halls of Mandos run like our world." Morwen let out a dark laugh.

"It is not so different." Glorfindel said.

Morwen looked up at him, her eyes widening, "Oh, Glorfindel, forgive me I did…"

He pressed a hand to her mouth, "Do not. You have never treated me different because of my experiences in my lives, do not begin now."

Morwen nodded, "Have you not ever felt guilty for….."

Glorfindel sat back, pressing himself against one of the memorial walls, "Morwen, survivor's guilt is one of those universal things. While I feel each death of warriors and any elf of this realm as a blow, I know it was not my hand that dealt their fate. Earnur was different, I did not train him to defend himself until the last. I did not beat the arrogance out of him like I have my warriors. I know I trained my elves to fight until the last and that if they have passed from this world, either an orc got lucky or Mandos's will was done. If I felt guilt for each death I would never feel nothing but guilt."

Glorfindel was silent as he stared out into the night sky.

He continued, "Perhaps it is different for me, having seen what I have seen. I have lived what they will live. I know there is life after afterlife. There is a peace there, after you have atoned for the wrongful actions in this cycle, after the spirit has been cleansed. The worse thing Cannith has done, probably, is broken a quill and not told anyone. I am sure you will see him again, Morwen, whenever you sail."

Morwen nodded, "Thank you. I needed to hear that. For once I am slightly awed by your tales."

"Well, since I am the only authority you know on such a thing, I will excuse your awe this time."

Morwen smiled and traced Cannith's name on the wall. She stared at the letters etched into the stone.

"Is that how you will comfort yourself if I die? That my soul will be cleansed and you will eventually see me again?"

Glorfindel moved across the floor, sitting behind her. He reached his own hand up to the wall to press against her own. "Morwen, if you are taken from me I fear I will not be far behind."

"Glorfindel…."

"Well, I have to make sure Ecthelion does not try to snag you. He was always attracted to she-elves like you, more proud to show off their wit than their smile."

Morwen rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are sometimes a very silly elf."

"Shh, do not tell anyone." Glorfindel said as he pulled Morwen back into him. "Better now?" he asked.

Morwen nodded.

"Good." Glorfindel said, "Erestor is looking for you. I fear you are being forced to be trained so as to work at our most secret council."

"Ahh, the one everyone on Arda knows of. Why must I go?"

"Trusted scribe for Imladris. It is agreed, on the review of your job performance and your reputation, you can trusted not to repeat what you have heard during the council."

"Oh goody, the Wise have decided I am competent. I shall do a jig of happiness as soon as you let me up." Morwen did not bother to hold back her sarcasm.

"I am much more happy keeping you where you are." Glorfindel said.

"We both know we cannot stay here. There are the rituals to be done before dawn." Morwen said.

Glorfindel agreed "Yes, but for now, let us linger."

* * *

It was a subdued crowd that watched from afar as the pyres holding up their dead elven kin were lit.

Chants filled the air, tangling up with the smoke.

The elves were lucky, their souls immortal, their bodies merely the container of an elven spirit.

They would see the fallen elves again.

Even that knowledge did not make it easier for the friends and family.

In the morning they would start their long preparations for a council, a not-so-secret one that would take place in Imladris sometime in the future. The council would decide what actions would be undertaken.

That was tomorrow.

Tonight they would grieve.

* * *

Rian turned from the wall, her fingers lingering on the new names. She spent more time in here than most, one of the few places she could feel connected to her past. While her family had never stood in these rooms, their names had been on these walls since Rian had come to live here.

She was not a mere infant like Morwen when Rian came to this place. She was a mere thirty when her family had been killed by a rogue band, not of orcs, but of humans who had never been on the side of the Free Peoples. She had been old enough to remember her family, remember the attacks, but too young to have done much but cower in fear.

She remembered her father placing her in a chest, telling her to stay put and not make a sound. She watched what they did to her family and all she could do was stay still and silent.

She still did not remember being found by Gildor Inglorion or the journey to the House of Elrond. She did remember upon her supposed awakening seeing three dark elflings and one blond elfling staring at her in curiosity.

Rian smiled at her first memories of her close family.

Elrohir had stood looking down on her curiously, checking the bandages that covered her hands. Thalion had watched her warily, as if fearful she would attack him. Elladan, scratches on his face and a bandage on his forehead, had been smiling at her, charming with his missing teeth, and had waved at her with one hand while the other held onto that of the dark-haired female elfling. She had stood their stoically, a live cat secure in her arms, her hair unruly and unbound. She had studied Rian and then gave a slight nod. She broke away from Elladan's hold and had walked over to Rian, holding at the cat, "Pet him." She had said, "It will make you feel better and you need to feel better now that you are with us. Lady Celebrian will probably be dragging you off to the market for dresses and bows but do not fear, despite that she is a nice elf."

The twins had giggled at the description of their mother as Thalion had looked both shocked and awed Morwen had said such a thing.

Rian still remembered the feel of Sídhadonnen's coat. Morwen's first and most beloved cat, given to her by Erestor for a begetting day.

As she grew in the House of Elrond she had first found herself attracted to Elrohir for he was much more calm than his twin. He was curious and knowledgeable and a healer at heart. His brother was childish and a jokester, hardly a thing to be admired.

Rian was to be proved wrong.

It took years, but Rian realized Elladan was genuine and compassionate. He enjoyed, like his brother, to bring happiness to people. Most importantly, Elladan always remembered to say farewell, no matter how angry he was and Rian think she loved and admired that most of all.

"Rian?" Elladan asked.

He was no longer missing teeth, and it was rare for a bandage to be on his head or scratches on his face. He had scars on his body and soul, blood on his hands as well. But he was more charming now than he had ever been and Rian knew he understood her more after what he had come to live and see.

She could not stand the sight of blood, it honestly sent her into a panic.

Elladan had promised her he would do his best so she would never have to see it shed again.

She had sworn she would never love a warrior, couldn't love someone like that.

Elladan had told her he was only partially a warrior, he was also a healer, a brother, a son, a friend, a scholar, a noble, a half-elf, a student, a teacher, and did not one of those aspects appeal to her?

He may have had blood stained hands and marks on his body and soul, but to Rian there was no elf more beautiful on Arda or Aman and no where safer than with him.

"Rian?" He asked again.

"Elladan, what is it?"

"You have been in here for some time. I was just making certain you were…."

"I am well. I was just remembering." Rian said.

"Were they good memories?" Elladan asked as he came to stand beside her.

"The best." Rian laughed, "Do you remember Sídhadonnen?"

"The hell demon? Yes, he took a liking to my face. It was his favorite scratching post."

"Is that why you have named every cat Morwen has had since a very derogatory name?" Rian asked.

"Possibly. To be fair Sídhadonnen only gave me what I deserve. I did torture the poor thing, but the hissing and the puffing fascinated me as an elfling and I wanted to know why he did such a thing." Elladan said.

Rian smiled, "He was the first live thing I remember touching when I came to. He was warm and purring, I could feel his heart beating and I knew then, I was alive."

Elladan laughed, "And then Thalion tripped over his own two feet causing Morwen to drop the cat and Elrohir to drop the candle and damn near set the place on fire as I started screaming and Glorfindel came in as if another balrog was after him."

Rian smiled as she placer her arm around Elladan's waist, "Yes, it was then I knew I would be okay."

"Baptism by fire?"

"More, if I survived the healing halls I could survive anything."

Elladan laughed and pulled Rian close for a soft kiss, "I am glad you decided to stay with us."

"I did not have much of a choice. Elrond and Morwen and Erestor glared me into acceptance."

Elladan laughed at the memory, "They do all have a certain charm."

"And a certain ability to raise a single eye brow in a most accusing way."

Elladan laughed, "That they do. Now, let us leave this place. I would rather live now than reminisce on what has been."

Rian nodded and walked with Elladan out of the room, though she did give one final glance back to the names on the walls.

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2463**_

"I do not trust that one, Curunir, I think he would sacrifice anyone in order to have his own needs met." Rian said as she helped ready the meeting hall.

"Be that as it may," Morwen said from the other side of the room, only slightly annoyed her and Rian were being asked to do such mundane tasks because Curunir did not trust the elves who normally did such a job, "The rest of the Wise find him trustworthy enough."

"Yes, well, I happen to think the Wise need to open their eyes. Why are they calling this the first White Council, they have met before." Rian said.

"Because now they have seen fit to share with all of Arda that they are meeting in order to discuss our current state of affairs." Morwen explained.

"It is supposed to reassure the Free Peoples that a bunch of mysterious beings in robes and old cloaks who have all the time in the world are discussing the current event of Arda?" Rian asked.

Morwen looked and nodded her head, giving Rian the point she deserved. "I do not think, however, that is how they have spun it to the Steward of Gondor or any of the other Free Peoples."

"Yet the only non-Istari and non-elf present is the Chieftain of the Dunedain." Rian said.

"To be fair, he will live longer than most of the other Free Peoples." Morwen said.

"I am sure that was what Aragorn believed before the wolves ate him." Rian murmured.

Morwen winced, "I am certain that was not how he planned to go from this world."

The bell rang, signaling the participants of the council should make way to the hall. Rian sighed, "Well, I best take my untrustworthy self somewhere else."

Morwen smirked, "Yes, the spot Erestor told you to hide in so that you can observe the other members."

Rian laughed, "How angered are you, truly, that you have been temporarily demoted to a scribe?"

Morwen shook her head, "Oh, please, do not get me started on that. Our favorite Istari stares at me and makes me read back everything I have written down twice to ensure himself I have not missed a single word."

"Better you than me." Rian said as she made her way to her own designated spot.

* * *

Erestor watched as Elrond paced back and forth, wearing a tread in the carpet.

"Why would Mithrandir turn such a position down? He must know Galadriel hardly throws in her lot to just anybody." Elrond said.

"Curunir is the senior of the Istari, Mithrandir knows that. Curunir also has studied Sauron's ways most deeply." Erestor tried to explain.

"Because that is such a noble thing to be wise in." Elrond spat.

Erestor smiled, "You just hate the fact someone currently has more power in your realm than you do."

"Erestor, at this moment, quite a few people have more power in this realm than I do."

"Elrond, honestly, just because Curunir is the head of our so-called White Council it does not mean we cannot continue on with our own investigations. We have connections he never will and there are those who trust us that will never trust a wizard."

Elrond shook his head, "That is hardly the message of peaceful cooperation we should be striving to present."

Erestor gave him a knowing look, "Anyone can turn against another at any moment. It would be foolish to be completely open and honest with all. We should just throw down the barriers and say, 'please, come attack us. Here have a cake.' Suffice to say, I heavily council you against a total reveal of all we know."

Elrond smiled, "Of course you do. We had this same discussion many years ago."

"And that was probably the only reason Isildur never attempted to take over Imladris. He had little idea how we worked." Erestor said.

Elrond put his head in his hands, "I am starting to get a terrible bout of mental fatigue."

"It has been a difficult few years. You could go and prepare some sort of concoction for yourself, though that might violate some healer vow of yours."

Elrond laughed, "Where is Elrohir then? The last time I asked Celebrian to make something to take the pain away she turned a supposedly clear concoction pink."

Erestor laughed at the memory, "No, the healing arts are not Celebrian's strong suit. Elrohir is with Elladan, showing their grandfather how much their archery skills have improved since they were elflings. I am sure, if I try my hardest to remember, I can make you a concoction that will not poison you."

Elrond laughed, "Oh, how gracious you are Erestor. Let us be on our way then."

* * *

Glorfindel watched from the balcony of his rooms as Rian tried her best not to stutter in the face of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It was one thing to be in a relationship with Elladan of Imladris, a wholly other thing to be in a relationship with Elladan, eldest son of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian.

"Is she blushing again?" Morwen asked as she came to stand beside Glorfindel.

Glorfindel turned, "Shouldn't you be writing the five copies of the notes you took, the ones Curunir insisted upon."

Morwen shrugged, "Erestor gave me a reprieve, for fear I would harm someone with my quill. If you must know, I only have one more copy left to write and Curunir will still be in residence for a week."

Glorfindel sighed, "Yes, sadly, he will. He is just so……"

"Entitled? Full of himself? I-am-so-very-wise-and-you-are-so-very-foolish?"

"Yes." Glorfindel said as he closed the doors to his balcony and walked back inside.

He held out a hand to Morwen which she took with a slight roll of her eyes.

"You are so subtle." Morwen mocked.

Glorfindel gave her a slightly chastising look, "For all you know," he said as he grabbed her hand and suddenly twirled her around, "I could have been asking you for a dance." He pulled her closer to himself.

"Which is just another, though more livelier and socially acceptable, form of a close embrace, really they are all the same at the root of the meaning." Morwen said.

Glorfindel sighed, "Semantics. That must be the price I pay for falling in love with a councilor."

Glorfindel's eyes widened at his words as did Morwen's. Such sentiments had never passed between them for a reason.

Morwen then laughed and shook her head. "You are lucky you just get semantics. I fell in love with a warrior who has a history of getting himself killed. Try dealing with that."

Glorfindel smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head, "What horrible fates we have."

"Indeed." Morwen agreed. "At least we are spared the humiliation of meeting each other's families."

"For now," Glorfindel snorted, "My father, if you are ever unfortunate enough to meet him, will demand to know your full family history before he even says 'well met.'"

"Then I am afraid he will be sorely disappointed since I know nothing of it; I would not even recognize my family if they were in front of me."

"Of course you would." Glorfindel said.

"Glorfindel, I was an infant when…"

"Lord Elrond is your father. Erestor is your uncle, and one day I will tell you how he is actually kin to you. Lady Celebrian is your mother figure. Arwen and Rian and Eluialeth, your sisters. Elladan, Elrohir, Thalion and dare I say it, Tirnion are your brothers. Galdor is your cousin, Thandrog is your cousin twice removed, forcibly, because of his unfortunate attachment to animals. Cannith is the younger cousin you have lost. When anyone asks you, that is your family." Glorfindel said.

"And you? What are you to me?" Morwen asked.

"To be honest and yet sounding so fatalistic about it, we are each other's fate." Glorfindel sighed, most dramatically.

"Oh how drab and typical we are." Morwen said.

"Ah, but we make one merry match." Glorfindel smiled.

Morwen smiled as she reveled in the feeling of Glorfindel and in the sound of Elladan, Elrohir and Rian outside.

This was their life, this was their family and their home. Their memories and their future and despite the darkening days, despite the uncertainty and the still lingering sense of mourning, Morwen could not ask for more.

* * *

A/N 1: The Aragorn mentioned is actually Aragorn I (though obviously not called that at the time because there was no Aragorn the II.) who was born in TA 2227 and died in TA 2327 and was, indeed, slain by wolves, Aragorn the II aka Elessar aka Strider aka Estel aka…you get my point wasn't born until TA 2931.

A/N 2: There are only about two more chapters to go…maybe one depending on how long I want to make it, but for both of our sakes I think it will be two. Don't worry, even though this story is ending there is more to come with all of the characters in the series as a whole.


	30. Loss

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's the owner for almost all of it. I just have the original characters**

**Warning: Slightly Dark Chapter. It may not, at first appear dark but if you know what happens to Celebrian you will understand why this chapter turns out to be slightly dark. Violence and assault are alluded to in this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty: Loss**

_There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope. _

-George Eliot (1819 - 1880)

* * *

_**Imladris TA 2509**_

Summer had made its way to the river valley and with it there were many comings and goings. Merchants and wandering folk traveled throughout the public parts of the realm. The soldiers were off on long patrols, some, like the twins, running with the Rangers of the North. Lady Celebrian was preparing for her departure to LothLorien, Rian in tow, and Glorfindel had been sent out to quietly make sure the border's of the hobbit's realm were safe.

Morwen was enjoying the weeks long reprieve from her duties by simply doing nothing. At that moment, her only concern was to not disturb the skittish wild horses she watched from her grassy bed in the meadow.

Though she was not completely alone. The whispers of new orc attacks had meant she was ordered to have at least one soldier companion whenever she left the house. Thandrog was currently sitting under a tree enjoying the new summer breeze as he mended the wing of an injured bird.

Morwen turned to study him, his nimble fingers and soft voice soothing the wounded animal. If his fortune had been different, Morwen did not doubt he would have become a healer.

"Thandrog," she asked softly, "Radagast doesn't happen to fall in your family tree, does he?"

"Funny." Thandrog said as he sent the bird on its way and after he stretched, walked over to Morwen.

"While Radagast the Brown and I both commune well with nature, I am not tied to an Istari line. I simply take joy in all living things." Thandrog said.

"Orcs are living things. Wolves are living things." Morwen said.

"All living things that are good then." Thandrog clarified.

"What is good? We say we are good but how do we know when to others we appear…what?" Morwen asked as she saw Thandrog's amused look.

"I now see why Glorfindel said it would be dangerous for you to be away from work so long."

Morwen narrowed her eyes, "He said that, did he?"

"Yes, and Elladan backed him up. In case you are wondering, Elrohir was silent on the matter." He said.

"That is because Elrohir does not lack in sense." Morwen said.

"One of them had to turn out to be the smart twin." He said.

"Thandrog, that was not kind. Funny, but not kind."

"And every bit of truth. Elladan is crafty and kind, has some sense and much common wisdom but smart….." Thandrog trailed off.

"Just because you do not see it, does not mean it is not there." Morwen said.

"Oh yes, you would know about that wouldn't you?" Thandrog teased.

Morwen laughed and shook her head. She laid back down on the grass and began to watch the sky as Thandrog pulled out a flute and started to play a soft tune.

* * *

Eluialeth sat in Rian's room, watching in open amusement as Rian tried to determine what outfits she should pack.

"I must appear dignified, respectable. What does your sister wear when she is among her husband's people?" Rian asked.

Eluialeth gave a put upon sigh, "Well, pale colors are the norm among those elves. Galueth though, wears dresses with green sleeves because Orophin has always enjoyed seeing her in that color."

Rian shook her head, "No, no, I cannot wear green. The councilors will think I am throwing my lot in with Mirkwood."

"Rian, you have been to LothLorien before." Eluialeth said.

"Never as a fully qualified councilor or as the elf involved with the Lord and Lady's grandson. I must impress these councilors. I must cut a fine figure among the people." Rian stated.

"You are far too concerned with appearance." Eluialeth said.

"Eluialeth, if Morwen was here she would tell you how important it is to look impressive. Where is she, anyway? I need her advice. She, at least, has more sense than you in these matters."

Eluialeth scoffed, "Then I shall take my nonsensical self out of the room."

"Oh, I did not mean it that way." Rian said.

"Sorry I am so late. I fell asleep." Morwen said.

"In the grass, nonetheless." Rian said as she spied a few blades in Morwen's unbound hair. "There will be rumors you and Thandrog were doing something very unrespectable."

"Hardly. Thandrog had every hair in place. Elves of this realm know full well how carefree I become when I am not in councilor form." Morwen said.

"Indeed. Now, how should I dress?" Rian asked.

Morwen thought for a moment then said, "To impress the people and to impress the councilors are two different things. Do not worry about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, they have seen you here. The councilors are always impressed with modesty. The people, not so much. You need a balance."

Rian let out a frustrated noise, "I should have had something made. What will I do?"

"Stop worrying about it and realize there are more important things going on?" Eluialeth asked.

Morwen, quite relaxed, laughed, "She does have a very good point, Rian. Elladan has no need for…….."

"May I remind you of the she-elf he was infatuated with for centuries? Aerlinn, always proper and pretty Aerlinn, that would be her." Rian spat.

"Oh for Eru's sake, stop doubting yourself. Just arrive well groomed and let your intelligence and skills impress them." Eluialeth said.

Rian sighed, "I should go ask Arwen."

Morwen laughed, "I would not if I were you. She is still quite upset her father will not let her travel."

"She is needed here to greet our visitors from Gondor, it would be most insulting if the whole family took off right before their arrival." Eluialeth said.

"It would indeed. Either way, Rian, you need to get ready, the party is to set out within the hour. Trust me, Balanauth does not like to be kept waiting." Morwen said.

"And the LothLorien elves who arrived last week as part of the escort are eager to get home." Eluialeth said.

Rian nodded, "Right. Okay. Blue, blue will be nice."

Morwen and Eluialeth looked at each other and nodded, "Blue."

* * *

Morwen gave Rian a hug, "Be safe, watch your temper and your tongue and if you are able to subtly embarrass that horrid march warden, please do so."

Rian laughed, "What do you have against Haldir?"

"Let me just say, he is saved by distance." Morwen smiled.

Rian laughed again, "Right. Well, when Elladan comes back, please give him my best."

"As long as I don't have to kiss him, I will be sure to do so." Morwen smirked.

Morwen moved over to Lady Celebrian who was telling Arwen to behave for the visitors of Gondor. She came up to her side, "What your mother means, Arwen, is sit there and look pretty and mysterious."

Celebrian laughed, "Hardly a difficult task for her. Arwen, once they are gone I will send for you."

Arwen smiled, "You should have said that earlier, I would not have been so upset."

Celebrian gave her daughter a soft kiss, "Your father needs you, stay by his side and keep him sane."

"I thought that was Erestor's job." Arwen said.

"You know how Erestor feels about the men of Gondor. He would hardly tell your father to restrain himself." Celebrian turned to Morwen, "Please, make sure they all do not offend too much."

"I am on leave." Morwen said.

"Morwen…" Celebrian started.

"Yes, yes, I shall do my job. Have a safe journey." Morwen said.

"Of course. Now, let me go say farewell to my husband." Celebrian gave Morwen a kiss on the forehead and moved towards Elrond.

Morwen smiled as she watched Celebrian and Elrond hold each other in a brief embrace, exchanging whispers and wishing good endeavors to each other.

The sun began to set as the escort pulled out, a common occurrence in the summer so the horses would be spared the midday heat.

Elrond and Arwen watched the party go until they could not be seen, even by elven eyes.

Darkness had fallen by the time they walked back inside.

* * *

Even though elves were able to survive heat and cold, it did not mean they were necessarily comfortable all of the time.

The summer was already so hot and muggy and Morwen had found herself with a slight headache.

She had decided to cool down by laying on one of the cold stone floors. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

The party from Gondor had arrived yesterday, a mere two days after Celebrian and her escort had departed. The visiting party had been quite amazed by the sight of Imladris, flourishing in all its glory. None among them had ever traveled this far north nor had they stayed in an elven realm. Elrond was doing his best to make them feel comfortable, as was Arwen, but frankly Morwen was tired of them coming to her for clarification on every little thing.

Really, people worried far too much about appearances.

Elladan and Elrohir had made an early return from their patrol, little to no activity to report near Eriador, just the typical bands of orcs and goblins.

The Rangers had already moved on, but some of the women of the clan who were expecting were now residing in Imladris until it was safe for them, and their newborn children, to travel.

Aravorn, the twelve-year-old heir to the Chieftain of the Dunedain, currently being fostered in Imladris, was only too happy to know some of his people would be in residence. He had also been overjoyed to see the twins returned, for they treated each heir as if he were a younger brother. Just another step to preserve close ties.

Morwen tensed as she felt the air move around her but did not open her eyes. Upon detecting a trace of a very familiar and welcome smell, she smiled.

"For an elf supposedly on a mission to relax, you look far too thoughtful." Glorfindel said.

Morwen opened her eyes to see Glorfindel crouching over her, a smile on his very tired face.

"And for an elf supposedly most concerned about his cleanliness, you smell like a horse and a tavern." Morwen said.

Glorfindel sighed, "The horse I take full responsibility for but the tavern. Alas, some of Gildor's younger elves can not hold their ale, and unfortunately they are the most burly of the lot."

"A likely story." Morwen teased.

Glorfindel adjusted himself to lay down beside her, "I swear it. Now, while I may admit to partaking in some of the ale before hauling the younger elves out of a tavern I assure you, I did not bathe in it."

"You still smell like it." Morwen said.

"Such a warm welcome I get upon my return. How am I ever able to drag myself out of this realm and away from your sweet words?"

"You'd get an even warmer welcome if you'd bathe first." Morwen said.

"Really?" Glorfindel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'd insult you only three times as opposed to four."

"Oh, such a temptation." Glorfindel smirked, "How have the men of Gondor treated you?"

"Out of curiosity what have you said about the she-elves of Imladris? Why they always come to me most respectfully with their questions, they almost seem…fearful of us."

"It is the elven beauty." Glorfindel said with a smile.

Morwen raised an eyebrow, "If it wasn't for the snide tone of your voice, I'd almost believe you."

"I am offended, you do not believe me!" Glorfindel proclaimed.

"I know you. What did you say?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel gestured dismissively, "Nothing much, just Balanauth and I recounting the greater deeds of an enraged Rian."

"Oh you did not…"

"Such as the time when she accidentally let that candle fall onto Curunir's robes. Or better yet, when that letter opener had slipped from her hands and nearly castrated one of the Dunedain."

"Her hand did slip!" Morwen protested.

"They also heard of the time you almost struck that poor elf with a knife." Glorfindel said.

"My hand slipped!" Morwen said.

"And of course there was the Heavy Tome Event of TA 201." Glorfindel said through a tightly clenched jaw.

"That was not my fault." Morwen insisted.

"No need to be defensive, I forgave you for it long ago."

"It was not my fault." Morwen murmured. "And may I remind you, you were the cause of the only broken bone I have ever suffered in my whole existence."

"I did not see you! How was I supposed to know you were behind that door?" Glorfindel protested this time.

"Possibly because it was the door to _my_ chambers and logic would dictate I would be behind said door."

"Well you recovered full use of your right arm." Glorfindel said.

"And was set behind for months in my scribe training." Morwen said.

"Yes, and that has been such a black mark on your career." Glorfindel murmured.

"It has, the other scribes mocked me for months as I tried to write and hold down the tablet and open the ink well and refill it with only one…"

"So, how was Celebrian's departure?" Glorfindel interrupted.

Morwen let him get away with the interruption, "Quite fine. Everyone was in good spirits, though Balanauth was eager to get on with it."

"Did he hear anything, any hint that would make him want to push ahead?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen thought, "No, he just seemed anxious. Elrond asked him but, Balanauth just said he had a feeling they should set out as soon as possible. But with the lack of reports lately, I do not think any saw reason for his worries."

Glorfindel looked concerned, "Be that as it may, Balanauth has been a soldier for a long time, if he felt the need to worry he should have been listened to, but if Elrond felt it was safe…."

"They did set out a few hours ahead of schedule. They left at dusk, as opposed to setting out at night."

"They ran a risk of being seen then, at least upon their leaving." Glorfindel said.

"We have not received any reports carrying bad news." Morwen said.

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, perhaps I am just worrying too much. Well, let me go wash up so that I may not offend every elf and man at dinner. Will you stay here?"

"For a few more moments, I did promise Eluialeth I would look over her next speech."

"Oh, who is she preparing it for?" Glorfindel asked.

"Erestor. He is quite proud of her. I think he'd read out a supply list if it was written by her hand."

"Yes, while Faeleth delights in Galueth, Erestor does so in Eluialeth." Glorfindel pressed a kiss to Morwen's lips, "I will see you at the feast."

Morwen nodded and watched him go off.

After that she turned back to her wandering thoughts.

* * *

Morwen was officially off her leave and was writing up her next report when Eluialeth came barreling into her office, tears streaming down her face.

Morwen stood up and ran over to her, "Eluialeth, what is it? What has happened?"

"Celebrian far spoke with Elrond, their party has been attacked in Red Horn pass."

"They are all well, correct?" Morwen asked though the answer was obvious.

"No, no, no." Eluialeth cried, "Orcs have taken her, Celebrian, she must have screamed for Elrond in her mind he can't, he cannot get her again."

Morwen pulled Eluialeth with her as she ran through the hallways of the house making her way down to the court yard.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond were already riding out in the distance.

"There you are!" Erestor yelled, Arwen clinging to his side.

"Erestor, what happened?" Morwen asked.

"They have been attacked, the whole party. Balanauth…no one can reach him. The Lady Galadriel has been attempting to contact her troops. It is not good, Morwen, not at all." Erestor said.

There was a sudden roar as a whole regiment of the guard rode out, Glorfindel at the lead.

"Should healers not be following them?" Morwen asked and then her question was answered as another group came running out.

Erestor handed Arwen over to her as Thandrog came out with a horse for Erestor to ride.

"Morwen, I need you to take Arwen and calm her. Shove a sleeping draught into her if you must. Order all the healers to prepare and to set up a triage unit in the Hall of Fire. Tell Faeleth and the senior councilors to handle the party from Gondor, and order the guest bedrooms let out and prepared for the LothLorien elves who shall be retuning with us."

Erestor rode off then, urgently following all the others.

Morwen turned to Eluialeth and said, "Eluialeth please, I need you to pull it together and order the guest bedrooms prepared. Go to your mother and stay with her."

Eluialeth took a breath, forcing off her own tears and nodded, running into the house.

Morwen pulled an unresponsive Arwen closer to her and held her tight, whispering words of comfort.

She would let out her tears later, succumb to her fears when she had the time do so. For now, she had more important things to deal with.

She guided Arwen towards the healing halls, preparing herself to hand out the orders.

* * *

The recovery of Celebrian and her party in the Redhorn Pass had been brutal. Celebrian had been taken into a den of orcs. Not one of the orcs lived, Elrond and his sons massacring them all after seeing the damage they had done to Celebrian.

Balanauth was barely hanging onto his life, so close to Mandos's Halls a room was probably being prepared.

Rian, though alive, had been a few inches away from being gutted. She had a lengthy recovery ahead.

More than few of the LothLorien elves had been beheaded, a needless brutality.

No elf had come out unscathed, being attacked in the mountain pass had been like riding into a trap.

Thandrog was currently leading a patrol to hunt the orcs down. Elladan and Elrohir had wished to join them, but they had ordered to stay until Celebrian regained consciousness.

The House of Elrond was in a state of utter despair. There had been battles and attacks before but it had been so long since something as dark and painful as this had occurred.

Morwen sat at Rian's bedside, her tears finally falling for the first time.

Elladan had not yet been to the room to see Rian, and it had been two weeks. He rarely, if ever, inquired about her condition. It was almost as if he blamed her for not being the one dragged off.

Something had changed in the twins. Morwen could no longer recognize the look in their eyes, dark vengeance had taken over.

Their collective anger stirred beneath the surface.

Even Glorfindel could not gain a hold on them.

Lord Elrond, when not running himself ragged to heal Celebrian as best he could, was checking on all those who had suffered.

Arwen had placed herself in her mother's chambers and had refused to move.

For now, the borders of Imladris were essentially closed. None but the soldiers or those who had to out of necessity would be entering or leaving the realm.

Morwen wiped her eyes as she noticed Rian begin to stir, gracing her foster-sister with a smile.

"You are awake again. That makes it twice today. You are improving."

"My stomach begs to differ." Rian said through a tired and pained smile.

"I am sure it will for sometime. I am sorry I do not have a cat for you to pet. The one I had secured for you has wandered off." Morwen said.

"It is fine." Rian said, "Has Celebrian…"

"No, not yet. Elrond is hopeful she will awaken soon." Morwen told her.

"How extensive her wounds must be." Rian murmured.

"I fear they are more….well, I believe Celebrian has stayed in sleep because she does not wish to admit to the horror she has gone through." Morwen said.

Rian nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek, "It all happened so fast, Morwen. One moment we were riding along signing some foolish song and the next there were arrows and growls and so much, so much blood." Rian sobbed.

Morwen moved closer to her, mindful of her wounds, placing soothing kisses in her hair, "Rian, it will be…"

"I froze, Morwen. I just froze, I could not do anything and then, then they came to me and I could not defend myself and Celebrian threw something at them and Morwen, Morwen it is my fault they.."

"RIAN." Morwen stated. "It was not your fault. Listen to me. It was NOT your fault."

"But it was," Rian kept crying, "it was."

Morwen simply held her as best she could, knowing nothing she could say would absolve Rian of her guilt.

* * *

Glorfindel stared at the door to Celebrian's room with tired eyes. She had forbid all males from entering, Elrond and her sons the exceptions. When the Lady had awoken there had been such joy and then such horror when they realized the extent of what she had seen, what she had been through. There was a physical wound to her side which even Elrond was struggling to heal and an even deeper one to her soul.

Rian was close to being on the mend. She was able to walk now. Elladan still had not been to see her and Morwen had been worried over just what that had meant.

There was such darkness in the twins now. A thirst for vengeance Glorfindel had prayed he would never see in another elf, ever again. Now it was in the two he had raised as his own.

Balanauth, amazingly, had regained consciousness, though it would be some time before he would even resume light duties. They were sill digging arrow shafts out of him. To be both honest and darkly amused, Balanauth had more closely resembled a pin cushion than an elf when he had been found. Glorfindel was certain he had died when they all arrived on the scene but no, Balanauth would not give in that easily.

Only those closest to the family knew the true extent of Celebrian's injuries and through the hard work of Erestor and the councilors, life was starting to resume its normal pace in Imladris, the inhabitants taking joy in the mundane.

Glorfindel looked up as Elladan emerged from Celebrian's room, a stony look on his face.

"Is Rian still in the healing halls?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

Glorfindel nodded, "Though I believe she is resting now."

"She can awake." Elladan spat.

Glorfindel watched him go, a sense of dread filling him. He made to go after Elladan when Erestor called for him, "Can you come control Elrohir? He has already broken some of the practice boards due to the aggressive nature of his knife throwing."

Glorfindel nodded at his friend and moved in the opposite direction of Elladan.

* * *

A page had summoned Morwen as she stood in her office, insisting she was needed in Rian's room immediately.

Morwen had dropped her papers and ran out, fearing some unknowing infection had taken hold.

When she came to the rooms she saw a sobbing Rian wrapped in Eluialeth's arms.

"What happened?" Morwen demanded.

"Elladan came to see Rian." Eluialeth spat. "He blames her for what happened to Celebrian and well, you have seen Elladan angered before. Imagine what he said to someone he knows just how to hurt."

Rian tried to stop her sobbing, "He…he said he never wished to speak to me ever again, it was all he could do to stay in the…the same room with me." She hiccupped, "He all but told me to leave Imladris…..and…" Rian tried to control her sobs again. "…and that any vow or promise he ever made to me has been so broken it can never be repaired or retrieved."

Rian swallowed back down her tears, "I knew it was too much, too much to hope for. It was my fault after all."

Morwen came over to Rian, gripping her face in an almost painful grasp, "Rian, you will listen to me and you will heed my words. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. What Elladan did, he did out of grief and it is completely inexcusable that he did so to you. I would not tell you to put it from your mind but I would tell you to put little stock in it. Now, you will stop crying over him. Right now he does not deserve the grace and the beauty of your tears."

Rian nodded. "Yes." She choked out.

"You will get over this. You will move on. Celebrian is alive, she is not dead. And if she does not heal here, she will heal in the Blessed Lands. All is not lost, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Rian said again.

"Very good." Morwen placed a kiss on her forehead. She turned to Eluialeth, "Stay with her a little longer, I must go speak to someone."

"Morwen, I will, but…."

"Do not worry, Eluialeth.. No blood will be spilt in Imladris this night. Though I cannot say the same for pride and tears." Morwen stated.

* * *

Elrond looked up from his studies as Morwen stormed into his rooms, not even bothering to knock.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Morwen…." Elrond started.

"Elrond, Where. Is. He?"

She had never dropped his title when addressing him, never stormed into his quarters without permission and frankly, never looked so angered in her life.

Elrond had heard rumors of what Elladan had said to Rian and, even with all the love he had for his eldest, Elrond knew Elladan deserved whatever Morwen did to him. Elladan needed to hear whatever Morwen had to say.

He sighed, "He is in the barracks, the officer's room. Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrohir are also there."

"Thank you." Morwen spat out and exited just as forcibly s she had entered.

Elrond turned back to his books, hoping one of the volumes would offer him insight on how to fully heal Celebrian's physical wound.

It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

A/N 1: As for the setting out in the afternoon, um, yeah, made that one up. Don't quote me.

A/N:2 Renna, seriously, you make my day. And trust me there will be plenty more Glorfindel and Morwen and everyone else..last I checked there were 13 more planned stories (though some are one shots and I think only the very last will be as long as this one).


	31. Hope

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's and co. I only own the original characters.**

**Chapter 31: Hope**

_Soul and body have no bounds:_

_To lovers as they lie upon_

_Her tolerant enchanted slope_

_In their ordinary swoon,_

_Grave the vision Venus sends_

_Of supernatural sympathy,_

_Universal love and hope;_

_While an abstract insight wakes_

_Among the glaciers and the rocks_

_The hermit's carnal ecstasy._

_-_W. H. Auden

* * *

Due to her long friendship with her twins and her relationship with Glorfindel, first as an infatuated child then to a close friend, Morwen was not a rare sight in certain areas of the barracks. The Officer's Room though, was reserved for warriors old and new. Few dared to trespass into that room and Morwen had not seen it since she was young and Erestor had carted her in there as he complained about the burden of helping to raise three young elflings. 

Considering this, many of the warriors were stunned to see a clearly enraged Morwen walking through their quarters. Those not completely dressed reached for covers, some embarrassed at having such a stoic and important member of the realm see them in a state of undress.

Morwen's gaze did not waver from her target; the door of the Officer's Room.

Thandrog came running after her, giving the pretense of trying to stop her, but honestly, his amount of snickering gave away his true motives.

Glorfindel and Erestor sat beside each other as the twins poured over a map, attempting to find the best places to set up an attack.

"What are we to do with them?" Erestor asked.

"What can we? They have ever right to desire the eradication of orcs from Arda." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel paused with his answer as the door slammed open. Morwen standing there, clearly out for blood, and a snickering Thandrog behind her. Her eyes swept the room, barely glancing at Erestor and Glorfindel, the settled on and narrowed at the sight of the twins.

Elrohir, as if sensing what was to come backed away from his brother.

Morwen walked straight towards Elladan and slapped him across the face. As his head reeled back silence descended upon the room, Glorfindel and Erestor unable to stop their jaws from dropping slightly in shock. Elrohir simply stood there wide-eyed and Thandrog was literally biting his tongue to keep his laughter inside.

Elladan clutched his face, eyes bright with tears and shock.

"Snap out of it, Elladan." Morwen seethed, "I know your mother has been hurt, violated, but she is not dead. She is not going to the Halls of Waiting, she is attempting to heal, and you have not yet lost your mother to either the Halls or Aman. Rian, of all people, can understand your pain. She may never see her parents again, or her brother. She lost them long ago. Your mother was attacked by orcs, your mother was found in time and lived, and your mother will heal, as will you. As will Rian, who, by the way, is lucky to be alive since she was near on gutted!" Morwen yelled.

Soldiers peaked inside the room from the open doorway and Thandrog, regaining some of his senses, closed the door.

Morwen reached up, pulling Elladan into a fierce hug.

"I know it hurts, I know." She soothed, "But you cannot let it destroy you, Elladan. I know you will never forget what you saw, but do not let it destroy what you may still have, may still see."

Elladan silently broke down, finally able to let go of the tears he had not yet shed in all these weeks.

"I am sorry, so sorry." He whispered.

"I am not the one you should be seeking forgiveness from." Morwen whispered back. "Elladan, you did not even visit her when she was recovering. What would you have done if _she_ had faded while you let your anger and stubbornness consume you? Your hatred and your own guilt for not being there take over?"

Elladan shook his head, a hand over his mouth as he started to become unsteady on his feet.

Elrohir moved beside his brother, embracing him from the other side, enveloping him in the comfort of love and friendship and helping to lower him to the ground.

"As for you," Morwen said looking at Elrohir, "You will talk to your father. Do not think I have not heard the snide remarks you've made about the lack of his healing powers. Your father is the best we have on Arda, if he cannot cure your mother it will not be from lack of skill or lack of trying. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Morwen." Elrohir mocked.

"Elrohir, she did just smack Elladan across the face. I do not think it would be best to taunt her right now." Thandrog offered from the doorway.

Elrohir let a small laugh at even as a few tears fell, "Yes, well, perhaps I still need some time."

"Take it, of course. But learn during it, you idiot." Morwen said with a smile.

Glorfindel and Erestor stood on the outside, watching them.

"With each new evil and misdeed, they show they are able to survive this." Erestor said to Glorfindel.

"Yes, this group, while still young and to a point naïve, they have already learned strength is more when shared with those you love and trust completely. Joy is more as well, grief, thankfully, is often lessened." Glorfindel said.

"How long has Morwen been wanting to say that to them?" Erestor asked, obviously amused by the little speech.

"I had to hold her back after Rian's first night here and Elladan had not visited her. Trust me, Elladan had that coming. That was actually quite tame compared to the rants I have been forced to listen to, at length, each day." Glorfindel smirked.

"Glorfindel we both know…." Erestor started.

Glorfindel nodded, "Celebrian will not heal in Arda. Yes. As for now, let us just pretend things are better."

Erestor nodded his eyes drifting back to the dark haired trio in the middle of the room.

They were not happy, they were not healed, but they were acknowledging their shortcomings, fear, pain, and that was one of the first steps.

* * *

_**Imladris, Late Autumn TA 2509**_

Morwen silently walked into Celebrian's rooms. She has been summoned early in the day and told to visit once Arwen had gone off to the market. Apparently Celebrian wished to speak with Morwen while no others were present.

"You wished to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, please, sit." Celebrian nodded, weakness still in her form but a silent strength underlying it all.

Morwen did as she bid giving Celebrian a glance, "Your color is a little better today."

Celebrian smiled, "I have found a reason for….hope. I believe it is making me…a little better."

Morwen nodded.

Celebrian continued, "Morwen, I ask this of you because I know you will carry out my wishes. My exact wishes. With the coming of the new year, I will leave for the Havens. To sail. I fear I would only be able to heal in the Blessed Realms."

Morwen nodded again, "You have been less yourself since the shadow first fell."

"Yes and I…..I am most certain I will not be able to handle any more. And I…I cannot take that pass to my parent's realm ever again. It would be best for me, for all, if I…sailed. I have a chance to recover, you understand that, yes?"

Morwen nodded a third time, "Either sail and heal so you can greet us at the docks when we sail or stay here and fade…"

"And who knows when I will be in a corporeal form again. Even I have sins I must pay for." Celebrian said.

Morwen remained silent.

Celebrian sighed, "Elrond sees the sense in this, he has known it was coming since he first saw to my wounds. Elrond is the best healer Arda has done..…he cannot fix this. Still what I ask of you, I only ask because it will be too hard for him or Erestor or Glorfindel to handle."

"My Lady, what is it you wish for me to do?"

Celebrian smiled at her, "To write down everything, everything most important that happens while I am gone and with each year, if you are able, send me the annual log. I know you go to the Havens often and when you cannot visit you correspond with them. It would not be suspicious to send a book to Galdor. And I…just because I am not here does not mean I wish to forget everyone. Will you do this for me, Morwen?"

"Celebrian, of course I will. It is the least I can do." Morwen said.

Celebrian smiled, "I would ask another thing of you."

"Yes?"

"Try not to marry Glorfindel until I can witness such a thing. It will be most satisfactory for me to see him finally wed you." Celebrian said, amused even with her weak voice.

Morwen laughed, "As for that, well, Glorfindel already said Ecthelion must also be present. It will hardly be a hardship for me."

Celebrian nodded, "Is Elladan….better?" she asked.

Morwen shrugged, "He is too ashamed of himself to say anything to Rian and she, she is not so well. If not for her own wound and knowing the fear she has of traveling through the mountains, I think she would go to Mirkwood."

"Should I ask her to come to Aman with me?" Celebrian asked.

Morwen was speechless, "I….I never thought of such a thing. I cannot give you an answer but, suffice to say, I do not think it would be best for her and it might………..destroy Elladan if such a thing happened. He would…"

"Blame himself. Yes, well, to be honest it is nothing less than he deserves. Throwing away love like that." Celebrian said, disgust in her tone.

"Celebrian…he….he is trying to make amends, some how." Morwen tried to defend Elladan.

"Morwen, if Rian ever forgives him for the least offensive thing he said to her, she is a more merciful elf than I. Then again, I have found my capacity for mercy quite small these months past."

"You may be excused." Morwen said.

"Why thank you." Celebrian murmured.

Celebrian took Morwen's hand in her own, Morwen had to bite back a gasp at just how cold Celebrian was, and yet, Celebrian saw the reaction.

"You see, it is already starting. I must leave. I know what they will say, that I am abandoning my children, my duty…."

Morwen protested, "You are taking a chance to live as opposed to dying a slow death. If any criticize you for that, they have no soul nor do they know true pain."

Celebrian smiled sadly, "I know this is so much to put on you but please, Morwen, look after them when the others cannot. Elrond and Erestor will bury themselves in work to fight off their own despair, Glorfindel will be out leading patrols and training and holding it all inside. My parents," Celebrian laughed, "Well, unless they decide to move here I think they are of little help. Please, just, take care of them."

"It would be my honor." Morwen stated as she tried to hold back her own tears.

Celebrian reached a cold hand up to grasp Morwen's cheek, "And Morwen, take care of yourself. Do not let who you are become lost in all that will happen. Do not become fearful or idle or so compliant to the other's wishes and demands just because you assume they know best. There comes a time when the old guard must retire and the new must arise. If we had only listened to Balanauth…..well, no sense in worrying about that, we did not, not entirely. If you find something, some policy they are debating on, some plan of action and you disagree, let them know. Due to this their impartiality has been decimated."

"And mine has not?" Morwen asked.

"Morwen, you have not yet seen what they have seen and if the Valar are merciful you never will. Their past guides them in this and I fear, yes, I do fear where that past could lead them."

Morwen took in Celebrian's words and went to make a response when Arwen returned and walked out to the balcony, standing behind her mother, "You should come inside, the coolness of the day might get to you."

Celebrian shared a look with Morwen, one full of annoyance and Morwen did her best not to smile.

"Celebrian, I am glad we had this lovely chat. I will come visit you again tomorrow." Morwen stood up and gave her a tight embrace. "I will do all you have asked." She whispered into Celebrian's ear.

Celebrian responded with a heartfelt, "Thank you."

Morwen left the room, glancing back once to see Arwen fussing over her mother.

* * *

**_Imladris, Winter, TA 2509_**

Glorfindel stood in his chambers trying his utmost best to stretch all of the tension out of his muscles.

He feared it would be a long time before he was not tense and worried and worn out.

Celebrian's announcement today had just made him all the more so.

He did not think, as he had stood witness to Elrond's wedding all those centuries ago, that it would end like this.

Glorfindel looked at the night sky through his balcony and wondered just what the Valar were thinking. If each action had purpose, what was the purpose of this? What where they trying to show? Trying to put into action?

Glorfindel knew Celebrian's attack and her sailing were the catalyst for some action. He just did not know what for and how long it would be before said action occurred.

His musings were cut short at the knock on his door. Glorfindel glanced to the night sky to gauge the time and raised an eyebrow in inquiry as a knock once again sounded.

He made his way over to the bedroom entrance, pulling the door open cautiously and looked out, not seeing anyone.

"Look down, you fool." Eluialeth said.

She really had turned out to be one of the most petite elves Glorfindel had ever met. Erestor always said what Eluialeth lacked in height, she more than made up for in sheer stubbornness.

"Forgive me Eluialeth, it is just quite late and while I was not anticipating any guests, I certainly would never have anticipated you."

"Lovely." She said.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Morwen has been sitting out in the gardens since we all heard the announcement. She keeps saying she will come in soon but she has not. I figured you did not want her out there all night."

"No, that would definitely be a worrisome thing. Thank you, Eluialeth, I will get dressed and go down to her."

Eluialeth gave an approving nod and then went down the hallway to her own chambers.

Glorfindel pulled on the nearest tunic and a pair of house slippers. He closed the door to his chambers and made his way quickly down to the gardens.

Glorfindel spotted her near one of the fountains as she stared up into the sky.

It was not as if he had never seen one of the many brunette elves in both his lives bathed in moonlight and contemplating. They all looked so beautiful in such a setting. Morwen did not look so much beautiful as ethereal, as if she was just a natural part of the nighttime tableau.

"Have you found an answer to your questions?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, have you found one to yours?" She asked.

Glorfindel gave her an inquiring look.

Morwen gestured to some of the balconies, "I saw you."

"You little spy." Glorfindel smirked.

"I did not mean too, and let us be fair, I was staring at the sky in contemplation long before you on this night." Morwen said.

Glorfindel laughed softly, "Indeed." He sat down beside her, pulling her over to him. "So, she has announced she will leave."

"Yes. She told me, long ago. I have been holding the knowledge in for so long."

"We all knew it was coming. We just did not want to believe." Glorfindel said.

"She knew. She knew for such a long time. I just cannot fathom how some are so upset with her. She is choosing to live, to survive, how can that be condemned?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel shrugged, "They do not understand. And you are certainly not going to find such answers in the night sky."

Morwen copied his gesture, "I could have a sudden burst of inspiration."

"It is not your inspiration we must concern ourselves with, it is the lack of understanding in the others." Glorfindel said.

Morwen nodded as she rested herself against Glorfindel, her body starting to give into the fatigue she had been fighting off for weeks.

"Why are you not resting?" Glorfindel asked as he felt her shoulders sag.

"I could not sleep. I have not been able to sleep for some time."

"Why did you not…." Glorfindel started.

"Elladan and Elrohir are hardly fit company at the moment. I did not see the need to burden them with my own despair." Morwen finished.

"Indeed. I was going to ask why you did not come to see me." Glorfindel said.

Morwen sighed, "I do not know. Perhaps…I felt that if I came to you for comfort this time, I would be cutting all ties with things that had comforted me in the past. Elladan and I used to rely on each other so much to get through our fears and our hard times and now, well, we often go elsewhere."

Glorfindel caressed her cheek, "It is a sad part of growing and of change. But Morwen, you are supposed to seek comfort in me, at least for some things. Elladan will always be there for others, as will Elrohir and Rian." Glorfindel laughed, "And Tirnion by letters."

Morwen also laughed at the thought of her dear Tirnion, "He has sent a letter expressing his sympathies. Thranduil is planning on sending Laeriel and Tholinnas to the Blessed Realms."

"Is he?"

"Yes. He figures he will send them before they can be taken from him. He has wanted to send Tholinnas since he was attacked but he held off. Now…" Morwen trailed off.

"Do you think the attack was deliberate?" Glorfindel asked.

"I think they knew the Lady of the realm and the…at the time….possible intended for the eldest son were in that party. I think they knew if it was attacked that it would cause despair and for us to be consumed by anger and vengeance." Morwen said.

"If they wished to do all of that, they certainly succeeded." Glorfindel said.

"Indeed. So, now you know why I am not able to rest." Morwen said.

Glorfindel stood up, pulling Morwen with him, "You should not let such things worry you."

"Did you just hear yourself?" Morwen's tone expressed her incredulity.

Glorfindel smirked, "Point. I simply mean, if that was their intention it was their intention and you wasting all of your time worrying about whether that was their intention is a waste."

"A waste like the last statement you just made. I believe the word 'intention' is protesting." Morwen murmured.

Glorfindel laughed, "Come now, let us go to bed. I promise you will rest."

"And how do you know that?" Morwen asked.

"I have a very comforting presence." Glorfindel said.

Morwen snorted.

Glorfindel smiled, "I could sing you to sleep. A lullaby. One I used to sing to you when you were little."

"You sang to me when I was a child?" Morwen asked, clearly not believing his claim.

"Oh yes, it was one of the few things that would comfort you. **_Let the winds of dawn that blow/ Softly round your dreaming head/ Such a day of welcome show_**."

Morwen laughed, "Well, that is a pleasant lullaby."

Glorfindel laughed as he guided Morwen up the stairs, "I promise you, there is more."

* * *

**_Imladris TA 2510_**

She had forbid any from accompanying her on the journey save those who were already planning to sail West.

The realm was filled with sadness, the very air seemed to be filled with the knowledge all were in mourning, yet, all was not lost. For within the blackness of current despair, there remained the knowledge of hope. Hope. Something so few appreciate until it is all they have left. Hope remained in the knowledge that if they could survive this, they could survive near on anything to come their way. Hope that in the future, all would be reunited with the Lady of their realm.

Yes, even in mourning, hope was to be found all around Imladris, in the green shoots peaking out from the snow covered ground to the new born colts, to all signs of returning life.

Even Rian was finally allowing herself to speak to Elladan, though that would still be a long and uphill battle.

Glorfindel broke from his musings at the light knock on his door.

Yes, hope still he remained.

Glorfindel made his way to the door.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N 1: The poem at top and the line of the "lullaby" Glorfindel sang is from W. H. Auden's lovely poem, _Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love_

A/N 2: Now, that is the end of this story, not the whole series.

**The next story** will be "Mourning Song" (up and complete) followed by "Frost on Glass" (up and complete) these will both be much, much shorter stories in a very long arc called…**Legend, Lore, and Lullabies**. Two other stories "Arcana" (up and in progress) and "Once I Was" (up on lj and never ending, since it is a group of small ficlety things) are also part of this series.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know they liked the story because honestly, there were times when I just wanted to level the whole thing. Thanks go to Jouri for pointing out my big and little typos, Renna for always being there to bring a smile to my face, Valinor's Twilight for always having something thoughtful to say, RosethornAngel for liking Tirnion, Last Temptation of Homer for appealing to my Catholic Guilt complex and finally getting me to finish this story. (which honestly, if it wasn't for her pokes and the combined pokes of some others, it would still be stranded out there in unfinished WIP land).

And finally: To everyone who read it, enjoyed it, laughed or cried. Thank you for taking the time out and reading my writing. Typos and all.

All the story "extras" i.e. my soundtrack for this monster, inspiration, background sources etc can be found on the lj. And no, this site is still NOT sending me my pm's. :glares:


End file.
